<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>the 1 by S2jully</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666650">the 1</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2jully/pseuds/S2jully'>S2jully</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>7 years later, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jeronica friendship, Protective Veronica Lodge, Slow Burn, Talkings about cancer, beronica friendship, bughead - Freeform, season 5 speculation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:13:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26666650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/S2jully/pseuds/S2jully</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"I, I, I persist and resist the temptation to ask you<br/>If one thing had been different<br/>Would everything be different today?"</p>
<p>- the 1 by Taylor Swift </p>
<p>After 4x17</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Cooper &amp; Jughead Jones, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones &amp; Veronica Lodge, Jughead Jones/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>160</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>96</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello everyone!</p>
<p>This is my first fan fiction in a long time, so I'm a little nervous.</p>
<p>First of all, I'm bughead all the way so no barchie here.</p>
<p>Second, I'm a sucker for Jeronica friendships (I just don't get why we don't have scenes of them together, I do think they have great chemistry).</p>
<p>Third, I'm not a native English speaker and I don't have a beta, so please be kind to me and if you find any grammar errors, let me know (kindly).</p>
<p>This story was inspired by the 1 and my tears ricochet, both by Taylor Swift.</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He didn't want that. </p>
<p>And by that he means spending the last four hours in a bus only to step foot in a town he sweared to himself he never would again. But he also means stepping foot in this damned town to bury the man that helped forge who he is today. </p>
<p>Heart attack.The old man didn't stand a chance.The worst thing: he didn't get to say goodbye. </p>
<p>The last conversation he had with him was two days before his dad passed away. They ended the call with an argument. I miss you Jug and this town is not the same without you. You need to grow a pair and fix things out with -. And that's where he stopped him, before FP could say her name. </p>
<p>Another thing he didn't want. See her. Think of her. Or anything related to her.</p>
<p>He wasn't a jerk, he didn't end his relationship with his father or sister because of her. But that does not mean that things weren't and are complicated. </p>
<p>After graduation, he left Riverdale to never come back. He left for Iowa the second he knew he could move into the dorms. On his birthdays, FP and Jellybean came to visit. They would spend the day together and create a new tradition, one he would learn to love in the end. The same pattern would repeat in the New Years and in some other holidays and random weekends. But he would never go to them. The risk was just too much. </p>
<p>The holidays which his family wasn’t with him weren't easy. But he was a lone wolf, being alone was never a problem for him. Besides he had Veronica, who would’ve thought that. </p>
<p>He and Ronnie never had much time to actually know each other, being busy with daddy troubles – that worked for both of them – running business, dealing with gangs and stuff, but most being girlfriend and boyfriend to people they used to know about. </p>
<p>But when she sat down on the other side of Pop's table and offered him a chocolate milkshake on that fateful night saying “We deserve all the chocolate and the junk food in the world right now” something changed. She was still in her prom dress and when he looked at her he couldn't believe what was made of the same girl he watched outsmart one of the most cunning man he ever met. </p>
<p>She told him what happened at the dance. Before Queen and King coronation the lights blacked out and some videos started playing on the TV screens that seconds before were showing pictures of their class on their finest moments. Videos that recorded the worst moments of their lives. One of those clips showed her best friend kissing her boyfriend. </p>
<p>He already knew about the cheating. </p>
<p>Hours earlier he was seating on the coach just to stand when she set her foot on the last step. She was beautiful, in a pink dress. He felt himself speechless while Alice kept taking pictures of them and his father held an emotional smile on his face. And when he felt the words coming back to him, his phone vibrated on his pocket. He was about to say how perfect she looked when he saw a message from an unknow number. In it was a video that showed two people wearing her and<br/>
his bestfriend masks, kissing like they were lovers. He knew what that meant but couldn't believe it, they would never do that to him, to Veronica. </p>
<p>But he couldn't and wouldn't let go. So when she saw that the smile on his face was gone, she came closer to look at his cell. He didn't say a word and she was already crying. That's when he knew that all the rejection he ever felt from his mom was nothing compared to what he was feeling at that moment. </p>
<p>He blocked her voice and the others while he flew through the door. He grabbed his bike keys and started driving with no path in mind. Stopped himself on the border when he realized he couldn't leave his family, not when he just got it back. That’s when he went to Pop's. He had nowhere to go anymore. </p>
<p>That night he lost the love of his life but gained a friend for a lifetime. </p>
<p>Veronica offered her speakeasy for him to the stay the night. She stayed too because she didn't want her dad to glow of how much right he was of trying to get rid of her boyfriend. That’s what she told him, but she didn't want to leave him alone and be alone with her thoughts. </p>
<p>The friendship came out pretty easily after that. </p>
<p>It was hard walking around town being afraid he was going to meet her or him but Ronnie made her life's mission to make sure that wasn't happening. She was glued to his side all the time and it didn't help that he was now living in her business. They would talk when he wasn't staring at his computer trying to write something. They couldn't agree to almost nothing but she was smart, she could definitely make a argument very interesting. </p>
<p>When the time came, she helped him with the move along with his father and sister. It was quite annoying and funny listening to her and Jelly argue about of something he didn't care enough. Years later he would see his sister calling Veronica to talk about some guy she saw on the campus when she came to visit. </p>
<p>And with Ronnie he was when his family couldn't be with him. They became each others family. She keeps saying she should change her name to Jones “Your family is so much better than mine that you guys should adopt me already. You know Forsythe, Lodge is so overestimated these days”. </p>
<p>He knew she was done from her family. With her dad's scheming and her mom dying from breast cancer three years ago, she felt like she had no one in the world. So she would get in a plane to Iowa or send him a ticket to New York every time she knew he would be alone. They wouldn’t talk everyday but their friendship had endured all these years with it's up's and down's.<br/>
Like when she decided that his moping had lasted long enough and he should start dating again and set him up with one of her friends. Or when she said that he should be able to say their names out loud without feeling like his heart would come out through his mouth. Or when she dragged him to a therapist when she knew he wasn’t writing anymore. Or when they kissed. </p>
<p>Yes, that happened. </p>
<p>They were miserable on an amazing hotel room in Spain she had booked for them to spend their summer vacation. Her mom had just died and had seen some photo on Facebook someone in Riverdale had liked and it had her ex in it. He was sad because he had dreamt about her again. So they agreed to have one drink, even with his no alcohol policy. Then she remembered when they kissed on her jacuzzi and kept saying about how much she wanted to make they hurt. So that is when it happened. </p>
<p>They couldn't look each other in the face after that. But two days later she came to him saying “I love you too much to lose you over a kiss and we should be adults about it and never talk about that night again”. He agreed and it never happened again. </p>
<p>He never drinked alcohol again since that day, which was a good thing considering what it made to his family. </p>
<p>Two years after that, Ronnie started dating one guy he didn’t mind knowing it’s name and had freaked out when she found out that he was a editor. A editor to one of the greatest publishing company in the industry. So she stole his book from his computer when he said he wasn't ready to show it to someone else – she was the only person who ever read that. But Veronica wouldn’t let his past interfere with his future. That's were her words. So she sent it to her boyfriend who was more than happy to help a friend of his girlfriend. A week later she appeared in his cubicle of apartment with a bag full of hamburgers from his favorite place next to his building and with a smile so big that made her look like the Cheshire cat. First came the apologies but then she said “They liked Forsythe, they really loved your story and they want to publish it. Can you imagine that? I will be friends with a published author. So very Miss Golightly of me.” </p>
<p>First he called Toni, he had to make sure that Cheryl was okay with her brother's murder being told to the world. And to his surprise, she agreed “JJ deserves to have his history told in a grand way, so as long as you change the names, I'm good about that.” So he took a plane to New York and spent a whole week talking to editors and writing down his contract. Veronica helped, acting more like his lawyer than the guy she recommended him. After many meetings he left the building feeling like the most lucky man in the world. </p>
<p>But then the real trouble begun. He had no idea how much work was involved in editing a work of years. So he moved to New York right after to an apartment that was smaller than his old one, he didn’t know that could actually happen but rental wasn't cheap in the Big Apple and he didn’t feel like moving into Ronnie's. He didn’t mind the minimal space, it was already so much better than what he had in high school. </p>
<p>And his nightmare started. Seating with his editor – not Veronica’s boyfriend which she had already dumped at the time – and going through every word again, reminding him what was like all those years ago, the feelings, the memories, her helping him with his writing, it was just too much. So he started his therapy again where he met his actual girlfriend, Jen. </p>
<p>Veronica had freaked out when he said some girl he met had asked him on a date, not the other way around. She convinced him to go and he didn't regretted listening to her.<br/>
Jen was funny, smart, determined, loved mysteries and horror movies, definitely not blonde but with a beautiful brown curly hair, wasn’t a out-going person and respected his personal space. She and Ronnie got along really fast and suddenly his life felt good again. They were<br/>
honest with each other, honesty was something that he now valued in a relationship. So he told her about her. It wasn’t easy but he had to do it in order for her to understand why he was in the way he was that day. She understood and never tried to compete with that or used against him in a fight. Actually, they never fought. Probably what made him think that they weren’t soulmates but he was not going there. He was finally happy after spending years of his life miserable, so he wasn't going to destroy it by overthinking once again. </p>
<p>Everything was perfect but since it was his life, something had to go wrong. </p>
<p>Because he was busy dealing with stuff related to his book he was never available whenever his dad and sister wanted to visit or talk. After the third try his dad had enough. That's why the call, the last time he ever spoke to his father. </p>
<p>Jughead was actually the first to call to tell him that his book was finally ready but didn’t had the chance to actually say it. </p>
<p>And now here he was, getting out of a old bus. He should have accepted Ronnie's offer and used her driver but he just wanted to be alone. That's what he is best at. That's how he worked. The only thing missing is his self destructive way, but hey, he's only been Riverdale for a few minutes, so who knows. </p>
<p>He walked for a while till a bus stop to get on another bus to where he was staying at Pembroke. After finding a place to sit, he took his phone from his pocket only to find ten missed calls from Veronica and other messages asking him if he was okay or where he was. He could answer her later, because right now he would enjoy the peace before the storm he knew it was coming.<br/>
With the bus moving the memories came all back, hitting deeper at every new street. Him and his dad riding their bikes. Him, Sweet Pea and Fangs walking around at midnight. He and him. He and her. That’s why he left this place. Everything was too much for him. </p>
<p>At the right time he got out, stopping right in front of the Pembroke. The teenager version of him would make fun of anyone who said that this building was going to be his residence, for the next week at least. But his life is joke to him so he got used to it by now.</p>
<p>Feeling like he was being watched he turned his face only to find the only person he didn’t want to see staring at him holding hands with a little girl who looked a perfect mix of Polly and Cheryl together . </p>
<p>The last time he saw her was on graduation. He stopped answering her calls and texts the moment he left the Cooper residence, so as soon as she saw him, she looked like a mad woman. Her hair was in a low ponytail, in way she used to do when she was tired or upset. She had dark circles under her eyes and her face was pale. Veronica was still getting dressed and he felt panicked, so he turned and started to walk on the opposite direction and Betty started to run to him. He felt quite ridiculous, running away from a girl like he was five again. So he stopped and she almost bumped into him. He remembers her talking so fast he almost doesn’t get what she’s saying. </p>
<p>“I’m sorry Jug. You have to hear me, please you have to listen to what I have to say” she was crying and now her face was red. </p>
<p>“Betty –“ he tries to stop her but she’s faster. </p>
<p>“You have to believe me, it was just a kiss. Archie and me –“ his best friend’s name triggers something in him and he can’t stand anymore. </p>
<p>“Stop this –“ </p>
<p>“You have to believe me, Jughead” she pleads </p>
<p>“No I don't” he interrupts her and this time he had enough “I don’t believe in you, in any word you have to say to me. We’re over and I don’t ever want to see you again, so please, do me a favor and get away from me” </p>
<p>He walked away from her, wanting to ask her so many questions. Why she did it? Why wasn’t he enough? Why she couldn’t be honest with him, instead of betraying him and Veronica with his best friend? Why was he do easy to let go? </p>
<p>He wanted all those answers, but was feeling too angry and scared of what he was going to hear if he asked her. </p>
<p>That was the last time he saw her. Until now. </p>
<p>She didn’t change a thing. Maybe her hair was a bit shorter and a little bit darker. The bright colors were gone, black being the only one there, no more little bright skirts, black tight pants instead. Perhaps she finally banned Alice from her closet. Not that he would know it. The last thing he ever heard about her was from Jellybean, three days after prom, saying she heard a lot of screaming coming from a fight she was having with his former bestfriend. He didn’t care to know more, it was probably a lover’s fight for all he cared. After that he made sure to let his dad and JB know that he didn’t want to know anything about her. </p>
<p>His dad. His last conversation with his father was about her. He let the anger invade his mind thinking about how much time he lost with FP because of her. He could see his therapist shaking her head saying Jughead you must let yourself feel but you shouldn't be pointing fingers while you do it. Bullshit, that's what he thought of her line. He just lost his father. He has the right to point fingers at the Pope and the president, if he wants to. </p>
<p>She kept looking at him with her red eyes that seemed to be even more greener. His heart felt like stopping and racing at the same time. Three years of therapy going down the drain in three seconds. He felt bad about the money he spent on one hour every week for the last years. He did the math, he could've bought that Apple’s headphone he was dreaming about or moved to a bigger apartment. Or ordered thirty more pizzas from the place he loved. Anything would’ve been more useful to him. </p>
<p>He saw her lifting her hand and shaking it very lightly, like in slow motion. He couldn’t move or say something, he felt petrified. You idiot. You shouldn't feel that way. She means nothing to you now. You hate her. Idiot and liar. And stupid. Weak. Moron. </p>
<p>“Jughead?” Veronica’s voice broke his inner dialogue. </p>
<p>She was passing through her building's door when she saw him standing there like a statue. Of course she got here earlier. She probably texted him that but he never saw it because of his stubbornness. When she got to him and looked at his face, she diverted her eyes to where his were glued to. He felt her stiffen beside him and remembered that being in this town was not easy for her too. “Oh my god” she said in a whisper. </p>
<p>“Come on, you must be tired” </p>
<p>He was tired. Hating her was never an easy thing for him to do. And just like that he felt the anger pull away to just feel numb. He felt Ronnie pulling his right arm for him to get in. The last thing he saw was her lowering her hand and looking at the little girl who was pulling her arm to get attention. </p>
<p>Ronnie dragged him to the elevator saying something that sounded like damn these small towns and it's people. He didn't take the offence, he was busy making his heart calm down. </p>
<p>They got in and he leaned on the mirrored wall taking his hand to his beanie less head. He felt her looking at him and counted two seconds before he heard her speak. </p>
<p>“Are you okay?”</p>
<p>“Yes”, but suddenly he didn’t feel like lying so he said the truth. “No” </p>
<p>He felt her hand squeeze his shoulder and heard her sigh. “With a luck like yours, you don't need enemies, Forsythe” </p>
<p>“Tell me about it” he says after a long breath. </p>
<p>They heard the elevator open and felt Veronica's hands on his arm. </p>
<p>“Are you ready for this?” </p>
<p>He shook his head while looking at his feet and heard her sigh again. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I say there's burgers and fries from Pop's along with chocolate milkshakes waiting for you at the apartment, that would make you feel better?” </p>
<p>My stomach made itself known by making a weird noise that Veronica certainty heard. “Definitely”</p>
<p>She laughed and let his arm go.“Welcome back to Riverdale and let the drama begin.” </p>
<p>He gave her a small laugh that came out without his intention and let her drag him through the door. </p>
<p>His last thought before going in was Please God let this be quick and easy.<br/>
But who was he kidding? His life was not easy, and he was sure it wasn't going to start now.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Last chapter was time for Jug, Veronica and Betty to show up again</p>
<p>Now is time for Alice and Jellybean and some Jeronica friendship</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Three burgers later, for him, and only two for Veronica, he takes his cell to actually see what he missed while he was on the bus to Riverdale. Sighing, he saw a few missed messages from his girlfriend – <em>Yes Jughead, Jen, remember her?</em> – a lot from Veronica and two missed calls from Alice. He took a long breath and grabbed another burger. Feeling Ronnie's eyes on him, he looked up to see her giving him a disgusted look.</p>
      <p>“Ronnie, you've known me for almost ten years. You should've had get used about the way I eat by now” he speaks sticking a fry in his already full mouth.</p>
      <p>“Doesn't matter how much time I spend with you, I will never get used to this. You really should get tested for verms. Besides, with your book tour coming up, you should know how to behave while eating.” And just to annoy her, he sticks another fry in the milkshake before putting into his mouth.</p>
      <p>“Hopeless. Don't even know why I try.” He pretends he doesn't see how her eyes keeps straying to the last burger.</p>
      <p>He swallows “You shouldn’t be making plans for a tour, you don't know if it's even happening. My book hasn't been released. We don't know how bad the sells are going to be when it hit the shells. And people don't read books nowadays. They get bored after reading tweets. Don’t know what I was thinking.” He starts to mumble.</p>
      <p>Her eyes left the food to look at him with an anger expression.</p>
      <p>“Ever the pessimist. You're lucky your dad just died because if it weren’t that you would get an ear about it. They wouldn't have signed a contract with you that fast if they thought your work was bad.” She finally gave in and picked the last burger. “Furthermore, I already picked my outfits because I'm going with you. You need someone to guide you in this universe of rich and snobs. I hope Jen won't mind because that's not up for discussion, you know what they say, besties before ho’s” she takes a bite at her burger “And talking about Jen, have you answered her texts by the way? Because she sent like ten to me asking if you were okay.”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Not yet. Didn’t feel like using my phone on the way here, just turned on but I saw her texts. I will answer her, just don't want to talk to anyone right now” He replies cleaning his fingers on the fabric napkin. <em>Your sixteen version would be embarrassed of you right now, Jughead.</em></p>
      <p>“You’re sure you don't want her here with you? I can send a driver to pick her up in New York in a second” she offers “You're allowed to have the people you love around you in this moment. You deserve this. God knows how much I needed it when my mom died” when she finished, his phone started ringing making itself known “That's probably her by now. I know you don't wanna talk but just answer her so she can get some rest from worrying about you” she says getting up from the table to go to the kitchen.</p>
      <p>“I won’t drag her in this town only because I'm sad. You know what Riverdale does to everyone who sets foot here. She doesn't need this kind of drama in her life. She already has me” he hears her laugh in the other room while he picks his cell. He actually felt shivers in his body when he saw who was calling “And it's not her. It's Alice”</p>
      <p>He listened the noise in the kitchen stop and saw her face popping up from the kitchen looking worried.</p>
      <p>“Are you gonna answer that? I can do it if you want, but only because your dad just died” she offers carefully “You think it’s about <em>her</em>?”</p>
      <p>“Don’t know. It’s probably about the funeral and stuff, you know” he said staring at the phone.</p>
      <p>“And you’re gonna answer it or what?” <em>Or what, I guess</em>. After taking a deep breath his fingers touched the green button.</p>
      <p>He felt nervous. Alice former Cooper Smith always made him feel like that. He didn’t know if it was the look, or the attitude or the whole package, but he was and still is scared of her. And it doesn't help the fact that he hasn't spoke to her once in these last few years. Sure she always sent comfort foods when his dad and Jelly came to visit, like pie or brownies but he or she never said anything to each other since the last time he was in Riverdale.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>His last memory of her was when his dad came to pick him up from Veronica's speakeasy to help him move to Iowa. She didn't hug him or went with them in the trip but she said she wanted to say goodbye.<em>” I wish the best of things Jug Head”</em>. Besides that, nothing. FP always gave him the food saying <em>“Alice thought you would like that, and I had some on the road here and these are really good”.</em> They were always good but that doesn't mean she likes him, maybe she was just being polite to FP’s son and hates him for breaking up with her loving daughter. She was always an enigma to him. <em>Maybe it's a family thing. Stop you idiot.</em></p>
      <p>He took his cell to his ear slowly “Hello?”</p>
      <p>“It's been a long time Jug Head” not long enough he feels “Are you free to talk? We need to sort some things out”</p>
      <p>“I actually just got to Riverdale so...”</p>
      <p>“Great” she cuts him. She didn't change a bit. “Where are you staying? I’m coming to you”</p>
      <p>“Hmm, at the Pembroke” he shrugged his shoulders when Veronica arched an eyebrow to him.</p>
      <p>“Okay, I'm stopping by in twenty. See you soon” and with that one of the most terrifying calls of his life ended. He pushed his cell away from his face like it was burning. He felt like burning.</p>
      <p>“So? What she wanted?” Veronica asks with a hand on her hip.</p>
      <p>“She said she wants to talk to me and will be here in twenty” he answered getting up from the table and running to what was going to be his room for the week.</p>
      <p>“And why are you running?” he hears her ask while looking in his bag for some clothes.</p>
      <p>“I need to shower and change. Can't let that woman see me like this” he said closing the door and taking off his clothes. <em>I don’t need that judgment look staring at me right now</em>. He hears Veronica laugh out loud and her voice coming through the door.</p>
      <p>“Careful, young man. You sound a lot like me right now. I knew I would start influencing you at some point.”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Shut up” he screams while getting into the shower.</p>
      <p>Exactly twenty minutes later he was opening the door for a different Alice Smith he knew from five years ago. Her hair was not perfect, the waves were gone and her face showed no signs of make up and she was dressed up in black. But she was still the Alice he knew somehow.</p>
      <p>“You didn't change a thing Jug Head. Still a copy of FP” she says coming in without an invitation. Definitely the same Alice.</p>
      <p>“Hope it's a good thing” he says closing the door and taking his hand to his hair. Being in her presence always made him uncomfortable.</p>
      <p>“It is. One of the best, I can say” and with that he can see her human side, with her sad eyes and little smile. Veronica made herself known by coming into the room and Alice turned to her. “Veronica. Long time no see. You're looking good. I can say that getting out of Riverdale made you good”</p>
      <p>“Always a pleasure miss Smith” she replies being the perfect hostess she was “I will leave you and Jughead alone to talk but you need anything? Water, coffee?”</p>
      <p>“Water is fine. Thank you” Alice sat at the couch and Veronica put a glass of water on the coffee table while sending him a look that said I<em>f you need me I will be around</em> and left the room for her bedroom.</p>
      <p>“Okay, what do you want to talk?” he asks sitting on another couch.</p>
      <p>“We need to talk about the funeral and other uncomfortable topics but first we need to address the elephant in the room” he feels his hands start to sweat “I will be simple and direct because you know me too well for me to speak in riddles.” <em>Here we go</em>.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I know what my daughter did and what you saw on that fateful night” <em>Too direct</em> “And I'm sorry for that” <em>Wait, what?</em> “I'm sorry that you had to miss so much time with your father because you didn't want to come here. I don't blame you, if it was me in your shoes I would probably do the same thing. I guess we are more alike that we both want to admit” she laughs lightly “I'm sorry that you lost a relationship and a friend and a home that night. I know you always wanted that and after that mess you never got it. I know we weren't perfect but we were starting to become a family but it never happened. I'm sorry for all of that”</p>
      <p>Having to hear all of this and remember that night and imagine what he could’ve had hurt him more than he would like to say. Again, he was having proof that the money he spent on his therapist could have afforded him a bigger apartment.</p>
      <p>Noticing she was looking at him like waiting for him to process, he started playing with his hands.</p>
      <p>“Didn't know you felt this way. Thought you hated me” he says after some time.</p>
      <p>“Well, I never had the chance to say it to you. While you were here I thought you wouldn't want to see me and when you were gone I thought you wanted to forget everything bad that happened to you in this place. I thought I would be a reminder of that. Didn't want to make your life more difficult that it were already. But I wanted you to know that I cared about you, that’s why I always sent food with your father whenever he visited you”</p>
      <p>“Yeah, thanks for that by the way. They were always delicious.” He says remembering the food. It was the only home made food he had all those years. He tried cooking once or twice but he realized his hands were better writing than cooking.</p>
      <p>“No problem. But I guess you only ate half of what I sent to you. FP would always say how good everything was” she speaks with a sad look. He realized he wasn't the only one hurting.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“You were with him when it happened, right?” he asks taking his hands to his throat.</p>
      <p>“Yes. We had just finished our breakfast when he fell to the floor. Tried to call 911 but it was too late” she looks down and he could hear the cry in her voice “We were finally getting married, you know? He wanted you to come home so he could tell you and finally work things out. He said he wanted to have a family. You both wanted that.”</p>
      <p>He looks to her hands to see her messing with a beautiful ring with what he thinks it's a diamond. He wanted to slap himself in the face hard. He couldn’t believe what a idiot he had been with his father.</p>
      <p>“You don’t know how much I hate myself for how bad I behaved in these last few years. The only thing I can think right now is the time I could have had with him when the only thing I used to dream when I was kid was spending time with him. I feel like an idiot.”</p>
      <p>The tears appear and he doesn't bother to hide it. “I feel the same” He looks at her surprised.</p>
      <p>“We could have been together for so long if it wasn't for things that got in our way, mostly me I guess. I keep thinking about everything we could have lived together, but that doesn't help me at all. It’s just hurting me more, more than I ever thought it was possible. So I try to focus on what we had, what we used to be. At least I can have that”</p>
      <p>“Yeah, I can see your point.”</p>
      <p>“Well, I've come here to talk about another thing. May I?” she asks and he makes a sign with his hands for her to go on.</p>
      <p>“So, FP never talked about that and I think Jellybean is too young to deal with this and will agree to whatever you decide, and I think you have the right to make the calls. Do you want to bury or cremate him?” she sees him flinch when he hears the last words “I'm sorry Jug Head, I know it's not fair for me to dump this on you so if you want I can handle it.”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>He shakes his head as a no and brings his hand to his face. “No, I can do it. I think we can bury him. Guess he wouldn't want to spend the rest of his life in a box but I can't bear to think about burning his body.”</p>
      <p>He felt her hand on his that rested on his right knee. “That's alright, we can do this. One more thing, some Serpents reached out when they heard the news and suggested we do something for him at the White Wyrm. I said I would talk to you but I think it's a good idea. Maybe a ceremony after the burial. And the wake would be at my place. Do you agree with this?”</p>
      <p>“Yeah, that's fine by me. I think he would've had liked that” <em>Not like he would know. Idiot. But that's how life works for you, Jughead. You lost your girlfriend and got a friend, lost your dad and got your book. You can't have everything.</em></p>
      <p>“And Jug Head, I think it goes without saying that Betty will be there. FP meant a lot to her. They got really close in these last years. She deserves the right to say goodbye too” <em>Of course she made his dad fall in love with her even after she cheated on him with his bestfriend for god knows how long. And had more time with him than he did in the past 5 years.</em></p>
      <p>“It's okay. It's her house anyway” he speaks trying to mask his discontent. Even without looking he could see her rolling her eyes at his behavior.</p>
      <p>“And I expect you two to be civil. FP wouldn't have wanted you and her fighting on his funeral. Actually, he was trying to solve this in time for us to get married.”</p>
      <p>His dad was finally happy and was getting everything he ever wanted. And all he could feel was anger at the time, how could life be so unfair with the Jones? <em>Maybe it's a family curse.</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I'm sorry you didn't get to marry him or spend more time with him. I had my dad with me my whole life and still feel like it was not enough, you only had years.” He sees her wipe her tears with her hand. “And you don't need to worry about me, I don’t intend to talk or get near her.”</p>
      <p>He hears her sigh while getting up.</p>
      <p>“You know, when that video came up and you left the house and Jellybean would spend her days locked in her room, Betty came to us to say that she was sorry. And if FP wanted, she could move out so you could move back in. He said no, as you can imagine and then she apologized to me, said she was sorry that she ruined everything for me. But your break up never made us think about doing the same, we had lost so much time that the option never was on the table. However, I was indeed disappointed but not with her but by her” he looks at her surprised “Don't look at me like that. I was not a fan of your relationship in the beginning but I am and was very perceptive of my daughter, and I know you made her happy like I've never seen before. And I know how it feels losing something like you two had. It hurts like a bitch, bet you know that too well” she sees him look down at that “Figures. I don’t know why she did it, she never told me and god knows how many stupid things I did in my life when I was her age, so I won't point fingers. I just hoped she would make better choices and be so much happier than I was in my life. But maybe, that still can happen, who knows, right?”</p>
      <p>He decides to keep his eyes down and doesn't let his mind go where she wants to go. He hearr her sigh again and feels her hand on his shoulder.</p>
      <p>“I'll see myself out. Don’t forget that Jellybean is arriving tomorrow from college. She wants you to pick her up so please put an alarm on your phone and answer when she calls. She is making me crazy wondering why you’re not answering her. And the funeral will be in three days and I was hoping that you would say something at the White Wyrm, if that's okay?”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>He could barely say his full name right now even if his life depended on it. Thinking about writing something about his dead dad makes him nauseous. But he still says yes.</p>
      <p>“I can do that”</p>
      <p>“So I’ll see you then Jug Head”</p>
      <p>He hears her footsteps and the door closing. He counts until five and Veronica makes herself known.</p>
      <p>“So? What does she wanted?” she asks with curiosity evident in her voice.</p>
      <p>“What? Weren't you listening behind the door?” he mocks her while getting up from the couch.</p>
      <p>“Very funny Forsythe, you know that only happened twice. So, are you gonna tell me or...?” He stops on his way to turn to her with tired eyes.</p>
      <p>“She wanted to talk about the funeral and asked me to say something in the ceremony. Are you satisfied?”</p>
      <p>“Just that?” she arches an eyebrow.</p>
      <p>“Just that. May I go now?” he asks already leaving.</p>
      <p>“Where are you going?”</p>
      <p>“To sleep. I'm done with this day and I want it to be over”</p>
      <p>So he walked into his room and tried to actually get some sleep but he had too much going in his head to be able to relax. So after spending hours turning in his bed, he got up. Asking for Veronica's driver made his mood get even worse but he had to pick his little sister from the bus station and he knew he should spoil her so she wouldn't be too mad at him for not answering her calls.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>An hour later, with him seating on the backseat and throwing his phone around, he sees the door open and a very grown Jellybean get in the car with a bag almost her size.</p>
      <p>She was not the same little girl he left behind when he went to college. She changed, a lot, and he felt honored to see his little sister become the woman she is today. He always knew she was incredible, even as child, listening to good music and never caring about what people had to say about her. She was smart and fierce and confident, some thing he wished he was. Jellybean was everything he ever wished for him.</p>
      <p>Her hair was now a mix of blonde and pink – the last time she visited him was blue. She had two tattoos on her right arm – that was new too. No piercings yet but he guessed it was only a matter of time.</p>
      <p>“Thanks for waiting outside for me and helping with the bag, jackass” she says slapping his arm.</p>
      <p>“Ouch. Hello to you too Jellybean. How are you little sister?” he replies rubbing where she hurt him.</p>
      <p>“No, no, no. You don't get to do this with me. After I called to tell that dad passed away you didn't returned any of my calls. I had to talk to Veronica to actually get some info about you. What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how worried I was?” she finishes and he flinches at how high her voice got at the end.</p>
      <p>It wasn't on purpose that he ignored her calls. Or maybe it was. Right now, hearing her voice, all he could remember was listening that his father was dead. <em>Jug, Alice just called. He's dead Jughead. Our dad is dead</em>. He could her remember her crying, trying to explain him what had happened. He tried to calm her down, her being in California instead of New York with him didn't make anything easier. So after he hung up, he felt paralyzed, couldn't feel thing. He was in shock. He got up from his couch where he was laid reading another contract his agent had sent him - he had no idea that getting published would give him so much trouble - packed a bag and let Veronica known he would be going back to Riverdale. She got his text at the same time and showed up at his place ten minutes later, demanding to know the reasons behind his actions. He said the exact worlds Jelly had said to him hours before. Ronnie spent the rest of the day with him, making plans for both of them and staring at him with worried eyes. He knew why. He didn’t cry. He doesn't know why he didn't. He loved his father, he was not a perfect parent but he loved him anyway. That’s why he ignored Jelly, so he couldn't remember that now they were alone in the world. But she didn’t need to know that, she just lost a father, so he says the closest thing to the truth.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I'm just tired. Tired of losing, I guess” he shrugs his shoulders “Didn't want to talk to anyone. I'm sorry that I worried you. I wasn't thinking straight”</p>
      <p>He heard her sigh and move closer to him at the backseat. She laid her head on his shoulder and hugged his arm.</p>
      <p>“I get it. I'm scared too. It's just us two” <em>so much for pretending</em> “ I mean, we have mom but it’s not the same. The last time I actually spoke to her was last Christmas. She didn't even call me on my birthday, she sent a text minutes close to midnight”</p>
      <p>Gladys. He almost forgot about his mother. In his defense, he felt like she forgot about him too.</p>
      <p>“And what about mom? Did you call her to tell about dad?”</p>
      <p>“Alice did. I couldn’t bear to say the words again. She said she was coming but with mom you never know” she let go of his arm to look at him “Have you talked to Alice? She said she would get in touch with you to discuss some things”</p>
      <p>Oh yes, that he certainly did.</p>
      <p>“We talked. Everything is settled”</p>
      <p>“<em>Everything</em>?” she arches her eyebrows when she stress the word. He didn't have to be a genius to get what she wanted know.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“You know subtlety is not your forte” he stalls opening a very expensive chocolate he stole from Veronica's expensive bag. Everything with that girl is expensive.</p>
      <p>“Stop it! We both know what I meant by that. Have you talked about Betty?” his face changes at the mention of her name before he could realize what he was doing, “<em>Really</em>? Even after seven years you can't hear her name without acting normal? What is wrong with you? You should've had moved on already, she's not that special” <em>yes, she is. Or was</em>. “And I know we had a terrible education at home but at least sharing mom and dad taught us. Hand it over” she says stealing the candy from his hands.</p>
      <p>“Humm, this is the good stuff. Veronica's?” she asks pulling half of it in her mouth.</p>
      <p>“You know I wouldn’t spend thirty dollars on a chocolate bar even on my worst days”</p>
      <p>“Don't know, this is definitely worth it. So? Stop distracting me. You two talked about her?”</p>
      <p>“Yes. She said she was sorry for the whole thing, said she felt bad about all the things that I missed in these years”</p>
      <p>“Well, you were missed and not just by dad. I wanted you with us and not just on holidays” he felt the sadness at her voice “I hated that I couldn’t have my brother with me even thought I didn’t like you then and still don’t like you now” he pushes her away from him and steals the candy back while she laughs. It's good to hear her laugh again.</p>
      <p>“You know that Betty and me, we still don't talk. It's her fault you weren't with us all these years. She tried to talk to me after you moved out but I screamed so much at her that she left me alone”</p>
      <p>The irrational part in his head, the one his therapist probably hates, agrees with Jelly. It was her fault, all of it. They were happy and she destroyed it. He was very content letting this part command his brain in these last days. But he had to be the bigger person. His sister only had him now and he wouldn't let her become bitter because of him.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“You know this is not true” the words felt wrong to him but he had to do it.</p>
      <p>“What?!” she turns to him gesting with her arms, “Are you actually defending her? The girl that cheated on you with your bestfriend and broke our family apart? Are you really doing that?!”</p>
      <p>“You know there was no need for you to put more salt in the wound. I was there, remember?” he was still sensitive about that, no reminder needed.</p>
      <p>“Well, guess out Jughead? It's been seven years, you have a new girlfriend and what Betty did was despicable! So you <em>shouldn't still have a wound to be put salt in it</em>!” she yells “Oh my god, I love you but I really hate you sometimes”</p>
      <p>“Love you too but Veronica’s driver is paid to drive us around and not to listen you scream” she gives him a look that means she’s serious “I know what she did and I'm not defending her. What I'm saying is that the way I behaved was wrong, immature. Yeah, we broke up, but so what? Many couples break up and still act normal with each other. I could’ve sucked it up and be there with you guys but I didn’t. It was childish of me”</p>
      <p>“You were hurting. You were allowed to do that”</p>
      <p>“Jelly you don't need to make excuses for me just because you love me” he says after a long breath.</p>
      <p>“And you don't need to make excuses for Betty just because you still love her” his heart stops and he gives her a glare “What? You're not fooling anyone, especially me. I know you still love her, don’t even try to deny it, and the why I don’t know. I respect that you are trying to do something about it with Jen but I hate that you still love someone who did what she did to you. I know it's out of your control but it's not fair that she still gets your love after that” she finishes with a tired voice.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I know” he does and she probably doesn't know how bad it hurts him everyday, “That's why I left this town and I do everything I do in my life. It's not fair but I want to move past that and to be able to live my life without being defined by that. And I want you to do the same. You can't let something that happened in the past dictates your life. And now that dad is gone you still have Alice. I know you two got closer and she’s probably like a mother to you now. You have to forget what Betty did in order to spend time with her mother, because Alice won't let go of her daughter, they will always come together” he sees her looking down and knew he got to her “I think dad wouldn’t want you losing another parent after losing him, right?”</p>
      <p>“I guess not” she answers looking through the window. They were close to the Cooper’s house.</p>
      <p>“Another thing, Alice told me Betty will be at the funeral and asked me to behave. I promised her I would be civil, can you do the same for me?” he pleads noticing they have arrived.</p>
      <p>“Yes. I promise. For dad” she looks at him with sad eyes and goes for a hug that feels too strong for a girl in her size, “It feels really good have you back Jug”</p>
      <p>“Same JB” he replies returning her hug “Now let me help you with the bags before you start slapping me again”</p>
      <p>“Very funny. But you deserved”</p>
      <p>They got out of the car and he put her bags in the sidewalk. He wouldn't get in, at least not today. But he couldn't help not admiring the house where he lived his best and worst days. He avoids looking at the other house and the good and bad thoughts that appears in his head.</p>
      <p>“Thanks for the ride. See you at the funeral” she says picking her stuff and taking to the house where she was staying. For her it was more practical staying with the Coopers, where she still had her old room. He couldn’t say the same “Say to Veronica that I can't wait to see her dress for the ceremony”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>He laughs, “Will do” he leans in the car while waiting for her to get in “Bye Forsythia” he sings.</p>
      <p>“Screw you Jughead” she replies without turning to him and closes the door in his face. He laughs at the reply but his smile vanishes when he hears her voice.</p>
      <p>“Jug?”</p>
      <p>
        <em>What is she doing here? It’s where her mom lives, idiot. At least she </em>
        <em>still has one relative while he has none.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He looks at the voice and sees her without the iconic ponytail and with black clothes, again. In one hand she's carrying take out from Pop's and the other has a dog leash, and he takes his time to look at the puppy. <em>It was cute. Of course even her dog would be perfect.</em> He turns to get in the car but her voice stops him.</p>
      <p>“Jug, can we talk?” she begs with an urgency at her voice. He can’t do this. Not right now, when he just lost his father or ever. <em>It's too much for one day</em>.</p>
      <p>“No” he replies and opens the door. He listen her footsteps get closer to him and he hold tight at the door as away of not losing control.</p>
      <p>“Jug please, I just want to talk to you” she pleads.</p>
      <p>He looses his mind at that and let go of the door.</p>
      <p>“You don't get to want something. I'm sorry but you lost that right with me years ago” he tries to control his voice and heartbeat but feels like losing in both cases.</p>
      <p>“That's not fair! I just...”</p>
      <p>“No, no, let me stop you there. You don't get to talk about what's fair, I do. It’s not fair that I just lost my father, it's not fair that I didn’t spend more time with him in the past seven years because of you and it’s not fair what you’re doing with me right now! So please make both of us a favor and don’t say you want to talk to me. Actually, don’t talk to me, get close or even think about me because at the moment I can’t stand to look at you or interact with you without feeling angry. The only thing you are bringing me now is pain and I already have enough of it. So stay away from me and I will do the same” he gets in the car without looking at her. And he doesn’t need to, he can hear her cry before the door blocks it's sound. It destroys him.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>
        <em>So much for being the bigger person with Jellybean.</em>
      </p>
      <p>He tries to focus on something else while feeling the car move but he can't.</p>
      <p>
        <em>He is an idiot.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>His dad died.</em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>And he still loves her.</em>
      </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Please let me know what you think!</p>
<p>I love reading your comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Time to say goodbye to FP<br/>I cried a little writing this chapter so I hope you like it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Thinking back seven years ago, he remembers the thrill he felt faking his death to get revenge at those stonies. The details, everything had to be perfect, even the reactions. He doesn't know how his father was able to fake losing his son. He wished he had asked him that because right now he doesn't know what to do.</p>
      <p>He is standing in the house where his dad died and staring at the big portrait that is next to his casket. The setting being the same as seven years ago. Except this time there was a dead body. His dad’s dead body.</p>
      <p>Veronica is on his left and Jelly on his right. The first is silently crying and holding a handkerchief that is probably more expensive than anything he has. The second has a angry expression on her face and wanted it to be over already. Her patience was gone after the second stranger that came to them saying he was sorry about the loss and that FP would be missed. After that Jellybean lost it.</p>
      <p>“These people never knew dad. They hated him, hated that he was a Serpent and that he came from the Southside. They looked down on him every time he was near and now they want to pay their respects?! I will tell them where to put their respects!”</p>
      <p>Alice heard that and had a little chat with her, he didn’t hear the whole thing but he thinks it involves eating half of the food people gave to her after his dad passing. JB came back to his side still with an angry look but didn’t tell anyone where to put their respects, at least not yet.</p>
      <p>He sees Cheryl and Toni on the other corner, the two looking almost the same from school. But Cheryl treated him better than she did at Riverdale High and actually gave him a hug when he came into the room, no Hobo this time. Toni still looked like a rockstar and her hug was tighter than Cheryl's, she knew his dad better and was sharing his pain.</p>
      <p>Betty was next to them, with Polly and Charles on her side. He didn’t talk to their shared brother, they were never close to begin with, he thought Charles preferred Betty and didn’t reach out after he left for Iowa. Alice was with them, with a little girl sitting on her lap and a little boy on her right. Polly's twins were the perfect blend between the Cooper's and the Blossom’s.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>He doesn't know what to do, so he nods and thanks when people come to him. He doesn’t feel the hours passing but the time to bury his dad comes. And then the void he was feeling before is gone. The pain was unbearable, like something was breaking inside of him and he felt like he couldn’t breathe. Maybe Veronica noticed that because the grip on his hand felt tighter and he heard her asking in a low voice if he wanted to get out. He shakes his head as no, he doesn’t trust his voice to say it loud and doesn’t want to leave his dad. It's irrational of him and he knows, but he doesn’t want to be rational. That’s why he stays next to the coffin and doesn’t realize that he, Veronica, Alice, JB and Betty are the only ones left. Alice is the first to leave taking Betty and a tearful Jellybean. Veronica is hugging his arm and he almost misses her voice.</p>
      <p>“Are you ready to leave?” she asks sniffling.</p>
      <p>“No”</p>
      <p>“It's okay. Don't worry, I'll be with you as long as you want me to. Just like you did with me”</p>
      <p>“Okay” it was all he could say.</p>
      <p>And she stands with him, even with the temperature getting colder. His legs begins to feel numb but he doesn't want to leave.</p>
      <p>“Ronnie?” he whispers and she looks at him “I know I should go but I don’t want to leave him here. He is my dad, I don’t want to leave him” his voice breaks at the last word.</p>
      <p>“You won't. You may think this is sappy but he will always be with you. I know FP wouldn’t leave his son. You know it too” she squeezes his hand.</p>
      <p>He knows he's not capable of doing this alone so he looks at her asking for her to do this. She gets it and nods, taking his hand and pulling him</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>away.</p>
      <p>“Let's go”</p>
      <p>The White Wyrm is crowded but it's expected. FP helped many Serpents while he was in charge of them and was their leader for a long time. They loved him and wanted to pay their respects, celebrating his life. That’s why the music was loud and everyone had a beer in their hands, everyone but him and Veronica. He tries to stay away from alcohol, knowing what it did to his father and certainly doesn't want to happen to him. Veronica opted for something fancier with a pink color. He wishes he could let his fears go for one second and take one beer at least, something to calm down his nerves. Alice asked him to say something and he didn’t prepare anything. He doesn’t know what to say and he doesn’t want to try.</p>
      <p>Some Serpents came over to talk to him, most from the time he was part of them. He was afraid what he was going to hear from some of them, Sweet Pea especially.</p>
      <p>“Took you a long time to get back to your family, huh Jones?” Sweet Pea says giving him a coke when he got closer to the bar.</p>
      <p>“Sweets” he greets his friend appreciating that he remembered his no alcohol policy “I'm sorry for not staying in touch with you guys after I left” he apologized.</p>
      <p>Sweet Pea shrugs “It’s okay now. We’re just glad you're back. Just wished the circumstances were different” then he turns to Veronica “Ronnie, always a pleasure” he says winking at her.</p>
      <p>“Can't say the same” she replies taking a sip from her drink.</p>
      <p>“Well, if you need me, you know where to find me”</p>
      <p>“That won't be necessary, thank you” she says making Jug laugh and Pea leave with a smile.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I really hate this town” she says with a frown.</p>
      <p>“You don’t hate the town, you just hate the memories it brings you” he replies taking another sip at his coke.</p>
      <p>“Shut up, younger version of John Green” and that actually makes him laugh.</p>
      <p>Veronica and Sweet Pea had a fling seven years ago. She was spending more time with Jughead and that included his friends too. He didn’t know how it happened and he only found that out after seeing Veronica leaving Sweet’s house. She said it was just sex, that she needed something to keep her distracted and his friend agreed to it. They ended right when she left for college. He and Fangs stayed in Riverdale, opening a bike workshop.</p>
      <p>His stupor is broken when he hears the music go off and everybody stays quiet. He sees Alice on the stage and prepares himself to what is coming.</p>
      <p>“Hello everyone” she greets “Just wanted to thank you all for coming and for the kind words you gave to me and my family. I know FP would’ve had loved this because he loved this place and his serpent family” she takes a long breath “You all know me, my history and how long I denied my Serpents roots, trying to be someone I was not. FP was the one who made me see that no matter what you do, you can't change what or who you love, you can’t change who you are. I know that now and I'm grateful for the second chance we had. I'm grateful that I met him and for the time we spent together, even if it was so little. I know many of you feel the same way and that is the reason we are gathered here” some people cheer and she directs her look at Jughead “Many of you know his son, Jughead, and he would like to say a few words too. Jughead?”</p>
      <p>His entire body freezes but he still manages to get up and go where Alice is. She squeezes his shoulder and leaves the spotlight to him. He feels his hands sweaty so he doesn’t grab the microphone, afraid he would let it slip, so he comes closer to it and focus his eyes on the door.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Hello there” he stars after a minute “I'm Jughead, FP’s son. Um, Alice asked me to say a few words at this but I really don't know what to say. My dad used to say that I was the writer in the family, the one with the way with words. He was very proud about that, don’t know why” he chuckles without any humor “I don’t know what you're supposed to say when your dad dies. Honestly, I just miss him so much that I don’t know what to say. But I know what I would’ve had said to him if I knew I wouldn’t be able to talk to him again. I would've said I'm sorry for not trying to spend more time with him, that I forgave him for his mistakes along the way because now I know he wasn’t perfect, that I'm grateful that no matter the circumstances he always looked up for me, that he believed in me even when I didn't. And I know he did the same for many of you here. He wasn’t perfect. Not a perfect man, a perfect leader, a perfect friend or a perfect father. But he was my dad and even on his worst days, I loved him. And I know he did the same for me. That is the kind of person he was, and I will miss him for the rest of my life. I will always remember him and I hope you do the same” his chest feels so heavy that he actually thinks he is going to pass out. But he sees a lot of people standing up and raising their bottles and he thinks that maybe he didn’t say the wrong thing.</p>
      <p>“To FP!” one of them shouts and the rest follows “To FP!”</p>
      <p>He left the stage to go where he was seating with Veronica but gets surprise when he sees his mom with her crying.</p>
      <p>“Mom?” he asks in shock.</p>
      <p>“Hello baby” she replies hugging him and kissing his face “What you said up there was beautiful! Your father was always right about you. And thank god you lost that beanie, boy” her hand goes to his hair.</p>
      <p>She steps back and he gets a look at her. Her hair was shorter but she was still the same woman he was used to love and associate with rejection.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“When you got here? I didn’t see you at the funeral?”</p>
      <p>“I arrived just in time for your speech. Had some trouble getting here but I knew I had to be here, to say goodbye to your father. You know we had our differences but he was special to me, loved him very much and it's too bad it didn't work out” she says with a sad expression “But don’t worry, I'm not staying. I know I'm not welcomed here after I did”</p>
      <p>“It doesn’t matter mom” he feels tired remembering the past “Have you talked to Jelly already? I know she probably misses you” she definitely does but she wouldn’t let him know anyway.</p>
      <p>“Not yet. Just got here and was having a little chat with your friend” she nods to Veronica “You know, me and her used to have some business together”</p>
      <p>At that, Veronica stands up and finishes her drink all at once.</p>
      <p>“I think you two have a lot to catch up so I'm going to visit the ladies room and give you some space” she grabs her purse and leaves.</p>
      <p>He gives his mother a look and she looks at him feigning innocence. “What?”</p>
      <p>At the bathroom, Veronica finishes doing her business and start washing her hands. When she's almost over, she hears the door open and sees the one person she doesn’t want to.</p>
      <p>Betty seems surprised too. “I'm sorry, I didn’t know you were in here” Betty apologizes looking down. Veronica takes a long breath and dries her hand.</p>
      <p>“It's alright, just finished, you can use it. At least you won't take something of mine while I'm still in it” Veronica knows it’s not the time or the place but she can't help the poison that escapes through her mouth.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Betty looks startled but tries to get close anyway. “V?” she pleads.</p>
      <p>“Oh no. You don’t get to call me that” she turns to her with her control lost “You don’t even get to say my name or get near me. I was your friend, I even drank poison for you and you returned me the favor by cheating on me with my boyfriend. I don’t trust you and don't want to see you ever again. I can’t wait to leave this town and never step foot in here again” she goes to the exit but stops right near Betty before going out “And stay away from Jughead. You already hurt him enough and he doesn’t need any more pain right now. He finally has someone in his life that actually cares about him and it's not going to hurt him the way you did. Understand me?” she doesn’t wait for Betty to reply and leaves the bathroom with her heart beating fast.</p>
      <p>She sees Jughead is still talking to his mom so she goes to Jellybean who was playing some cards game with some Serpents. She doesn't see him leaving his mom and going outside. She also didn’t notice some blonde doing the same.</p>
      <p>Going to the parking lot, he sits at the sidewalk, feeling like he can breathe again. Being around so many people today made him feel suffocate. He props his elbows on his legs and let his mind go blank until he hears the door open.</p>
      <p>“I'm sorry”<em> of course it was her</em> “I didn’t know you were here”</p>
      <p>Feeling tired and nostalgic being in the same place he spent his days as teenager, he decides he will be nice to her. Only because of that.</p>
      <p>“It's okay. It is too crowded in there. You can stay” he says without looking at her.</p>
      <p>“Thanks” she replies but doesn’t sit with him. He's thankful for that. He hears her sniffling and decides he can’t pretend she isn’t there.</p>
      <p>“Rough night?” he begins and she laughs.</p>
      <p>“More like a rough life but you could say that” she takes a pause and sits on the sidewalk away from him, “You know, you're not the first person whose privacy I invade today” he looks at her and arches his brow “Veronica. I saw her at the bathroom and she was not happy to see me”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Can you blame her?” he can't help but say it.</p>
      <p>“No. No I can't” she replies and looks down. She looks really beautiful with those streetlights and he can smell her perfume with her so close to him. He feels pathetic. He averts his eyes from her and focus on the bikes in front of him.</p>
      <p>“So you and Veronica, huh?” she asks in a low voice.</p>
      <p>“Not right now, Cooper” he stops her “And you’ve lost any right to know something about me” he was not in the mood to explain his friendship with Veronica for her.</p>
      <p>“Sorry” she replies quietly. They stay in silent for a while until he hears her voice again.</p>
      <p>“I loved him too, you know? FP. He felt like a father for me in these years” he hears and he knows she's telling the truth.</p>
      <p>“I know. And I know he felt the same way about you” his dad never said it to him but he knows just from the way his dad used to talk about her, trying to convince him to works things out.</p>
      <p>“He was a lot like you, with a big heart” his chest feels heavy and his throat closing “I proposed for me to move out when everything happened, so you could come back home but he said no. I asked him why would he choose me over his son but he said he wasn’t doing that. He was sure you were not coming back, even with me out, and said things were going to be fine in the end. He never treated me bad or with distance, unlike Jellybean which I get, but he never did that”</p>
      <p>He hears her sniffling again and wants to wrap his hands around her but he knows he can't. And shouldn’t.</p>
      <p>“When I was in college, there was this amazing internship with this great professor I really wanted to get in. So I studied harder, even lost Thanksgiving that year so I could stay on campus with my books and no one to distract me, and in the end I lost to some guy who looked a lot like Bret” he chuckles remembering the stonies “I got so mad that right after the professor made his decision known, I took my car and got back to Riverdale. I wanted to talk to Polly, do a girls night and maybe forget about it but she wasn’t home. FP was and saw me looking like a mad woman after driving for hours and realized I just needed a shoulder to cry on. So he let me talk about it for hours and then we got together in front of the TV and watched a game while eating Thanksgiving leftovers. When my mom got home she started screaming at both us, at him for not eating healthy and me for not being at class ” she laughs at the memory and he tries to control his jealousy, knowing he didn’t get to live something like this with his father.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Guess she was right about his eating habits” he decides to focus on something else.</p>
      <p>“I wished I could have said goodbye” she says quietly “They were going to get married, you know?”</p>
      <p>“Yeah, I've heard. What a strange family we would be” he replies kicking some imaginary dust on the street.</p>
      <p>“Maybe. But it would be the best I've ever had” he doesn't have to look to know that her eyes are on him.</p>
      <p>“I get that feeling”</p>
      <p>She moves closer to him and hesitates before touching his hand with her fingers. It's not like he was going to move his hand away from her, he would never miss a chance to feel her touch, and he knew how pathetic that sounded. But her touch feels like home, feels safe and that makes him want to cry. He can feel her perfume and her breathing. Like a magnet, his eyes go to their hands and then to her eyes. Her big green eyes that always were his downfall. He grabs his knee with his free hand as a way to not bring the same hand to her face or her hair.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I'm sorry Juggie” she says in a low choked voice “For your father. For everything” He knows what she means. And he feels the same.</p>
      <p>“Me too” he replies and see a tear escape from her eye.</p>
      <p>It doesn’t mean that he forgave her. And she knows it too. She never had the chance to say it to his face, with him not wanting to see her and avoiding her like the plague. But she wants him to know it, and even without words, he gets it.</p>
      <p>She intertwines their fingers and he feels like seventeen again.</p>
      <p>“Jughead! Oh my god I've been looking for you everywhere!”</p>
      <p>And then their moment is broken with a lousy Veronica and Jellybean getting out of the White Wyrm and crying out his name. He is able to get his hand away from Betty's in time for them not see what was happening but that can’t prevent Veronica's scowl and Jellybean's angry face when they noticed how close he and Betty were.</p>
      <p>“Well, I was looking for you to say that I'm leaving already and to know if you wanted to come with me” Veronica says with an indifferent voice looking anywhere but him.</p>
      <p>“I’m coming with you” he says getting up but not before giving Betty a look that said <em>I'm sorry for that</em>.</p>
      <p>“Jelly?” Veronica asks looking to his sister. “I'm staying a little longer” she answers glaring at Betty.</p>
      <p>“Okay then, let’s go” she starts walking towards the car and he turns to say goodbye to his sister but she got back in already and sees Betty doing the same.</p>
      <p>He knows Ronnie is pissed at him but just wishes she would let it go, knowing the day he just had.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Honestly Jughead, sometimes I don’t know what is wrong with you” she says getting close to the car “Seven years later and you still let her manipulates you like a puppet. She is worst than any drug you could ever use” she says opening the door.</p>
      <p>“Not now Ronnie” he says rubbing his face. He felt tired and wanted this day to be over.</p>
      <p>“You're right. But we will talk about it tomorrow and you know it”</p>
      <p>“Jughead?” he hears when he is about to get in the car and his only thought is please don't let it be him.</p>
      <p>His nightmare is confirmed when he feels Veronica stills besides him and hears her hard voice, “Get in the car, Jughead”</p>
      <p>He wants to let it go. He is tired, angry and sad and he knows it’s a terrible combination for him. He wants to do what she says.</p>
      <p>“Jughead, I'm sorry man” he hears again and he lost it.</p>
      <p>He frees his arm from Veronica with a speed he didn’t know it was possible and right in time to throw a punch in the red head's face. He could hear Veronica’s scream, calling him to get back in the car but it sounded like she was far away from him. He felt something crack under his hand and it made him feel a little better, thinking that just maybe, he had broken his childhood best friend's nose.</p>
      <p>Archie Andrews still looked like the same red golden retriever he used to know from his childhood. Except he was larger, due to his years in the army. But now, he looked like a red dog with a bleeding face, and Jughead doesn’t regret a thing. He also knows if Archie wanted to fight back he wouldn’t have a chance, so he feels grateful when the red head doesn’t do anything and let him win this battle.</p>
      <p>“Jughead! Car now!” Veronica shouted again and this time he would listen to her. But not before sending another message.</p>
      <p>“You get away from me Archie! Away from me and from Veronica, did you hear me?” he said it to red head with a calming voice, barely recognizing himself. “I had to put up with a lot of shit during our friendship but I won’t do that anymore. Not me and certainly not Ronnie”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>With that, he finally gets in the car not waiting for an answer, leaving his childhood friend behind, and hears Ronnie’s relieved breath he bet she was holding for a time. She orders the driver to take them home and leans her head in the window. Her lost look makes him feel even worst.</p>
      <p>“I’m sorry Ronnie” he apologizes in a low voice “I had to do it, not just for me but for you too. I've never had the chance before”</p>
      <p>She sighs and shifts, leaning her head on his left shoulder this time.</p>
      <p>“You know I don’t need you fighting my battles. But thank you, I really enjoyed that. Especially the part I think you broke his nose” they both laugh but Jughead’s hand starts to throb and his laugh comes to and end.</p>
      <p>“A lover and a fighter, that’s what I like about you”</p>
      <p>“Like? Really?” he makes fun of her and it feels good to get back to normality.</p>
      <p>“Okay, love. But don’t push it” she sighs and he knows she is as tired as he is from this day “I'm sorry about this day Jug, everything in this day”</p>
      <p>He gets it.</p>
      <p>“Me too”</p>
      <p>“Can’t wait to get back in New York and let this town behind again”</p>
      <p>He wishes the same. But he doesn’t know he can actually do this for good.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love reading your comments so please let me know what you think!<br/>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for your comments!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p></p>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>Looking at the breakfast table he has in front of him at the moment, he almost can’t remember the days he wasn’t certain if he would be able to eat that day or week. Thinking back at his time in the Drive In made him nostalgic. It was hard but in some strange way it felt right. He always had a thought that he was better off alone, he wasn’t meant to be loved or cared, that was why his mom left him in Riverdale without looking back. Or his dad took so long to stop the drinking and finally be a father to his son. Or his best friend chose to betray him and his girlfriend finally leaving him. It’s not that he thought of himself as someone not worthy of love, but it was the message that the world was sending him.</p>
            <p>It took a lot of therapy sessions for him to understand that it wasn’t that simple. The talk that<em>‘everyone is going through something you don’t know anything about</em> ' was true. His dad had an addiction, with Gladys he bets he will never know but she said something to him about thinking he was better off without her. Years later he understood that she was right, she probably didn't know about that at the time but she was right. Archie was never the kind of guy that thought about Jughead's feelings so he shouldn’t have been so surprised. And the last one was the worst for him. Betty probably didn’t love him anymore, or never loved him to begin with. It was probably his fault, he didn’t let her take her time to get over her love for Archie. This specific part his therapist didn’t agree with him. <em>Not everything that happens is your fault Jughead. Betty made a choice; she stayed with and by you. It was her choice.</em></p>
            <p>His rational mind knew all of that but he was writer. As Veronica loves to point it out, he was a sucker for drama, being in the literature department gave him that trace.</p>
            <p>Speaking of his friend, Veronica walks in the table room and sits, typing something in her phone and with clothes that screamed business in her vocabulary.</p>
            <p>“Who are you going to to murder this time?” he jests with her while taking a sip of his black coffee and a bite of his omelet. Veronica’s chef was definitely one of the reasons he was still friends to her.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“I left New York but New York won’t leave me” she laughs putting her phone in the table and drinking her green juice “I have a video call with some potential investors for my business. We were supposed to meet in the city but right now this is all I can do because I wouldn’t leave you here by yourself in any way” Ronnie’s business was a small chain of bars she was slowly setting up in New York. She had the experience in Riverdale, and now with the degree to help her, she was ready. She already has 3 establishments and with plans to expand to clubs now, that’s why the investors.</p>
            <p>“Thanks, by the way. I would not be able to this without you” Jughead thanks her knowing every single word he says is true.</p>
            <p>“No problem at all. And after that I'm going to have a serious talk with Pop Tate. I left him in charge of the diner and La Bonne Nuit when I left for college. Didn’t want to step foot in this town again but didn’t want to let my first propriety go either. But now that I looked at the numbers, let me tell you something. That man should only focus on the burgers” she sighs and grabs a chocolate croissant, that’s how he knows she’s stressed.</p>
            <p>“That bad, huh?”</p>
            <p>“You have no idea” she eyes his bruised hand from the punch of last night with worry “Your hand okay? It looks bad. If you want we can go to the hospital really quick, just to make sure nothing is broken”</p>
            <p>“My hand his fine, and thank you very much for your confidence in me. I won’t break my hand just because I punched someone” he mutters while grabbing the other chocolate croissant.</p>
            <p>“Okay Rocky, I will let it go” she raises her hands as a surrender sign. They continue to eat in silence until her phone vibrates.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“It’s your sister” she says swallowing her food and looking at the screen “She wants to make sure you are going to be on time for the reading so she “can get out of this town”, her words not mine”</p>
            <p>Another thing he didn’t imagine he would be living. Going to the reading of his father’s testament. He never knew his father had anything but the trailer they used to living in or the Cooper house, that his mom left in FP's name when she left Riverdale. The first was turned in to ashes and the second he didn’t care about. Alice could have the house, it was hers before.</p>
            <p>“Tell her to stop being a pain in the ass and that I will be there when the attorney shows up, not a minute before” and with that his good mood was gone.</p>
            <p>“Sure you don’t want me with you? I can make that happen, I have other people that can negotiate with these guys,” she asks again with a worried tone.</p>
            <p>“Yes Veronica. You don’t have to be with me in every second or moment of my day. I can take care of myself. And it’s probably best if you don’t come. You and Jelly together in the Cooper residence won’t do me any good today” he can’t possibly imagine being in the same room with his sister, best friend and ex-girlfriend with a history like theirs and expect everything will turn out alright.</p>
            <p>“Well, I’m sorry if I’m trying to be a good friend for you right now. And if what I saw last night is any prove of how well you can take care of yourself-“</p>
            <p>“Veronica, don't” he stops Ronnie before it’s too late for him.</p>
            <p>“What?! Why can’t I talk about that? You two were holding hands <em>Forsythe</em>, you were looking at her like she was the best thing that ever happened to you and seemed you were going to kiss her!” By the end of her speech Veronica was yelling and her croissant forgotten “What is wrong with you? Did you forget about what she did? Or it was Jen you forgot? Jen, your amazing and super understanding girlfriend, who you still haven’t called since you got here! I don’t get it Jug, I really don’t. Why would you still talk to her or be pleasant with that woman?”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>He waited for her to finish and calm down a little before replying.</p>
            <p>“Are you finished?” he asks with a mocking tone.</p>
            <p>“Oh honey, I didn't even started” she replies with poison in her voice.</p>
            <p>“It wasn’t on purpose. She was hurting too, FP was special for her too, he was like a father figure for her in these years”</p>
            <p>“And somehow this keeps getting worse, like Lannisters from Game of Thrones worse” he groans at the reference but that doesn’t stop her “Honestly, what is wrong with you?!”</p>
            <p>He feels like he’s had enough of talking with Ronnie this morning and maybe a walk would do him some good before the reading.</p>
            <p>“When you crack that out would you please let me know? I’m spending way too much money on my therapist and I really need a bigger apartment. You could help me achieve my goal,” he says standing up, taking his phone from table and walking to the door.</p>
            <p>“You know we are not done young man and if you think I was bad you should probably avoid Jellybean today because she is more pissed about what we saw last night than me” she screams while he walk away.</p>
            <p>“Have a nice day Veronica,” he yells getting out of the apartment and appreciating the silence he loves in the mornings.</p>
            <p>He decides to walk to Elm Street, enjoying the cold October weather in Riverdale.</p>
            <p>Years ago he was not a guy that would go running or walking by free will. His metabolism was always good and he was writer, he had tomaintain the appeal. But that changed too in his life.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>His first therapist suggested something like a hobby for him for when he felt like everything was becoming too much, or he had a writer's block.</p>
            <p>There was a period of time, especially in the end of his second year of college that his writing started to become not enough for him. He missed his family, his town and being able to have someone to confide with. Veronica was away from him and she already had so much in her plate, with her mom discovering the cancer and her school. So after holding up for so long, he almost lost it and in the worst way he could do it. He used to buy a lot of alcohol and stash under his bed and when things got bad, he would stare at them and wait for his courage to appear for him to finally take a drink from the same poison that almost killed his dad and destroyed his childhood.</p>
            <p>He wasn’t a idiot, he knew how addiction works and that he had the same chances to become an alcoholic as his father did. So after spending some time looking at them, he would throw then away and would go for a run in the campus. He kept doing that for a while before he realized he was spending too much money feeding an industry he wanted nothing to do about. So he stopped buying them and started to run whenever he could. That certainly improved his body and made him a lot of girl friends but he was never the type to give them the attention they wanted so as fast as they came, they went.</p>
            <p>After moving to New York, Veronica became his running partner. Something about facing the consequences of her friendship with someone that eat as much as he does. Sometimes he enjoys the company but others he hates, the woman just can’t stop speaking, especially when he wants to be alone with his mind.</p>
            <p>He appreciates the nice weather and the clean air that Riverdale provides him, being such a long time he felt this peace. But that doesn’t take long to end, with him arriving at the Cooper residence and facing an angry Jellybean seating in the front steps.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Good morning dear sister” he already knows she’s pissed so why not make it worse for her?</p>
            <p>“You're late” she replies getting up.</p>
            <p>“What?” he checks his phone and sees he’s actually five minutes earlier than the time Alice texted him last night “I’m right on time, has the attorney already arrived?” he asks climbing the steps.</p>
            <p>“You know, I would've thought you would be here earlier to spend more time with your sister, who you haven’t seen in months or at least to spend more time with the woman that broke your heart and family, cheating on you with your best friend, considering how stupid and masochist you are”</p>
            <p>“Jelly – “</p>
            <p>“I'm truly embarrassed of being your sister” she says in way that reminds him of Veronica and goes for the door.</p>
            <p>“This is going to be an amazing morning,” he mumbles following her inside the house.</p>
            <p>Everything looks clean and tidy, Alice Cooper clean and tidy. And it makes him feel just like he used to when he was seventeen, like he doesn’t belong here. But his father did. He lived here long enough and Jughead could notice things in the decoration that marked this house as his dad's. Some new portraits, with him and Alice, him with the twins, him with Charles and Betty and even Jughead had a place in these photos. The one on his graduation day from college, with him and Jelly and his father in the middle was the bigger one in the living room. He can still remember how happy his father was that day and how amazing he felt knowing he made his dad proud.</p>
            <p>The memory brings tears to his eyes and he can feel the sadness creeping in again but the moment is broken by Alice's voice calling him.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Jug Head?” she calls from the dining room and he turns to see her, Sierra McCoy and Jellybean seated around the table and Betty serving everyone what he thought it was coffee. <em>Ever the helpful.</em></p>
            <p>“Right on time. Sierra just got here too and we were just waiting for you. Can you take a seat please?” she asks indicating one of the available chairs to him.</p>
            <p>“No Charles?” he asks noting the absence of his other brother.</p>
            <p>“Everyone that was mentioned in FP's will is here, so I thought about doing this personal. Everyone that is needed is here” Alice explains taking a sip of her coffee.</p>
            <p>“<em>Not everyone</em>” Jellybean replies doing the same.</p>
            <p>Betty stops in mid step with the innuendo but returns right away serving him a cup of black coffee with a small smile. At that he hears Jellybean's scoffed laugh but the frown in her face gets deeper as Betty sits next to her and in front of him.</p>
            <p>“Alright” Sierra starts noticing the situation “First, Jughead I didn’t had the chance to say how sorry I am at FP’s funeral to you. I know we had our differences when I was mayor but your father let that behind us and I’m hoping to do the same with you.”</p>
            <p>“That’s fine, it was too long ago and I was a very angry and troubled teenager” he says not making too much of the situation.</p>
            <p>“But one with a right mind and with an admirable courage. You fought for what was right while I didn’t” she starts to pull out some papers from her briefcase to mask her face “FP asked me to write his will a year ago but we revisited some terms of it two months ago, right before he proposed to you, Alice. In this document we discussed about money, proprieties and vehicles and he wrote a letter to each of you. So I will start with the first.”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Jellybean” she turns to his sister and Jelly seems to know what’s coming for her “Your father left you an amount of money in safe account for you. He said that it was enough for your education and for you to start your life wherever you want it. He also said to you not freak out and spends it all at once” Jelly laughs realizing how well their father knew her and takes the envelope Sierra gives to her.</p>
            <p>“He also did the same with you, Alice. He left this house for you too, he said it was yours before it was his” Alice looks like she’s about to cry but she doesn't and holds her letter like her life depends on it.</p>
            <p>“Betty, he left you something too” at that Jellybean and Betty stares at Sierra surprised “FP told me you and him had a little project, some car he bought a year ago and you two were planning to restore it. He wanted to give to you after it was finished but he never had the chance, but it will be yours now”</p>
            <p>He starts staring at her without noticing, observing her reaction taking the letter, shocked and tearful. <em>She had a hobby with my dad, a connection I never did. Connection, time and probably more love than he ever had</em>. His angry comes back but before he can form another thought, Sierra turns to him.</p>
            <p>“Jughead, he told me you would be hardest one to do it so you’re last. He also left you some money but he left you another thing” she passes to him some papers that he recognizes a deed.</p>
            <p>“I don’t understand. What is this?”</p>
            <p>“The White Wyrm is now yours. Your father wanted you to have it”</p>
            <p>“I'm sorry, what?”</p>
            <p>It wasn’t possible.</p>
            <p>First of all, Hiram bought White Wyrm years ago and he never thought about it ever again, the bar lost to the Serpents. Last night he just figured that the gang made some deal with Veronica’s father and got it back, not that it belonged to his dad. Or that FP had the money to buy it. And certainly never crossed his mind that his dad would leave the bar to him.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Care to explain to me why my dad was the owner of a bar and I never knew anything about it?” he asks Alice without noticing how loud his voice had got. The shock was just too much.</p>
            <p>“He became the owner years ago and didn’t want you to know about it, not yet. The White Wyrm was special to him and he wanted to tell you in his own way. He was trying to tell you but he never knew how. And honestly Jug Head, how do you think he managed to save all this money for you, your sister and me? His chief officer salary was good but with that he wouldn’t be able to leave me and his children comfortable like he just did” she replies talking to him like he was a child. Maybe he was one, because if his dad couldn’t talk to him about simple things like getting a bar, he was a idiot. His sister and Veronica were right about him.</p>
            <p>“You knew anything about this?” he turns to Jellybean and she looks guilt.</p>
            <p>“It was Veronica’s gift. She wanted to do something special for dad and he made us promise to not say anything and he would tell you at some point, it was just matter of time. But I never knew he intended to leave the bar for you” she explains so quickly it makes hard for him to understand.</p>
            <p>
              <em>Idiot. Everyone knew but you.</em>
            </p>
            <p>The air around him starts to disappear and he knows he has to leave this house. So he gets up and out of the door as fast as he can and start to run, even though his lungs feels like it’s not working anymore. So he starts walking and this time the cry comes at full force. His eyes are full of water and he can’t see where he’s going but he knows he can’t stop. He needs to feel something other than the pain he’s feeling at the moment.</p>
            <p>He gained and lost so much at this damn town. But what’s worse is that he couldn’t even blame Riverdale or Betty for his actions, he was the only one responsible for them. He wished he had made everything different. Maybe not everything, but at least sixty percent different.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>He spent years of his childhood imagining how different his life would be if he had different parents. Maybe a dad like Fred, one that would bond with him with easy, just like he did with his own son. Or just one that wouldn’t spend his days or nights, and sometimes both, with a bottle of beer in their hands. And a mother that would love and want him. So many nights Jughead wished for that.</p>
            <p>Then, it finally happened. His dad stopped drinking and they were bonding, being Serpents together. It was not perfect considering all the troubles he got into, but his father was always there to protect him. But the drama happened and Jughead left, without looking back. It was wrong and very stupid of him. He should've had ignored everything and everyone and spent more time with the guy that never stopped loving him.</p>
            <p>But now, it was too late.</p>
            <p>He looks at the sky, blue and with no clouds, and thinks that even the sky is mocking him. <em>A beautiful day for a horrible person he was.</em></p>
            <p>He was in the Southside already so he went to the only place he could think of. Ten minutes later he was seating in the sidewalk in front of the bar that was now his.</p>
            <p>He never had something this big, or maybe he did at some point but now he doesn’t anymore.</p>
            <p>His phone keeps ringing in his pocket but he doesn’t answer the calls. He lays down in the pavement, not caring about how disgusting it is and admires the sky again. He just needs a minute to get his shit together and deal with the ball his father had thrown at him.</p>
            <p>He hears a car parks and footsteps near him so he closes his eyes, hoping to avoid any confrontation with anyone.</p>
            <p>But he senses her perfume before hearing her voice. “Somehow I knew I would find you here”<em> Of course it’s her</em>.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Wanted to be alone. You should know when to take a hint, Cooper” he says pulling both of his arms in front of his face, hoping to disappear and for her to not notice how red his face is. Childish, but again, he just lost his father. He is allowed to be childish.</p>
            <p>“You forgot this” she swings the letter that was his in the air and seats beside him, mirroring her position from last night.</p>
            <p>They stay silent for a while before he hears her voice.</p>
            <p>“What happened to your hand?” she eyes his hand but doesn’t touch it.</p>
            <p>“Life” she doesn’t need to know the details.</p>
            <p>“Are you okay?” she asks timidly.</p>
            <p>He waits a full minute before answering</p>
            <p>“No”</p>
            <p>He takes his arms off his face and seats straight again, avoiding to look at her.</p>
            <p>“Bet you knew about this too” he says with a bitter tone.</p>
            <p>“I didn't. I mean, I knew about the bar and that you didn't know about it, but how he got it and that he would leave it to you, no”</p>
            <p>He feels her gaze on him and ignores the desire to look right back.</p>
            <p>“I feel like an idiot. My own father couldn’t tell me something as big as this, probably because he was afraid of my reaction. Even him knew how idiot I am. And now he leaves this to me? Why? Why would he do that?”</p>
            <p><em>It doesn’t make sense</em>. Nothing makes sense to him anymore.</p>
            <p>“The White Wyrm was special to him. He used to say it was his second home and meant a lot to him that it was back with the Serpents. Guess it was his way to leave something special for you too.”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Like the car he just gave you, you mean” he replies with the same bitter voice “I figured you two were close from the way he used to speak about you but I never knew it was this closed”</p>
            <p>“He used to talk to you about me?” she asks in a shy glee tone.</p>
            <p>“Yeah, he was trying to convince me to come home. He wanted us to be a family again and thought that bringing your name into every conversation we had would make that happen. I used to think it was because he always liked you but now I can see it was something more”</p>
            <p>“I told you last night he became like a father to me, after everything”</p>
            <p>When she finishes they both stay quiet, looking at the empty street and almost empty parking lot.</p>
            <p>“You should read his letter,” she says putting the letter between them “Maybe he explains why he did what he did. You could have your answers”</p>
            <p>“Why?” he asks eyeing the envelope “For him to tell me he had other secrets I knew nothing about? Maybe some others clubs from Veronica or another secret child. I’m actually surprised you and I don’t share any other siblings” he shrugs.</p>
            <p>“Well, I read mine. And it felt good, like closure and a love letter for me. You should read it. In fact, he says in mine that I should make you read it. There’s definitely something for you in there” she eyes the letter too.</p>
            <p>“No, I’m done from his mocking today. Maybe tomorrow, so reading him calling me a idiot will hurt less”</p>
            <p>“He never mocked you and I bet you know that” she protested, “ In fact, he was very proud of you. He always been proud of you, specially now, he wouldn’t stop talking about the deal you got for your book. I was the first person he called when you told him,” she says with a happy voice.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>He can’t disguise the surprise look on his face and finally direct his eyes to her. She was even prettier in the daylight, like she was glowing with the sun, her hair moving with the wind.</p>
            <p>She seems to enjoy his attention and turns her body to him, the letter between them forgotten.“He was not the only one, you know? I always knew you would make it. It was only a matter of time. I’m really happy for you” she says looking into his eyes and he feels like she can read his thoughts and feelings, just like she used to when they were dating.</p>
            <p>“Thanks” he says blushing a little “Veronica got me a deal actually. She was worse than my agent when the contract arrived. One would think she would be cool about it, knowing she picked the guy but she couldn't let it go” he laughs remembering how bossy she was on those meetings.</p>
            <p>“She was just looking out for you, it’s what she does” she looks down, away from his eyes “And it was an amazing thing what she did, giving the White Wyrm to FP. Very generous”</p>
            <p>“I’m still planning to talk to her about it but I guess it was easy for her, considering what she works with”</p>
            <p>“What does she work with?” he doesn’t know if she’s asking because she’s interested or she wants him to keep talking. Either way he doesn’t mind the distraction.</p>
            <p>“She has some bars in New York, something like she did in here but less fancier. They’re really great and she’s planning to expanse, maybe clubs or something like that. That’s why she was not with me today, she had a meeting with potential investors for her business” he doesn’t know if Ronnie would’ve had like him telling Betty these things but she’s in debt with him so maybe she won’t mind.</p>
            <p>“It’s incredible. She was ever the clever one so I shouldn’t be surprised” she picks the letter again and starts playing with it, a clear sign to him of her stress “I never imagined you two could get along so well. So you and Veronica...” She suggested and he knew what she was implying.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“We're just friends” he clarifies “She was there for me when I needed and more times than I could count. We actually have a lot in common so I guess it was easy for us” <em>Criminal fathers, lost siblings, partners that cheated on them with their best friends</em></p>
            <p>“FP never told you that? Guess your bond wasn’t that strong” he mocks kicking some imaginary dust.</p>
            <p>“He used to tell me a lot about you two, but I figured he was just being polite, never mentioning the details”</p>
            <p>His phone vibrates again in his pocket but he still doesn’t want to answer it, so he changes topics so he can keep talking.</p>
            <p>“And you? What are working with?”</p>
            <p>“I’m unemployed, actually” he looks at her with shock, never expecting the perfect Betty Cooper not having her life figured it out “I was working in a newspaper in Washington, living with Charles and was basically an intern but still, it felt incredible being there. But they had to make some cuts and I was one of the newest there so” she shrugs.</p>
            <p>“Sorry about that”</p>
            <p>He is sorry for her, he had to wait for so long until he finally got his publish deal. He can’t imagine it being taken away from him now.</p>
            <p>“Yeah, me too. Especially because I’m living with my mom again. It’s been a month and I don’t know if I can do another one” she jokes and he looks at her surprised “Washington without money it’s no easy task. I was depending on Charles, which I didn’t think it was fair. So I figured it would be best if I moved back here, it’s cheaper and I was planning to look for some offers closer to home, so I could be more around the twins and Polly and my mom. And now that FP died, I kind of don’t want to leave Alice alone” she shrugs.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“So you're not planning to stay in Riverdale?”</p>
            <p>“No. I mean, I love this town and I’ve missed Pop's food more than I thought I would. And I have really good memories from here. But I want to move forward, you know? It was always my dream. Do bigger things than this town would allow me to do here”</p>
            <p>“If anyone can do this, it’s certainly you Betty Cooper” <em>You are pathetic Forsythe</em> he can hear Veronica’s voice in his head.</p>
            <p>“Thank you Jug” she says really appreciative of his confidence in her “ I was thinking of trying for some newspapers in New York in a few weeks, so maybe, you could give some tips on how to survive on the Big Apple. It would be nice to have a friendly face” she says hopeful.</p>
            <p>“Don’t push it Betts,” he warns her. Having a conversation like this feels nice, but there’s so much he can take without remembering why they’re not together anymore.</p>
            <p>“Sorry. Guess it’s too much to ask right now” Betty replies in a low voice looking down.</p>
            <p>“It’s okay. And I think you will do much better than I did in there. And honestly, New York is nothing compared to Riverdale. So much easier” he jokes cleaning the air.</p>
            <p>“Yeah, you’re right” she sighs, “I might be pushing my luck here but I've missed you Juggie”</p>
            <p>His heart races and all he wants to do is rush back to her. Say he never stopped loving her and wants to be with her, but once he looks into her teary green eyes he remembers their prom night, her crying face and suddenly he wants to get away from her.</p>
            <p>“Me too” he doesn’t find in himself to lie to her.</p>
            <p>“Juggie-“</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“I’ve got go” he interrupts her getting up, it’s already too much for him “Thanks for the talk “ He thanks her and starts to walk away.</p>
            <p>“Jug, wait” he hears after the third step. She rushes to him and the wind blows, making him breathe her perfume, the same from last night, making him dizzy again “You forgot the letter” she say handing him the envelope.</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="page">
              <p></p>
              <div class="layoutArea">
                <p></p>
                <div class="column">
                  <p>“Right. Thanks” he takes the paper making an effort to not touch her hand “Bye Betty” and turns to go again.</p>
                  <p>“Jug” she calls him again and he shifts but this time she stays in place “I don’t know how long you’re staying in Riverdale but I’m helping in the Blue and Gold. The school’s principal is actually a friend of my mom and he heard that I used to be in the newspaper and about my degree, and asked me if I could help the kids there. They are actually pretty great and it’s fun to be in there again, and you were so good back when we were teenagers and now with your book, I think the kids would love some guidance from you. At least an inspiration for them don’t give up on writing on these Twitter times, a published author would do that. Maybe you could stop by someday?” she asks hopeful and all he wants to do is say yes. But he won't, not now.</p>
                  <p>“Not a published author yet but I’ll see what I can do. Thanks for the invitation” and this time he actually goes away.</p>
                  <p>He takes a cab to Pembroke feeling lighter, in a way he hasn’t felt in a while. He knew why but doesn’t want to deal with it at the moment. Right now his mind is set on another woman.</p>
                  <p>As soon as he opens the door, Veronica comes at him.</p>
                  <p>“Jug you have to let me explain” she says in a urged tone and he was feeling so calm that he decided he would let her.</p>
                  <p>“Look you've always knew how well FP treated me and how me made feel like family. I mean, I do have the amazing Jones genes, you just have to look at my hair to see it and I look great in leather but you know what I mean. He always were more like a father to me than my own dad and so I just wanted to do something nice for him” she explains rapidly</p>
                  <p>“So you bough the guy a bar? And what is it with you women about turning my dad into your dad’s?” he interrupts her thinking about the comparison between her and Betty.</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="page">
              <p></p>
              <div class="layoutArea">
                <p></p>
                <div class="column">
                  <p>“Are you serious, Jug? Have you forgotten who my father is?” she arches an eyebrow and he feels ridiculous that she had to point it out.</p>
                  <p>“Point taken. Please continue” he says leaning at the door and waiting for her to continue.</p>
                  <p>“Thank you. Anyway, I wanted to tell from the beginning but he told me he wanted to do it himself. I never got it why he wanted to keep it a secret exactly but I respected his wishes and I’m truly sorry about keeping it from you. You know how special you are to me and I don’t like doing things behind your back” she sounds truthful and he believes her.</p>
                  <p>“It’s okay Ronnie. I believe in you. You can calm down now” he soothes her.</p>
                  <p>After taking his time to think things through, he notices he’s not pissed anymore, at least not with Veronica. It was an really good thing she did for FP and he’s glad his dad had the bar all these years.</p>
                  <p>“Really? Are you forgiving me already? Or this is one of those situations you just say what you think I want to hear so I can shut up and stop annoying you but you're not over it? Because Jellybean made it look like you were really mad about the whole thing and I get you, I totally do. I lost count of how many times my dad hid something from me or lied to me. You’re not mad?” she asks eyeing him, not trusting his words.</p>
                  <p>“I was. And still am, but not at you, not anymore. What you did was perfect, probably better than any gift I could buy for him because I know how much he loved that place and what it meant for the Serpents, so thanks for that”</p>
                  <p>“So you're mad that he left you the White Wyrm, and only that right? I’m totally clean?” she asks and he laughs at her expression.</p>
                  <p>“Yes Ronnie, I consider you free of guilt” he laughs again and starts to walk inside of the apartment. All these walking and drama made him hungry.</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="page">
              <p></p>
              <div class="layoutArea">
                <p></p>
                <div class="column">
                  <p>“Okay, fine” she takes a long breath “So just to make sure, I’m also free of guilt of this. I swear I didn’t do anything” she whispers waking along with him and makes him confuse.</p>
                  <p>“What are you-“</p>
                  <p>“<em>Hey Jug</em>”</p>
                  <p>He looks up at the living room and sees Jen, his girlfriend, which was supposed to be in New York, standing in his best friend's apartment. In Riverdale. Not in New York.</p>
                  <p>“Jen?” he asks dumb fully not believing in his eyes.</p>
                  <p>
                    <em>This day just keeps getting better and better.</em>
                  </p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So I'm introducing Jen <br/>Please don't hate her and know this is a bughead story <br/>Let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I cried a little writing this chapter, you will know why in a few minutes. And I'm introducing Jen. Even though I'm bughead to the bone, I think Jughead deserved to have a healthy and normal relationship in the mean time.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Jen. What are you doing here?” Jughead asks when the shock goes away.</p>
      <p>Not that he wasn’t happy to see his girlfriend but, if it was possible, he would like to leave her out of this town.</p>
      <p>Jen was his first real relationship he had since, well, her. They met on his therapist’s waiting room. They would meet every Friday, at 10 am. She would keep staring at him and first he thought she just thought he was weird. But then she started sending him smiles and it confused him more.</p>
      <p>He was not exactly living in celibacy since his relationship with Betty. He didn’t had sex with every single girl that looked at his way in college – and when he got there, he realized a lot of girls did that – but he didn’t avoid their advances either. He wasn’t interest in sex, but in having someone. He just wanted a person, someone, so he wouldn’t feel so lonely all the time, going against his lone wolf persona.</p>
      <p>He was done pretending he didn’t need anyone to talk and understand and love him. He was a human being just like any other. And after Betty Cooper, he realized he needed love to survive.</p>
      <p>So he tried. And after so many trials – not so many actually – he gave up, the conclusion that, again, he was better alone, living in his mind. Then, he started with his almost drinking problem and with running, and it was finally time for his first therapy session. After that, he didn’t avoid contact with the opposite sex but stopped looking for it. One night stands didn’t work for him, he always knew he was one of those people that needed a connection to have sex. So he usually got till the third or fourth date and then he would turn to <em>“it’s not you, it’s me”</em>, and in his defense, he was right. They were all perfect but he wasn’t ready for them.</p>
      <p>Then Jen came. She asked for his number when he was leaving and she entering their therapist room. And she called in that same day, asking him for coffee. Veronica freaked out when she heard, saying she had already liked the girl and convinced him to say yes.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>And he kept saying yes, for a second, a third, a fourth date until they were going out every weekend and talking all week.</p>
      <p>Jen was beautiful. She is smaller than him and have a really beautiful brown curly hair. She likes reading and old movies, especially Tarantino’s. She introduced him to the most amazing restaurants in New York and loves to try new foods with him. She is smart and a lawyer from NYU and works in a office offering her help to those who can’t afford a lawyer. She has a dog that loves him and gets really well with Veronica, and Jellybean likes her – at least thinks she likes her, they only met twice. She is perfect in every way and they never fight. That’s why he wanted her away from this place that destroys everything he values.</p>
      <p>“Well, I thought I could check in to see if my boyfriend was alive after he ghosted me out for almost a week after telling me his dad died” she says ironically getting up from the couch.</p>
      <p>She was beautiful as always, with her jeans and shirt, with her hair tied but with a tired face and a worried look at him.</p>
      <p>“I’m sorry Jen” he apologizes when she hugs him and her perfume calms him a little. “I didn’t intend to do that with you, it’s just things got so crazy around here. But I was going to call you, I swear” at least he thinks he was.</p>
      <p>“I know Jug, Ronnie told me. And don’t be mad at her, I got here with my own two feet. At least in Riverdale, after that I had to call her to ask for your address. Which reminds me, Veronica, I’m sorry for intruding. I promise I won’t stay long, I just had to see this guy” she says getting away from him to look at Veronica but still holding his hands.</p>
      <p>“That’s okay Jen. You are always welcome here, mi casa es su casa, hun. And it is a good thing that you’re here now, Jug really needs you and you know, he has a tendency to screw things up when you or me are not around” she replies eyeing Jughead and he gets what she means, hoping his girlfriend doesn’t.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I do” Jen laughs not really getting Veronica’s last sentence and he is grateful for that “Anyway, you looked worried when you got here. You want to talk Jug?” she asks looking at his face with an expression that says <em>we need to talk</em>.</p>
      <p>But that was the thing about Jen. He could say no if he wanted and she wouldn’t insist. She never pushed him, unless when she wanted him to try a new restaurant or movie.</p>
      <p>“Actually yes. Ronnie, do you mind giving us the room?” he turns to Veronica and she is already going to her bedroom.</p>
      <p>“No worries. And just so you know, I will be in my room, having conversations with a bunch of business’s men and with my earphone really loud, if you two want to explore Jughead's bedroom” she walks away without looking at them and with a suggestive tone “I heard that grieve sex is really good, just please be careful” she finishes closing her door.</p>
      <p>“Oh my God, just ignore her please” Jughead says embarrassed sitting in the couch and taking Jen with him.</p>
      <p>“That’s okay” she laughs and lays on his chest. “I don’t want to sound like those clingy girlfriends but I really missed you Jug. And I was so worried with you. You said you were going to call me as soon as you got here but I got nothing”</p>
      <p>He feels guilty, knowing that he had someone worrying about him and him ignoring her.</p>
      <p>“Again, I’m sorry. Things just got too much around here. Guess I needed some time, to figure this out” he apologizes again embracing her, and with his hand going up and down on her arm.</p>
      <p>“Figured. That’s why I waited this long before coming to meet you” she says in a muffled voice and he laughs “How was everything?”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>He knows she’s referring to burying his dad and saying goodbye and he feels his throat closing in. “Horrible. I never want to do that again in my life”</p>
      <p>“I’m really sorry Jug. I wish I was there with you the whole time. I know it wasn’t going to change anything, but still, I wish I was with you” and he knows it’s true. She wanted to come with him, but he didn’t want her in Riverdale.</p>
      <p>
        <em>So much for wanting. </em>
      </p>
      <p>“I know. I’m just glad this is over” he takes a long breath and rest his head on the couch, finally relaxing.</p>
      <p>“Veronica told me you were in a meeting with some lawyer about your father’s will. How that went?” he groans and she laughs “That bad huh? What he left you? Some old pet to take care of?” she mocks him.</p>
      <p>“He left me a bar to take care, actually”</p>
      <p>“I’m sorry, what?” she slips away to look at him, using the same words he used earlier.</p>
      <p>“My thoughts exactly. Thank you very much for your reaction” Jen was the only person, besides him, that didn’t know about the bar. But on her favor, she only met with FP once so it’s not like she knew him well.</p>
      <p>“Apparently Veronica gave him a bar, White Wyrm some years back. It belonged to the Serpents, you know, my dad’s old gang, and her father bought it when we were still teenagers. I still don’t know how she bought it back, but she did it and gave it to my father. He always treated her like a daughter so she wanted to do something nice for him” he explains.</p>
      <p>“It was really nice of Veronica but I’m still not used with her kind of gifts. I mean, I would have gone with some nice leather jacket or something like that” she laughs again and he gets her. With Veronica everything becomes too much.</p>
      <p>“And how are you feeling about it? You know what you’re going to do?”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“No. Not yet. I just don’t get it. Why would he lie to me about the bar for years and then, give it to me? And he always wanted for me to get out of this town, do something out there. So why, on earth, he would leave me something that would stuck me back to Riverdale?” His hands go to his face and he can’t hide his frustration with his father. It doesn’t make sense for him.</p>
      <p>“I know I only met FP once and everything I know about him, I learned from you but I agree with you, Jug. It doesn’t make sense. Maybe he told his lawyer something, maybe you could ask him about it” Jen suggests.</p>
      <p>“It’s a she, and he left me a letter actually” he remembers and the envelope weighs a ton inside his pocket, “I still haven’t read it, I’m not ready for it yet”</p>
      <p>“That’s okay Jug” <em>ever the not pushing Jen</em> “You don’t need to do that now. You have the right to deal with things at your own rhythm. And until then, you could show me the city around. I was really anxious to see the famous Riverdale and specially Pop's” she pleads with a hoping face and he wishes he could say no without sounding rude but he can't. She left her home and work to be with him, the least he can do is take her for a burger and hope that nothing bad happens in the mean time.</p>
      <p>“Yeah, sure. You’re going to love Pop’s” he agrees with her and sees her smile gets bigger “But can we do this tomorrow? You’re probably tired from your trip and I’m done with this day” he asks waiting to stall her for a little longer.</p>
      <p>“It’s fine. We can do it tomorrow, so in the meanwhile, would you be an amazing boyfriend and show me where’s your room? I really need a bath and not to sound like Ronnie, but I think you need one too” she mocks him getting up and taking his hand with her.</p>
      <p>“I really need to start to keep you two away from each other” he goes with her and they spend the rest of the day in the bed, talking about nothing important and some new cases she has.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Later that night when Jen is sound asleep in his bed, he leaves the room, noticing the kitchen’s light. Veronica is there in her expensive silk pajamas, with a glass of what it seems is champagne and a box of macaroons. She hears his footsteps and stretches her arm offering him one without looking away from her phone.</p>
      <p>“Isn’t too late to be drinking that?” he jokes, swallowing and going for another macaroon but is stopped by a slap from her on his hand.</p>
      <p>“These came directly from Paris and are too expensive for me to give to judgmental people” she brings the box close to her, holding it like a baby “And it’s never too late or too early for champagne”</p>
      <p>He laughs at her and goes for a glass of water. He made a promise to himself that he would never drink, considering his father’s past with alcohol. His biggest fear was to become addicted to it, not knowing how to stop, just like FP. But he didn’t recriminate Veronica or anyone that consumed alcohol. Everyone is free to make their own choices and Jughead did his.</p>
      <p>“How is our wonderful Jen? Getting settled?” she asks putting another macaroon in her mouth and looking up from her phone.</p>
      <p>“Sleeping, she was tired from her trip” he takes a sip of his glass enjoying the cold liquid “She wants me to take her to Pop's tomorrow”</p>
      <p>“And you’re taking her?” she looks at him doubting he would do it.</p>
      <p>“Yes, I didn’t want to talk to her about why I think it’s a bad idea but I had enough of difficult conversations for one day so I’m just praying that everything goes well”</p>
      <p>“I’m really sorry about that again Jughead. I just wanted to give back all the love that FP gave me all these years” Veronica apologizes again but he not mad anymore.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“It’s fine. Quick question, how you did it?”</p>
      <p>“Had to pay a visit to my dad, use some leverage I had on him. It wasn’t pleasant but I thought your dad deserved and would like it”</p>
      <p>He nods. “He gave me a letter, you know? But I still haven’t opened”</p>
      <p>“I do. He wrote one for me too” he looks at her surprised but she just shrugs “Sierra came by after you left Alice’s house looking like a mad man and said FP wrote me letter. It was a really bittersweet moment” she says looking down.</p>
      <p>“What he said to you? In your letter?” he asks anxious thinking about what his father had to say in his.</p>
      <p>“He talked about me, you, the past, the future. There was some things I didn’t agree with him but it’s not like I can argue with him now so he can realize I was and am right” he laughs and she continues “And let me tell you, you got your writing talent from your father, I’m sure of it. The guy made me cry so much I had to go to bed and bend over like a baby”</p>
      <p>“You’re going to show me? I think I deserve to read my dead father last words” he pleads hoping she will say yes.</p>
      <p>“No, I’m not. If your father wanted to say something to you, he would say in your letter, and I think I already know what he had to say to you. He never could hide his feelings from me. And FP and I had our own business, his letter to me is private. You should read yours”</p>
      <p>He knows he should but he won’t agree with her after her refusal. He just wants every peace of his dad that he can get.</p>
      <p>They stay in silence and Veronica finally give him another macaroon and speaks. “How are you feeling with Jen here? I know you didn’t want her in Riverdale”</p>
      <p>“Can you blame me? It feels like Riverdale has taken everything good in my life and turned to ashes” he replies with his mouth full of candy.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“A little bit dramatic, don’t you think?” she mocks him and makes a disgusted face at his manners “We already talked about this Forsythe, no talking with your mouth full, I don’t want to see what’s inside of it. And I think that is actually good that Jen is here. You can make good new memories here with her. This place isn’t entirely bad, I mean, I got you at least, my incredible writer best friend”</p>
      <p>“Sometimes I think you like me just because you like to say you are friends with a writer”</p>
      <p>“What can I say? It makes me look smarter and more interesting, as if I’m not interested enough. I like the status of it” he laughs hard at her with her self esteem “But, now serious, I really think this is good. You need someone to take care of you here and I can’t do that 24 hours a day”</p>
      <p>“I already told you Veronica, I’m not a baby. You don’t need to do anything for me” he insists again in louder voice than the one he used this morning. Sometimes, <em>most times</em>, Veronica could be overwhelming.</p>
      <p>“I know. But you still need help. And maybe will be good for you to go around with Jen in Riverdale, so a certain blonde will know you finally have someone and she needs to back off” she says with poison on her voice going back to her phone and biting another macaroon.</p>
      <p>“Okay, that’s it. I’m done with this day and with you by now. Goodnight Veronica” he says having enough of Veronica and her constantly need to bring Betty to the conversation.</p>
      <p>“Goodnight Forsythe, have sweet dreams” he hears her saying when he is out of the kitchen and can’t find in himself to stay mad with her.</p>
      <p>When Jughead wakes in the other day, he tries to stall Jen as much as he can, but when lunchtime comes, there’s not much he can do. He lies in bed, pretending to be asleep while hearing Jen moving around the room, getting ready.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I’m done. Common, let’s go Jug” he continues with his eye closed and a calming breath and then feels the bed shakes with Jen coming to lie next to him “Okay, mystery boy, why do I think you’re stalling me?” she asks in a playful way but he feels guilty all the same.</p>
      <p>“It’s not that” he justifies “I’m just tired and it’s not like Riverdale has a lot to offer. There’s a reason why I left and never came back” <em>it’s not the only reason but she doesn’t need to know that.</em></p>
      <p>“I know, you’ve told me that before. But still, you’re my boyfriend and I know that growing up in this town turned you in who you are today. I want to visit the places you’ve told me about and imagine an angst and moody young Jughead there. Especially Pop’s. But if you want, we can stay here, all day in bed, watching old movies. It’s your choice” she finishes with a hopeful tone and he thinks that maybe, he can take her around town and everything turns out right.</p>
      <p>“You’re right. We will go now. Let me just ask for a cab and we’ll go” he gives in and gets up from the bed.</p>
      <p>The cab arrives fast and the first place they go is Pop’s. He’s just closing the cab's door, Jen already left the car to take a call from work somewhere in the parking lot, when someone say his name.</p>
      <p>“Jug” Betty calls him, coming to his way with take-outs from the diner</p>
      <p>He groans internally, looking discreetly at Jen's direction to see if she noticed something, and breathes relieved when sees her busy with her call. Only him can have this kind of luck.</p>
      <p>“It feels like we’re teenagers again, meeting at Pop’s. How are you?” she asks a little out of breath from running to get to him with her bright and shine tone. <em>She looks beautiful, as always</em>. Now, with time, he can analyze her style see how much she’s changed. Her hair is down, finally free of it's ponytail. He doesn’t know if she’s wearing any make up but her face still looks the same, still looking like 17. Those pastel colors are gone, and he likes more that dark blue and black she’s wearing now, with her blouse, coach and jeans. She looks like an adult, a successful one.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I’m good. You’re taking reinforcements?” he asks eyeing her bags. Probably a treat for the twins.</p>
      <p>“Yeah, actually this is for the Blue and Gold students. Remember I told you yesterday, I’m helping them a little and today is one of these days. And burgers from Pop's helps them to feel inspired” she laughs and he feels a little hypnotized by the sound “And about that, have you thought about coming by? They would really love it” Betty asks again with a hopeful tone and pleading eyes.</p>
      <p>He opens his mouth, thinking about what excuse he can give to her without sounding fake when he feels someone hugging his arm.</p>
      <p>“I’m sorry, they just needed to check something with me, but I’m all free now” Jen appears and stops noticing there was someone with him “Sorry, I’ve interrupted you two. I’m Jen, Jughead’s girlfriend. You must be some old friend of his, Jug is showing me around” Jen offers her hand for Betty to shake and he feels paralyzed.</p>
      <p>He sees Betty’s smile falters a little and if he wasn’t trained to see her fake Cooper’s expression, he would have believed she wasn’t bothered by Jen’s introduction. It made him uncomfortable but also gave him some satisfaction, knowing he still had some power over her, making her feel a small part of what he felt seven years ago.</p>
      <p>“Yeah. I’m Betty. Nice to meet you. Me and Jughead grew up together” she says with her perfect smile and he sees Jen's face falls a little, connecting the dots in her head “Well, I have to keep going now, but the invitation is still on Jug” Betty turns to him again and he doesn’t trust his voice to answer “Maybe you can convince him to help me, being his girlfriend. It’s for a good cause” she speaks to Jen and his heart falters.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Bye and have a nice day you two. And Jug, you know where to find me” she says politely and starts to walk away fast, not looking back and he is relieved the moment is over.</p>
            <p>“Shall we go in?” Jughead asks starting to walk when the silence becomes too long.</p>
            <p>They walk in, both in silence, and he chooses his usual both to sit in. They look at the menus and he is not surprised to see that nothing changed.</p>
            <p>“Everything here is to die for, especially the burgers, so you can choose anything. I promise you won’t regret” he speaks randomly without looking up and hears her sigh.</p>
            <p>“So you are choosing to ignore this? Because, at least right now, I can’t do this” she says putting her menu down and facing him “She was the Betty Cooper, am I right?” he can see she’s feeling insecure, the way her shoulders seem smaller and her fingers tap the wood.</p>
            <p>He takes a deep breath and prepares himself.</p>
            <p>“What gave it away? Her cheerful way, seeming like she was just out of a children's movie or her brightness smile?” he asks joking but she doesn’t laugh.</p>
            <p>“You, actually. It was your attitude towards her. And the blonde hair. I know I’m not smart like you but I’m not stupid. I’m lawyer, remember” she talks fast and he is surprised, he never saw her act like that “I’m sorry, I don’t know why I said that. I guess I was not prepared to meet the famous Betty Cooper”</p>
            <p>Jen knew about Betty. It was not something he could’ve hidden from her, or from anyone in his life. He doesn’t like to think about her but can’t ignore it either. She helped him in so many ways, to become more confident, to go after what he wants, in his writing. She was his world and then turned into his worst nightmare, in a matter of seconds. He gave her this kind of power when he loved her and opened his mind and heart. But that’s the thing about love, it leaves marks, whether you like it or not.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>And those marks for him are still not healed, so he told Jen about Betty. The way it started, their first kiss, their first night together and the way she broke his heart in million pieces. And contrary to what he thought, she understood him. Jen said she understood why Betty was so important for him, being each other’s firsts and being friends since diapers and appreciated his attitude, being honestly with her. She asked if it was over for him and he told her yes. At least he hoped it was.</p>
            <p>“I’m sorry” he apologizes putting his hands above hers and squeezing “I ran in to her at the funeral and apparently, she and my dad had some kind of friendship and were really close. She’s in town helping in our old school's paper. She was asking me to come by when you arrived, said the students would like to talk with a published author”</p>
            <p>“Wow, even your dad liked her. Probably more than he liked me” she speaks in a low tone and he feels bad for her.</p>
            <p>“That’s not true. They just spent a lot of time together, which is normal, considering my dad was dating her mom” he tries to reason with her “And you two only met once. He didn’t have the time to know you, and you him. That’s just it”</p>
            <p>She sighs “Well, there is nothing I can do now. At least Jellybean likes me” she laughs squeezing back his hand and he sees his old Jen coming back to him “So, you’re going? To help with those kids?”</p>
            <p>“Are you really asking me this?” he knew Jen was not a jealous person but with her reaction from just seconds ago, he doesn’t think she would like to see him and Betty working together.</p>
            <p>“I’m not a jealous girlfriend Jug and you’ve told me it was over between you two. I trust in you, so I promise I won’t make a big deal out of this. And I’ve seen you working and talking about writing with me. And you love both. I think those kids would benefit from you, a lot” she talks with a confidence in him that he doesn’t have.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“You really think so?” he asks feeling insecure but already changing his mind.</p>
            <p>“I don’t think you have any idea of how talented you are Jughead” she says with a smile intertwining their fingers “You are going to be a published author Jughead, it’s time for you to act like one. Otherwise I will have to find another brooding man to be my personal Holden Caulfield”</p>
            <p>“Very funny. You should really stay away from Veronica, you know” they laugh and he knows they are good again.</p>
            <p>They order and Jughead tells her stories from when he was a teenager, sitting on those same booths and spending his nights awake, writing. He tries to exclude the ones with Betty and <em>him</em>, and realize it’s not that easy to erase them from his story.</p>
            <p>He stops when sees their food coming with a friendly but older face.</p>
            <p>“Jughead!” Pop shouts putting the tray on the table before pulling him for a tight hug “My God, it’s been so long, boy”</p>
            <p>He hugs the old man as well, with all the love he still holds for him, even after those years. Pop took care of him when his dad couldn’t, offering him food when he couldn’t afford it and sometimes, words of comfort when his world was falling apart.</p>
            <p>“I know Pop. Don’t know how I survived for so long without your food” he replies in a muffled voice and finally letting go of him.</p>
            <p>“I’m really sorry for your Dad, Jughead” he says and Jughead knows is true “I was at the funeral but I thought it was best if I waited a little more before coming to you, and I knew it was only a matter of time until you showed up here”</p>
            <p>“You were right, I couldn’t stay away long. And thanks, I know it’s true, coming from you” he remembers his girlfriend and turns to her “Pop, this is Jen, my girlfriend. Jen, this is Pop, the most amazing guy you will ever meet” he introduces them with a proud smile on his face.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“It’s so good to finally meet you, Pop” Jen says with a smile shaking Pop's hand “Jughead told me so much about you. It feels like I already know you”</p>
            <p>“This boy here is very special to me, and if he feels the same about you, you are most welcome here. Jug is an excellent judge of character” Pop squeezes Jughead's shoulder and he starts to blush “You take good care of him miss Jen” he turns to her “Enjoy the food kids”</p>
            <p>“Oh, Jug” Pop calls when he’s already sitting and he stands up “Miss Betty was just here, I think you just missed her. She told me about your book. She was really proud of you, and she’s not the only one, young man. I always knew you would do it” he says in a hushed and choked voice.</p>
            <p>“Thanks Pop” Jughead thanks him with another hug, ignoring his mention to Betty.</p>
            <p>He sits while Pop leaves to attend another table and his girlfriend arches an eyebrow at him.</p>
            <p>“What did he want?”</p>
            <p>“Just congratulate me, he heard about the book” he explains taking a French fry and dipping in his chocolate milkshake.</p>
            <p>“See? Everyone can see how incredible you are” she takes a bite of her burger and closes her eyes, moaning “Oh my God, this is so much better than any place I’ve ever took you in New York”</p>
            <p>“Told you” he says with a smile and they start to eat.</p>
            <p>They eat dessert and leave with another hug at Pop and promising to come back before returning to New York.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>He walks with Jen around town and shows his old school for her. Seeing those kids in the same place he was years ago makes him miss the times when all his worries were based on which topic to write for the Blue and Gold.</p>
            <p>He wanted to accept Betty's proposal. He missed the newspaper, the simplicity of it, even the school's halls. And now that his book was finally ready, he didn’t know what to do. He felt lost and maybe this opportunity was a sign to him. Not that he would become a teacher or return to Riverdale, but this might help him decide on how to move forward.</p>
            <p>They get back to Pembroke after that and he leaves the room to Jen, who is busy again dealing with some work thing. He’s not mad about it, he loves that she does an amazing job helping people in need. <em>At least she is doing something to make this terrible world a little better, unlike me</em>.</p>
            <p>He is just leaving the room when he notices the letter Betty gave him yesterday on the top of his dresser. His dead father’s letter. He prolonged this for too long. He will end this wait for good.</p>
            <p>He closes his bedroom’s door for Jen's privacy and look in the other rooms to see if Veronica is around. Noticing the apartment is empty, besides him and his girlfriend, he sits on the couch and opens the envelope, preparing himself for his dad's last words.</p>
            <p>
              <em>Jughead</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>I’m sorry you have to read this son. You know I’m not good with words, you’ve always been the writer in the family not me. And I’m sorry that you no longer have your old man with you. My dad was not the best, but he was still my dad. If the pain I’ve felt is anything compared to what you are feeling right now, I truly am sorry for you, boy.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>I know you’re probably confused about the White Wyrm, and I promise you, I will explain everything. Just hear me out and please, </em>
              <em>cut me some slack. I’m your dead father after all.</em>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>
              <em>Veronica gave me the bar some years ago. She told me of how she got into a fight with her old man to buy it back for me. I always knew that girl had a lot of fire in her, definitely more a Jones than a Lodge in my opinion. She wanted to tell you right after but I told her no. I wanted to do it myself.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>The bar was destroyed, as you can imagine. It took a lot of work from the Serpents and money from me too, I admit. I didn’t accept Veronica's money to rebuild because I wanted to do it myself.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>I know I made a lot of mistakes in my life, and because of them, I wasn’t able to raise you and Jellybean properly. You two turned out alright, incredible I might say, but I know I can’t take credit for that. I missed my window with you two and all I could do was stay back, helping when needed and applauding when the time came. I’m really proud of kiddo, don’t ever forget that.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>But I guess, I just needed something to do right, to succeed, to make my kids proud of me. So I rebuilt the White Wyrm and restored to it's old glory. Business was doing okay and I was finally happy. I made plans to tell you, but on one night I had a relapse. I could hear your voice in my head, asking me why would I keep a place that could easily do that to me. I didn’t want to disappoint you, so I never told you about the drinking. But I knew I had to get better again, and then I would tell you, when I was ready.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>I guess I never had the time to do that.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>I don’t you feeling guilty, I know you wouldn’t judge me but would worry about me. Your life was finally the way I always imagined for you. I couldn’t shake that, I know I already took too much from you.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>I never told you because it was something I had to work with myself before telling you. Bet your shrink will understand what I’m taking about.</em>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>
              <em>Now let’s go to the confusing part for you. I could’ve had left the bar for Alice, she knows how it works and everything would have turned alright. Jellybean was never an option for me, I know she prefers the sunny Cali and never liked Riverdale. Then there’s you.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>It’s been years since you stepped foot here and you are probably hating me right now for making you do this. I bet Veronica is too. But in my life, I’ve always wanted my kids to be free and be proud of me. So that’s my way of doing that Jughead.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>I know I’m not smart, at least not like you, but I do have a point.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>I want you to visit the White Wyrm, to see every wall, every document of that place and how I got the Serpents back together. I’m not asking you to take my place in the gang, that’s not what I want for you. Sweet Pea will do that, and I know he will do happily. But the kid is not good with numbers, I don’t know how his shop is still open. I want you to take care of the place. Learn how everything works, or maybe don’t. I know you prefer letters over numbers. But I want you to have it. I want my old dream with my son and a Serpent. All I ask is for you to don’t sell it, it belongs to us.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>And second, you need to be free. And right now, you’re not.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>I know Betty is in town, don’t know how long for, and I know you hate when I talk about her but I need to. I wanted to finally get married and all I could think was how my son could be happy in my wedding day with me.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>I know she hurt you. She was everything to you along with your best friend and a betrayal like that feels like a bullet getting in your skin. I’m not defending her actions but I wanted you to forgive her. I spent time with her enough to see she is sorry about what she did, and never meant to hurt you on purpose.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>You’re probably angry with me for not hating her the way your sister does, but I was a teenager once, I know what kind of shit we do when we are young. So I decided to not judge her, but try to understand </em>
              <em>her. It was not easy, it’s my son’s life I’m talking about, but if I could do it, you can too.</em>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>
              <em>Life is too short to spend so much time hating someone, especially if that person is someone you loved. I learned that in the hard way with Alice, and if you are reading this letter, it means I never had the time to make it right with her. So don’t make the same mistakes I did, and then you can finally be free – of any hate of this girl or this town.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>Search her out, and hear what she has to say. You don’t have to get back with her, I know you have someone and I like that girl – if it’s still Jen. But take that out of your chest, I know you probably have something you want to say to her too.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>And finally, be happy Jughead.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>Keep Veronica around because that girl definitely knows what she’s doing, she is a good influence on you. And tell her she is free to use the Jones name, it will bring more class to us.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>Make some visits to Ally, I don’t want her to feel alone. And keep an eye on Jellybean, that girl drives me crazy sometimes and I love her, but she needs some guidance from her older brother.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>Go to the gym, write some more books and don’t give a shit to what people say about you. And try to stay healthy. Ally was trying some new diet on me but I guess that didn’t work out, with me being dead.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>Love. Have fun. Make mistakes and learn from them. Laugh. And carry the Jones name with proud. I love you son and it hurts me to think you will never know how much I do.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>I am so proud of what you became and I know you are an amazing human being, and someday, will be an amazing father to my grandkids, if you want to.</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>Continue to change the world with your words and know, that I will, don’t matter where, always be looking up for you.</em>
            </p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>
              <em>Live an incredible life Jughead, I know you can do it. I will always love you</em>
            </p>
            <p>
              <em>Dad.</em>
            </p>
            <p>He didn’t know when the tears started to fall from his face, but right now, he doesn’t care. He doesn’t hear Veronica coming through the door or her sitting in the couch next to him.</p>
            <p>She hugs his arm and his body automatically leans on hers, copying her position from when her mother died. It was the same scene, but now, he was the one crying his heart out.</p>
            <p>She didn’t make a sound, just tighten her arm around him more, and he feels safe. Her other hand goes to his hair and the movement remind him a time when everything was simple, and his mother would spend hours caressing his head.</p>
            <p>“You read the letter” she whispers like she’s telling him a secret.</p>
            <p>“I did”</p>
            <p>“And I guess you got your answers?”</p>
            <p>“Yes”</p>
            <p>“Good” she doesn’t ask what’s in his letter like he did with her, but he wants to talk anyway.</p>
            <p>“He said he was proud of me, that he loved me. Even though I’m a piece of shit of a son”</p>
            <p>“I’m pretty sure he didn’t use these words” she replies with a smile.</p>
            <p>“He told me why he did it. And wants me to keep it, help to run the place”</p>
            <p>“And what you want to do?” he stays silent and she continues “If you want, I can help you to sell it or if you want to keep it, I can help too. Find someone to help, to deal with the finances. I’m here for you Jughead”</p>
            <p>“I want to keep it” he says resolute. “Are you sure?”</p>
            <p>“Yeah. Will you help me?”</p>
            <p>He can feel her body shake with a laugh “Always Forsythe”</p>
            <p>He doesn’t have his father anymore, but he’s glad to know he's not alone.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So things are going to start moving faster around here and again, don't need to worry about Jen so don't hate her too much. <br/>FP being their cupid is the sole reason why im writing this fanfic hahaha </p><p>Tell me your thoughts and thanks for those who writes comments for this story. You guys are awesome!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was anxious to know the results I don't even live in the US hahaha </p>
<p>In this chapter we have some bughead and we will see Jen off, for now, so she will be back in the next chapters! </p>
<p>Also remember this is a slow burn, and though Jug is still wary of Betty, he also still loves her and spoiler alert - they will end up together in this story. Is not going to be fast or pretty because of what she did but she will have her second chance (I personally don't think she deserves one but I'm bughead to the core too so). So everything will be alright for now, and then it will blow up right in to their faces because I love a good angst.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I wish I could stay long, I didn’t want to leave you here” Jen whimper putting her arms around his neck with a pout.</p>
      <p>She was needed in her office in New York and had to go. Jughead wanted her to stay as well, liking to have his girlfriend around him, but she had a noble cause and it was probably for the best, he still doesn’t like her in Riverdale.</p>
      <p>He was going to take her back to the bus station but they were stalling, Veronica just finishing a phone call to say goodbye to her too.</p>
      <p>“I know, but your job in New York is definitely more important than you being here for me”</p>
      <p>“I know. I mean – the rational part of my brain knows that. You have Veronica with you, and you seem fine now. I know you’re going to be alright, but I just want to be selfish and be with my boyfriend” she pecks his lips “You promise you’re going to call me these time? Or I will have to keep annoying Veronica to know about you?”</p>
      <p>“I will. I promise, I will” he was going to try but she doesn’t need to know that.</p>
      <p>“Okay, okay, I’m here” Veronica screams coming in to the room “Jen, love, are you sure you don’t want my driver to take you? I won’t be needing him this morning, he’s yours if you want”</p>
      <p>“I’m sure Ronnie, but thank you again for your generous offer” Jen rolls her eyes and turns to Jughead “Don’t forget to call me, young man. I want to know everything about your dad's bar and the kids from your old school” she says excitedly and he hears Veronica sighs behind him.</p>
      <p>“Again, I will” he lets her go and checks his pockets to see if he has everything to go “Shit, I forgot my phone. I will go search for it in my bedroom and I will be ready to leave” he says going to his room, leaving the girls alone.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I don’t get you Jen. Why would you encourage him to do that knowing he will spend his afternoons with that woman? He did tell you about her, right?” Veronicas asks her annoyed.</p>
      <p>“You can say her name, Ron. It’s alright” Jen replies in a low tone and laughing at her attitude “And yes, Jughead told me everything. But I guess he needs that, will be good to him, helping those kids” she says eyeing the door where Jughead went.</p>
      <p>“I wish I had your confidence. I don’t know how you do it. I wouldn’t want my boyfriend and his ex in the same room, never”</p>
      <p>“Well, he told me it was over between them. And if is not... then he’s not really mine to keep. It’s better to find out that earlier than later, don’t you think?” Jen speaks with a resolute tone, her heart breaking with the alternative.</p>
      <p>“Oh girl” Veronica says affectionately pulling her for a hug “You should know that I’m on your team. And I will be cheering for you here, so you don’t need to worry”</p>
      <p>“Thank you, Ronnie. Take care of him, please” Jen says getting away from her and holding Veronica's hand.</p>
      <p>“Always”</p>
      <p>Jughead walks back into the room in that moment “Found it” then realizes both girls seem sad “You know there’s no need for you two to get emotional, right? We will be living in the same city again in a few weeks” he jokes.</p>
      <p>“Ugh, you’re an ass” Veronica says letting go of Jen’s hand “Jen, have a nice trip back and enjoy that marvelous city for me while I’m here, babysitting your boyfriend, will you?”</p>
      <p>“I will. Jug, let’s go?”</p>
      <p>“Yeah, let’s go”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>They leave the apartment in seconds and arrive at the bus station in minutes. They keep talking until it’s time for her to leave and he chooses to ignore the look she gives him before going in to the bus. He thinks it’s best if he doesn’t read to much into it.</p>
      <p>He goes back to Pembroke right after and sees Veronica typing something in her laptop on the table, with a cup of coffee in her right and surrounded of papers, everywhere.</p>
      <p>“Jen left alright?” she asks without looking up from her place.</p>
      <p>“Yes. She will call me when she arrives in New York” he replies taking a seat on the opposite chair.</p>
      <p>“You have an amazing woman with you, Forsythe” she stops typing and looks at him.</p>
      <p>“Thank you, I know that” he says not getting what she wants to say.</p>
      <p>“No, I don’t think you do” she speaks taking off her reading glasses that makes her look smarter, as she likes to point it out “Jen is a very understanding girlfriend but she is also a human being. She’s insecure about your decision to work with your ex girlfriend”</p>
      <p>“I’m not working with Betty, I’m – “</p>
      <p>“About to spend lots of time with her, knowing she still feels something for you even after all those years?” Veronica interrupts him, shocking him.</p>
      <p>“You know it’s not true” he says bringing a hand to his hair, not believing they are having this conversation.</p>
      <p>“Oh my God Jughead. I have eyes and a brain, a very good working brain, thank you very much. All I had to do was look at her to know she still loves you. She’s a lying, cheating, despicable person but she still loves you” she explodes and he can’t look at her “And I know you. I know you like Jen, maybe even love her, but I know it doesn’t come close to what you still feel for your ex” He stays silent and hears her sigh.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I’m not judging you, at least I'm trying not to. I know that what you had with her was stronger and deeper than any relationship I ever had in my life. I was there and saw everything. If I had something like that it would be hard for me to let go too. I get it. She made you happy but you have to remember why you guys are over. Just because someone made you feel special it doesn’t mean you should let them back in to your life, especially after what she did. You don’t owe her anything”</p>
      <p>“I know Veronica” he speaks in a low voice with his head still down.</p>
      <p>“Jug, I’m not putting more salt in to the wound, I swear. I’m just trying to look out for you, making you see the bigger picture and that you finally have everything you ever wanted your life. Don’t throw that away” she finishes in a serious tone and he gets her.</p>
      <p>“I won’t. I know what’s at stake here” his dad’s last words echoing in his mind <em>don’t make the same mistakes I did</em>. He won't.</p>
      <p>“Good” she goes back to her computer and he knows it’s over for now.</p>
      <p>“Ronnie, I’m not kicking you out or anything, but how long you intend to stay in Riverdale? I know you’re needed in New York like Jen is” he asks reading some of those papers on the table and seeing they were related to her work.</p>
      <p>“I’m staying as long as you, Jughead. I told you I was not leaving you alone in this town and I'm keeping my promise”</p>
      <p>“Again, I don’t need a babysitter” he says in grumpy tone but actually glad he won’t be by himself here.</p>
      <p>“Again, I don’t care. You will need someone here. And you will need me to help you with the White Wyrm. You know how to write and I know how to run successful business. I’m staying. And unlike Jen, I can work from home”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>She looks at him and he does the same, in a staring contest until he gives up, like he always does with her.</p>
      <p>“Fine. You can do whatever you want. This is your place after all” he allows and lift his hands as a surrender sign.</p>
      <p>“Oh thank you, very much mister” she mocks him and takes a sip of her cup of coffee.</p>
      <p>“You’re welcome” he jokes back getting up and going to the kitchen so he can get a cup of the black liquid too “And I have to go. I promised Jellybean I would take her to Pop's today”</p>
      <p>“Trying to tame the beast?” Veronica asks in a higher tone so he can hear her from the kitchen.</p>
      <p>“Something like that” he replies going back in to the room “And I realized I haven’t been a good brother in a long time for her. And now is just the two of us” he hears Veronica clearing her throat and corrects himself “I mean, the three of us. Better?”</p>
      <p>“Much better” she blows him a kiss and goes back to her work again “Tell her I miss her and she’s welcome to stop by anytime before she goes back to school in California”</p>
      <p>“I will” he puts the cup on the table and goes for the door “Bye Ron”</p>
      <p>He hears her reply when he’s already out the door and grabs his phone to call for an Uber, not wanting to use Veronica’s driver. Inside the car he distracts himself looking at the town he used to call home, noticing the small details about nature, since it was the beginning of autumn. He always loved this season in this town. All the colors, and seasonal food and Halloween. But now, autumn was just a season for him like any other.</p>
      <p>The car parks right in front of the Cooper's and he gets annoyed that his sister is not waiting for him on the front door, like she said she would. He tries to call her phone but she doesn’t answer, and as he leaves the car to go inside the house to look for her, he calms himself down, thinking he needs to be a better brother for her.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>He rings the bell once and waits patiently until the door opens to reveal Alice Cooper in her glory. Her pink blazer and matching pants screamed business for him and he notices he feels more intimidated by her in those clothes.</p>
      <p>He tries to smile at her but it seems more like a grimace and she smiles at him with grace.</p>
      <p>“Jug Head, come in” she invites and leaves the door open for him, sitting on the couch checking her purse.</p>
      <p>He goes in, in careful steps, like he’s intruding. He always felt like that in this house. “I’m sorry, I didn’t want to disturb you” he apologizes taking his hand to his neck in a sheepish way.</p>
      <p>“Nonsense” she replies without looking at him, continuing to search for something in her purse “I’m coming back to work today, since, you know... FP died, and I’m just making sure I have everything” she looks up and examines him “Not that I’m complaining, but why are you here? Just checking to see if I’ve gone mad already?” she jokes but he can see the sadness behind it.</p>
      <p>“Jellybean. We were supposed to have lunch today and she’s late, like always”</p>
      <p>“Oh, wait a minute” he thinks Alice will get up and call his sister but she yells instead “JB, your brother is here to see you!” he cringes at her scream, not remembering the last time he saw Alice Cooper do that.</p>
      <p>“Coming!” JB screams back and he notices how things changed at this place.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“She’s coming” Alice tells him like he hasn’t heard his sister yell and goes back to check everything.</p>
      <p>“Thanks” He waits in silence until he gets enough courage to ask her.</p>
      <p>“Humm, Alice” he calls her and she looks up “Betty invited me to stop by the Blue and Gold, help with some students. Do you know at what time she usually does that?” he asks shy and sees a bigger smile appears in her face.</p>
      <p>“She did, huh?” she asks with a grin and he blushes like a teenager at her innuendo, Veronica's words from this morning in his head “Well, I think she’s going in at 3pm today. But if you want, I can call her to confirm” she offers already taking her phone.</p>
      <p>“No need to” he says quickly, not wanting Betty to know yet. He might change his mind until 3 pm and he doesn’t want her to know she still has this kind of power over him.</p>
      <p>“I’m here, I’m here. Sorry” JB says running down the stairs and grabbing her bag from the floor “Let's go? I’m hungry” she says already going out of the house.</p>
      <p>“Bye JB, have fun” Alice yells again from the couch and turns to him “You too, Jug Head. I wish you a lot of fun today” she says with a smile and he wants to get out of this house as soon as possible.</p>
      <p>“Thanks. Bye Alice” and he is out in seconds, taking a deep breath to calm his nerves.</p>
      <p>They arrive at Pop's soon, choosing to seat in a booth that Jellybean insisted it was FP's favorite and ordered.</p>
      <p>“I can’t believe Pop’s didn’t change a thing in all those years. I missed this place” Jughead speaks taking a french fry and dipping in the milkshake.</p>
      <p>“I get the feeling, there’s no Pop's in Cali too” Jellybean agrees doing the same “Not that I’m complaining, trust me I love free food as much as any other Jones, but why are you being a nice brother and taking me to Pop's?” she asks eyeing him.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>He takes a deep breathe, swallowing his food, “I guess I wasn’t being a good brother to you. I know this doesn’t compensate my behavior but it’s a start” he shrugs a little embarrassed.</p>
      <p>He knows he wasn’t a good brother for JB in the last few years. When she was born, he was so excited he could barely take his eyes away from the crib. Years later, he would sit with her on the floor and try to read her bedtime stories, so she couldn’t hear their parents arguing again for something related to money or alcohol. When she was older, they would put some loud music in his room, JB’s preferences always – she used to say he had a bad taste for music. Then their mother took her away, and when they finally got together she was someone else, a different person from the little girl he used to know. He tried to connect with her again but it was not the same. JB had her life that didn’t include him, and the same happened to him. He was just starting to change the situation when he and Betty broke up. Jughead moved out of the house and thought that his relationship with his sister would be over, with them being apart again. But then she started to visit him in Veronica's speakeasy, spending more time with him and Ronnie. The time for him to go to college arrived and JB was the first person he wanted to talk to, being in a place where everything was new and exciting to him, knowing she would feel the same. They talked through texts, FaceTime and when their father would come to visit, she would always tag along. He was happy to have his little sister back with him one more time, but their father died and he left her again. He was ashamed of what he did and wanted to make it up to her.</p>
      <p>“If you mean the last week, you were not being a bad brother, you were being human. I’m sorry I sometimes forget that you don’t work the same way as I do and I’m not saying it’s bad, just that is different and it’s not easy to get that” she looks down and he know it’s not easy for her too to talk about feelings. They weren’t raised by people that used to show their love at each other all the time and this kind of thing doesn’t go away.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“It's not about the last week. I mean, it is partially. But I meant the last few months. I was busy with my book everytime you and dad wanted to visit and I wasn’t there when you went to college. You were there for me and I couldn’t do the same for you. I know our relationship was never perfect but we were making it work and I feel like I messed that up, not valuing it enough”</p>
      <p>She shrugs, “It's alright, I always knew you would become a snob when you got published” she mocks him and he throws a napkin at her “I mean it Jughead. Not the snob part but it’s okay. You have your life now, that is pretty incredible and I have mine, which is incredible too because I finally left this place and now I live in California. This is normal and guess what? It’s still us. The Jones family living in different states again” she finishes with a smile and he knows everything is good again.</p>
      <p>“I wish you had chosen a school closer to New York. Now, without dad, feels that California is too far away from me” he says pouting a little and feels like a child doing it.</p>
      <p>“You don’t need to worry about me, you know?” she asks making fun of him but he can’t help it.</p>
      <p>“I know, it’s me I’m worrying about”</p>
      <p>“Poor thing” she jokes, leaning to mess with his beanie-less hair “I’m just a plane away and your book should be coming out pretty soon, and I expect a release party worthy of my presence, do you hear me?” she stress the last word and he rolls his eyes “But I’m trusting Veronica will do a good job with that and taking care of you. We both agree that you need someone watching you”</p>
      <p>“Oh my God, why you and Veronica always seems to think I need a babysitter? I’m a grown man with a job and I don’t need to be watched” his voice a little loud feeling frustrated catching attention of people around them.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Careful now, Forsythe. If you don’t stop with this tantrum right now you won’t have any dessert” she says in a serious voice that reminds him of Gladys and starts laughing at him.</p>
      <p>“Ha ha, very funny. A comedian actually”</p>
      <p>“You’re welcome. But seriously, your last few choices left me wondering if you needed me around to slap you in the face. But I’m not talking about that today because I’m having fun and eating junk food” she puts another french fry in her mouth to make her point.</p>
      <p>“Thank you”</p>
      <p>“Again, you’re welcome” he kicks her under the table and she kicks back, just like when they were kids “Would you please stop with the violence, you’re not a Serpent anymore, remember? And talking about snakes, what have you decided about the White Wyrm? Are you going to keep it? Because you can sell it, dad would understand”</p>
      <p>“No, I’m keeping it. At least for now. I want to try, do what dad wanted me to do”</p>
      <p>“That’s good. It means I will be seeing you more in Riverdale in the future” she says smiling.</p>
      <p>“Why do you care about that? You live in California now”</p>
      <p>“It's just college and I’m still spending my holidays here, even without dad. I have no other home but Riverdale, if you haven't noticed” she says ironic.</p>
      <p>“You could come to New York and spend the holidays with me and Veronica” Jughead offers shrugging.</p>
      <p>“I love you and Ronnie and her personal chef, and please don’t take this personal, but I created memories around here, with dad, Alice, even Polly's twins. I want to keep that, even with him gone now. And it would be nice if you could come too, now that you’re in the forgiveness mood. And Veronica too”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I’m not forgiving anyone” he says rubbing his eyes.</p>
      <p>“Right” she snorts “You are not fooling anyone but as I said before, I’m in a good mood right now so I will stop the subject"</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>The air is light between them again and he feels like irritating her a bit, just because he is her brother and he can.</p>
            <p>“So, any boyfriend or girlfriend I need to know about?” he teases her and hears her groan, “Because I’m plane away too. And I can always borrow Veronica’s jet to kick some asses if needed”</p>
            <p>“Shut up Jughead or I promise I will do it for you”</p>
            <p>After eating he left JB in the Coopers and took another cab, this time to his old school. Getting out of the car, he could feel his heart beating. He spent so many years of his life in this building, living in it for a while before moving to a real house. He felt like he didn’t belong in Riverdale High for so long that he feels weird noticing he misses this place.</p>
            <p>He goes straight to the room that used to be the Blue and Gold, guessing it stayed in the same place through the years. And he was right. The door was opened and he could see Betty with her back turned to him and this time, she had her ponytail up. Some of her bright colors were back, with a light blue jeans and it seems like time turned seven years back. Everything looked the same, but the old computers were replaced. Looking around he could see where his murder board used to be and the desk he used.</p>
            <p>Betty, still not realizing he was there, seats on the said desk looking something on her iPad and it brings him back memories. Memories he wanted to forget. <em>Him pulling her hair and her moans when they were the only ones in the school and his hands on her thighs</em>. He decides to end the movie going on his head and clears his throat to let her know of his presence.</p>
            <p>She turns fast to the door, jumping from the table. “Jug! You came” she speaks excitedly and warms his heart to know he still have some power over her.</p>
            <p>“Wasn’t sure if I was going to until few hours ago” he walks slowly inside, scratching his nape “I can see the school still doesn’t care about it’s newspaper. Everything looks the same” he looks around.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“I heard the students here gathered some money to replace the old computers. But besides that, the room is the same one we used know” she looks down at the desk and he knows what she's thinking. The same thing he still was thinking “Feels like we’re teenagers again, right?”</p>
            <p>“I guess. Every single thing in this town makes me feel like seventeen again, but that is not something I would like to relive, so” he shrugs and can see her smile falters “Anyway, what do you do here?”</p>
            <p>“Well” she starts recovering a little “The kids are really good so my job is not very important. Just proofreading, helping with the editing, making sure their articles won’t have many semicolons” she finishes with a provocative tone and he can hear her voice from seven years ago. <em>Too many semicolons, Juggie.</em></p>
            <p>“Are semicolons still a thing?"</p>
            <p>“Oh yeah, they are”</p>
            <p>“Millenials” he snorts and she laughs “And you wanted me here for...”</p>
            <p>“You were a great writer when you wrote for the Blue and Gold. You had technique but you had passion too. Maybe too much, sometimes” she laughs “But still, passion is necessary when you tell people a story. The kids here, while they are great, they lack that. And I get them. Writing a article takes time and work and almost everytime, no one cares about what you have to say. They are young but they know that already, and don’t get anything in return. They need to feel inspired, to know that what they do here is important. I tried to do that but being an unemployed journalist can’t do the trick. So I thought of you” her hands gesticulate towards him.</p>
            <p>“You think I can inspire them?” he asks doubtful.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Yes. I think that someone with so much passion you used to have and a published author can do that to them”</p>
            <p>“You used to hate that when we were in the Blue and Gold. And I really don’t get why you people insist to call me that. We still don’t know how bad the sells are going to be. Then, I will be a published author with a book no once cares about” he downplays it.</p>
            <p>“I forgot how fast you can put yourself down, you really don’t need enemies” she rolls her eyes at him “And you’re wrong, it was actually what attracted me to you. Remember why I approached you, in the first place?” she takes one step closer to him “While no one cared enough to go searching for Jason and his killer, you helped me to solve it and wrote down the story. You understood what this murder meant, not just for the town, but for people like us too and you were able to put it in to words so everyone would get it too. And for me, that’s what being a writer means. I want the kids to see that, you, and know their work are important, even on a school newspaper” she finishes with passion and he gets her.</p>
            <p>When he was a teenager all he wanted to do was get out of this town, and his writing was all he had. So he focused on that and accomplished his goal. But when he got to college, he realized if he wanted to succeed doing what he loves, he would have to work harder than anyone and don’t let all the ‘no's he would get take him down. He knew he got lucky, many of those he met in college can’t speak the same.</p>
            <p>“I’m sorry about the speech, but I guess you already knew that” she gets closer to him “So, you’re in?” she asks hopeful.</p>
            <p>He knew the answer to her question even before she opened her mouth to speak.</p>
            <p>He shrugs “I came and I’m still here, so yes. But I’m still not sure if I will be able to help them”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Thank you!” she hugs him and he paralyzes. Noticing that, Betty lets him go, looking uncomfortable too “Sorry, it was too much, I know”</p>
            <p>“It's fine” he dismiss ignoring the way his body is still tingling after her touch. Even after seven years he’s still not immune to Betty Cooper “When the kids will be here?”</p>
            <p>“They're probably on their way already” she’s interrupted by five grumpy teenagers walking in to the room, not noticing him at all. <em>Good to know my existence is still easily ignored by Riverdale High students.</em></p>
            <p>They mumble a “hey Miss Cooper” before sitting, each on their supposed desks and the last one, a boy that could be Kevin's younger brother sits on the couch Jughead didn’t notice before. He remembers asking principal Wetherbee for one, so he could crash it sometimes, but it was never allowed. <em>The school doesn’t have enough budget for this, Forsythe</em>. Guess now it does.</p>
            <p>“Hey guys” Betty greets them gleefully and Jughead can see the other boy cringing at her tone “I have someone I want you to meet. This is Jughead, the guy I was talking about with you this week”</p>
            <p>When she finished, it was like she just told them they would never have to do any homework or test in their lives ever again. Their faces were a mix of surprise and excitement and he feels a little intimidated, now feeling the pressure. They were looking expecting at him, all of them except the grumpy one that cringed at Betty, and he doesn’t know what to do. So he lifts his hand waving a little and doing the dumbest thing he could think of.</p>
            <p>“Hi, I’m Jughead” he introduces himself like Betty hadn't just done that. The girl sitting on what used to be Betty's desk lifts her hand quick and he direct his attention to her, feeling like an adult now more than ever “Yes?”</p>
            <p>“Is it true you’re a real published author?” she asks eagerly</p>
            <p>“I guess you could say so but the books...” the same girl lifts her hand again interrupting him and he takes a long a breath “Yes?”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Are you a published author or not?” she asks eyeing him and he feels a little bit scared by her gaze. He wants to give her the same answer but Betty's look tell him no, so he chooses the easier way.</p>
            <p>“Yes. I’m a published author with a contract and everything. Another question?” he answers with a bored tone.</p>
            <p>That seems to draw the grumpy one’s attention and this time he lifts his hand but doesn’t wait for Jughead to look at him.</p>
            <p>“Is it true you used to write for the Blue and Gold when you were a student here?”</p>
            <p>“Yes. In fact, your desk used to be my desk. The crown on your left was made by me” he smirks remembering the times when he got bored and used to draw little crowns on the wood with his switchblade.</p>
            <p>“Is it true you and miss Cooper helped solve a murder?” the kid on the couch asks curiously.</p>
            <p>“Yes. And yes, everything you are going to ask me is true. I’m sure miss Cooper here told you everything. You don’t need to double check every single thing with me”</p>
            <p>Betty noticing his distress decides to intervene “Jughead is here to help us a little. As I told you, he used to be the soul of the Blue and Gold, so he can contribute a lot with us. And I think I know how he can start. So Jug” she turns to him joining her hands on her back “Gabriel has a really important story he wants to tell but is feeling a little blocked”</p>
            <p>“It's not that important” Gabriel, the grumpy kid interrupts her looking down, a little embarrassed.</p>
            <p>“It is. If you want to tell it, than it is. So Jug, think you could help him a little?” she nods her head to the teenager.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Guess I can try” he shrugs and goes to Gabriel’s side “Okay, kid, what’s your story about anyway?” he asks sitting on the desk.</p>
            <p>“It's not a big deal. I mean, it is to me but no one in my age thinks so” he breaths in “My girlfriend and I, we weren’t careful enough and now we have an one year old to take care of. I work at Pop’s when I’m not at school and Emily at a drug store. With the both of us, financially, we can manage. But, school, taking care of the kid, we feel tired all the time. Em and I tried to talk to with the teachers and the principal, because our grades are terrible and we don’t have time for homework or study for tests but they don’t care. We talked with other teenager parents in the school and they all say the same. I know we messed up not using a condom but we still deserve a chance of living a normal life, graduate and maybe, by a miracle, go to college. So I’m trying to write something about it, Miss Cooper convinced me do it”</p>
            <p>“This seems a great topic to me. As you said it, not many people talk about that so you need to do it. What you are struggling with?”</p>
            <p>“I don’t know” Gabriel shrugs “Guess this is too close to home. I don’t want to be pitied or the school faculty to hate me. I just want them to be a little bit understanding, you know?”</p>
            <p>He does. He didn’t become a teenage parent but it wasn’t easy to study in a crowded trailer with his parents shouting at each other, or hungry because his father had forgotten to buy groceries. The teachers never minded or asked if he was okay, and he never had the courage to talk about his life with anyone. But this kid has, and perhaps, do something about it.</p>
            <p>“I do. And I know I’m not an expert but I think I can help you with this”</p>
            <p>They talk about the article for one hour discussing topics and how to approach it, until the girl that kept asking him lots of questions stole his attention to talk about something else. In the end, Gabriel and Jug exchange emails and the last promises to help the younger one.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>The students were leaving the room and he turns in his chair to see Betty looking at him with a grin.</p>
            <p>“So? What did you think?” she asks barely containing her smile.</p>
            <p>“They are great. Probably better than I was in their age”</p>
            <p>“What did it felt like?”</p>
            <p>“Like I’m old. I’m not used to have younger people looking up at me and asking me about how to do this or that” she rolls her eyes at him and laugh “But I get it. It feels really good to talk about things that matter, like that Gabriel kid or the one that other girl was writing”</p>
            <p>“You mean Brianna? Yes, she’s good and she also has a little crush on you” she winks at him and he blushes a little. She starts to turn off the computers because the kids didn’t do it and he stands up to help her.</p>
            <p>“I think you are imagining things”</p>
            <p>“Please, I remember me in her age. She is attracted to you” she turns off the machine next to him and he notices how close they are “Just get over it and don’t treat her differently. A little crush can do her some good, she already has a lot going on her life”</p>
            <p></p>
            <div class="page">
              <p></p>
              <div class="layoutArea">
                <p></p>
                <div class="column">
                  <p>“Don't we all?” he asks rhetorical.</p>
                  <p>“You mean your father?” he nods “Did you read his letter?” he nods again and his hands goes to the back of his head “Are you going to keep it? The White Wyrm?”</p>
                  <p>“Yes. My dad explained to me why he never told me about it, about his relapse and other things. I understood him and want to honor his decision. I mean, I don’t have any idea how to run a bar or how I’m going to do it not living in Riverdale, but I’m still figuring things out. Veronica told me she would help me but I’m still a little lost, I don’t know”</p>
                  <p>“So, are you going to stay around for now?” she asks seating next to him.</p>
                  <p>“For now”</p>
                  <p>“I know my opinion doesn’t matter but I’m really glad about your decision. FP cared a lot about the bar” she says honestly and he gets her.</p>
                  <p>“Yeah, me too. So I guess it’s good you invited me back to the Blue and Gold. So I can have something else to think about while I sort this mess out” he snorts.</p>
                  <p>“I’m happy you’re here as well” her smile grows larger and he hates the way it make him feel “So, I don’t know if you are free now-“ his phone ringing interrupts her and he feels a little gratitude towards the person calling him. He knows what she was going to ask and doesn’t trust himself with giving her an answer.</p>
                  <p>He picks his cell and sees that his girlfriend is calling him and he decided it’s time to go.</p>
                  <p>“Sorry, it’s Jen so I gotta answer this” he apologizes getting up and avoids to notices the disappointed look that rest on Betty's face now, the smile long gone “I really had fun today and I hope to come back if I’m allowed to?”</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
            <div class="page">
              <p></p>
              <div class="layoutArea">
                <p></p>
                <div class="column">
                  <p>“Yes, of course” that brights her a little “We meet here every Tuesday and Thursday, the same hour”</p>
                  <p>“Okay, so see you next week and thanks for this” and leaves the room almost running and doesn’t listen her <em>“you’re welcome Jug”</em> on his way out. He answer his phone when he’s away from the room so Betty can’t hear him and his heart beats a little slower. “Hey Jen? The travel back to New York was okay?” he starts.</p>
                  <p>“Yes and I can finally get some rest knowing you will pick my calls when I want to talk to you” she laughs and he feels guilty again by ignoring her since he got back to Riverdale.</p>
                  <p>“I told you it wasn’t going to happen again. I swear”</p>
                  <p>“And I believe. For now at least. I was unpacking and giving you sometime so you could stop by your old school. So how was it?”</p>
                  <p>He remembers Veronica telling him about how insecure Jen was feeling with him working with his ex and he doesn’t want to be that guy. The one that treats his girlfriend like shit and makes her feel like she’s not enough. Jen is enough for him or for any guy with a brain. So he tries to filter his words carefully. Jen doesn’t deserve anything less and he can hear his therapist voice inside his head <em>“neither you, Jughead”</em>.</p>
                  <p>“It was good I guess. The kids are really talented” he shrugs even though she can’t see him.</p>
                  <p>“I knew it was a good thing for you. Okay, I’m going to put on speaker while I continue to unpack. Tell me everything”</p>
                  <p>And he does. Almost everything, but surely everything she needs to know.</p>
                  <p>He recalls Veronica's words from that morning and his dad's letter. He knows what is at stake. And he doesn’t intend to lose it.</p>
                </div>
              </div>
            </div>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Tell what you guys think, I really love to hear it and discuss theories with you! This is what really keep this fic alive! See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Are you sure you have everything?” Jughead asks Jellybean in the bus station while they wait for hers to arrive.</p>
      <p>His sister was going back to California and it's like he’s losing her once again. It felt really nice having her around again, teasing and hugging her but she needed to go, many college classes already lost and she couldn’t afford to lose more. So here they are, with him suppressing his feelings so he doesn’t cry.</p>
      <p>“Again, yes. And even if I’m wrong, Alice can send it for me” Jellybean rolls her eyes at him “I don’t get why you and dad always treat me like a child”</p>
      <p>Right after the words leave her mouth, she realizes her mistake, “I mean, dad used to treat me like a child” she looks the other way and Jughead knows she is trying very hard not to cry.</p>
      <p>“It will take us some time to get used with him not being here” he comforts her knowing exactly what she's feeling.</p>
      <p>His relationship with his father was a complicated one. Ever since he was little, his memories of his old man involved him drunk. Of course FP had his sober days once in a while, and when that happened Jughead enjoyed as much as he could - he wasn’t innocent and knew it was not going to last so he took as much it was offered to him. And even then, he never really had a connection with FP. His dad used to be the cool kid and he, the loner weirdo everyone would ignore. They couldn’t be more different if they tried.</p>
      <p>So his dad joined the Serpents and everything became too much. Being an alcoholic was one thing, a criminal is completely the opposite, at least that’s what he thought of the biker gang. So Jughead severed ties with his father, well tried to, because he knew FP was always around. And many months later he would find himself in the same position his father was, and Jughead finally understood him, a part of FP.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Finally they created a connection and all was in peace. Until his world fell apart, but not his relationship with FP. They weren’t extremely close when he died, but Jughead was used to his father being a phone call away. And now, though his dad's line wasn’t disconnected yet, he can’t bear not to look at the name in his contact list and wish he could hear his voice.</p>
      <p>“Yeah, I know and it sucks” she looks up at his face “I don’t want to sound clingy and annoying but I need to ask you something Jug. Remember when I got here and I said it was just the two of us now? Well, I’ve been thinking about it and about what you said in the car, though I still think it’s bullshit. But you were right. Losing dad made me realize how alone I’m in the world. Both of us actually, but you still have Veronica and your girlfriend and I Alice. What I’m trying to say is that, while they are amazing to us, we need each other. I need my brother, now more than ever. So I want you to pick your damn phone when I call and answer my texts and to spend my holidays with you. We are family so we need to act like one” she looks at him expecting his reaction and Jughead knows what she means.</p>
      <p>“You have my word Jelly” he hugs her and mess with her hair hearing her groan. “I’m being serious, jerk” “Yeah, I know. Me too” She glares at him, analyzing to see if he’s telling the truth or not, but decides to trust him anyway.</p>
      <p>They see her bus coming and it’s finally time to say goodbye.</p>
      <p>“Okay, I have to go now” she picks her bags and he helps her with one.</p>
      <p>“Will you call when you land?”</p>
      <p>“If course I will. Didn’t you hear any word I just said in my speech? Snob” he chuckles and gives her another hug.</p>
      <p>“Bye Forsythia” he sings while she enters the bus.</p>
      <p>“Eat shit, Forsythe” she sings back earning a glare from the driver and he laughs hard at his sister indecorum.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Leaving the bus station, he takes a cab to the reason he can’t sleep at night. When the vehicle stops he is relieved to see the bar is open and functioning without his help.</p>
      <p>Inside, there are few Serpents, some from his time in the gang and some new. He spots a friendly face sitting in the back and goes straight to the guy.</p>
      <p>“Word on the street you’re the new boss around here” Jughead approaches Sweet Pea carefully but relax when he sees the smile forming his old friend's face.</p>
      <p>“Jones!” Sweets goes for a hug a clap in the back “Thought you were gone already” he indicates to the other chair available and Jughead sits with him.</p>
      <p>“I couldn’t. Not without working this thing out” he looks around the bar to make his point and Sweets laughs.</p>
      <p>“So you know now?”</p>
      <p>“Yep. And I still can’t believe I'm the owner of this place”</p>
      <p>“I told FP you weren’t going to take this well but your old man was stubborn”</p>
      <p>“He had his reasons I guess” he shrugs “I don’t know, I’m still trying to understand why he would leave this to me. It’s been years since I set foot in this town and I didn’t intend to move back. It’s all very confusing to me” his hands goes to his beanie-less head trying to organize the mess in his mind and leans on the table “But enough about my daddy issues. What about you? I barely talked to you the last time I was here. How are you? How is life?”</p>
      <p>“Can’t complain” Sweet Pea shrugs “I was kind of lost when we finished school, so I tried to work. You know I couldn’t afford college back when we were teenagers but my family convinced me to give community college a try. And I did but school was not meant for me. Got the degree though. And between classes I started to work in some workshops, Riverdale, Greendale and some other close towns. Me and Fangs managed to save some money and decided to open our own. The business is good, especially now those Goolies are gone”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Sounds like a good life”</p>
      <p>“It is” Sweets agrees “It's much better than the alternative I used to have before I joined the Serpents. Being part of the group kind of saved my life”</p>
      <p>“Me too” Jughead speaks truthfully.</p>
      <p>Becoming a Serpent was one of the best things that ever happened to him. Except the parts which Penny was involved and he had to deal with other disgusting and painful stuff. But wearing the leather jacket turned him into the better version of himself he never knew it existed. The leader, the brave and understanding Jughead. He doesn’t regret his decision, not a bit.</p>
      <p>“And the other younger Serpents?”</p>
      <p>“The same old I guess. Some left town, trying for a new life. Only few went to college and heard about some that are in jail. But FP found a way to take care of them inside and employment for when they get outside” Sweets speaks with a proud tone “From our group, the only ones I still talk to is Fangs and Toni, and now you. And Topaz is doing really good, living in L.A. with the red head. They still visit a lot because Cheryl needs to be here to make sure her maple business is doing alright”</p>
      <p>“I reached out to Tony some time ago. Had to be sure Cheryl was okay with me telling her brother's murder to the world” Jughead recalls.</p>
      <p>“Right. FP told everybody here about your book. Congratulations, man” he pats Jughead on the back, proud of his friend.</p>
      <p>“Thanks”</p>
      <p>“Is it already in the stores? You know reading is not my thing but I will definitely read yours”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Not yet, but I will let you know. And how the young, careless, short fuse Sweet Pea became the new Serpent leader?” Jughead asks changing the subject.</p>
      <p>Sweets laughs, “Well, your dad knew you were not coming back and he needed a successor. I was one of the few that remained in town” he shrugs “It wasn’t easy in the beginning and I wasn’t expecting to take his place so soon but I had a great teacher. Your dad was a great leader”</p>
      <p>“That he was” Jughead agrees with him.</p>
      <p>“And you? What are you going to do with the White Wyrm? Sell it? I guess everyone around here wants to know” Sweet Pea looks around to see some Serpents watching them, trying to hear their conversation.</p>
      <p>“No. This place was important to FP so I want to keep it”</p>
      <p>“You plan to move back to Riverdale?” he raises his brows not believing it.</p>
      <p>“I don't. Nothing personal but if it was up to me, I would never step foot in this town again. I’m doing fine in New York and intended to stay there”</p>
      <p>“So what are going to do?” Jughead opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by his cell ringing.</p>
      <p>“Sorry” he apologizes checking to see Veronica calling him and decides to take before she calls again “Ronnie, I can’t talk right now, kind of busy. Is it important?”</p>
      <p>“You mean busy with the despicable lying blonde cheater you still talk to or something different?” with a mocking voice and he rolls his eyes.</p>
      <p>“I’m at the White Wyrm talking with Sweet Pea. Why do you want to know, mom?”</p>
      <p>“Very funny Forsythe. Anyway, I won’t have lunch at the Pembroke today so Lucille here wants to know if you want her to cook lunch for you. See how lucky you are for having a friend like me?” he can hear his sister voice in his head. <em>Snob</em></p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Very lucky, and no. I will probably eat somewhere. Anything else?”</p>
      <p>“That’s all. Bye Truman Capote” she ends the call and he can help but rolls his eyes again at her reference.</p>
      <p>“Sorry. Veronica can be a little overwhelming sometimes, acting like my mom” he apologizes again putting away his phone “Back to where we were, I have no idea how to do this. Never had to manage anything in my life, and I’m pretty scared about this whole thing”</p>
      <p>“You know, being the next in line, I had to follow your dad around a lot. I know little but I guess I can help you with some stuff, some books” Sweets offers and he feels a lot of gratitude towards the man “That is, if you want my help”</p>
      <p>“Are you kidding me? Of course I do. Can we do this now or are you busy with something?” Jughead eagerly asks.</p>
      <p>“Sure. But with one condition though”</p>
      <p>“Anything”</p>
      <p>“I’m going to need Veronica's new number” he says with a serious face and Jughead laughs at him.</p>
      <p>“Anything but this. Veronica will kill me and I will miss my friendship benefits, like her personal sous chef, potentially for a long time. Sorry can't do that”</p>
      <p>“We can work trough a solution while we see those books. Let's go, Jones” Sweets gets up and he goes along with him to what he remembers being the White Wyrm’s office “You know, Jellybean is right. You are becoming a snob. Hey is Veronica single?”</p>
      <p>“Wait a minute, you were talking to my sister? Why were you talking to my sister?” the thought of Sweet Pea and his sister talking or having something close to a friendship or something else makes him worried, feeling a headache coming soon.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Sweet Pea laughs but doesn’t answer his question. They stay in the office for the rest of the day, with him trying to understand the numbers and failing to get what his old friend was saying. His dad was right, Sweets was not great with business but Fangs was, so in the end of the day the three of them were tired, and with lot of books opened in front of them.</p>
      <p>Trying to wrap his mind around everything, Jughead doesn't see the time passing, and when he blinks two weeks were already gone.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>He divided his time with Sweet Pea and Fangs, in their garage or the White Wyrm. It felt good for them, almost like the time hasn’t passed at all. They still wore the jackets – at least Sweets and Fangs did, Jughead had no idea where his were – talked about bikes, Sweets crush on Veronica or his inability to let her go, and about the future, with Pea being scared of taking the leadership. Jughead knew how much the role weighed in his shoulders when he had the title. It was nice but he was glad it was over.</p>
            <p>The other part of his time was spent dealing with suppliers and still trying to get the hang of it. It was hard. He used to handle with words not numbers, there was a reason why the artistic aesthetic always screamed so much at him. He was born for drama, not for dealing with people and calculus. Neither was his father with the last one so Jughead had no idea how the man did it and for so long. Veronica promised to help him but he could see had her hands full, trying to manage her business and her bars not being in New York, so he tried not to disturb her, pretending to understand everything she was saying when she first looked at the books. He knew it was a matter of time before she has to pack up and leave for NY leaving him in the city they both hate.</p>
            <p>And the other and last part of his time was with the Blue and Gold. It was exciting and scary and the same time, being there with kids that looked for guidance from him. They asked him about what and how to write, what he thought about this or that and looked at him like he was some writing genius. He took a special like to Gabriel, the kid from his first day that reminded Jughead of him. He could see the kid struggle, trying to find time for school, work and the newspaper. When Jughead asked him why he stayed at the Blue and Gold when he could have more time to rest, Gabriel said that it would help him with college applications, and then in a lower voice, he said it was the only time in his week he could do something he really likes to do. The Blue and Gold was a scape for him, just as it was to Jughead. He was trying to find a way to help the kid but so far he had come up with nothing. The other kids were fine, but he still read their works and left editing to Betty. It was fun most of the time, except the parts where the girl Betty said had a crush on him tries to keep touching him. It was quite disturbing to him that a sixteen year old would feel something other than annoyance for him. Betty laughed when he said that out loud.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>And he doesn’t like to admit or even think about it, but the said blonde has a part of his time too. He tries to ignore her when they are in the school, talking only the necessary with her and running from her like he runs from his sixteen year old admirer. But the class is not very big and there’s not much he can do when they are alone in room waiting for the kids to arrive or leave. It’s easy to get lost in time, being in the same room they were almost a decade ago, doing the nearly the same thing they used to do.</p>
            <p>With her, everything was easy and he missed this easiness, the connection, like they were thinking the same thing and both knew it, talking only with their eyes. He used to love this, and now he is afraid.</p>
            <p>When he first started seeing a therapist, he had to tell the shrink about his story, step by step. It hurt, to relive all the stuff that marked and molded him, but it was way worse listening to what she had to say.<em> Jughead you've been burned a lot in your life. The people that were meant to take care of you left you to fend for yourself ever since you were little. And the ones you had courage enough to open yourself to, disappointed you. Broke your trust. It’s quite normal to create a form of a shell around you, your heart. It’s not easy for you to open up again and I don’t blame you.</em></p>
            <p>He knew that. He didn’t have to spend a hundred dollars to hear what he already knew. But somehow, the words did something to him and he started to see his relationships – or the lack of it – in a different way. Especially his and Betty's.</p>
            <p>He made the first move – and he still doesn’t know where he found the courage to kiss her. He opened the shell to her. Let her know his deepest fears, desires, dreams and everything went down with a single video. So the shell was closed. But with only a look from the greenest eyes he ever seen, be can feel himself open again. He doesn't know if it’s because she was his first love, or the experiences and traumas they lived together, but it’s like everything is right in their places.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>Yet, he doesn’t let his mind go there. He remembers the great parts but also the bad and terribly ones.</p>
            <p>The first hours after leaving the Coopers on the prom night were bad but the other day, felt even worse. He hadn't seen the real video, the one played to everyone in the gym, but living in the age of Instagram, he only had to open the app to see his best friend kissing his girlfriend. The pain was like any other. Ignoring her calls and her attempts to reach him was felt in his whole body. Instead of when his mother left him, Jughead wanted to stay in bed all day moping and asking what he did wrong to deserve this kind of thing and he did that, for two straight days until Veronica walked in and made him shower saying <em>I can stand to look at you acting like Bella in New Moon. You deserve more, we deserve more</em>. In his brain, he knew she was right but in his heart it was all wrong. He still had bad days, missing her, their talks, her touch and he knew Veronica missed her too. They healed together, but he knows there is still a hole in their hearts in the shape of Betty.</p>
            <p>The last time he opened himself was for Jen, but right now he knows he’s not strong enough to do it again, especially for the girl – now woman – who made him close years ago.</p>
            <p>
              <em>When you open yourself to love, you also open for pain, Jughead. Only the people we care about have the power to hurt us. And there is a high probability, they will do because no one is perfect.</em>
            </p>
            <p>With what his therapist said in his mind, two weeks later, he finds in himself in a Pop's booth, with a calculator in his right and a bunch of papers in front of him. He can feel a headache coming soon from spending his afternoon doing math and calling suppliers and presenting himself as FP's son, his lack of negotiating skills making him regret not paying attention to Veronica when she talked about business.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>His stupor is broken with the smell of coffee and later, a cup put right in front him. He looks up to see Gabriel, the student from Riverdale High, picking up a plate of pancakes from his tray and putting on the table.</p>
            <p>“Pop Tate told me to bring it to you. Said you were going to need this” he shrugs looking at Jughead's questioning face “You look a lot like me doing my Biology homework, are you okay?”</p>
            <p>“No” he shoots without thinking “I mean, yes. Everything is fine. This is just not my area but I will get the hang of this. Someday, I hope” he analyzes Gabriel’s face seeing the dark circles under his eyes “And you? You look tired”</p>
            <p>“This is the portrait of what a baby can do to you. That’s what you get when you don’t use a condom” he shrinks at his own tone “Sorry. I love the kid and you definitely shouldn’t have to hear stuff like this. I’m just exhausted” he apologizes rubbing his eyes with his free hand.</p>
            <p>“You look like it. And I don’t know if this will make you feel any better, but you are doing a good job. Your kid is very lucky and will be very proud of what you are doing someday, not giving up and taking care of him. I know I would”</p>
            <p>Jughead doesn’t lie. He knows he was an accident, just like Gabriel's child. His parents were young, not like the teenager in front him, but not as prepared as well. In the beginning everything was fine, but then their money problems started and Jellybean came. His mother wasn’t prepared to become a mom and his dad had to deal with addiction. On the other side, Gabriel and his girlfriend also weren’t prepared to take care of another human being, but they were trying, some thing Jughead did not see growing up.</p>
            <p>“Thanks, I guess” he scratch his head blushing “Anyway, I have the night shift. If you want anything else, I’m your guy for it”</p>
            <p>“Thanks. And thanks Pop Tate for me too”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>He devours his coffee and pancakes in minutes, reminding him when he was younger and used to spend his nights on the same booth he was sitting right now, writing the story that made his bank account a little bit fatter. Jughead goes back to what he was doing before until someone clears it’s throat next to him and he is forced to look up.</p>
            <p>“I walked in and saw you absorbed in whatever is you are doing in a Saturday night and it reminded me of when you would to do the same years ago” Betty says with a smile and he laughs, noting their minds still operates in the same way.</p>
            <p>“You know, I was thinking the same thing a few minutes ago”</p>
            <p>“What is this?” she motions her head in the table direction “Research for a new book? You looked concentrated”</p>
            <p>“I wish” he did wish it was. His first book wasn’t even on the shells yet but his agent was already bugging him for the next one. <em>I know this kind of business Jughead and trust me, it’s going to be huge. They will want another one right away and we need to be ready.</em></p>
            <p>“I’m trying to deal with this bar stuff but I’m not that great. Veronica told me she would help me but she has her own thing going on so I can’t ask more of her time right now” he sighs frustrated and his hands goes to his hair, messing with it.</p>
            <p>Her eyes follows his movement and he knows what’s she’s thinking. His beanie. More particularly, the one she knitted for him.</p>
            <p>He doesn’t use it anymore. He stopped a week after prom. He couldn’t look at it nor use it, even though it was his trademark. But he wouldn’t let go of it either. So the beanie was gone, probably buried somewhere in his closet in New York, or Veronica already found it and threw it in the garbage. He hoped it was the first scenario, not wanting to imagine the second one.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>He tried other hats of course, knowing the accessory was a safe blanket for him but he didn’t clicked in with any he found. Even Veronica agreed with him. They don’t have enough personality for you, Jughead.</p>
            <p>So now, he walks around hatless. Still missing the beanie, but with enough courage to not wear it.</p>
            <p>“You know, in the weeks before FP's passing, I was helping him a little with the White Wyrm. It was nothing big, and he had his hands full with paper work from the police station, so I offered to help. I can do the same for you, of course, if you want my help” she offers and he can see her expectancy in her eyes, along with fear of being rejected. And even if he didn’t know her, or used to, her hands fiddling her purse strap would give her away.</p>
            <p>He tells himself he should say yes because she’s being kind. Offering to help even though she had no obligations to. And would be very impolite to say no, when he just admitted he has no clue of what he is doing. Saying yes is the right thing to do. The new improved Jughead thing to do. So that’s what he does.</p>
            <p>“If you don’t think it will be a burden to you-“</p>
            <p>“Not at all” she interrupts him and he can feel her excitement “Sorry” she blushes and indicates to the booth in front of him “Can I sit?”</p>
            <p>“Yeah, sure” he is a little dumbfounded with her eagerness, forgetting how Betty Cooper used to be. She sits and waves her hand to a waiter and Gabriel appears in their booth in seconds.</p>
            <p>“Hi Gabriel, can we get two milkshakes, one strawberry and one chocolate” she turns to him to check “I mean, you still like chocolate, right?” he nods smirking a little and she turns right back to the teenager “And a couple of fries, please?”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Right away, Miss Cooper” he writes her order and walks away leaving Jughead speechless and he cocks an eyebrow at her.</p>
            <p>“What? I see you already had coffee and I still haven’t had dinner. And the best way for you to work is with food” she shrugs and he a laugh escapes from his mouth without him knowing.</p>
            <p>Her smile grows bigger at this and be notices her ponytail swinging softly with her face. Her hands goes to her chin, leaning on it and he sees she’s wearing a sweater, not pink or any candy color, but still, it seems like he walked in to a time machine. He starts to get distracted just from looking at her and she clears her throat again, blushing and appreciating his attention on her.</p>
            <p>“So let’s get to it?” she proposes and he rapidly follows her on her what she is saying.</p>
            <p>That’s how they spent their Saturday night, neither of them concerned of not having anything fun to do or any places to go.</p>
            <p>They get so in to each other, they fail to notice Pop Tate, behind the counter admiring those two, being in the same position they were years ago, solving mysteries or just acting like two teenagers in love. He shakes his head with a smile and later, he sends Gabriel with another portion of fries to their table. Veronica was right, he was not good managing places – he would have an ear if she knew he was giving food away for free. But he was sure he couldn’t let the chance of seeing two people that still loved each other together pass away and not do something to help them.</p>
            <p>He was a sucker for true love.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <p> </p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I just wanted to say thank you to those who leaves comments in this, complimenting or discussing something in the chapter. Really, you guys are the best! And reading your words is what makes this story goes forward!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Almost a month since I update this story... wow<br/>But in my defense, first I had an author's block, then I got really busy and I couldn't use my computer. I still can't so if you see any errors let me know because all of this was written in my phone. </p><p>See you in the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He finishes the phone call with a sigh, putting his cell down to rub his eyes, feeling tired. Jughead spent most of his night awake, reading another contract his agent had sent him. This time, he wanted to talk about tours. Jughead argued with him about it, saying it was not time for this kind of discussion yet. The book isn’t even ready. But the guy was certain the time would come, and when it finally did they had to be ready for it. All Jughead wanted to do was write when he was a teenager. He never thought about the bureaucracy that it involved.</p><p><br/>So when he alarm rang this morning all he wanted to do was go back to sleep. He used to be fine with only a few hours of sleep when he was younger, but now he can’t work properly without having at least 7 hours in his dreams. But he didn’t have a choice. He had scheduled a meeting with the beer supplier for the bar early and another phone calls to make. He felt in a parallel universe where his job was to act like Veronica.</p><p><br/>He was used to being tough, growing up in the Southside and now living in New York, that city wasn’t made for beginners. But the ability to deal with people when you have a business that depends on their products involves a new kind of level of toughness. And now he can finally understand why Veronica is so good at her job.<br/>Making his dad's business work was the reason why he was spending his morning in the White Wyrm and not at his bed right now. Taking a sip of his black coffee he picks the phone up again, opening his notes to see what else he has to do today and feeling his ass numb from sitting too long in the wooden chair.</p><p>“So you are dealing with Brad face to face now? Saw him leaving earlier. Smart decision, that guy is slippery like a fish. FP always hated to deal with him” Sweet Pea says seating in the chair in front of him. Jughead could see grease stains on his clothes and face and wondered if Sweets walks around like this all the time. He probably does, the guy was never one to care about other people thought of him.</p><p><br/>“So why he did it? He can’t be the only person that sells beer around here?”</p><p><br/>“Actually, he is. The other alternative would be too expensive so FP stuck to him” Sweets shrugs eyeing the notes Jughead left opened in his screen “I can see you’re a lot better than you were when you first started. Guess it runs in the blood”</p><p><br/>“Hardly” Jughead scoffs “I don’t know how my dad did it, the guy couldn’t even make his salary last an entire month when I was kid. My mom had to step in so we could eat. And I’m trying, really hard. And Betty was helping me too”</p><p>Sweets smile with his reply “So the old miss Cooper is back in your life, huh?”</p><p><br/>“No, she is not. And I have girlfriend now, I told you about that. Have some respect” Jughead snaps back and Sweets lifts his hands as surrender sign.</p><p><br/>“Sorry” he apologizes “I have to say, I was shocked when she came back to town. Never thought I would see her ponytail again. But then, one day FP is leaving some Serpents meeting to go pick the princess from the bus station like she’s his daughter. I still can’t understand why he treated her like that”</p><p><br/>Jughead wants to reply <em>you and me booth pal</em>, but chooses the easy path “He said that he decided not to judge her, and I get it. He was going to marry her mom, he had to do something like this” he shrugs.</p><p><br/>“Still, we all saw how you were after everything. For me, she didn’t deserve all the love she got”</p><p><br/>“Can we please not talk about that part of my life. I’m not proud of those months” Jughead groans again and Sweets snorts.</p><p><br/>“Sorry” he apologizes again “But you were pretty sad with everything. You know I never liked her much, but after knowing what she did and seeing you, all I could feel was hate”</p><p><br/>“You didn’t have to feel like that, you know?”</p><p><br/>“Of course I did. You were my friend and Veronica was starting to become one too. She didn’t like to talk about it in that time, but she was devastated too. I had no other option really”</p><p>“Thanks” Jughead shrugs wanting the topic to be over.</p><p>“It’s not something you have to thank me for” Sweets looks down embarrassed “So, seeing her after all this time did nothing to you?”</p><p><br/>Jughead remembers the first time he saw her when he got back in town. All the hate he felt, realizing he was still not over her and what she did; the sadness and relief, to finally be able to see her face again. He missed her for a long time right after they, or he, broke up their relationship. And thought the feeling was finally dead, but seeing her made it reborn like phoenix, with his heart on fire. But Sweet Pea doesn’t need to know that.</p><p><br/>“I won’t say I felt nothing because it would be a lie. But it’s over for us. It has been for a long time now”</p><p><br/>“So there isn’t any chance you might get back together?” Sweets asks.</p><p><br/>“No” Jughead assures him with a pain in his heart he prefers to ignore.</p><p><br/>“Good” Sweets nods his head in agreement “You know, I still don’t like the woman, but I used to envy you two” he says blushing a little.</p><p><br/>“What? You never told me anything” Jughead replies confused.</p><p><br/>“That’s because it wasn’t a bad kind of envy, you know. It’s just… seeing you together, it always felt like it was right. That you and her were right for each other, meant to be together even though you two lived in opposites sides of the town, with your parents history and you being in the Serpents. And I know you two broke up a few times before, but always got back together. You had her back and she had yours, investigating and writing and stuff. At least that’s what I thought”</p><p><br/>“That’s what I though too” it hurts to listen his relationship through someone’s eyes, remembering everything and a time when he was innocent and thought they were going to be together for the rest of their lives.</p><p><br/>“Sorry, again” Sweets grimaces this time “I swear I’m not trying to be a jerk here, I’m just trying to explain to you why I asked if there was a chance for you to get back together. I never had something like you did or felt something like this for someone. And I guess if I ever did, it would be hard for me to let go”</p><p><br/>Jughead remembers Veronica's words to him a few weeks ago, saying the exactly same thing.</p><p><br/>“It was hard. But I can’t do anything about it now” he says feeling his throat closing with sadness. He was used to this, having lived days when he felt he couldn’t breathe, missing everything he had. But now, he learned how to control it and move on, like he should.</p><p><br/>“I will end this conversation right now because I can see I’m making you uncomfortable. But just one quick thing” Sweets speaks getting up “I know what I said, but I won’t judge you for your choices, I know I made pretty bad ones along the way. So if you want a non judgmental friend – which I know Veronica isn’t – know you can come to me and I will support you” he finishes with a wink and Jughead knows what he’s implying.</p><p><br/>“Thanks but there’s no need to”</p><p><br/>“I know, but who knows? Life is crazy, right?” he shrugs “And talking about crazy, how is our dear Veronica?”</p><p><br/>“She is good and still not wanting me to give you her number” Sweets laughs “Actually, I’m meeting her at Pop's for lunch in a few minutes”</p><p><br/>“This has to be some kind of sign. I came here to ask you for lunch and now you tell me –“</p><p><br/>“It's not going to happen Sweet Pea. You had your chance years ago, seven to be exact” Jughead talks getting up too.</p><p><br/>“Are you sure? Because I told you to put in a good word for me –“</p><p><br/>“I’m leaving now, bye Sweet Pea” Jughead leaves the bar laughing at Sweets complains and decides to take a cab to the diner.</p><p><br/>The bell rings when he passes through the diner’s doors, seeing Veronica sitting in a booth on his left. He sits on the other side and goes for the menu, even though he knows nothing changed since he left town.</p><p><br/>“You’re late” Veronica states putting her phone down, eyeing him.</p><p><br/>“No I’m not. I’m right on time and I told you I had a lot of things to do today” he drops the menu and decides to annoy her a little bit “I was with Sweet Pea. Did I tell you he asked me for your new number?”</p><p><br/>She groans and he laughs, knowing he reached his goal.</p><p><br/>“What is wrong with him?! It was only sex and we still were in high school. A long time ago. People should know that certain things belongs in the past. Please tell me you didn’t do it, that you didn’t give him my number” she pleads</p><p><br/>“Of course I didn’t. I knew you would be pissed if I did it”</p><p><br/>“Thanks” the waiter puts two milkshakes in front of them and he cocks an eyebrow at her “I already ordered for you. It’s not like you eat anything else in this place. Anyway, Sweet Pea is still helping you with the White Wyrm? I’m still sorry I was too busy to do it”</p><p><br/>“Actually, someone else is helping me” he says blushing a little, with a guilty tone.</p><p>“Why are you looking like this? If someone else is –“ he can see her connecting the dots and prepares for the storm “Oh no. Tell me you didn’t Forsythe” she threatens with poison in her voice.</p><p><br/>“She offered, I didn’t ask” he tries to explain.</p><p><br/>“But you said yes so the specifics doesn’t change anything!” she loses control drawing attention from some people next to them “Didn’t you just hear what I said about the past? And what does she know about running business? She’s an unemployed journalist from Washington that still lives in her mom's house”</p><p><br/>“I’m not trying to divert the topic here, but how do you know all this? Because I’m certain I didn’t tell you about her” he asks confused with all this information;</p><p><br/>“It doesn’t matter. What does matter is her obsession with being close to you and your inability to say no”</p><p><br/>“It's not like that”</p><p><br/>“Oh really?” she asks ironic “Because you already said yes to the Blue and Gold and now this. With you acting like that she will be back in your life in months, probably by the end of the year and you forgiving all the horrible things she did with <em>my boyfriend</em>” her voice breaks a little and he can see Veronica is trying really hard not to cry.<br/>Veronica doesn’t like to talk about her former best friend Betty Cooper.</p><p><br/>When things happened, seven years ago, he was too destroyed to pay attention to her pain. And when he did, he thought she was hurting because of Archie. Then, he would start to notice how she tried to talk about girl things with him and got frustrated when he didn’t answer her expectations. The night they kissed in Spain, she finally let everything out. Veronica said she always knew that Archie and her weren’t going to stay together, and she was prepared to accept the end of their relationship or maybe try long distance for a few months before ending things for good. She was ready for this, but at the same time she always thought she would have her best friend with her. All the plans she had made for the two girls were gone the minute she saw the damn video. She didn’t care about the humiliation, her cheating boyfriend – she always knew Archie couldn’t say no to women, “He was basically the ginger bitch of Riverdale” – but she did care about losing Betty.</p><p><br/>That night was the only time he ever saw her talk about Betty Cooper during their seven year friendship. He knew the former friendship was badly missed for Veronica.<br/>She tried to be friends with other girls, but all of that seemed superficial to him, not real. But he never said a word. He knew that Veronica, just like him, was trying and that was enough for now.</p><p><br/>“Maybe I shouldn't have accepted her help. I’m sorry this makes you uncomfortable” he apologizes not knowing the right thing to say.</p><p><br/>“I don’t think you do this on purpose, I really don't. Which makes me more concerned” her hands goes to her forehead, massaging “But you’re an adult, you can make your own choices without me freaking out about it. I’m sorry I overstepped. It's your life and I promise I will stop being a pain in your ass about that despicable person. I guess I’m just tired from work”</p><p>She takes a sip from her milkshake and he knows she wants to change subject.</p><p><br/>“And talking about work, I’m going to New York this week. I have some really important appointments in the city that took me too long to get. I can’t reschedule”</p><p><br/>“Business?” he asks taking a sip of his own milkshake.</p><p><br/>“That and other appointments” she digress</p><p><br/>“What, like doctor appointments?” he asks a little bit worried.</p><p><br/>“Yes” she takes a deep breathe “Remember when my mom died and her doctor approached me saying her kind of breast cancer could be detectable earlier with a genetics test? I was too scared to do it at the time but I’m ready now. I want to know if I can have this disease in the future, and if there is a way to stop it, I will do it” she says with confidence.</p><p>Hermione Lodge fought hard and bravely ever since she discovered her breast cancer for three years. She did everything right and Veronica almost left college so she could be with her mom during her treatment. Even Jughead became close to older Lodge woman, since Ronnie would spend holidays and vacations with her and he didn’t have nowhere to go to besides Riverdale. They weren’t exactly friends, but they had an understanding. Veronica finally had cut ties with her father, so now her only relative was her mother and somehow, Hermione knew she wasn’t going to make it so she was glad her daughter had someone else in her life.</p><p><br/>Her cancer was very aggressive but it could be detected much earlier through a genetic test, to check the presence of a gene called BRCA1 which increases the potential to develop breast and ovary cancer. Veronica and her mother used to joke saying she was genetically close to Angelina Jolie, with the said actress saying she had the same gene. But Hermione didn’t know about that until it was too late, with her breast cancer spreading to both of her lungs. She asked, many times, for Veronica get tested but the younger one was always postponing, too busy or too scared to know the truth. But now she was ready.</p><p><br/>“That's really good, Ronnie” he assures her putting his hand above hers and squeezing “It will be good to you, to know and prepares if it need it. And you know I will be with you, in every possible scenario”</p><p><br/>“I do know that. I’m still scared but it’s like you just said, I need to be prepared” she squeezes his hand back and let go when the waiter comes with their french fries and burgers “I promise I will try to be back here to your birthday, though”</p><p><br/>“That’s okay. Take all the time you need, you know I don’t care about my birthday very much” he shrugs</p><p><br/>“I know but I do. Everyone deserves to have someone that cares about them on their birthdays” she puts a fry in her mouth and swallows before speaking again “Rest assured I will do my best”</p><p><br/>“You always do” he laughs and she winks at him.</p><p><br/>They begin to eat and when the ring bells again, Jughead lift his head to see another one of Veronica lovers getting in to the diner.</p><p><br/>“You know” he starts “I have a complicated history with this town but I think I have a really good competition with you”</p><p><br/>“What do you mean?” she asks confused.</p><p><br/>“It means that in less than 24 hours I already saw two of your ex boyfriend's” he says smirking and nodding his head to the entry. Veronica turns her head at the same time Reggie seems to notice her in their booth.</p><p><br/>“Oh my gosh. What is wrong with this place” she says turning back blushing and Jughead can’t hold his laugh “And just to make things clear, Sweet Pea was just sex, he was never my boyfriend”</p><p><br/>“And what about Reggie? Because he is about to get here in three, two –“</p><p><br/>“Veronica Lodge” Reggie announces arriving in their table with his eyes on her and a smirk in his face.</p><p><br/>“Reggie” Veronica nods her head politely and send Jughead a glare when he lets a snort slips.</p><p><br/>“Jughead” Reggie turns to him, finally acknowledging his presence and turns to Veronica again “Heard you were back in town but I couldn’t believe. Never thought you would step foot in here again”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, well, neither did I. But it’s not for long, I’m planning to go back to New York pretty soon” Jughead arches an eyebrow at her and she kicks him under the table.</p><p><br/>“Well that’s too bad. But hey, while you’re still here, maybe we could get together, catch up. Here” he bends to the table and grabs a pen from his pants pocket, writing something on the napkin next to her “This is my number. When you’re free, give me call”</p><p><br/>“I definitely will. Bye Reginald” she gives him a smile and he does the same, leaving.</p><p><br/>Jughead thinks she will get rid of the napkin soon but sees her putting inside her designer bag. He clear his throat, and she shrugs.</p><p><br/>“What?”</p><p><br/>“What were you saying about the past staying in the past?” he mocks her</p><p><br/>“Shut up” she throws a fry at his face and he puts it in his mouth “This might be handful someday, considering this town. And if you don’t stop using my words against me, you will have to walk to Riverdale High, understood me? Now, finish your lunch”</p><p><br/>“Yes, mom” he says with a serious voice earning another fry in his face.</p><p><br/>They end their meal with no troubles, so as soon Jughead finishes his dessert, they are in the backseat of Veronica’s car going to their old school. The ride is fast considering Riverdale doesn’t have the traffic New York does and Veronica can’t help but feel nostalgic when they arrive and she sees the building she spent her last teenager years.</p><p>“Though Riverdale almost turned us in to ashes, I kind of miss this place. I have really good memories from school” she speaks lost in thought admiring the view in front of her.</p><p>“I get you. I feel like this everytime I pass through those doors” Jughead says leaning on the seat to have the same view “You could go in, you know? The inside is almost the same as seven years ago. Sometimes I get scared Cheryl will appear out of nowhere calling me Hobo”</p><p><br/>“She didn’t bully me in high school and I still get the same feeling” Veronica snorts and he laughs “You know what, I will take your advice. I don’t have anything to do right now and since we are talking about the past so much today, these halls deserve the honor to see Veronica Lodge walking through them once again. Will you join me?” she asks turning to him.</p><p>“Actually, I have to see the new principle now” he groans and tilts his head to the side “See what I mean? It’s like being a student back here again. Anyway, the new principle wanted to see me, to put every single thing about me in the school records, to make sure I’m not a child predator or anything like this, since my presence is kind of a constant here now”</p><p><br/>“Well good for him, God knows this place had more than a fair share of criminals in these past years” she mocks without mentioning Miss Grundy.</p><p><br/>“I thought the same. So I have to do this, which I think and hope it won’t take too long and then I meet you somewhere? You can start without me” he offers.</p><p><br/>“Deal” they leave the car, with Veronica leaving instructions to her driver do not leave without her. They walk in through the same doors they did years ago and Veronica suddenly get what Jughead meant.</p><p><br/>“Wow” she says looking around “Even the smell is just the same”</p><p><br/>“Yeah” Jughead agrees with her “Though I think every school smells like desperation and teenager hormones. So you go ahead and then you text me where you are later, okay?” he turns to her to check.</p><p><br/>“Relax Forsythe, I won’t get lost”</p><p><br/>They separate and Veronica starts walking through the same path she used to walk. She had her favorite places, the gym where the River Vixens used to practice, some classrooms, the student lounge, the field she used to cheer on, and her locker. The last one is her final stop, and she moves her hand through it slowly, remembering her best and worst days she had and all the photos she had put it there. She could still picture her smile in every single one of them, the sweet and innocent Veronica mocking her. Her only concern that time was how to stop her dad, and today she doesn’t care about that anymore.</p><p><br/>Shaking her head, she decides it’s enough of dwelling in the past for today and starts walking, picking up her phone to let Jughead know she is leaving. She starts typing and walking but suddenly stops, noticing the room she just passed without noticing. It’s the old Blue and Gold office, the one she remembers spending time gossiping with her ex best friend.</p><p><br/>She goes to the door and sees a scene she was used to when she studied in Riverdale High. Betty was sitting in a chair, one hand on the end of her ponytail curling the hair and the other with a red pen, writing and circling things in a paper in front of her, and completely absorbed in whatever what she was doing.</p><p><br/>Veronica thinks about what she should do or not do anything at all. She promised Jughead to leave the Betty topic alone and the woman in front of her didn’t notice her, so she could walk out and everything would be fine. But she didn’t know if she wanted that. To be honest, Veronica wanted to see her in pain, and if she could choose, she would be the one inflicting it. She never had her chance to say what she wanted to in her former best friends face.</p><p><br/>After the fall out of the disaster video at prom, Betty tried to talk to her. Many times. But the betrayal was felt so deep by her that Veronica couldn’t even stand to look at the blonde’s face. But she couldn’t stop asking herself one question. Why? She almost got her answers when one night, after spending the<br/>other one wide awake thinking about it, so she went to the Cooper house, but couldn’t ring the bell. And suddenly, she didn’t want to hear the excuses and lies and how her and Archie would make fun of both her and Jughead when they were doing God knows what behind their backs.</p><p><br/>Wasn’t she a good friend? Veronica knows she messed up when she kissed Archie at the beginning of their friendship but she thought that after that night everything was fine between them. She didn’t even made a big deal when Archie told they kissed when they were searching for the Black Hood. She knew she wasn’t a perfect friend but she also know how much she tried to be, how much she valued Be</p><p>tty’s friendship. It was like having a sister, not by blood but by love, ripped away from you.<br/>They were different, yes. But she still needed her friend.</p><p><br/>Veronica had other friends at college and then at work, and they were good but nothing compared to what she once had.</p><p><br/>She knows she has a real good friendship with Jughead, and they missed too much time in high school being too occupied with their partners to realize they could be friends. But it’s not like she can talk with him about Chris Evans in a suit or Chris Pine’s eyes or which Hollywood Chris was hotter. She had a connection with him but she craved a different kind of one, that he couldn’t provide. And though she might find it in someone else, Veronica is too scared to look. She was burned before, and she wanted to make sure it wouldn’t happen again. The pain was too much to go through it one more time.</p><p><br/>Giving the blonde one last check, she decides it’s better to go. If Jughead wanted her back in his life there was nothing she could do, but if it was up to Veronica, the blonde wouldn’t get closer to her.</p><p><br/>She turns silently, hoping not to catch Betty's attention but her plan fails when her cell bips in the highest volume available to iPhones. She curses Apple when she hears the blonde’s voice.</p><p><br/>“Veronica” Betty says surprised and Veronica evaluates if running is a childish thing to do right now.</p><p><br/>Betty stands up, her hands going to her hair to make sure the ponytail is still in place and then pulling her sweater, looking presentable for the girl in front of her. Neither of them speak, the silence becoming too uncomfortable until Betty clears her throat.</p><p><br/>“Are you looking for Jughead? He usually arrives at –“</p><p><br/>“I know” Veronica interrupts her with a cold voice “I was the one who brought him here actually. He’s with the principle right now”</p><p><br/>“Right” Betty looks down and Veronica almost feel pity seeing how uncomfortable she is “So, were you checking up the school?”</p><p><br/>“Yes. Jughead told me everything still looked the same but I wanted to see for myself” she crosses her arms and her cell is long forgotten.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, it’s just like when we’re teenagers” she looks the other way, searching for things to say and the brunette can see the way her shoulders tense when she’s about to speak “Jughead has been a great help here in the Blue and Gold. The kids love him and he’s amazing with them”</p><p><br/>“I bet he is” Veronica states and even she is surprise at her coldness.</p><p><br/>“V –“</p><p><br/>“Don’t call me that” she snaps.</p><p><br/>Betty looks taken back at Veronica’s response, but she decides to try again.</p><p><br/>“Veronica, I know we never had the chance to talk when everything happened but I still wanted to talk to you. I’m sorry –“</p><p><br/>“Please Betty, spare me. All I’m asking is that you save me from hearing whatever you have to say. If Jughead wants to play the nice guy, then that is his problem, though I can’t see how he can let you back in to his life or even talk to you. He is the good one, but I’m not. I figured you would’ve noticed by now”</p><p><br/>“Veronica, I just wanted to –“ Betty tries again.</p><p><br/>“I don’t care Betty” she shouts, forgetting there are students close by, having class “I’m sorry if this disappoints you but I don’t care. I’m done living in the past and asking what did I deserve to have a betrayal like that happening to me. And I’m done with you. Have been for years now” she knows it’s not true but the true now doesn’t matter. Both of them are the verge of tears but Veronica refuses to cry in front of her.</p><p><br/>“I want you far away from me, and if you still love Jughead which I can tell you do, I suggest you stay away from him too. He’s happy, has a girlfriend and a amazing friend by his side that won’t let him get hurt once again. You lost your chance when you went behind his back with his best friend. Leave him alone” she threatens forgetting the promised she made to Jughead earlier.</p><p><br/>Knowing it’s enough, she turns to leave but stops at the door, turning back to see Betty wiping her tears.</p><p><br/>“I hope it was worth it what you did, because right now, looking at you all I can see is a sad despicable person in front of me”</p><p><br/>She finally leaves, almost running and texts Jughead to let him know she’s leaving already. Inside the car, her tears finally spill, but never smearing her make up. On her way home, she stops crying and replies her lipstick, remembering Holly Golightly words about needing lipstick to deal with shits being thrown in their way. And Breakfast at Tiffany’s is the chosen movie for her afternoon, with a lot more crying and popcorn.</p><p><br/>But Veronica isn’t the only one crying her heart out. Betty leaves the room to the bathroom, trying to control herself and failing for a long time. When she’s happy with her face again, she goes back to the Blue and Gold, finding Jughead reading the essay she offered to proofread for Brianna, not having much to do with her time. Her hands goes to her ponytail again, making it more tight and knowing it would give her a headache later.</p><p><br/>She goes in and Jughead barely acknowledges her before going back to his reading, “This girl is really good, feels like I’m reading some thing written by the students in my Creative Writing program in Iowa”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, Brianna is a great writer. She was actually thinking about applying to that same program” she says not registering what she’s doing.</p><p><br/>“She will love it, it’s one the best in the country” he looks up to see her red face, with bloodshot eyes “What happened? Are you okay?” he asks worried, controlling himself to not go to her.</p><p><br/>“Yes” she replies in a low tone and he doesn’t believe her.</p><p><br/>“Betty –“ he gets interrupted by the kids coming in to the room and he doesn’t try again, with so many people in the same space.</p><p><br/>He gets distracted helping Gabriel but keeps sending glances to her, her mood improved but only a little. He decides to question her, even knowing that whatever had happened to her shouldn’t concern him. So he waits until all the students are gone to approach her.</p><p><br/>He’s still seating in his chair when she comes close to tidy the desk in front of him and takes a deep breath before opening his mouth.</p><p><br/>“Betty, something happened?” he asks paying attention to the way her shoulders shrugs when he says those words. She was clearly not expecting him to question her again.</p><p><br/>“No, everything is good” she answers and sniffs right after and he is sure she’s lying.</p><p><br/>“You’re lying, it’s pretty obvious to me. What happened? Is Polly or your mom?” the thought that maybe she wouldn’t want to talk to him about it crosses his mind and he decided it’s better to let it go “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t… I didn’t mean to pry. I won’t ask again” he looks down and starts to walk to the door.</p><p><br/>“Jug, wait” she pleads on his first step and sits again, this time on the desk, coming closer to her.</p><p><br/>“Veronica came by, said she dropped you off and decided to walk around I guess” he nods not liking where this is going.</p><p><br/>“You two fought?”</p><p><br/>“I wouldn't say that because it would implicate the two of us talking when it didn’t happen. But it doesn’t matter”</p><p><br/>“It doesn't?” he asks confused.</p><p><br/>“No. I mean, she said some things, and I guess she wanted to say much more. I deserved what she had to say. It hurt anyway. But my pain is not my point here” she looks down, her eyes watering and a chocked voice “I knew I hurt you and Veronica when me and Archie…” he flinches knowing what she’s about to say and she looks up in time to see that and corrects herself “When I did what I did, but I guess I never measured how much”</p><p><br/>“Betty –“ he tries to stop her getting up, not wanting to talk about this.</p><p><br/>“No, Jug. I know I’m in the wrong here but please hear me out” she pleads holding his arm still and only let it go when he sits again “I spent so much time locked in my own little world, focusing on my guilt, my pain of losing the two people that mattered most to me… I was selfish for so long that I never realized how this would affect you and Veronica. I knew she was still mad about it, and I think you are too. But hearing her today…”</p><p><br/>She looks in to his eyes, making him uncomfortable but can’t look away either. Her hands tops his, and his heart breaks feeling her warmth.</p><p><br/>“I can’t even imagine how much pain I caused you two. I tried to apologize many times, to you and Veronica and I never had the chance. You two were hurt and I thought it would be better if I backed off, because maybe my presence or even the mention of my name could cause you more pain. But now I have the chance, I need to do this” the tears falls down on her face and he nods, allowing her to continue “I’m sorry, Jughead. You probably have no idea of how much sorry I am. I have no reasonable excuse that can explain what I did and I’m terribly sorry that I've hurt you. I know you have no reason to believe and you probably hate me, and I’m so grateful you still haven’t run away, but I’m asking you to believe me, and maybe, in the future, you can forgive me” she ends hopeful and he doesn’t know what to say.</p><p><br/>He doesn’t hate her, and hated himself for so long because of that. He was hurt and angry and like Veronica, he wanted to make her suffer and hurt like they did.<br/>She made him feel insecure, unwanted, alone, misunderstood and wary of anyone that got close to him since the betrayal.</p><p><br/>He spent so much time questioning. Why? Why him? What he did wrong? Why wasn’t he enough? Did she ever loved him? Did she ever lied to him? And if she did, how can he know what was true and what was a lie? For how long she and his best friend laughed behind his and Veronica’s back? Would she ever tell him or wait to be discovered like it happened? Did he truly knew her or it was just a facade, a character she invented so she could deceive him like she used to do with someone when she wanted to achieve some thing?</p><p><br/>He saw so many sides of Betty Cooper, and used to feel privileged knowing he was the only one who got to watch that. She was like a piece of art, and every time he looked, he could understand her through a different point of view, but in the end, with the same essence. But now, he was scared of that. What part did he miss, through their relationship, that turned her in to the person that did what she did to him?</p><p><br/>She was waiting for his response yet, he still had none. He could forgive her, just like his dad asked him in his letter. He wanted to. He desired the freedom his dad said he would have when he forgives her. He wants to move on.</p><p>He doesn’t intend to stay in town or interact with her after leaving this place. He has a girlfriend now, a new best friend and if that’s what it needs so he can go on with his life without feeling like something is seated on his chest, then he will give it her.</p><p><br/>“I guess I never hated you, Betty” he replies quietly looking at their hands.</p><p><br/>“I had a tiny hopeful thought that you didn't” she replies with a small smile.</p><p><br/>“And I believe you, I suppose. I believe you are sorry”</p><p><br/>He does believe that.</p><p><br/>After the prom, he stayed away from everyone but he still knew about what happened through Veronica. Tony took his side while Cheryl, surprisingly, was still friendly with Betty but not too much because of her girlfriend. Kevin stayed with Veronica most of the time, preferring the brunette instead of the blonde. Jellybean once said Betty used to spent her entire time locked in her bedroom. He knew she had no one else in her life, and probably felt alone just like he did. So if she wasn’t sorry about the cheating, at least she was sorry about the consequences of it.</p><p>“I am. I truly am, Jughead” she squeezes his hand but he doesn’t squeeze back “I know I don’t deserve it, but thank you for believing in me”</p><p><br/>He gets up, his hands leaving her, adjusting the jacket around his body. He clears his throat hoping to clear the air as well, avoiding to look at her face.</p><p><br/>“We should go, it’s weird to spend so many hours in this place when we are not students here anymore”</p><p><br/>“Yeah, you’re right” she gets up too, going for her purse and he puts his hands in his pockets to have something to do with.<br/>She puts the strap on her shoulder, and looks hopeful to him.“Again, I know I don’t deserve it. But I wanted to ask you something, Jug” she waits and nods wanting to know what else she has to say.“I’ve missed you so much in these past years, our talks, the investigating. You truly understood me. Do you think we can be friends? I know I’m asking for a lot here, definitely pushing my luck, but I really wanted you as a friend” she pleads.</p><p><br/>“Betty, no” he says, his hands going to his hair.</p><p><br/>“Just please, listen to me”</p><p><br/>“Betty, I can’t go back to what we were before –“ he starts.</p><p><br/>“And I’m not asking you to, I swear “ she rushes “I know you have a girlfriend, and she looks amazing, and I know I missed my shot with you. I know all of that. But I missed you so much and all I’m asking is friendship. Or at least that you try to see me as your friend. I know I have a long way until you can trust me again and I hope you do it someday, but I would really like to try. I promise to earn the sacrifice and value the effort I know you will put in to this. Do you think you can try?” she asks hopeful<br/>His dad’s words keeps echoing inside his head, so he chooses what FP would have wanted.<br/>“I guess I can” he reply rubbing his eyes but still can see her smile forming again “Just, don’t push this too much, okay?”</p><p>“You have my word, Jughead Jones” she answers with a grin and goes to the door “Shall we leave now?”</p><p>“After you” he gestures with his hands and they leave together.</p><p>He doesn’t know if he made a good choice. Veronica would hate him. Jellybean would probably slap him. His girlfriend would be disappointed at him. His therapist would probably smile and his dad would be beaming with happiness.</p><p><br/>The majority of the most important people in his life would disapprove his decision. So in the cab, going back home, he questions himself. <em>Why did I do it</em>?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, this is one of the firsts steps Bughead will take to finally be together again. But spoiler alert: Jughead is not that mature to accept a friendship with Betty yet, so yes, things will get ugly in the future. </p><p>I really liked this chapter so please let me know your thoughts! I love reading what you guys think and have to say and suggestions! <br/>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello there, this one was fast </p><p>And finally, Jughead's birthday</p><p>Again, this was written and edited in my phone so please let me know if there are any errors</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh my gosh is so good to see a friendly face” Veronica groans when Jughead’s face appears on FaceTime and he can’t help but roll his eyes.</p><p><br/>She has been in New York for a week now, and though he misses having her around, Jughead also had missed the liberty of not living with Veronica. He loves her, she’s his best friend but they weren’t designed to live under the same roof. There was a reason he insisted so much to not move in with her when he moved to NYC. His apartment was a shitty one but it was still his, and he appreciates being alone with himself.</p><p><br/>“You’ve been out for a week now, Ronnie”</p><p><br/>“I know but it feels like a month” she groans again “I’m so busy all the time. And have I ever told you how much I hate dealing with men? They all think they can take advantage of me only because I have one more X chromosome than them. I have a degree and I’m a human being, I deserve more respect for God’s sakes” she rants.</p><p><br/>“Agreed. Do you need my help? I know I’m not dealing with this kind of stuff as long as you but I know one thing or two now” he offers.</p><p><br/>“Haven't you listened to anything I just said? I don’t need a man to fight my battles for me, thank you so much Jughead” she rolls her eyes at him “Anyway, I already put them in their places. They need to know how to respect me”</p><p><br/>“Good for them. So you're coming back soon, right? Since you’re finished with them” he asks leaning on the headboard, still in his pajamas.</p><p><br/>“No” she sighs “I’ve finished some tests my doctor asked me, and she got the results and asked me to do some more. That can’t be a good thing, right? I mean, if I’m fine, then I would have had good news by now” she asks worried and he can see her picking her nails, like she does when stressed .</p><p><br/>“Not necessarily. Maybe she just wants to be sure before telling you anything” he reassures her but she’s still looking concerned and not at the camera “Veronica?” he calls her attention and this time she looks at him “Relax, everything is fine”</p><p><br/>“I don’t know, I don’t have a good feeling about this. This waiting is making me crazy, with all the thoughts in my head. Do I have the gene? Do I have the gene and waited for too long to know and now I have cancer? I’m too young to die! My mom was too young to die and I don’t want to end like her” her voice breaks in the end and Jughead see she’s about to start crying.</p><p><br/>“Hey, don’t go there. Now is not the time to freak out, Ronnie. You don’t even have the results. And even if you have that damn gene or even cancer, is going to be alright, do you hear me? I will be with you the whole time. I even bet JB will leave college to be near you too. You don’t need to panic” he tries to calm her.</p><p><br/>“I know you’re right, the rational part of my brain knows that. But you know the chances, Jug. They are really high to me having the chance to develop this disease and the mortality rates –“ she rants.</p><p><br/>“I don’t care about that Veronica, you know I never cared about numbers”</p><p><br/>“Yes but I do” she shouts “The only thing in my life that hasn’t disappointed me until now are numbers. I trust and need them in my life”</p><p><br/>“Really? Only the numbers? Because I know I’m not a perfect friend but I guessed you thought more of me” he jokes trying to distract her.</p><p><br/>“You are a really good friend but you’re terrible with gifts. After our first Christmas together I stopped expecting anything good from you, especially after our third year” she mocks him and they all laugh, like the weight of the previous topic had been lifted from them. She dries with her hands the tears that escaped her eyes but looks better than before.</p><p><br/>“You’re such a dork. But telling you this was not the reason I called you this early. I will have to stay in town for a few more tests and I won’t be able to be in Riverdale for your birthday. So I was thinking, maybe you could come to New York for the week? Then we would spend the day together and you would be with Jen too. What do you think?” she asks hopeful.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know, Ron. I’ve scheduled with two drink suppliers, the days before and after my birthday. So if I do go back to N.Y. would be only for a day. I don’t know if that’s worth the effort” he scratches his neck thinking about what to do.</p><p><br/>“Of course it is, Jug. It’s your birthday and the date deserves all this effort. I don’t want you spending the day all by yourself in this damn city. This is wrong is so many ways” she says exasperated.<br/>“No it’s not. I already had worst birthdays than this one, being alone is just a bonus, trust me”<br/>“I will choose to ignore the fact that my presence means nothing to you, and I’m not going to even mention your girlfriend and your lack of love for her” she flips her hair with her hand and sighs “This sounds so depressing, having no one on a date like this. I still have Reggie's number, do you want me call him?”<br/>“Please don’t” he rushes sitting up on the bed. He has no problems with Reggie but also, doesn’t want to spend the day or even a hour with the guy willingly.<br/>“Don’t need to get your panties in a twist, Forsythe” she jokes with him, giving him a wink “I will find a way to be with you on your special day, even if not in person” she states firmly.</p><p><br/>“Relax and do everything you have to do there. I will be fine, I’m a grown man, remember? But I do think a present wouldn’t hurt me” he suggests.</p><p><br/>“You say things like that and don’t expect me to treat you like a child?” she cocks an eyebrow at him “Rest assured that your present will be with you on your birthday, even if I’m not. And I’m pretty sure you will love it, because unlike you, I’m good at this stuff” he rolls his eyes at her.</p><p><br/>“See? Child” she mocks again and he sticks his tong to her “Careful or you won’t get any presents, Forsythe”</p><p><br/>“Presents? As in a plural?”</p><p><br/>“Goodbye, Jughead” she gets up from her bed and he can see her expensive sheets “I’m going for a run now and you should be doing the same. You have to at least try be healthy in this place, with all the Pop's food I know you’ve been eating. All that grease will go straight to your ass if your not careful enough”</p><p><br/>“Okay, now I’m going. Goodbye, Veronica” he rolls his eyes at her again.</p><p><br/>She laughs and they hung up, but he sends her a text right after, asking her to call him if needed and she sends a wink emoticon.</p><p><br/>Though the weather in Riverdale is not good to go walking, he decides to do what Veronica suggested. He changes clothes, putting his running outfit, as Ronnie would like to say and leaves the apartment.</p><p><br/>He decides through the scenic route, choosing the Sweetwater River, enjoying the not yet freezing water. The forest sound around him calm his nerves, his last conversation with Veronica in his mind.</p><p><br/>He knew the chances she was talking about earlier, he heard every number with Ronnie when her mother was going through chemo. And even though Hermione had the best team of doctors treating her, she couldn’t resist. Her kind of cancer was very aggressive, her doctors said. He watched as Veronica crumbled hearing those words, right after her mother's heart stopped in the other room.</p><p><br/>They were finally in a good place. Hermione had left Hiram, and Veronica did the same and this time, for good. She was done with his schemes and being used by him, so she cut ties when her mother asked for a divorce. Hermione moved back to New York, which Veronica loved, because she would be closer to her, and started to plan parties for living. Hermione’s business was doing just fine, with the New York's elite anxious to see the former Lodge lady in action with her good taste. Everything was more than fine before her diagnosis and Jughead can’t help but see the similarities between mother and daughter.</p><p><br/>He stops running when his brain starts to work too much, thinking about the possibilities. He remembers what his therapist had said to him, about breathe, watch and count everything around him and close his eyes for a little bit. He never had panic attacks, not even in college, but the were times he was certainly he was going to have one, so these tricks usually helped. Jughead wouldn’t want to admit out loud, but not hearing back from Veronica’s doctor was unsettling for him too.</p><p><br/>He did what his therapist recommended and finally, closed his eyes, listening the wind passing through the trees and the water flowing in the river. But his peace was interrupted by noises coming closer to him, and he opens his eyes in a heartbeat, not knowing who to expect. His hands closes in a fist and he stands alert, waiting for any sign. But still, he jumps when he sees blonde hair in a ponytail leaving the forest and waking in to his direction.</p><p><br/>“God” he groans when he sees a figure coming out of the woods.</p><p><br/>“Jug” Betty speaks a little breathless, and he tries to not pay attention to how sweaty and red her face is right now. “Sorry if I scared you, I didn’t mean it, I swear” she apologizes, her hand in her chest, trying to calm her breath.</p><p><br/>“It's okay” he replies, still in a defensive posture.</p><p><br/>“Were you going to fight me?” she asks eyeing his fists, a laugh escaping from her mouth.</p><p><br/>“I live in New York now, okay? It’s a dangerous place, that puts people on edge” he justifies opening his hands and messing with his hair. “You run now?”</p><p><br/>“I do but I could be asking you the same question mister ‘I don’t like any kind of sports unless there’s food involved’?” she mocks him trying to mimic his voice.</p><p>“First, I know my voice is not that great but it’s not that bad either. And second, did you forget how my dad died? I’m just trying to not follow his steps. And third, you shouldn’t be running in this place alone” he points out.</p><p><br/>“Well, after the gangs and serial killers left the town, Riverdale has become a safe place again where nothing bad ever happens” she sings the last part and he chuckles “Besides, I usually run through the forest, being near the river doesn’t bring me good memories. I heard someone and when I saw it was you I decided to come closer. Hope I’m not intruding” she ends sheepishly and he can’t tell if her blush is for the exercise or because of him.</p><p><br/>“No, I was just thinking but I guess I’m done for today. It’s freezing out here” he puts his hands in his pockets to keep a little warm.</p><p><br/>“Well, I had just finished mine when I saw you too. Think we can walk back together?” she proposes timidly and he decides to let her.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, sure” he shrugs.</p><p><br/>They start walking in silence but Jughead can almost hear her mind working, trying to find a safe subject to talk about, make conversation. He can see her face changing when she finally comes up with a topic.</p><p><br/>“I know you don’t like to talk about it, but your birthday is coming up” she starts “Any plans?” Betty looks up to watch him.</p><p><br/>“Veronica wanted me back to New York, so we could do something. She had to go back for a few days” he explains scratching his neck.</p><p><br/>“And are you going?”</p><p><br/>“No, I have other things to do here. It would be to much work for just one day” he shrugs.</p><p><br/>“Right”. They walk for another minute before she speaks again. “How did you spend your birthdays in these last years? I know there isn't a Bijou in Iowa neither in New York”</p><p><br/>“Usually my dad and Jellybean would come to visit, and the three of us and Veronica would go to a movie and dinner after. To be honest, it was Veronica who would plan everything, even the hotel reservations to FP and Jelly. I would just show up at the time” he takes a deep breath “But now with my father gone… guess I'm not in the mood this year”</p><p><br/>They take more steps before she talks again “I know Riverdale still isn’t as glamorous as New York is and the only place you can get a decent meal is Pop's but… there’s a double feature happening at Bijou on your birthday, Vertigo and Psycho. I know these are not very happy movies to watch on a birthday but I thought you would like that” she ends shy.</p><p><br/>“Sounds like a good plan for me” he speaks thinking about it, knowing he will spend his day alone.</p><p><br/>“Really?” she asks excitedly, her green eyes shining at him “You really would be fine going with me?”</p><p><br/>“Going with –“ he realizes what she meant and notices his mistakes “Sorry, I thought you –“</p><p><br/>“That’s okay. It was my bad, I didn’t expressed myself in the right way” she interrupts him looking down again and this time he knows the blush in her face is not from the running “But, this time, doing it properly, do you think we could go together?” she proposes hopeful and he doesn’t have any excuse he can use without sounding like a jerk. Still, having to spend his birthday in Riverdale doing what he used to do with her on the specific date brings him too many memories.</p><p><br/>“Betty, I don’t think this is a good idea” he speaks embarrassed of having to turn her down.</p><p><br/>“As friends, Jughead?” she pleads “You said you could try, remember? And no one deserves to be alone on their birthday, especially this year with FP's passing. It could be fun” her voice is higher in the end.</p><p><br/>A part of him wants to say yes, the part that remembers the last birthdays he had with her, even his first being her boyfriend – it had good moments. Theses parts knows how happy he was and want the same thing again. But the other reminds him of Veronica, his girlfriend and the reason why he and Betty broke up. And he can’t ignore the last one, even though he did say he could try to be friends again. He was trying to be better, to let his past go and not be bitter about it. It takes too much energy and he still remembers what his dad said on his letter, about being free and forgiving. But it couldn’t be this easy, especially for him.</p><p><br/>“Veronica said the same thing earlier” he complies putting his hands on his back pockets.</p><p><br/>“See? Even V –“ she stops to correct herself “Even Veronica thinks the same thing” she sees he still doesn’t give her the answer she wants and tries a different approach “How about this? You think about it and you give me an answer after?” she proposes again.</p><p><br/>With that he can work with so he nods. “That seems good to me”</p><p><br/>“Alright” she agrees “So, can I ask you you something else? It’s still early and I bet you haven’t eaten yet, so would accept breakfast at Pop's with me? I’ll buy it” she asks excitedly again knowing that food is always a good way to catch his attention.</p><p><br/>“I think I will accept your offer” he answers slowly, still evaluating if his choice is a good one.</p><p><br/>“Great. So let’s go” she claps her hands with a grin and start walking faster, this time with Jughead having a hard time trying to follow her.</p><p><br/>On their way, they keep quiet, sometimes mentioning something about the town they grew up that has or hasn’t changed through the years. But on the diner, things get awkward really fast. The other times they were together they talked about the White Wyrm, the Blue and Gold and other things related to it. He never asked anything else from her, about her life without him and though Betty wanted to do it, she didn’t, thinking about what kind of retort he would give to her if she ever found the courage to do it.</p><p><br/>So when they seated and ordered, the only sound around them was the normal diner noise. Betty starts to pick at her nails and Jughead's hands starts tapping at the wood. After searching in her mind for what could be half an hour, Betty chooses to talk about movies that were released in the last years and Jughead decides to go along with it, being an easy topic for him. From films, they go to books and TV shows and though they both talk animatedly about those subjects, the conversation never turns to anything more personal.</p><p><br/>On his way home, Jughead repeats the moments back in his head. When they were together, he felt like he could talk with her about anything. And even when he didn’t use words, she would still know his thoughts, his feelings and even his fears. He never had a connection like this with anyone, even with Jen. And now, there was nothing. <em>What a strange thing to not know what to say to someone you could say anything.</em></p><p><br/>Right after the break up and his first therapy session, their sync was all he could think about. He was afraid he would never have something like this with anyone else again and maybe, that was the reason why he couldn’t take Betty away from his mind or heart, even knowing what she did. He thought of himself as masochist, someone whose self esteem was so low that he would still go back to what it hurt him just because it made him feel good. Those many hours he had with his therapist didn’t help him the way he wanted it. She said that he was right in his assumptions on why it was hard to let her go, at least in some part, but that was it. You can’t train your heart or mind to connect with someone, Jughead. But he certainly wished he could.</p><p><br/>On a blink of an eye, his birthday arrived. He slept until late, thinking he deserved more hours of sleep than usual considering the special date.</p><p><br/>Though he hated his birthday when he was younger, now he learned to enjoy it. As a kid, he detested the day. Not because he hated his mere existence but because of the good parents character's his family would interpret, the happy family with a loving mom and a non-alcoholic father. Jughead hated his reality but he loathed even more all the farce.<br/>Now, or at least in the years before, he did have a non-alcoholic father and a loving family, with Veronica and Jellybean. It was all he needed.</p><p><br/>His day started with a late breakfast and the doorbell ringing, with a guy behind the door with multiple boxes wrapped in paper gift. Right after he finished opening them, he receives a call from Veronica, knowing she probably timed everything so she would still catch him in his high from receiving what she bought for him.</p><p><br/>“So? Have you opened the gifts?” she asks excitedly, clapping her hands a looking like a kid on Christmas morning.</p><p><br/>“Yes, I did. And as usual, it was too much, Veronica” he sighs looking at his new MacBook and at the earphones he was saving to buy “But you got it right, again. I loved everything. Thank you”</p><p><br/>“Nah, it was nothing. I figured you deserved to be a little bit spoiled this year, considering everything. And, you can finally get rid of that an obsolete thing you call computer and write your next book” she says with glee.</p><p><br/>“What is your problem with my things? That machine is a relic now and we have something special, like a relationship. This is personal” he whines.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, mister, but that thing will leave you high and dry sooner than you expect. There’s nothing wrong with replacing old things with new ones”</p><p><br/>“You are so wrong. I mean, first there’s the environment –“</p><p><br/>“Oh my gosh Jughead, would you just stop and accept the nice gift I bought you? That won’t make you a snob, doesn’t matter what JB says” she interrupts him and he knows she’s been talking to his sister behind his back.</p><p><br/>“I will now. Again, thank you, Ronnie. I really loved everything” he says embarrassed about being scolded “You seem to be in a good mood on this day. This means you finally have some good news to give me?” he asks hopeful.</p><p><br/>“Not yet, but let’s not waste our time talking about this. So what are you doing today without my fine presence?” she changes subject.</p><p><br/>“Nothing special. Just the Blue and Gold and maybe a movie at Bijou later, I don’t know” he shrugs</p><p><br/>“I almost pity you for that but I also asked you to come to New York for your birthday and you said no, so you chose this” she says presumptuous.</p><p><br/>“I’m not complaining, Veronica. This might be actually nice, a little different from the past years but good nonetheless”</p><p><br/>“I wish I could be so self sufficient like you are. Anyway, I have to get going or I’m going to be late for today. I just wanted to wish you the best of birthdays and an amazing day. And I know I don’t say this enough but you truly are an great friend, I’m really grateful to have someone like you in my life” she speaks getting emotional and he gets embarrassed at the compliments.</p><p><br/>“Thanks and thanks for the gifts. You are pretty special to me too” he replies sheepishly.</p><p><br/>“Ugh, for a writer you have a terrible way with words. Now, I will get going. Text me if you need anything” she blows him a kiss and finish the call without giving him time to answer.</p><p><br/>He starts using Veronica's presents until JB sends him a text calling him a weirdo and saying ‘happy birthday’. Right before he leaves for Pop's to his birthday lunch, Jen calls and he declines, preferring to use the FaceTime.</p><p><br/>“Hello birthday, boy” she greets him excitedly when his face appears on the screen and her excitement is so contagious that makes him happy too.</p><p><br/>“Wow, I’m the one celebrating the day I was born and you’re the one happy about it?” he jests with a smirk.</p><p><br/>“Well, yeah. I’m celebrating the day the guy I love was born. And you’re too grumpy to do it anyway. So what are you doing today? Veronica told me you didn’t want to come back to New York. Should I be worried about losing my boyfriend to his home town he used to hate?” she asks ironic raising her brows.</p><p><br/>“Nah, there is something I’m pretty sure you never have to worry about. And since I don’t have Veronica here to plan what I should do for my own birthday, I haven’t planned anything. I was just going to Pop's for my lunch and then Blue and Gold. It’s not like Riverdale have much of entertainment to offer” he shrugs.</p><p><br/>“So you're going to your old school, to your old school news paper and see your ex girlfriend on your birthday while I have to see you through a cell phone screen” Jen speaks slowly, analyzing each thing as the words come out of her mouth and Jughead feels guilty, remembering what Veronica told him about his girlfriend feeling insecure. Jen cringes when she finishes her sentence, noticing what she was implying “I’m sorry, that was not I meant. You never gave me any reason to not trust in you. I don’t know where that came from. I guess I’m just sad I can’t see you in person, touch you or finally take you to that Chinese place I told you about right before you left for Riverdale” she ends with a smile, lifting the mood up again.</p><p><br/>“Really, Jen? That was a low blow” he laughs and she goes along “And, again, you don’t need to worry about me. Me and Betty barely talk when we are in the same room. There’s nothing between us. You should worry about the people you have to defend in court but definitely not me. You know if there was some thing wrong I would tell you” he assures her.</p><p><br/>Jen nods, knowing he would do it. He was very specific about communication when they first started dating, about how important it was for him. She agreed right away, since her last boyfriend had also cheated on her. They tried to be honest all the time, specially in bed which she found out wasn’t the hardest thing to do with Jughead. They were true to each other. But she also knows that, though Jughead considers himself very good in solving mysteries, he’s really bad in reading the signs. Specially if these signs are related to him.</p><p><br/>She saw the way he looked at Betty when she met the girl that haunted her dreams. When Jughead brought the Betty Cooper subject on, she was scared. She had loved people in her life, and most of them had disappointed her, and she had moved on. But Jughead clearly hasn’t. She tried to justify the fact in her mind, Betty was his first love and many of his firsts. They were friends, childhood friends before getting in to a relationship. It was normal that Betty still held a place in his mind and possibly in his heart, but it was all platonic. That’s what she believed.</p><p><br/>And that was the mantra she kept repeating in her brain whenever the spectacular blonde crossed her thoughts. She imagined her as sex symbol like a Victoria's Secret model, then as Grace Kelly every time Jughead suggested some movie with the actress on it. And then her nightmares came to reality when she met Betty. Now, all she has to do is see a blonde on the street or the subway to imagine Jughead and Betty together.</p><p><br/>Jen always wanted to be a lawyer, so since very early she dedicated herself to it, so she could be good at her job. She knew the laws, how to win a good argument but also how to read her public, their expressions. She taught herself to know what people feel or think. And it took Jen seconds to look at Betty’s face to know she still loved Jughead. And the worst of it, was seeing that her boyfriend still felt something towards the blonde.</p><p><br/>That night, when Jughead left the room they were sleeping in, she thought about breaking up with him. She was a lawyer and knew her chances even before going in to court. But she didn’t want to miss the man she loved without a fight, so she reasoned with herself. He just lost his father, so he’s sensible and she can’t do this to him. And just because she thinks he still feels some thing about his ex doesn’t mean he still loves her. It’s all platonic.</p><p><br/>So she left town with a decision on her mind. She believes in destiny and if two people are meant to be together, they will find each other. It was very cliché but it was the only way for her. Jughead would work with his ex and see her many times a week, living in the same city. If nothing changes for him, then she could finally relax, not caring about how many blondes she sees in one day. And if that doesn’t happen, she’s not going to stand in his way. She loves him but she also loves herself, and Jen knows nothing good comes from a relationship without enough love from both parts.</p><p><br/>She takes a deep breath before opening her mouth.</p><p><br/>“I know about all of that. I’m sorry, I’m just tired and I miss you, a lot. Anyway I just wanted to see my boyfriend and wish him a very good birthday and I wanted to ask you something too. About thanksgiving, I know you and Veronica always have an expensive meal made by her personal chef every year but, maybe this year, you could change it a little bit?” she proposes sheepishly.</p><p><br/>“Why? What do you have in mind?”</p><p><br/>“Well, I thought you could finally meet my parents. They invited you, wanting to know the guy I spend all my time talking about and my sister wants it too. And of course you would bring Veronica too. I know what you two have is special and I don’t want to break it, but maybe just adapt a little? Just for this year?” she pleads hoping for a good answer and knowing, from the look on his face, she had surprised him.</p><p><br/>Jughead had only met one set of girlfriend’s parents in his whole life, and they were Alice and Hall Cooper. And that couldn’t even be described as it because he knew them since he was a child, playing with their daughter. He knows he’s not exactly a good boyfriend material and is also sure, not one of those people easily likeable, so he expects thanksgiving to be a disaster with this meeting happening. But he also doesn’t want to hurt Jen more by saying no so he says the closest thing to the true.</p><p><br/>“I have to check with Veronica but I promise to talk right back to you, okay?”</p><p><br/>It’s not the answer she wants to hear but it’s better than the alternative so she nods again and they continue to talk until her lunch break ends and she has to go.</p><p><br/>He goes to Pop’s and the man wishes him a happy birthday with a hug and a table full of food, knowing he would stop by for lunch. After eating his weight in food, he wastes his time talking with Pop Tate and gets late to go to Riverdale High. So when he gets in the Blue and Gold classroom, it’s already full of students. But that doesn’t stop Betty passing him a paper bag full of cookies and saying a whispering Happy Birthday, Jug while doing it and he eats it all in few minutes. He notices her right leg shaking like when she does when anxious and remembers the answer he promised to give her about going out.</p><p><br/>She waits until the last student leaves the room, turning to him right after, with her ponytail bouncing.</p><p><br/>“I know you said you would think about the Bijou and you haven’t given me an answer yet. And I don’t want to pressure you or anything, but what do you say, Jug?” she asks excitedly and he knows he will say yes. It’s just movies, they don’t even have to talk to each other.</p><p><br/>“You know what, let’s go. I want a good seat to spend the rest of my day. Let me just call an Uber” he replies taking his cell out of his back pocket when Betty’s hands stop him, her fingers on his wrist and he wonders if she can feel how fast his heartbeat is.</p><p><br/>“I came with my car today, so I can drive us both. If that’s alright with you, of course” she speaks fast, her hand taking longer than it should to get away from his arm.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, sure. Lead the way” he features with his hand and they leave the room in silence, following Betty's footsteps to the parking lot where he sees an old car, with its paint peeled and traces of rusty.</p><p><br/>He raises his brows at her and she sighs.</p><p><br/>“Don’t judge, okay. She and I are pretty sensible and I haven’t had the time to do all I want to do with her. It’s a big job for just one person” she says opening her door.</p><p><br/>“I’m not saying anything” he defends himself getting in, noticing the lavender smell inside of it. He looks around, thinking about how the perfect Betty Cooper ended up with a car like this when some thing tickles in his mind “This is the car FP left to you on his will, right?”</p><p><br/>“Yeah” she answers starting the engine that responds pretty well to a car that old “He brought this car home right after I moved back. Said it was on Sweet Pea’s workshop for too long and no one wanted. He thought I could help him restoring it, give it a new start. My mom argued with him for hours until she finally gave up, but she’s still not too happy about this ‘piece of trash’ parked in front of her house. We were able to build the engine up again but we never had the time to deal with the outside” she says looking around the car and Jughead starts getting fond of the vehicle, knowing his dad felt something towards it.</p><p><br/>She starts driving and leaves the radio on, humming a song he remembered hearing Veronica sing in the kitchen the other day. She parks near the Bijou and they get in line for popcorn, after buying the tickets. Jughead eyes the amount of people in front of them and Betty meets his look, understanding his thoughts.</p><p><br/>“It’s a small town. When people aren’t at Pop's, they are the Bijou. At least the line is something I guess you’re still familiar with, living in a big city” they both let a small laugh slip and get silent again.</p><p><br/>The absence of talking starts to get weird so he thinks about safe topics for them, just like Betty did on their breakfast.</p><p><br/>“So, I haven’t asked. You said you wanted to find a job near Riverdale so you could be closer to Alice and Polly but I never asked about your sister. I saw her at the funeral. Is she living in Riverdale again?” he asks starting conversation between them.</p><p><br/>“She is, in fact. She has a small bakery in Greendale, the town is bigger and she doesn’t have to compete with Pop's”</p><p><br/>“I didn’t know she cooked. I always thought this was more your thing”</p><p><br/>“It's not exactly my thing, I just cook when I’m stressed and considering I grew up with Alice Cooper as my mom, I was in that state of mind most of the time” she says rolling her eyes “Polly basically copied me. She was feeling a lot of pressure when she left the psychiatric hospital after being brainwashed by Edgar for so long. She needed money for the kids and had no idea on how to be a mom. So she started cooking, first for Dag and Juniper and got curious about other things. Got a loan and opened her business” she shrugs “But she lives here with the twins, they go to Riverdale High and are embarrassed that Aunt Betty works there too” she laughs and they take a step forward when the line moves “They are adorable, really smart and can be pretty awful when they want to. You have no idea what those two did to convince Polly to let them have a dog, even I was sorry for her”</p><p><br/>“I guess it runs in the family. Sounds like something Cheryl would do” he says remembering the red head.</p><p><br/>“Sometimes things get scary really fast when they start talking like Cheryl. It’s the worst but they’re good kids and really like the dog, so Polly's angry screams were worth it. You saw it when you arrived in Riverdale, I guess” she ends in a low voice, careful about having brought those days up.</p><p><br/>He remembered. He also remembered all the anger he felt for her, the grieve and the pain he was feeling. And now he’s talking with her, waiting to buy their popcorn so they could watch a movie together.</p><p><br/>“I did. But I thought it was yours”</p><p><br/>“Oh no, my life is a mess right now. I’m living with my mom and without a job. I feel like I can’t take care of me right now, a dog would only make things worse. And I mean that for the dog, because I think I can’t get any lower” she speaks mocking her situation like it is a joke to her but he can see through her act and knows she’s not happy about it.</p><p><br/>“You should never say these words, things can always get worse” he looks at her and she laughs at his condescending tone “And this is just a phase. You’re Betty Cooper, things will be fine again. If anyone can do it, that one is certainly you” she gives him a smile and when she opens her mouth to speak, is interrupted by the attending woman asking what they want to buy.</p><p><br/>Jughead takes the bigger size of popcorn they have and some candy and she asks for a diet coke and a smaller popcorn, implying she won’t share Jughead's. She pays for everything, saying it’s her gift for him and they go to their seats.</p><p><br/>They watch the double feature quiet but Betty still gives Jughead a side eye on his favorites parts, seeing his reaction being the same from years back. At the end of Psycho she can hear his thoughts and his voice in her mind, saying the same things he used to when he finished a movie he liked. The double feature ends and they wait for the crowd to leave so they can go too.</p><p><br/>“So, did you enjoy your birthday this year?” Betty asks excitedly, looking at his face really close, since they were seated side by side, and liking it.</p><p><br/>“I did, thank you. If it wasn’t for you I would be at the Pembroke at the moment, eating all the food I could find in the kitchen”. That would not be completely true, considering now he has an amazing computer to watch movies on but she doesn’t need to know.</p><p><br/>“You’re welcome. These double features are one of the few things I missed when I left town”</p><p><br/>“Agreed. This and Pop's” his phone vibrates in his pocket and he opens the screen to see a picture of Jen smiling next to Chinese food and from the packages behind her, he knows it’s from the place she wanted to take him. Right after she sends a text saying<em> “Celebrating you even though you’re not here. P.S. Sorry I couldn’t wait for you, but I was really craving this”.</em></p><p><br/>He laughs and Betty, being so close to him, stretches her neck carefully to see the picture and the text in his phone, his reaction making it worse for her and her excitement going out. She clears her throat, trying to recompose again so he wouldn’t notice.</p><p><br/>“That's Jen?” asking like she hadn't seen his phone.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, she’s just messing with me, with the thing I love most, which is food” he rolls his eyes, typing an answer to his girlfriend and looking up to see the room almost empty “It seems we can leave now too” he says getting up and she follows him, doing the same. He turns left at the same time she turns right, and they bump at each other, her diet Coke now on his white shirt.</p><p><br/>“Oh my God, I’m sorry” she apologizes looking at the mess that his shirt now was “I thought we were going at that way” she says pointing to the left on his right.</p><p><br/>“And I thought we were going to that way” he says point to the other exit “It's okay, it was not your fault. I will just grab some napkins so I won’t be wet in this weather” he calms her and leaves the room and all Betty can think of is <em>“Stupid, idiot</em>”.</p><p><br/>He tries to clean the most of what he can but it’s stained and he knows this one needs to go to the washing machine.</p><p><br/>“Well, the mess is done. This why I don’t like wearing white, all of my clothes would be like this everytime I eat” he jokes seeing Betty's guilty face “Betty, relax. It’s just a shirt and it’s not ruined. It just needs to pay a visit to the washing machine and it will be fine”</p><p><br/>“Again, I’m sorry” she apologizes one more time looking at the stain.</p><p><br/>“It's okay, you didn’t mean it, I know this” he tranquilizes her one more time.</p><p><br/>She throws the rest of her popcorn in the garbage him next to her and her cup, that now has no diet Coke on it and turns to him.</p><p><br/>“So, it’s still early. Can I buy you a burger from Pop's? So I can apologize properly after ruining your clothes” she offers pointing to his chest, where is now brown from the liquid.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, I think that is a good idea. Can we just stop at the Pembroke really quick so I could change? This makes me feel like a child, walking around like this” he says throwing his napkins away too.</p><p><br/>“Sure”</p><p><br/>They leave the Bijou and Betty parks in front of the Pembroke ten minutes later. Jughead takes his seatbelt off and looks at her.</p><p><br/>“I will just change really quick. Do you want to come up? It’s really cold in here” he offers since the car's temperature is really low.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know if that is a good idea. Veronica might not like this” Betty replies unsure.</p><p><br/>“She’s not here and I promise I won’t tell her” and he definitely won’t, not knowing what Veronica would do if she knew this “Common Betty, it’s freezing in here”</p><p><br/>She thinks for a while before answering him.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, I think it’s a good idea”</p><p><br/>She turns the engine off and they leave the car, entering the building and going to the elevator. He opens the door, letting Betty in first and goes right after her, noticing the lights on and thinking that he forget to turn it off when he left earlier. He goes to the living room where he sees a bored Veronica, sitting on the couch and looking at her phone and a box full of cupcakes from Magnolia in the coffee table. When she hears his footsteps, she looks up, her expression turning in to a smile.</p><p><br/>“Finally, I thought you would never come home again” she says with a smile that falters when she sees Betty walking in, with careful steps behind Jughead like she wanted to hide herself or maybe run away.</p><p><br/>“Oh, I didn’t know you had company” she says eyeing the blonde like her look could kill.</p><p><br/>“Actually, I’m just here to change, a little accident happened” he replies trying to divert “I didn’t know you would be here, I thought you were at New York”</p><p><br/>“I wanted to make a surprise, I didn’t want you alone today. I even brought some cupcakes with me, your favorites of course. I thought you would like that. But I can see you managed just fine without me” she answers finally looking at him and then at Betty again “Hello Betty” she greets like a perfect host would do but he can see the mix of ice and fire in her eyes.</p><p><br/>“Hi Veronica” Betty answers in a shy voice and Jughead wants to slap himself for creating this situation.</p><p><br/>“Umm, we were going to Pop's for dinner, I just came by to change my shirt. Do you want come with us?” he offers knowing what a disaster it would be if Veronica says yes. But at the same time, he doesn’t want to leave her alone after what she did to be here with him so he leaves the choice at her hands.</p><p><br/>“No, thank you. I think it would be a little too crowded for me. But you two go ahead, have fun” she ends with a smile and he knows Veronica also wants to slap him in the face for this.</p><p><br/>“Okay, I will just change really quick and I will be back” he says turning to Betty and making sure she will be to be without him. She nods and he walks to his room as fast as he can.</p><p><br/>Veronica waits until his door closes so she takes two steps closer to Betty.</p><p><br/>“I know what you’re doing. Don’t think you’re fooling anyone here because you’re not” Veronica warns her in a low voice and in a away that makes Betty shiver “And rest assured I won’t let this continue. Jughead can be really dense about situations when it related to you but I’m not. I can see where this is going and I’m sure it will end in disaster, with him hurting and worse than before. So this, whatever is you’re planning, stops now. Do you understand me? I thought I had made myself clear the other day but I don’t mind saying it again” she asks with ice in her voice.</p><p><br/>Betty also knows what Veronica is doing, but this time she won’t take a step back. If Veronica ever taught her something, was to never walk away from a fight, to don’t be a coward and stand against who wanted to put her down. Veronica taught her that since day one, and since Betty was always a good student, she learned that fast.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I don’t have a plan. Jughead and I are just friends, at least we are trying to be again” Betty looks at Jughead's closed door asking herself what's taking him so long and looks back at Veronica. “And I think Jughead is a grown man and can take decisions without you. You’re not his mother” Betty talks back in the same tone as Veronica.</p><p><br/>“No but I’m his best friend and except from you, I have his best interests at heart. And I will be damned if I stay quiet and let him come back to person who didn’t love him enough to not cheat on him with his best friend. And I’m sure of that because if you even respected him, you wouldn’t even try to talk to him again. I don’t think you have any idea of what you done” she finishes in a heated whispering voice so Jughead doesn’t hear her.</p><p><br/>She can see Betty takes a step back with that, her proud face gone and down now, and Veronica knows she won this one.</p><p><br/>“You won’t hurt him again, I won’t let you do it. And if love him enough, you will do right by him this time, getting away from him. You and I both know you don’t want his friendship nor will you get it” she ends walking away from Betty.</p><p><br/>“You’re wrong” Betty replies with a choked voice and Veronica turns to her, looking at her, now, red eyes.</p><p><br/>“No, I’m not. I already told you, he’s finally happy without you and with someone that loves and cares about him. Do you and him a favor, and let him go, before both of you end up hurt” Veronica pleads and Jughead's door opens.</p><p><br/>He leaves the room buttoning his new black shirt and notices the air in the room has changed. He looks at Veronica but sees her taking a bite from a cupcake with blue frosting, then at Betty that chooses to look anywhere but at his face.</p><p><br/>“I’m done” he says looking at the blonde but she still doesn’t lift her face “Sure you don’t want to come with us, Roonie?” he asks again but Betty speaks before she can answer.</p><p><br/>“Actually, I’m feeling a little tired and Veronica did all this effort to be here with you. I think we should stay here with her” Betty speaks in a bright tone and he knows something is wrong.<br/>“Are you sure?” he asks looking at her and then at Veronica again, the brunette looking at her cupcake like is the most interesting thing in the world.</p><p><br/>“Yes, we can talk later. Have a nice night you two” she says turning to the door and leaving.</p><p><br/>Jughead keeps his eyes on Veronica and when she notices his face, she raises her brows.</p><p><br/>“What?” she asks licking her finger.</p><p><br/>“What happened here? She was fine when I left and now she’s gone” he gestures to the closed door.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know what you want me to say Jughead. I was nothing but cordial to her even though I have no reason to be. And you shouldn’t have brought her here, this is my territory and it was really disrespectful of you” she puts the cupcake down looking at him.</p><p><br/>“I know, I’m sorry. You were not supposed to be here and it would be really quick” he apologizes scratching his neck not noticing how Veronica turned the tables.</p><p><br/>“I will forgive you this time because it’s still your birthday but we will talk about that later. Here, have one before I eat this whole box all by myself” she offers the Magnolia’s box to him and he takes a cupcake, this one with pink frosting.</p><p><br/>“Humm, this is good” he moans, speaking with a full mouth.</p><p><br/>“I know, right? I thought you would like one, since it’s been too long you ate one of these. And, since you no longer have a company to dinner, would you accept mine? I ordered some pizza thinking I would find you here when I arrived. They’re still warm, I think” she offers going to the kitchen.</p><p><br/>“It would be my pleasure Veronica” she laughs and he can hear her moving around, picking plates and napkins.</p><p><br/>The looks on Betty's face when she left wasn’t missed by him. He knows something happened but he can see Veronica is too happy to ruin this night for her. She had an stressful week and she deserves some rest, just like he does. So he lets it go, just for tonight. And when the clocks turns to midnight, he realizes he had gone through his first birthday without his father. Before going to sleep, he reads his dad's letter one more time, imagining FP is there, hugging him, saying<em> “I love you, kiddo”</em>.</p><p><br/>His last thought before closing his eyes is<em> I love you too, dad</em>.</p><p><br/>But this time, when he thought about his old man, the pain was not so big and he slept happily, remembering the good moments he had with him, knowing he was celebrating not his birthday, but every second they had together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let me know what you think! </p><p>Merry Christmas to everyone and thanks for every single person that leaves a comment in this. Reading your words makes my day! </p><p>Hope you're all staying safe and if I don't update this in time, I wish you all an amazing new year!! <br/>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! Happy New Year and may 2021 be a good year for all of us! </p><p>This chapter is a long one so I had to split in two, but I hope you like long chapters because it's basically I can do.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>he sound of forks and knives hitting the porcelain plates was the only noise that could be heard between Veronica and Jughead on their Pop's table. The two friends were not on speaking terms for the first time in seven years.</p><p><br/>It’s not like they haven’t got in to a fight during their friendship, because they did. Both had strong personalities and opinions and different points of view for a lot of topics, especially movies and books. And both were not the kind of people that back out of a fight, this specific trait was part of who they were.</p><p><br/>They never shouted at each other but things could get ugly and Veronica definitely knew how to hold a grudge against him. She was right, her specialty was ice. Usually, he would be the one to surrender and apologize if he took things too far – he would do that even if it was not the case, Jughead knew Veronica wouldn’t be the first to reach out. And then, everything would be alright again between them. But not this time.</p><p><br/>The day started as any other. They had breakfast together, then he went to the White Wyrm and she stayed, working from home. Then, she picked him up from the bar with her driver so they could go to Pop's for lunch. When he was already inside the vehicle, Jughead remembered the main reason why Veronica had spent the last week in New York and not in Riverdale. It wasn’t lost by him that she never approached the subject since his birthday, but he was trying to give her time. And he thinks a whole week had been enough. So Jughead asked her about what her doctor had to say about her tests, then in a incredible way, she diverted the topic to why he had brought Betty to her house even though she was not supposed to be there. He still doesn’t know how she did that but his shock turned in to shame when she finished her argument. Veronica was right, he shouldn’t have done that. Just because he was being nice to the blonde, it doesn’t mean Veronica had to do the same. So he apologized but remembered Betty's face when she left and the weird way she was acting at the Blue and Gold, and confronted Veronica about it, knowing the two of them had already argued a few weeks back. After that, things got ugly.</p><p><br/>Veronica accused him of preferring Betty over her even after what the Cooper woman did and how she had been an amazing friend to him. Jughead said she was keeping secrets, excluding him from her life. Veronica called him weak excuse of a man and he called her a manipulative bitch. If asked, Jughead would say he had no idea why he said those things. If the same were done to Veronica, she would say the exactly same thing. But they would not tell each other this, so that’s why both of them are seated on opposite sides on Pop's table, not talking to one another. Jughead was filling the silence stuffing food inside his mouth like he was afraid someone would take the plate from him and Veronica kept playing with her food, looking outside the window like it was a painting from Picasso.</p><p><br/>The absence of sound was cut by someone clearing their throat and both of them stopped their activities to look up, to see Alice Cooper standing next to their table. Her hair and clothes – a pink blouse and white skirt with a matching beige coat – perfectly, looking like a Stepford wife and Jughead regrets he didn’t visit Riverdale when his father was alive to see what an strange couple they would like.</p><p><br/>“Hello to you two. What a beautiful day, right? ” she greets them and Jughead prefers to ignore the judgmental look she sends to him when she notices his choice of food.”Jughead, I would like to talk to you about something. Your sister is coming home for thanksgiving and she didn’t tell me if you’re going to pick her up or not” she starts, completely ignoring his and Veronica's mood.</p><p><br/>“Uh, we never talked about that to be honest, and I’m really busy this next week so maybe you could pick her?” he asks sheepishly, scratching his neck.<br/>“I guess I can try” Alice sighs knowing she will have one more obligation this holiday “She didn’t say anything about you, but I’m guessing I will be expecting you for thanksgiving as well. Cheryl and her girlfriend will be attending too”</p><p><br/>That picks Veronica’s interest and though he’s not looking at her, she knows she’s mad with the alternative. But to be fair, he never said a word to JB about attending the holiday. Though he clearly recalls him promising Jellybean to be more around and she did asked him to come Riverdale so they could spend thanksgiving and even Christmas together, specially now that their father was dead. However, he can’t do this to Veronica. They had a fight but they only have each other now and he won’t put her through a horrible experience just because of what she said. And Jen had asked him to come, so she could introduce him to her family and Veronica would be invited too. Maybe he can convince Jellybean to come too.</p><p><br/>“Alice, I’m sorry but I don’t think that will happen. And me and Veronica already have plans together” he tells her as an excuse and Veronica’s face relax a little but he can see Alice didn’t buy it.</p><p><br/>“Oh please, the invitation is to both of you. FP always told me you two have your own tradition” she eyes them both and Veronica chooses to look somewhere else. “And this will be the first event for you and your sister without your father. And I, for a fact, know JB is feeling that deeply. She told me she was expecting you and was very excited to be closer to you”</p><p><br/>He knew what she was doing and felt sorry for himself, knowing he was surrounded by manipulative people. He called Veronica that, and he’s sorry for it but it doesn’t mean it isn’t true.</p><p><br/>“This will be hard for both of you, but I assure you two will not be the only ones in pain this year. We all had been stricked hard and from experience, I know that the best way to heal from it, is being together, around family. I think that's what FP would want. In fact, I knows it was because he told me himself” she finishes and he knows she won. He stays silent and she takes that as an acceptance. “So that’s settled, right? I will ask Jellybean to send you the details and I expect you to be right on time. You too, Veronica” Alice turns to Veronica and he almost wants to laugh noticing her expression.</p><p><br/>“Miss Cooper, I don’t think this will be a good idea” Veronica starts but Alice interrupts her.</p><p><br/>“It's Smith now and nonsense, you won’t be spending such an important holiday all by yourself. I know your mother had no other relatives alive but maybe you would prefer spending this date with your father and sister. What was her name again? Rosa” Jughead can see her strategy, probably based on what information FP had fed her through these years, and is pretty sure Veronica lost this one too.</p><p><br/>“Hermosa” Veronica corrects her with a bitter tone “And I cut ties with my father a long time ago, I thought FP told you about it” she eyes the blonde suspicious.</p><p><br/>“Oh, he did. But you know how fast these kind of feuds can be resolved these days. But I can see nothing has changed. So know you are very welcome to come by on Thursday. You don’t need to bring anything, just your moody friend here and be there on time” she stresses the last word “I’ll leave you two to your lunch now, see you next week” Alice nods to both of them and walks away, her heels making noise at the linoleum floor.</p><p><br/>“Great Jughead, this is all I could ever want for my thanksgiving” she tells him ironic dropping her fork on the ceramic.</p><p><br/>“Are you serious right now? Did you hear what she said? She practically backed me in to the wall, bringing my dead father and my little sister in to it. It’s not like I had a choice in the matter and she knew it” he snorts “I want to be at that house as much as you, trust me. Oh God” he sighs rubbing his eyes “Jen asked me and you to spend thanksgiving with her so she could introduce me to her family”</p><p><br/>“This keeps getting better and better, don’t you think? I just can’t wait to hear you telling your girlfriend you chose your ex girlfriend over her. I just hope she finally dumps your ass” she says with poison, resuming to eat again.</p><p><br/>“I’m having a hard time believing you consider yourself my friend at the moment” he narrows his eyes at her.</p><p><br/>“I could say the same for you, jackass” she replies gritting her teeth.</p><p><br/>“Oh, now we are back to insults?” Veronica could be very creative about how many ways she could insult someone, and Jughead had his fair share of it in the car when they were coming to Pop's.</p><p><br/>“You don’t have any idea of what I really want to do with you now, so be glad I’m only calling you names” he eyes her knife cutting the chicken in her plate with an unnecessary force.</p><p><br/>He chooses to not tell Jen the real reason why he and Veronica won’t be with her on Thursday, not lying but telling her part of the true. He says Jellybean wanted some thing personal and only family for this year, so they are having dinner together. He doesn’t say where or the people that will be in the same place as him. Veronica sends him a glare when she hears him on the phone with his girlfriend but he looks back at her with an expression that speaks “Don’t say a word” and she keeps quiet, knowing this was not a fight worth fighting.</p><p><br/>Another week passes and they’re still not talking and Betty’s still acting weird around him, and for this time he doesn’t know what he did wrong. So he starts getting upset, he did give her a chance at friendship, was being nice and polite when he should be the one ignoring her. He didn’t confront her, Jughead figures he already had enough of that with Veronica and wanted to relax and enjoy the peace he was living at the moment. And peace was all he was praying to have on thanks giving.</p><p><br/>Thursday arrived soon enough and he had to listen to Veronica's sighs the entire way to the Cooper’s. She gets out first, slamming the door and Jughead groans, already knowing what to expect of the day. He leaves the car and goes to wait besides Veronica as she rings the bell.</p><p><br/>“I’m warning you Jughead, do not leave me alone in this place, do you hear me?” she grits out and a smirk appears on his face.</p><p><br/>“Oh, now you’re speaking to me?” he asks with a wry smile.</p><p><br/>When she opens her mouth to speak the door opens, revealing Alice with a tired smile and a apron around her waist.</p><p><br/>“Veronica, Jughead” she greets them both “So glad you both could make it. Get in, the food is almost ready” she lets them both enter the house, take their coats as the perfect host and leave the two standing awkwardly next to the stairs. He’s about to take a step when he sees a friendly face.</p><p><br/>“Jones” Tony says with a grin, hugging him hard, just like she did on his father's funeral. “It's so good to see you again”</p><p><br/>“I can say the same, Topaz” he replies getting away to look at her, basically the same rockstar from High school but with shorter hair. “I’m sorry I barely talked to you that day, my head was a mess” he apologizes remembering the funeral.</p><p><br/>“Nah, you’re good” she dismisses “I know you weren’t fine that day, as you shouldn’t be so” she shrugs and turns to the brunette on his side “Veronica, you look incredible as always” she gives her a quick hug which Veronica answers.</p><p><br/>“Thanks Tony, you too”</p><p><br/>“Well, well, well look what the witch brought in” Cheryl sings getting closer to them.</p><p><br/>“I think you got the expression wrong” Jughead narrow his eyes at her, not wanting to correct the witch herself.</p><p><br/>“No, no. I was referring to Alice Cooper so I got that right” she tilts her head analyzing him and his clothes “Hello Veronica. Hobo” she turns to him “I’ve gotta say, I didn’t imagine I would see you here”</p><p><br/>“Cher, be nice, okay? You promised” Tony warns her and she rolls her eyes to the pink haired girl.</p><p>“Hello to you too, Cheryl. And I can say the same for you. Didn’t think you and Tony would be around”</p><p><br/>“Polly invited us, she wanted JJ's kids to be near their aunt” she says with a smile.</p><p><br/>“Does she know who you are? Because I don’t think that’s a good idea” he speaks with his brows furrowed.</p><p><br/>“Very funny” she rolls her eyes at him “Theses kids need a good influence in their lives and as far as I can see, they have none here. And besides that, TT and I thought it would be good to be with family this year and we both have no one left since my Nana died this year” she finishes trying to look superior but everyone in the room knows how close she used to be with the old woman.</p><p><br/>“I’m so sorry, Cheryl. I didn’t know” Veronica gives the red head her condolences, speaking for the second time since she arrived at the house.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, me too. I’m sorry for your loss” Jughead says too.</p><p><br/>“It's alright” she shrugs “Guess this will be a different holiday for me and you, Jughead”</p><p><br/>“Okay, enough of this sad talk” Tony claps her hands looking at them “Let's get in and enjoy that we are together again after all this time”</p><p><br/>They all agree nodding and starts walking when a ball of fur hits Veronica hard, making her stumble and Jughead acts quickly holding her arms so she wouldn’t fall. The dog starts barking at his friend and two kids appears out of nowhere holding his leash and getting him away from her. He lets her friend go, looking at the two red heads trying to tame the black labrador then look at his friend seeing her black dress now full of hair dog and her face fuming.</p><p><br/>“What was that?” Veronica freaks out trying to pull herself together again and clearing her dress.</p><p><br/>“Sorry, we're still trying to train him but he’s not very smart” the boy apologizes finally making the dog sit.</p><p><br/>“Oh my God, what have you two done this time” Polly screams getting closer to them and seeing the mess “Oh my, I’m so sorry Veronica. I told them to keep this monster outside” she looks to the kids and they look down.</p><p><br/>“It's fine” Veronica dismisses but he can see she’s just being polite.</p><p><br/>“No it’s not and be sure me and these adorable kids will have a little chat tonight” she says eyeing them both with an angry look and turns to him “Nice to see you again Jughead and you too Veronica and I’m sorry again” then to the twins again “Okay everyone, this is Veronica and Jughead. He’s FP's son and aunt Jelly’s brother” she introduces them, with him swallowing his surprise to know how they call JB, and they exam the two figures in front of them carefully “They are very special guests and you two will treat them nicely, do you hear me?” she speaks every word slowly and looking directly at them. Jughead can help but feel surprised to see Polly acting like a mother since he never had the chance to see that.</p><p><br/>Her stare is broken with Alice screaming her name and she leaves them alone with a groan. Cheryl follows her and sits in the living room while Tony stays by his side.<br/>“We will have to call you aunt too?” Dagwood asks Veronica tilting his head and still holding the dog.</p><p><br/>“That’s not necessary” she dismisses eyeing the labrador “Just keep this thing away from me and we will be fine”</p><p><br/>“And what will you give us to keep Fishy away from you, aunt Veronica?” Juniper asks stressing the word ‘aunt’ knowing Veronica would hate that. “I really liked your lipstick. We could both benefit from this transaction” she ends shrugging and Jughead can see Cheryl in the little girl in front of him.</p><p><br/>Tony groans closing her eyes and he can Veronica narrowing hers. She takes a step a step closer to them, looking in their eyes and he feared what would happen between them.</p><p><br/>“I don’t negotiate with terrorists, sweetheart” she says with a soft voice “But I deal with people like them everyday, so here’s what’s is going to happen: you two will keep Fishy away from me and my clothes and if you don’t, me and your mom will have a talk and I’m pretty sure you won’t like the results of it” she ends looking at the way Polly went and Juniper’s smile falls while Veronica's grows.</p><p><br/>Tony slips a laugh and he tries to hold his. Dagwood pulls the dog away from them and Juniper sends Veronica a last look before following her brother. Veronica stands up again and tries to clear her dress of dog hair once again.</p><p><br/>“It shouldn’t be allowed for these kids to have some much of Cheryl in them. I already had my share of that in high school and I don’t intend to relieve those days” she says huffing and Tony laughs.</p><p><br/>“Oh honey, you haven’t seen nothing yet” Tony speaks and points to the living room “Shall we?”</p><p><br/>They go to the living room and he sees Betty and Jellybean with their backs to him, cutting some thing near the sink and wonders how they’re working so peacefully next to each other, especially his sister. He clears his throat and they both drop their knives looking at him, Betty slower than JB.</p><p>“Jug” Jellybean yells running to him and he hugs her tight. It’s been a month since he saw her but it feels like too long.</p><p><br/>“Hello to you too, JB” he replies in a muffled voice, her hair tickling his noise.</p><p><br/>“It's so good to see you. I can finally have my brother with me, like it was always supposed to be” she lets him go to look at him “I didn’t think you were serious when you said you would show up more. But thank you for coming, for real. I know what this means for you” she says sincerely and lower at the last part “But you could have arrived sooner, a helping hand would have been nice since Alice is making me cut and wash things like a mad woman” she scolds him.</p><p><br/>“JB” Alice reprimands “C'mon, let your brother go and help me set the table”</p><p><br/>His sister lets him go but ignores Alice when she sees Veronica, yelling a ‘Ronnie’ and hugging her too. He takes his attention away from them to look at Betty who sends him a smile and a nod.</p><p><br/>“Hey, Jug” she greets him with a calm voice.</p><p><br/>He notices her reserved behavior toward him, the same one he was receiving from her through the last two weeks. It still bothers him but he will let go, again, not wanting to add more problems to his life. If she wanted to act like that, good for her.</p><p><br/>“Hi” he sends her a little wave and she goes back to what she was doing and he sits next to Tony on the couch, listening to Cheryl playing with the kids and Veronica talking to his sister.</p><p><br/>Tony notices his gaze and gets closer to him, her voice almost a whisper. “You know, Cher wasn’t wrong earlier. I didn’t believe when she told me Alice had invited you and you said yes. Yours and Veronica's were not faces I expected to meet here”</p><p><br/>“Trust me, this is not what you’re thinking. The woman approached me talking about my dead father and now my orphan little sister. It’s not like I had a choice as I always don’t with Alice Cooper” he mimics his voice still looking at the scene in front of him.</p><p><br/>“Oh, so what I heard about you and Blondie getting closer once again was just gossip?” she cocks an eyebrow at him and he moves his eyes to her fast, noticing her expression and folded arms.</p><p><br/>“Again, not like that. And where did you hear that? I thought you lived in L.A. and had an interesting life, too interesting to care about Riverdale's gossip”</p><p><br/>“You know how fast gossips spreads in this town” she shrugs but he keep a looking at her and she sighs “Okay, I went to the White Wyrm and Sweet Pea snitched you out” he groans and lean on the couch avoiding her face “Do you want to talk about it? Because I know you and I are not what we used to be and you have Veronica now, but you can always count on me, you know that, right?”</p><p><br/>He knew that. When things went to shit on prom night, she was one of the few people that he allowed to be near him when everything happened. She was there when Veronica wasn’t and though he felt a special connection toward Veronica because both of them had been cheated on with their best friends, it had been nice to be with someone that didn’t remind him of what had happened. Tony chose his side, as well of the serpents, Veronica and JB but Cheryl chose Betty's. He still remembered a fight Tony and her girlfriend had because she couldn’t understand Cheryl's support, hating what Betty had done. They worked it out in the end and Tony said she didn’t like her girlfriend’s decision but respected. Later she told him Cheryl didn’t approve Betty's actions but she had almost no family in her life anymore and couldn’t bear to lose those she still had. Jughead understood her and never held a grudge and it’s not like he had much contact with the red head through the years. But Tony, as well as Veronica, still doesn’t like Betty for what she did.</p><p><br/>He nods at her and she rests her head on his shoulder, squeezing his arm with her free hand.</p><p><br/>“Just be careful, okay? I don’t want to see you hurt again and I would hate to spend other holidays alone with a moody Cheryl just because we can’t come to the Coopers because I got in to a fight with Alice's daughter for breaking my friends heart once again” he laughs and rests his head on top of hers, mimicking her position.</p><p><br/>“You sound like Veronica but less aggressive”</p><p><br/>“And that’s why you love me, you need balance in your life. And I don’t blame the girl, I don’t know if I would he here if I had been in her place”</p><p><br/>“Well, she’s here because she didn’t have a choice, just like me. Just instead of me, Alice used her living father and long lost sister” Tony groans remembering the woman “We had an stressful week and I don’t trust this evening will go smoothly, so be aware because it might happen a lot of drama with Veronica, JB and Betty in the same house” he warns her.</p><p><br/>“Good, because I love a good drama. Things were already boring in my life” she jokes.</p><p><br/>“With Cheryl as your girlfriend, I really doubt that” he jokes too and they laugh “I missed you, Tony” he admits.</p><p><br/>“Me too. So I think you will be glad to know this” she slips away from him to tell the news “Me and Cher are thinking about leaving LA and moving to New York” she ends excitedly.</p><p><br/>“What? Are you kidding me?”</p><p><br/>“Though LA is amazing, New York has much more opportunities for us, especially for me as a photographer. And we are thinking about more serious things. Marriage, kids. And if we are going to do any of these things, I want the people I love around me, and Cheryl feels the same”</p><p><br/>“This is incredible, Tony”</p><p><br/>They keep talking about their lives until Alice asks everyone to come to the table. Veronica chooses to sit in front of him, with Cheryl on her left, in the middle of her and Betty. JB seats on his left and Tony on his right and Polly, Alice and the kids took the other seats available.</p><p><br/>“Last year FP was the first to start this thing, but in his absence, I will go first” she starts eyeing the vacant chair left on the other side of the table and Jughead knows it belonged to his father “Though it isn’t true, I feel like I had the worst year of my life, but I still have things to be thankful for. I’m thankful for my beautiful two daughters and a son that couldn’t be here because of his work. I’m thankful for my grandchildren and for the second chance I had in life, to be with the man I loved again, even though we had little time together. And I’m thankful that we were able to reunite everyone on this day, a real family. I think FP would have loved this” she ends with a chocked voice and turns to his sister “JB, you’re next”</p><p><br/>JB sniffs and nods, “I guess it’s like you said, though everything has been terrible, I still have things to be happy about. So, this year, I’m thankful for my family, you included Ronnie” she winks to Veronica and she winks back “I’m thankful for being in the school I always wanted attend, for living in LA and for finally having all of my family with me” she turns to Jughead then looks down “I mean, the ones that are alive and matter anyway” they all laugh and Jughead knows it’s his turn.</p><p><br/>“Okay” he takes a deep breath “This year made me realize how fragile life is and how fast it goes. So repeating you Alice, I’m thankful for all the time I had with my father too. I wish I had more but I’m learning to cherish everything we went through together. I’m thankful for my family as well, especially the ones I don’t share blood with” he eyes Veronica and she sends him a small smile though she’s still mad at him “And for my book, that finally has a release date and will be in the shelves before the end of this year” he ends with a smile and everyone in the table cheers. Everyone except his best friend.</p><p><br/>He knows the little progress he had made with Veronica with his words went down the drain with these news just by looking at her face. It’s not like he did on purpose to hurt her or was hiding it from her. His agent called him to tell the news while they were fresh on their fight, and though Veronica was the first person he wanted to tell, he didn’t want to do it while they were not talking to each other. So he kept quiet but couldn’t hold anymore, barely containing his excitement. He thought Veronica wouldn’t mind that much, to hear the news with the others, but once again, he was wrong and realized it too late. He could see she was upset and this time, it was not because he called her names but because he didn’t tell her about his major accomplish in his life.</p><p><br/>The rest of the table says their thanks and things don’t get awkward as Jughead expected to get and it’s actually nice to be with his sister and friends for once. The food is great, after all Alice Cooper succeeds in everything she does. In the end, she asks JB to help with the dishes, and sensing a refusal from her, Jughead offers to help too so he could have more time with Jellybean.</p><p><br/>They start in silence, him washing and she drying the utensils and he loves the domestic of the moment, wishing his mother hadn’t take JB away from him so they could have more moments like this. Remembering Gladys makes him wonder what she’s doing today.</p><p><br/>“Hey, have you talked to mom?” he asks giving her another plate.</p><p><br/>“Nah” she dismisses “I mean, I texted her saying ‘happy thanksgiving’ but that’s it. And she didn’t reply, as usual. She’s happy with the family in Toledo or wherever she is now. The guys were good, I miss them, but now that I have a real family I wouldn’t change it for anything in the world” she eyes him drying the ceramic “Did she talk to you on your birthday?”</p><p><br/>“No. She forgot it, again. But I’m used to it by now” he shrugs and JB puts the plate down to lean on the wood, next to him.</p><p><br/>“I know it doesn’t make it better but she forgot mine too. Hey” she calls him for attention and he looks up “I already said it but I want to say it again, thank you for being here. Mom doesn't know what she’s missing by not showing up to be with us, but I do. And I really loved having you around like it should have been from the start”</p><p><br/>“You don’t have to thank me, I had a good time too. I just hope Veronica did too” he nods to the living room where his friend is sitting, talking to Cheryl and Tony.</p><p><br/>“She did, at least I think so” she looks at her and she’s laughing from something Tony told her “And since you mentioned her, I will leave you to finish this because I already helped making the food and I miss my friend too. So deal with this and don’t call me, okay?” she puts the dishcloth on his shoulder, tapping it.</p><p><br/>“Jerk” he lets out in a low voice but Alice walks past him at the same moment sending him a glare.</p><p><br/>“Watch your mouth, Jug Head” she scolds him and he actually gets embarrassed, looking down while Jellybean laughs.</p><p><br/>They both leave him alone to the dirty plates and he finishes quickly. He turns to the living room, drying his hands and watching everyone in a conversation to each other and he feels better seeing Veronica talking animatedly with his sister. He decides to take a little break from the space going to the backyard, closing the door behind him. He sees Betty sitting on the steps watching the wind moves the swing that didn’t exist when he used to live in this house. He takes careful steps and sits on her side, focusing on the same thing as her.</p><p><br/>“Are you running away from Veronica?” he asks with a playful tone but knows there's a possibility he’s right.</p><p><br/>“No. But it wouldn’t be a bad thing to do” she replies softly not looking at him and nods to the swing “FP set that thing up for the twins but they haven’t used it ever since he died. They miss him and I miss him too” she sniffs and he noticed she had been crying.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, I get that feeling” he looks to the swing again, imagining his dad building it. He doesn’t have the memory of his father doing the same thing for him.</p><p><br/>“My mother was right, he would have loved today, with his two kids together” she turns her head to him “I’m sorry you couldn’t have this with him during all these years. It’s my fault and I know it” she apologizes looking at him.</p><p><br/>For so long he held this same thought to his heart, blaming her for the time he didn’t have with his father. While a part of it is true, Jughead knows he could have made an effort to change the situation. Not that he would suggests making amends with Betty because of his father but he could've thought of something, even if it meant to have her in his life in every important occasion. But he didn’t do it, thinking he had time when his father hadn't. After arriving in Riverdale he let go of this conclusion and finally took responsibility to recognize he had made a mistake, one he couldn’t make it right anymore.</p><p><br/>“I try not to think of that. What is done, is done. And though I wish things had been different, I’m really grateful for all the time I had with him” he looks at her too and tries not to think of how close they are “That's why you’re here? Because you’re feeling guilty? Because I swear to you I won’t point fingers, at least not today”</p><p><br/>She looks down. “I guess that’s part of what I’m feeling today” she takes a deep breath “And I’m probably running away from Veronica too”</p><p><br/>“Something happened” he deduces “And I bet it happened on my birthday” she nods and it confirms to him what he already knew.</p><p><br/>“It's not like it happened something. I already knew where she stood about me and about me and you, so this is nothing new. But Veronica, as usual, made realize something” he raises a brow when she doesn’t continue speaking and she takes another breath “She confronted me, again, and said I had a plan to get near you and that I should take a step back. And she wasn’t wrong”</p><p><br/>He rubs his eyes, noticing that the drama he wanted to avoid was coming at him with fast speed now. He looks the other way, wanting the moment to be over soon.</p><p><br/>“I didn’t and I don’t have a plan to get closer to you. I feel like I have zero control of my life right now, I wouldn’t even have the mind to do it nor I would do it if everything was fine with me. But, yes, I wanted to be near you and maybe have your friendship. I meant it when I said I missed you, our talks, our friendship so if I could have at least that back I would feel satisfied” she rants, her voice not so softly anymore “But she was also right when she said that I still loved you, that I wanted more” she ends with a chocked voice, putting her hand on his knee.</p><p><br/>“Betty” he says like a warning, wishing her to stop talking but he knows the damage is already done.</p><p><br/>“No, Jug” she interrupts him, turning her body to him “I’m not asking you to give me a second chance, which I know I don’t deserve it. But all I ask is that you give me a chance to really talk to you” she pleads, her hand now squeezing his knee.</p><p>“We are talking, that’s all we have been doing these past weeks” he deflects.</p><p><br/>“That’s not what I mean and you know it. You never gave me the opportunity to explain myself or even try to. I love you –“</p><p><br/>“That’s enough” he interrupts her standing up “Veronica was right, I should’ve never let this continue” he mumbles to himself starting to walk away.</p><p><br/>“Jughead, wait” Betty begs, standing up too “Will you just listen to me?” she pleads, her voice high and he thinks people inside can probably hear them.</p><p><br/>“Listen to you? That’s all I did when we were together and you still chose to cheat on me with the guy that was supposed to be my best friend” he almost yells, relieving part of the tension he has been holding since he left Riverdale “You were selfish enough to not think of me or even your best friend so I’m sorry if I don’t want to listen to what you have to say” he shakes his head not wanting to feel the hurt all over again, just like seven years ago.</p><p><br/>“Veronica kept warning me and I didn’t listen to her because she’s right. I’m an idiot who thought I could put everything behind me and be the bigger person but I can’t” he sighs defeated “I can’t pretend that every time I look at you I don’t see that damn video replaying in mind or Veronica's cry asking me why you two did that! I just can’t” he ends out of breath.</p><p><br/>He can hear in his mind everytime his friend freaked out because of his new relationship with Betty and he knows he owns her an apologize. She was right, as always.<br/>“I’m done with you, and this time for good”</p><p><br/>He can’t stand to be in this house anymore or even go back and pretend nothing happened, especially when he is sure everyone inside heard them. So he starts walking away, choosing not to go in again and make a clean exit. He ignores Betty's pleads, calling his name and it’s like a replay of prom night, just this time it’s not dark outside and he’s not wearing a suit he spent too much money to wear on just one night. Veronica's driver is still in the driveway, parked in front of the Cooper's house but he chooses to walk back to Pembroke, so if his friend wanted to leave, she would have her ride and a walk would do him some good.</p><p><br/>While he starts his walk, Betty sits on the same place she was seated before everything went to shit. What was she thinking, approaching him like that, saying those words. She probably knew the outcome but she had to try. She shakes her head, burrowing it in her hands, not wanting to believe she lost him again.</p><p><br/>She gets so distracted in her thoughts that she doesn’t see the backdoor opening again, this time with Veronica, walking slowly, seeing the absence of her best friend and the crying blonde. She knows what happened without even asking.</p><p><br/>She takes pity in the scene in front of her, curling her lips and taking a deep breath before speaking.</p><p><br/>“Where’s Jughead?” she asks looking at Betty's back, hoping he didn’t leave her here and without her driver.</p><p><br/>Betty lifts her face, drying it with the back of her hands before speaking. “He left” she answers sniffing.</p><p><br/>Veronica nods though Betty can’t see her. “Because of you, right?”</p><p><br/>“Veronica, please, not now” Betty begs looking at her with red eyes “I know you hate me, okay? And you’re probably happy with this so, please, just stop” she turns her head again, not wanting to see the smile she imagines Veronica wants to put on her face.</p><p><br/>“You think I’m happy with this? Because let me tell you something, ever since I stepped foot on this damn town again I haven’t felt happy. Especially when I know my friend is in pain, that’s how much I care about him” she shakes her head thinking of him “I told you this wasn’t going to work out. I warned you this little thing you two had was going to hurt both of you but you didn’t listen”</p><p><br/>“I did listen to you. I heard you loud and clear last week and I tried, I swear I tried to get away from him. But it’s not my fault your manipulative speech didn’t work with Jughead too because he was the one that came to me” she ends with a bitter tone.</p><p><br/>Veronica scoffs. “Oh right, because he’s my little toy and does whatever I say to him, forgive me if I forgot that part. And besides, this is the second time I'm called manipulative in a week and I don’t appreciate this, especially coming from the person who betrayed me”</p><p><br/>“Jughead called you that?” Betty asks imagining the scene in her head.</p><p><br/>“We were in a fight, he didn’t mean it. We still are but that’s none of your business” Veronica corrects herself, ending with a superior act.</p><p><br/>“I thought you two were best friends” she says with a wondering tone, happy to know that Jughead it’s not her ‘toy’ as Veronica said.</p><p><br/>“Friends fight, get over it” Veronica snaps “This was not our first and it won’t be our last, we both have strong personalities, this is perfectly normal. But he was right about me this time, not about what he called me, but about what I was doing” she speaks remembering them in the car to Pop's last week.</p><p><br/>“What were you doing?” Betty asks turning her body completely to the brunette, enjoying a conversation which Veronica isn’t yelling or accusing her. Jughead wasn’t the only one she missed. The Lodge girl, now woman, was her first girl friend and basically the only one she had in life. Betty was a social person and made friends in college and in her brief time working in Washington, but nothing like Veronica. Betty had colleagues but not best friends.</p><p><br/>Veronica sighs and leans on the wood fence next to her. “My mom died of breast cancer three years ago, and her disease could be detected through a genetic test, which she didn’t do because she had no idea about that. After her passing, her doctor said I should get tested, to know if I had the possibility to have her same kind of cancer but I didn’t have the courage to do it. But now I have, that’s why I spent some time in New York, my doctor was trying to find out if I had this damn gene that causes cancer”</p><p><br/>Betty's heart saddens imagining her former friend losing her mom. She knew about Hermione’s death, FP told her and she spent days imagining if she should give Veronica a call, not wanting to cause her more pain by talking to her but still needing to know if she was alright. She decided it was best not to call after listening FP's advice about it, but it didn’t mean she could stop thinking about the strong and powerful Veronica Lodge suffering.</p><p><br/>“I’m really sorry for your loss” she says meaning it and Veronica nods, looking down “What your doctor said?” Betty asks carefully not knowing if she would answer.</p><p><br/>Veronica takes a deep breath. “She said I have the gene, which I imagined I did, the chances were really high. That’s what I had been hiding from Jughead” she shrugs, picking at her dress, seeing more dog hair in it.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, Veronica” Betty says again, this time with her eyes watering a little, the scenario where Veronica dies in her head. She closes her eyes, trying to erase it from her mind. Veronica was the strongest person she ever came to known and she knew for certain, she would be alright.</p><p><br/>“Yeah, me too. But now that I know, I can prepare and don’t let this evolve to something I can’t control. Now I have the upper hand” she stands straight like she just hadn’t told Betty one of the most important information of her life and puts her loose hair behind her ear “I will go now, I have to make sure Jughead is fine” she starts to walk back inside when Betty calls her.</p><p><br/>“Veronica” she turns to Betty still holding the door “You should tell him. If I were him, I would want to know”</p><p><br/>She nods and goes inside, thanking Alice for inviting her and the food, that was delicious. She says her goodbyes to everyone, telling them Jughead was not feeling well so he had to leave. Of course no one buys it but they play along, knowing the real reason of him leaving, especially after spending some time outside with Betty.</p><p><br/>Inside her car, she keeps thinking to herself why she told Betty about what her doctor had said. She didn’t want to talk to her when she arrived at the Cooper’s today, let alone say all those things to her. She knows he’s not the only one that doesn’t think straight with the blonde, Veronica can admit that to herself. She misses their friendship, having a girl friend and someone who would understand her, especially now that she has to face the consequences of her discovery.</p><p><br/>She leans on the window, closing her eyes and imagining a world where she never saw her best friend with her boyfriend. A alternative reality where she could’ve had Betty with her when Hermione finally divorced Hiram or when she found out about her cancer or her death. She remembers about all the plans they made together, traveling, moving in together and maybe daydreaming about weddings with their boyfriend's, being each other maid's of honor. And now it was all gone.</p><p><br/>She wishes things had been differently, but to be honest, she loved her life. She doesn’t have a boyfriend or a husband, and she’s not on speaking terms with anyone left of her living family and she just discovered she might have a deadly cancer in the future. But for now, she’s healthy, has a successful business and came to the conclusion blood means nothing to her. She has an amazing best friend and she was on her way to check on him.</p><p><br/>She couldn’t have Betty back but she still has Jughead. Their fight doesn’t matter anymore and this time, she will be the first to give in, to say ‘I’m sorry’.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So this was the first step towards Beronica friendship, which is something that will happen in this story. It may sound confusing for some, on why Veronica told Betty this, but I get her. I would probably do the same if it were me with my ex best friend. </p><p>This was edited in my cell again so let me know if there are any mistakes and please show some love ❤ reading your thoughts and feelings is my favorite hobby. </p><p>See you next chapter! <br/>Spoiler alert: it will be pure angst.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Please read the notes</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So, this might be a controversial chapter for a lot of you that reads this story.<br/>This ff follows the season 4 events so the B*archie kiss happened. I could chose the easy path and say Betty was drugged or hypnotized by Evelyn or something like it (because for me it sounded like the only possible scenario that justifies what the writers did to her character) but I chose the other way. As I was writing this, I imagined a human Betty going through everything that happened to her, putting myself in her place.<br/>I don't believe that cheating is right, in any circumstance. But as I already told some of you that asked me, I believe that people make mistakes, and if you are willing to forgive and they regret them, them they deserve a second chance. This story is a second chance for Bughead, keep that in mind as you read this chapter, please.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veronica walks in the apartment noticing the silence of it. She checks the kitchen first and when she finds it empty, she goes to Jughead’s room, seeing him laying on his back, looking at the cell. She decides to ignore his shoe on the bed, and leans on his door, crossing her arms. When he doesn’t speak, she gets tired and interrupts his mopping.</p><p><br/>“I know you have a good memory so I’m trying to understand why you left me alone in that house when I specifically asked you not to” she starts and he still doesn’t move.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry, Ronnie” he sighs.</p><p><br/>“You’re sorry you left me or for not listening to me? Because I can accept both options” she fishes, trying to making him talk about what happened.</p><p><br/>“What do you want me say? I bet you and everyone in the neighborhood heard me shouting”</p><p><br/>“Nah, you’re lucky Polly’s kids are really loud, no one heard a thing. But I did notice your absence and when I went to the backyard, I found a crying Betty Cooper lookin desperate and you missing. I know something happened but I don’t know exactly what. So, you want to tell me?”</p><p><br/>“Funny you want to know about my life but when I ask about yours, you get all defensive” he scoffs and she remembers Betty advising her to talk to him.</p><p><br/>“Fine, I tell mine and you tell yours” she surrenders.</p><p><br/>“I don’t make deal with terrorists” he sings repeating herself with the twins earlier and she looses her patience.</p><p><br/>“Jughead” she warns him and this time he takes things serious, sitting on the bed but still not looking at her.</p><p><br/>“You were right” he starts.</p><p><br/>“I usually am” she interrupts him cockish.</p><p><br/>“I thought you wanted me to tell you what happened” he says annoyed and she nods, going to sit on the bed beside him. He sighs again and continues, “She told me she still loved me, that she wanted more than friendship and a chance to explain herself”</p><p><br/>Veronica nods, absorbing his words, “And by her look I assume you didn’t let her”</p><p><br/>“Of course not” he scoffs “There isn’t a plausible reason that explains why she did what she did. Not only her but him too. Can you just imagine all the things that they did behind our backs? And for how long? They hurt us, in the worst way possible so now she thinks she has the right to say ‘I’m sorry, I still love you’ and ask for a chance to talk? To say what? More lies? No. I’m done with her” he turns to Veronica “You were right since the beginning and I’m sorry I didn’t listen to you and called you manipulative. It was wrong of me and you don’t know how much I regret it, especially when she is the manipulative one”</p><p><br/>Veronica stays quiet, analyzing his reaction and remembering FP's letter to her.</p><p><br/>It was true the old man loved her very much and he made sure to let her know in his lasts words to her, but he also talked about his son, asking her to take care of him. FP knew Jughead better than he thought he did, meaning he knew the younger one still loved the Cooper girl. Veronica used to scoff every time he would tell her this, but that’s because she didn’t had the opportunity to see him with her after all this time. Jughead was happy, she knew that but can also see his grudge, his love was holding him back.</p><p><br/>She takes a deep breath, and since he shared his piece, she would share hers.</p><p><br/>“I have the gene” she blurts out and Jughead looks like he just got shot. “My doctor told me on your birthday but I would never ruin your day with a thing like that so I kept quiet and I would tell you on the next day. But I got scared, of saying this out loud, of understanding what this truly meant. That’s why I started this fight, out of fear”</p><p><br/>He takes her hand, squeezing and she squeezes back, trying to swallow her cry.</p><p><br/>“So what do we do next? We can’t sit around and wait for this thing come to us” he asks and she smiles a little, noticing how he included himself on her situation.</p><p><br/>“Well, she gave me a few options but basically it would mean to do what you just said. So she suggested me something more final and certain. Since this kind of cancer affects ovaries and breasts, I could have them removed so this high possibility of me having this disease will go to zero” she explains, looking at their hands together.</p><p><br/>“You know that whatever you decide, I will be by your side. You do know that, right?” he asks and she nods “But knowing you, I think you already made a decision”</p><p><br/>She nods again and her eyes starts watering. “I will do the surgery. I can’t end up like my mother. I want to live, there are so many things I want to do in my life. I won’t let this thing win, I assure you” she sniffs “I’m just a little sensitive I guess because they will take away parts of my body. It’s a pretty invasive procedure that will change my life forever” she starts sobbing and he lets go of her hands to hug her, putting her face in his chest right under his chin, his fingers in her hair.</p><p><br/>“Hey, it’s going to be okay” he soothes her in a chocked voice but she shakes her head in his chest “It's going to be alright in the end”</p><p><br/>“No it’s not” she whimpers “I’ve always had my goals set. Be successful, a force of nature, unstoppable, not like my father but in my own ways. And I be a mother was one of my goals and I know it might sound futile to you considering the amount of people already existing in the world and damage that could do to the environment, but it was one thing I always wished to be and now that won’t happen to me. And I didn’t even realize how much I wanted that until it was being taking away from me. And I will be without my boobs, do you have any idea what my boobs mean to me? They are part of who I am and I know they are not like Sofia Vergara's but I love them and now I will be ugly and useless and I will die alone because no man will want to be with a woman without breasts that can’t give him children” she cries and he shakes his head, forcing her apart from him so he can put his hands on her face, forcing her to look at him.</p><p><br/>“You know I hate to be the feminist one here but you’re wrong. So, so, so wrong” he states looking in her red eyes “First, there isn’t any part of your body that defines who you are. With breasts or no breasts, bearing kids or no, you are an incredible person and anyone who can’t see that is an idiot. And if the guy you’re with cares so much about these things, than it's his lost and you shouldn’t be with him anyway” he takes a second to breath, calming down a little “I know you can’t see the bigger picture right now because you’re still upset and it's a lot to take in such a short time but I can. You are everything you wished to be and more. You will get to live, Ronnie. You just told me you wanted to do that, to have this opportunity”</p><p><br/>“I know I did, but is it wrong of me to want everything I'm about to loose too? Why can’t I have it all like any other person? I know I’m not the best human in the world but I’m not that bad. You know I’m not that bad” she asks almost in a whisper and he wants to cry too.</p><p><br/>“I don’t know why these things happen to people, especially the nice ones. But you can have them. I mean, you can still be a mother in the future. There’s adoption and a lot of kids that needs a family in this world, and you know that blood doesn’t matter a thing when it comes to love, you and I are proof of that. And the rest... well, I’m pretty sure you can do something about that too” he ends embarrassed, trying to refer to her breasts and she laughs at his red face.</p><p><br/>He goes along, laughing too and both looked calm enough when the laughter dies. Veronica remembers the news Jughead shared at the Coopers and brings it up.</p><p><br/>“You know, I didn’t appreciate not being told first about your book, especially when I was the one that made it happen” she points it out and he looks down sheepishly.</p><p><br/>“It wasn’t my intention” he starts “My agent called at the beginning of this week and everytime I tried to start a conversation, you looked like you wanted to strangle me. The book will be released in the beginning of december” he informs her.</p><p><br/>“I did want to strangle you” she confirms nodding “But I would have loved to know that your dreams are finally going to come true. And I’m really hurt I had to hear it along with everyone else so as a way to make it up to me, you will let me plan your book's release party” she ends clapping her hands excitedly.</p><p><br/>“Ronnie, I don’t think I’m in a very festive mood. And besides that, your parties are usually too much for me” he scratches his neck remembering Veronica's last parties and how out of place he felt.</p><p><br/>“I admit I exaggerated a little on my birthday this year but that was for me, which means I will take it easier on you. We can have something more private, in one of my bars. Just a few friends, Jen, JB and your agent” she starts planning and he looks apprehensive “C'mon Jughead, this will be my last event before my surgery, my last with my real boobs. This means something to me” she pleads.</p><p><br/>“Can we please stop talking about your boobs? It’s awkward and I want to change subjects” he begs rubbing his face trying to not look shy again.</p><p><br/>She laughs at him and he gets more red. “I will stop if you say I can throw you a party” she negotiates.</p><p><br/>“You will do it no matter what I say, so go ahead, Veronica” she lets a squeal hugging him in the process and he laughs at her happiness.</p><p><br/>“Trust me, you will like it” she assures him “This came in a good time because I will have to move back to New York to plan everything with my doctor. But I will think of a way to be in Riverdale with you”</p><p><br/>“What? No, I’m coming back with you. I told you, you won’t be alone in this. I will be with you in every step, even if you want me in your doctor appointments” he offers.</p><p><br/>Veronica looks at him appreciative. “Thank you. But you still have things to work out here, the White Wyrm, Blue and Gold –“</p><p><br/>“I’m not going back” he interrupts her “After today I don’t think I can stand to be in the same place as her without exploding. And it will be good for me to go back and find a job. I can’t spend the rest of my life with the money from my book, I need something more stable”</p><p><br/>Veronica thinks for a while before speaking, not knowing if he would like to hear what she has to say.</p><p><br/>“Jug, I think you and Betty should talk” she says slowly and carefully, watching his reaction.</p><p><br/>“What? I thought you wanted me away from her” he lets out confused with her.</p><p><br/>“I did” she confirms nodding “But you didn’t listen to me and now you’re in this kind of limbo, which to be honest, you have been since you left this place the first time” she sighs sitting straight “I don’t want you near her, and I still don’t think that what you did was a good idea but the damage is already done. I can see you’re hurt and you have not healed from what happened. To be honest, I’m still not over that too, with both sides. But I feel can work with this feeling while you can't” she explains her point of view.</p><p><br/>“So now you want me to forgive her?” he asks shocked with her change of behavior.</p><p><br/>“I’m not saying that. I’m just saying you liked having her back in your life and you don’t have to pretend you didn’t because I know. And I know, that you, like me, would want to have a real conversation with her. Even after seven years, I still want to look at Archie's face and ask him why. I don’t know if I need this to move on completely or something like it, but I know it would do me good to do it. While I still don’t have courage enough to do that, you have. You have been close to her since you came back, I think you’re ready to hear what she has to say or maybe you can tell her how you really feel. And after this, you can decide if you want her back in your life for good or no” she shrugs, noticing how mature speech sounded.</p><p><br/>“I feel like in an alternate dimension right now” he looks at her dumbfounded.</p><p><br/>“I know, Veronica Lodge is full of surprises. But I stand by what I said. And I can deal with whatever you choose, at least I promise to try” she lifts her right hand, swearing.<br/>“Thanks, but it’s not necessary” he dismisses.</p><p><br/>“That’s your call to make” she gets up from the bed and starts walking to her own room “I will go back next week but you’re not obligated to come with me, you can stay for a while until you work everything out, and I mean everything” she stresses the last word and he rolls his eyes.</p><p><br/>She goes to her room and closes the door, looking around her old room in the apartment. She can’t wait to leave this place again.</p><p><br/>A week passes in a blink, and Veronica sees herself pointing her bags to her driver, knowing this time she won’t be back. When he takes the last one she turns to her friend. Jughead has his hands in his pockets, leaning on the wall behind him. She sighs, looking at the apartment one more time, than to him.</p><p><br/>“Relax, if you forgot some thing, I will bring it with me when I come back to New York” he assures her “I just need to work some things out about the bar, then I will be with you”</p><p><br/>“I’m not worried about my things. It’s just this place… it brings back memories of my mother, and I miss her. Just that” she looks around one more time and takes a breath “Okay, I’m ready”</p><p><br/>Veronica hugs him tight, knowing they will be apart and unsure of when they will be together again. She tries not to cry, thinking to herself she’s just sensible because of her situation and it’s only for a short period of time.</p><p><br/>“Text me or give me a call if you need anything” she tells getting away from him and going for the door.</p><p><br/>“I will and feel free to do the same” she’s already at the door when he speaks and sends him a wink, closing it behind her.</p><p><br/>She takes the elevator and leaves the building straight to her car when she sees Betty standing in front of it, clutching her bag like her life depends on it and looking anxious. Veronica starts walking slowly and raises a brow at her, wondering what the woman is doing here.</p><p><br/>“Saw your driver putting some bags in the car. Another trip?” Betty starts nervous and Veronica tries to imagine how long the blonde had been staying in here to know this.</p><p><br/>“Actually I’m going away, this time for good” she answers not because she owns Betty one but wants to know what is going on with her “Care to explain what are you doing in front of my building, standing there like a tree?”</p><p><br/>“The street is public, I can stay in here all day if I want to” she retorts and Veronica raises another brow at her and Betty sighs “I wanted to talk to Jughead. I’ve been building enough courage to come here, but now that I did… I don’t think he wants to see me, so now I’m trying to be brave enough to go up” she explains sheepishly and clutches her bag one more time.</p><p><br/>Veronica tilts her head, remembering what she had told Jughead and ponders on what to do. She doesn’t like the blonde in front of her and again, she wanted to make her suffer just like Betty did to her. But she was tired of seeing her best friend in pain, so she would grant Betty's wishes today. Jughead would hate her, but he also needs to grow up and face his problems that goes beyond his book.</p><p><br/>“You can go in, he’s still home but I think he will leave later to deal some bar issues” Veronica concedes and watches Betty takes a relieved breath with her blessing to go ahead.</p><p>The blonde passes her when Veronica speaks again. “I’m not the only one leaving, Jughead will be gone in a few days too. So I recommend you to say whatever you want to say today, because I don’t think you will have another chance like this nor will I give you one again” Veronica warns her and Betty nods, understanding what she means and appreciating the opportunity.</p><p><br/>Veronica finally enters her car and Betty calls her.</p><p><br/>“Why are you helping me?” she asks, knowing Veronica wanted her away from Jughead.</p><p><br/>“I’m not doing this for you. I’m doing it for my friend” she clarifies “Jughead needs to work out this part of his life, even if this includes you”</p><p><br/>Betty nods again. “Thank you”</p><p><br/>Veronica doesn’t respond, closing her door and wishing for the best in her mind. Her driver starts the car and she takes her phone to warn Jughead, changing her mind about it. Then she sees Betty going in and drops it, the damage is already done.</p><p><br/>Jughead is about to take a bite on the sandwich he just made for himself when the bell rings. He furrows his brows thinking about whoever may be behind the door when he wasn’t expecting anyone, then thinks it might be Veronica again, neurotic about forgetting something. He opens the door with a smile, ready to mock her and his smile falters when he sees a nervous Betty looking at him.</p><p><br/>“What are you doing here?” he asks in a dry tone.</p><p><br/>“Veronica let me in” she answers in a low voice “Jug, we need to talk”</p><p><br/>“Oh no, we don't” he speaks ironic and tries to close the door but Betty's hands stop it. “Let it go or I will close this door with your hands on it” he threatens her, not having the patience to be nice with her.</p><p><br/>“No, you won't. You would never hurt me” she says certain and still holding the door.</p><p><br/>“So now you think you know me” he says ironic again “Because the old Jughead you knew has changed, a lot” he says with a suggestive tone and she knows what he’s implying. He’s definitely not the same forgiven guy he was before with her.</p><p><br/>“You haven’t changed that much” she replies looking in to his eyes, seeing that the guy she loved was still there. He scoffs and let the door go, entering the apartment knowing he wouldn’t have his way today.</p><p><br/>She takes a deep breath in relieve when she sees he gave up and enters the room right after him, closing the door behind her. She drops her bag on the couch and faces his back, since he wouldn’t look at her.</p><p><br/>“We need to talk, Jug” she repeats herself and he turns to her.</p><p><br/>“Again, we don't. And you need to get out of here” he points his finger at her but she doesn’t back out.</p><p><br/>“Are you done? Because even Veronica agrees with me” she insists.</p><p><br/>“Veronica should learn to take care of her own life and not mine. I’m fine, happy and I have an amazing girlfriend. I don’t need this in my life” he says making clear for her that she doesn’t have space in his life.</p><p><br/>“This is not my point. I know the chance of us going back together doesn’t exist anymore but we never talked about what happened. And I think you should give me the opportunity to explain myself, not because of me but for all the things we lived together. You don’t know how much I wanted to do this, how this want is consuming me. I think I have the right –“</p><p><br/>“Oh, you have the right? Because from where I stand I think you have none” he interrupts her with poison in his voice.</p><p><br/>“Jug –“ she tries and is interrupted again.</p><p><br/>“You want to talk, then talk. But let me see from where you can begin with. Um, how about you tell me why on earth you think you can justify going behind my back with my best friend” he shouts losing his temper.</p><p><br/>“There’s nothing I can say that will make it right, I know that. But you have to understand me –“</p><p><br/>“All I did was understand you, be good for you. A good and a caring boyfriend“ he spits out “Why him? Why Archie when I asked you a million times if you still felt something towards him and you always said no! Why the guy I always felt unsecured with? That was like a brother to me?” he yells.</p><p><br/>With all the guys in the world Betty could’ve chosen to do this, Archie was the worst one.</p><p><br/>“Because he was there” she yells back and he closes his eyes not believing in her.</p><p><br/>“Are you kidding me? You think I’m some kind of idiot to accept this. I thought you were smarter than that” he scoffs “I was there for you, every single time, when you needed me or not”</p><p><br/>“No you weren't” she says back “First, it was Stonewall, then faking your own death and coming back again. You were distant, living in your own world like the future didn’t exist, like I didn’t exist. And not to mention Iowa. You applied to a university on the other side of the country without even telling me. Why would you do that if you cared about me, when we had plans?” she whines.</p><p><br/>“Oh, please forgive me to try to enroll in a school after I gave you my place so you could go to your dream one. I’m sorry, my mistake. I should have waited for you in Riverdale, like a perfect boyfriend, so you could go live your dreams and then find me here, waiting for you so we could live happily ever after” he speaks ironic and she sighs.</p><p><br/>“You know that’s not what I meant –“</p><p><br/>“And you convinced to go to Stonewall. I didn’t want it but you pushed me to do it” he accuses her.</p><p><br/>“Like you didn’t want to go to that place. It was an amazing opportunity at the time, what kind of girlfriend I would be if I didn’t want the best for you?”</p><p><br/>“The kind that doesn’t blame her boyfriend and takes her responsibility” he talks back “That’s not even the point. Things were different so you instead of fighting for us, you go to Archie? Were you tired of me? Am I that easy to give up?”</p><p><br/>That was the doubt that had been living in his mind ever since he knew about the cheating. All the insecurity he felt in his life, with his mother leaving him, his dad not being around to care of him and this betrayal, was flooding him.</p><p><br/>“No” she cries going to him, trying to to frame his face with her hands but he takes a step back and she lowers her arms defeated “You have to know, you, our relationship was the best thing that ever happened to me. I would never get tired of you or give you up. That’s why I kept trying to talk to you after everything, and now seven years later. You have no idea how much I missed you in my life. Your voice, your conspiracy theories, your writing, your touch. How much I’ve missed you”</p><p><br/>He scoffs and goes away from her. Betty seeing him out of her reach, sits on the couch behind her, trying one more time.</p><p><br/>“I won’t defend what I did. It was wrong and I regret it until this day” she admits taking some breaths to calm herself down “There isn’t a single reason that justify my acts but I was spiraling, I wasn’t on my right mind. Have you stopped to think about all the things that happened to us? To me?” he shakes his head in disbelief again.</p><p><br/>“I was there through the entire thing and you didn’t watch a video of me and Veronica or some other girl kissing” he says wry, not feeling pity of the woman in front of him.</p><p><br/>“Oh no, you won’t win this one” she replies narrowing her green eyes at him “I saw my dad try to murder me and my mom just after I discovered he was a serial killer. Then a year later, he was killed in front of me. He was a monster but he was still my dad. And let’s not forget about Edgar and my mother drowning herself so she could be accepted at The Farm. And my sister attacking a nurse thinking she was me. And we can also talk about me finding your bloodied body in the woods, thinking you were dead and having to pretend to everyone you were actually gone. And now looking at my life, my mom donating all my college money, finding out about my psychopath gene, convulsions and me losing my shot at Yale sounds like they are the smallest problems I had to deal with” she rants with angry remembering all the bad things she had to go through. Betty takes some moments to recompose and when she speaks again, he’s looking down. “Again, I’m not saying what I did was right but can you just take a moment to see things from my point of view? I wasn’t fine. All these things I just said and all the others I didn't… a normal teenager shouldn’t have to go through these situations. It’s not right, it’s not normal. And I know that in some point I should've asked for help, because I knew everything was becoming too much for me but everytime I would let my head go there something else happened, and I had to be there for you, my mom or Veronica and I thought I could take it one more thing. And then, I reached my limit” her voice breaks and she takes more breaths so she wouldn’t cry again.</p><p><br/>“I wanted, craved, to things to be normal, to be like everything was before I had to deal with all the crimes because deep down, I knew I wouldn’t be able to deal with much more. I wanted to avoid blood, so maybe I could act like an ordinary teenager, worrying about school, college and I wanted my boyfriend to do the same, then I would be fine again. That’s why we fought about stupid things at the time. But you didn’t follow me and I lost it” she replays the moments from seven years ago in her mind, trying to swallow down the guilty feeling and choosing the next words carefully “The video you saw, the one it was played at prom, it was a one time thing. I swear” he scoffs but she continues “We were singing and everything I just told you, the need to feel like things were still in my control, it came back. Archie was everything I thought I wanted before you showed up and made realize I was wrong. I was over him, had been since you and I kissed for the first time. But he was still one of the memories I still wanted to hold on to, to normal. So in my twisted head, I thought that him would be my life savior. I can’t say the same for him, but this was the reason we kissed. It was just because he was there. But it was it, I promise you” she pleads, her eyes watering again.</p><p><br/>“Do you honestly expect me to believe you two just kissed? For all I know you two –“</p><p><br/>“Jug, I swear it was all that happened” she interrupts him, getting up from the couch “I ended things before it got too far. Archie wanted more but I stopped it”</p><p><br/>“Great, good to know I never should've trusted the guy I considered to be a brother” he says ironic still not believing her “So if what you say is true, why you never came forward? I was an idiot back then, I would have probably forgiven you”</p><p><br/>Jughead knows this one is true. It would have hurt him like a bitch, but after time, he would forgive her. He loved Betty too much to even think about living with her not being on his side. But now, he knows he can and the sentiment of being cheated on only grew since prom night.</p><p><br/>“I didn’t want to lose you” she cries despite not wanting to “It was a mistake and I had finished everything before it could turn in to something more. Things were already shaken between us and you were excited to move across the country to Iowa. I was selfish and didn’t want to lose you or Veronica, knowing we would already be apart from each other in the future. The same thing that happened with Archie was happening again and this time I knew you wouldn’t forgive me” she ends defeated.</p><p><br/>He sees her hands closing, just like she used to when they were teenagers. Jughead noticed she had quit the habit when they started talking again, but he could see it was coming back. He stops himself from taking her hands in to his, knowing this wasn’t his place anymore.</p><p><br/>“Do you have any idea of what I felt seeing that damn video? Finding out like that? Or about the damage you made? About how worse my trust issues have gotten since that night? Or about the fact that your mom was dating my dad so this whole thing pushed my dad and sister away from me?” He gave up the ‘trying to not point fingers’ speech, and it felt good to lift the weight on his shoulders and put it in someone else.</p><p><br/>“I don’t but I can imagine it. And I know I should’ve told you myself, it was the right thing to do. But at the time, I couldn’t do it, I was selfish, I needed you. I couldn’t lose the best thing in my life” she shrugs remembering that at the time, she felt like she didn’t have a choice.</p><p><br/>“Yet, you lost me anyway” he replies with sadness, feeling sorry for everything they had. “I loved you, Betty. I don’t think you know how much I did” he says with sorrow, sitting on the couch, tired of fighting.</p><p><br/>“I know” she nods, sitting on the opposite couch to him “And you have to know that besides what was going on in my head in that time, despite of what I did… I loved you very much too” he chooses to stay quiet, not knowing what to say. Betty looks around, seeing the place emptier than she remembered from his birthday and remembers what Veronica told her. “So, you’re going away again? What about the bar?”</p><p><br/>“I planned to talk to Sweet Pea and Fangs later today. I’m thinking about how I can manage the White Wyrm from afar, maybe I could do some stuff from New York and leave some to them. And I would give them some percentage of the profit, so the bar stays with me as my dad wanted but it also stays with the serpents. I don’t know, I’m still trying to figure this out. But right now, I need to be with Veronica” he shrugs remembering his friend.</p><p><br/>Betty nods, agreeing with him. “Sounds like a good strategy. And she needs you too”</p><p><br/>He furrows his brows at her, wondering if she knew what was going on with Veronica and Betty explains. “She told me, about the gene on thanksgiving, right after you left”</p><p><br/>“Oh, she did?” he asks not believing Veronica would do something like that, and tell Betty before him. <em>And she was complaining about me not telling her about the book first</em>. In his opinion, her news were much bigger than his.</p><p><br/>“Yep. I don’t know why she did it either but it felt nice talk to her and not feel like she wanted to slap me or threaten me” she lets a small laugh slip from her lips but it fades quickly. “I won’t ask you to be friends again. Veronica warned about it and I thought we could do it, because I really wanted you in my life again. But I learned my lesson, and I know that me forcing my presence in your life will only make you hurt more. I didn’t realize that before but I do now. And though you might not like it, we are practically family now, even with FP dead. I heard Jellybean talking to my mother and I know she’s excited to be with you and spend more time with her older brother like it should have been from the start. So I will try to move out of your way when you come to Riverdale, so things won’t be hard for you”</p><p><br/>“Betty, no” he interrupts her “It’s your house, I wouldn’t do that to you. Besides, I learned my lesson and I know how little time we have to be with people we love, so I wouldn’t want for you to be apart of your mother, sister and nephews just because we are in the same house. It wouldn’t be fair, so we will make things work. I can’t say the same about Veronica but I think you and her can do the same” he says thinking that maybe it’s not only him that have a soft spot for the blonde. Veronica telling her about her results before him it’s only proof of that.</p><p><br/>Betty nods getting up and taking her purse with her. She starts walking to the door when she turns to him again.</p><p><br/>“I’m sorry I forced myself in, it was not right even though Veronica authorized me to do it, but I had to at least try to talk to you. I think we should have had this conversation a long time ago but I’m glad we did it now” she takes one step closer to him and he lifts his head to watch her “And again, I’m sorry about what I did to you. And I hope that someday, you can forgive me. But despite of what you choose to do, I wish you all the happiness in the world, Jughead Jones, because I know you deserve it” she ends finally walking away and he knows she meant it every word.</p><p><br/>She goes to the door and close it behind her, giving him one last look. After that, the apartment stays silence and though he wishes to feel closure, he doesn't. But he gets what Veronica told him.</p><p><br/>Listening all Betty had to say didn’t make him forgive her, but he finally had a why. It was not something he liked to hear, as he already guessed it, but it was something. And maybe this time, he can move on.</p><p><br/>He feels his cell vibrating in his pants and he takes it just to see a message from Veronica saying<em> “I’m sorry but I had to do it”</em></p><p><br/>He shakes his head at her and when he doesn’t reply, she sends another one <em>“Am I in trouble? Do I have to play the gene card? Because I can and I will”</em></p><p><br/>He laughs at her strategy and finally answers his friend, enjoying the normality of it. He looks at the door one more time and wishes for the day he will be the one crossing it, the day he can leave all of this behind.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is not the end for Bughead, is just the beginning for them and now, they will do it in the right way.<br/>So this was me trying to make Bughead work in a real world. Some of you might still hate Betty after this, some may change their opinion on her but I think if you're still reading this story, you want to give her a chance as much as Jughead does.</p><p>I want to hear your thoughts on this so please let me know about how you guys feel about this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone! I know it took me some time to update this but I'm back. I lot of things happened in my life since my last update - some not so good - and because of it, I lost my inspiration. And when things were good again, I was too tired to write anything. </p><p>Anyway, here's the new chapter and here's to hope that the next one doesn't take long. </p><p>P.S. I haven't watched season 5 yet and from the photos I've seen from the last episode, I don't think I will. I will live happily ever after in my story, where the scene I saw didn't happen, watching Bridgerton for the fourth time (I know I need help but right now I just can't stop and if any of you feel the same way, feel free to discuss it with me)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Jughead blinks and tries to stop daydreaming in his mind and pay attention to what the woman in front of him is saying. He and Veronica are now seated, side by side, in an elegant room with her doctor, talking about Veronica's condition. Her doctor, the same that treated Hermione, was a nice and an understanding woman, so she was presenting all the possibilities for Veronica so she could choose wisely. But his friend already had her mind set, so they started talking about procedures and he got lost, because he didn’t understand all those medical terms they were using and didn’t want to imagine her going through all of that. So he closed his ears and started to think about all the things he had to do at home, pay some bills, wash the mug he used this morning and that he had refilled three times before leaving, too nervous to actually eat something. Then his mind goes to Sweet Pea and Fangs and the bar he left under their responsibility and wonders if the Wyrm is still working with them.</p>
      <p>His stupor is broken when he sees Veronica shaking hands with the doctor and he stands to do the same, pretending he heard and agreed to everything they just said. They leave the room in silence and Veronica waits until they are waiting for the elevator to speak.</p>
      <p>“So, was it good? Where you were in your head?” she asks contemplative, staring at the closed doors. He gives a glance, not understanding what she meant and she goes on. “I know you zoned out after the first ten minutes. I don’t blame you, I wish I could do that”</p>
      <p>The elevator’s doors open and they get in. “I’m sorry. I just didn’t want to hear all the bad things she had to say” he apologizes sheepishly for being caught.</p>
      <p>“It's okay, I get you Jug. But I don’t have this kind of privilege right now, I’m running out of time, which reminds me, can we order some thing to lunch in my place? I’m hungry and I need to schedule other appointments today, before I get distracted with something else and my place is closer”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Sure” he agrees shrugging “but wait, I thought we were only going to see an oncologist to deal with this?” he asks confused, wondering what he had lost for not paying attention to what they were saying earlier.</p>
      <p>“Oh, Forsythe... You have no idea how I wish to have your naivety right now” she sings cupping his face and he feels like a child.</p>
      <p>They walk out of the elevator to Veronica's car and she waits to the car start moving to pick her phone and open the calendar.</p>
      <p>“Well, I need to talk to my gynecologist and a plastic surgeon. I want to be able to do this right after the New Year, as soon as possible” she turns to him, noticing his confuse expression “I’ve been doing a little research after we talked and it happens that I can still be a biological mother to some kid in the future. I would have to find a surrogate but it would be my eggs, my child. And if you were actually present in that room, you would know that there are some treatments I can do so the doctor can take my eggs and froze them, so I could use them in the future” she explains to him. “Then I need to talk to a plastic surgeon so I can get some breasts implants. I will have to walk around without my original ones for a while but I will finally live of my dreams of becoming Jessica Rabbit” she ends winking at him and he laughs “Then I have to think about my nipples –“</p>
      <p>“I don’t want to think about your nipples” he interrupts her and she laughs “But that’s great, Ronnie. So this means you will get everything you wanted in the end” he congratulates her squeezing her hand.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Yeah, well, not everything but almost so that’s good enough for me. But I’m still thinking about adoption too, you were right about all the kids that are in need of a family. I’m just taking my time to think. And I might need your therapist’s name, my doctor said it would be good to me to talk to a professional about all the changes that will happen in my body” she shrugs and he smiles noticing how fast she got on her feet after receiving such bad news.</p>
      <p>“You know, I’m really proud to have you as my friend”</p>
      <p>“Yeah, I get it. Everyday I think about how lucky you are to have me in your life” she says with a grin and he lets out a snort.</p>
      <p>They arrive at her place shortly and order Chinese for lunch. Veronica goes to her room to put some thing more casual and Jughead decides to lie on her expensive couch, finally relaxing after a stressful morning. He closes his eyes and when they are open again he notices some kind of list on the coffee table in front of him.</p>
      <p>“What is this? It’s your list for my book's release party? Because it looks big” he asks in a loud voice so she could hear him, eyeing the paper but not touching it.</p>
      <p>“Of course not, I had this party planned ever since I stole your manuscript to send it to an editor” she rolls her eyes at him like he was the one being ridiculous “This is my New Year's resolution. I’ve decided to make a list this time, considering the horrible year we both had” she sits on the other couch with her iPad, wearing her favorite purple fluffy pajamas.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>He takes the list in his hands to read better and sees the same resolutions he gets tired to see every year. Eat less carbs, do more exercises, finally clean her closet.</p>
      <p>“’Get a dog’? I thought you hated dogs” he furrows his brows remembering her with the twins and their black Labrador.</p>
      <p>“What? No, I don’t hate dogs. What kind of person do you think I am?” he gives her a glance and she sighs “If you’re talking about thanksgiving, that was not a dog. That was horse people like to call it a dog and I’m still convinced those two did that on purpose. They have Cheryl's DNA, they should not be trusted. And I think a dog would help me a lot with all that’s happening right now. A small one, and probably a female. I don’t trust men in any kind of form” she ends serious and he arches an eyebrow to her.</p>
      <p>“What? You’re like a sister to me” she says deadpan.</p>
      <p>“You’re lucky I’m not concerned about my masculinity” he snorts and she dismisses him with her free hand.</p>
      <p>He continues to read until something else calls his attention.</p>
      <p>“’Contact an adoption agency’? Wait, I thought you weren’t serious at the car” he asks sitting up straight.</p>
      <p>“Well, I was. Veronica Lodge is always serious about her life” she answers typing something in the IPad, not looking up.</p>
      <p>“I know about that but isn’t it too early to think about kids? I mean, you’re not even thirty yet, you don’t have to feel pressured to do it right now, you have your whole life to do it” he rants not seeing her point.</p>
      <p>“Thank you, Forsythe for your incredible feminist speech but I thought a lot about it. I’m happy, own a successful business that is ready to expand, and though I don’t have a big family, the ones that I have are enough for me. I have already travelled the world with my best friend and I have an amazing body. I have achieved every goal I had in my life and I'm not waiting or searching for Prince Charming to come around and now I want something more. Besides, contacting an agency doesn’t mean anything big, just means that I’m ready for the next step. These things take a lot of time to happen, it could take years so I can finally adopt a child. I just want to be prepared and maybe, in the future, meet with a social worker named Dora that is happy to finally introduce me to my child” she sings with a smile, finally dropping the iPad to look at him.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“The explorer?” he asks not containing himself and she throws a cushion at him. He laughs catching it before hitting his face and puts it behind his head “Why Dora?”</p>
      <p>“I don’t know” she shrugs “I had a really good nanny named Dora when I was younger. She was nice so in my head, all Dora's are good” he laughs again at her and she throws another pillow at him.</p>
      <p>“Idiot. You can mock me all you want but you know I’m right. And you should do one of those lists too, your life is a mess right now. You should want to organize it for the next year”</p>
      <p>“You’re right, Marie Kondo. I will start it right after I leave your apartment” he replies ironic closing his eyes and leaning his head on the pillow.</p>
      <p>“Talking about cleaning, you never really talked about how everything went with Betty” she says slowly, sitting on her knees to look at him carefully.</p>
      <p>“Oh yeah, that reminds me to tell you to stop meddling in others people's lives” he opens his eyes to her, narrowing so she could finally get the message.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Shut up, you know that conversation was needed and wanted for both of you. So, will you finally tell me about it or will I have to call Betty to get my answers?” she threatens picking her phone up to show him.</p>
      <p>“Do it, go ahead. I would love to watch this” he dares her and sees her sigh.</p>
      <p>“Forsythe, c'mon. Do I have to use the gene card again? Because I don’t care that I already used it this week. This is like a Chanel bag, it never gets old and it’s never too much” she talks like he understands a word she is saying and he rolls his eyes, giving up.</p>
      <p>“First it was just yelling, then she started to apologize, not exactly giving me what I expected to hear but it was a reason anyway” he shrugs remembering her words from last week.</p>
      <p>“Was it good enough?” Veronica fishes and he knows why. She wants to know if there was a good reason for why her best friend betrayed her like that.</p>
      <p>“She made me realize some thing. I’m not saying she’s innocent or that I forgave her, but turns out I might have put her on a pedestal, thinking she was too perfect to be true” he speaks contemplative.</p>
      <p>“It's only now you’re realizing that? Because I’ve noticed this after my second week in Riverdale” she interrupts him.</p>
      <p>“It's not that, Ronnie. I mean, yes, I did that but it’s not in that way. What I want to say is that a lot of bad things happened to us during our teenager years and some of us dealt with it in a nice way, and some don’t. She didn’t speak for Archie, just for herself and even though I was ready to kick her out of the Pembroke, after hearing again the nightmare we lived in Riverdale, I could almost understand her”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“You’re kidding, right? We were all there, going through the same things. Are you listening to yourself right now? Because you sound mad” she scoffs not believing him.</p>
      <p>“I know I do. I actually thought I was crazy after she left and I kept replaying the words she said. But that was not out of nowhere. She wasn’t innocent; she was in her right mind when she did it, which by the way she said it was only a kiss and nothing more. She did a bad thing after going through much worst things. She is human, can make mistakes and be sorry about them just like she told you and me multiple times. We went through different things than her and we worked things out because that’s how we are, I can’t make her function in the same way as us. Taking her out of the pedestal I put her on and turning her in to a human made me see things different, that she’s not some kind of monster that lives under my bed”</p>
      <p>“Talk for yourself, I still have nightmares about prom night” she retorts sitting straight too. “Do you believe her? That it was just a kiss and nothing more? Are you actually believing in everything she said to you?”</p>
      <p>“I don’t know” he shrugs looking down “I want to believe in everything I heard so maybe I could stop seeing her the way I do in my head right now. I mean, after that damn video all I could think was if anything that happened between us was real, for how long I was being fooled. Who was that person that I thought I knew and loved, you know? What she told me makes her more ‘Betty', if you get me”</p>
      <p>“I do, I guess” she nods following his thoughts.</p>
      <p>“Do you think I’m a idiot for wanting to believe that?” he asks insecure, looking up to see Veronica watching him closely.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Of course not. I think we both went through a horrible situation with her but I get you. When I saw them kiss, all I could do was think about was why they did that, when for me there wasn’t any possible scenario where they would betrays us like that. I turned them in to horrible people in my head, totally out of character for them when I know, deep down, that they are not” she shrugs squeezing his hand and let it go “ So, this means you will forgive her?”</p>
      <p>“No, at least not right now. But I get why you did what you did and I feel better about it. But I don’t have to decide this now, it’s not like I have to deal with her daily, I will only see her in holidays” he shrugs looking at his hands.</p>
      <p>“About that, I might have some news for you” she starts slowly “I was curious about what happened but I also didn’t know how to tell this so... Anyway, in Thanksgiving Cheryl kept talking about moving to New York and how hard it was to find a nice place in the city so I mentioned that my neighbor downstairs was moving out and she got all excited. She texted me this week to tell me they closed the deal and got the apartment but she also wanted to warn me that her and Toni won’t be the only ones living in here” she looks at him with cautious but he doesn’t seem to connect the dots.</p>
      <p>“Toni mentioned they were thinking about starting a family but I didn’t know it would be this soon” he talks surprise imagining Cheryl with a baby.</p>
      <p>“Oh my God, how can you be so dense? I’m not talking about kids, Jughead” she sighs and puts her hair behind her ear “Apparently Betty got a job offer in New York. Cheryl found out and asked her to move in with her and Toni so she could save some money. From what I’ve got, Betty was thinking about not accepting the job because she didn’t have meanings to survive in here so Cheryl stepped in. Toni is delighted as you can imagine but Cheryl said something about family and she gave up” she ends wry not believing the words that just left her mouth.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Now you’re the one sounding mad. Are you sure about this? Because this feels like some kind of joke” he scoffs getting up and his hands goes to his hair, messing it.</p>
      <p>“You think I like this? Because I guarantee you, I’m not loving this situation. I mean, with all the places in New York, and she chooses the one building I live in” she says exasperated.</p>
      <p>“Does she know about this? Because she was running from you on Thanksgiving. I doubt she would accept that knowing you live in here”</p>
      <p>“Was she? That’s good to know” Veronica talks contemplative then turns back to him “Well, I don’t know about that. I just thought that I should warn you because you might run in to her in here or any place in New York now”</p>
      <p>“I spent seven years without seeing her, not even once, and now there’s a possibility of me seeing her every time I come to visit you” he speaks not believing in his luck.</p>
      <p>“I know, I get you and I hate this even more than you” He goes back to the couch, watching her pick her iPad again.</p>
      <p>“Now that we’re talking about her, care to explain to me why you told her about your tests results?” he asks remembering Thanksgiving.</p>
      <p>She sighs, rubbing her eyes before answering him. “I don’t know Jughead. I wasn’t myself that day, I remember drinking a lot of wine glasses trying to forget where I was and I was pissed at you and Alice. I was not fine and I made a bad choice, I give you that, okay?”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Have you ever thought about having the same conversation I had with Betty? You could work things out and I think it would be good for you too, just like it was for me. This should be in your New Year's resolutions” he points it out, noticing her reaction.</p>
      <p>Her body stiffens and he knows she’s trying to act like his suggestion doesn't affects her.</p>
      <p>“Don’t you think I already have enough problems in my life right now? I know I seem tough but I can’t deal with any more drama in the moment. And my situation is different than yours, you can stand to be in her presence and even interact with her while I can’t” she justifies still looking at the screen.</p>
      <p>“Maybe that’s a good reason for you to try too. I know you can do it” he insists and she sighs.</p>
      <p>“Not now, Jughead” she pleads and the phone rings “That must be the food. Make yourself useful and go get it before I kick your ass out of my apartment” he laughs but stands to do what she says.</p>
      <p>The times goes by fast and in a blink the first week of December arrives, and with it Veronica’s party for Jughead. It’s Friday and is the day his book will finally be available for people to buy and is the day Veronica chose to celebrate his dream coming true.</p>
      <p>The day starts with his cell vibrating every five minutes with Veronica's messages, pictures of her buying his book on the internet or in some book stores. By his count, she probably bought 15 copies or more but he can’t stay mad or remember to ask her what she’s planning to do with so many books. He’s too happy to care and he knows she’s just as happy as well.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>When the time arrives, he takes a shower and dresses up nicely. Entering Veronica's bar he notices she chose one of the nice ones to his party and he pays attention to the details like the dark blue walls and the band playing soft rock in the back. There are only a few people in the room, just a few of his friends he unexpectedly made when he arrived in New York and some of hers that like to think Jughead is their friend too and he goes along for Veronica's sake, and he appreciates that she kept her word.</p>
      <p>He spots Veronica and Jen talking next to the bar and as soon as the first notices his presence, she drops her fancy drink to go talk to him.</p>
      <p>“So, did you like it?” she asks excitedly with a grin. “Yes, this is perfect Veronica. Thank you” he says still looking around him.</p>
      <p>“You’re welcome. And just for you, I’ve kept the guest list very short but everyone that matters to you is here or it’s on their way. And I have to confess, I loved this idea of something small and private, very exclusive” she says smug, hugging his arm and taking him to the bar where Jen welcomes him with a tight warm embrace.</p>
      <p>“I knew you would want to make a grand entrance now that you are a big shot author” she talks excitedly with a muffed voice by his neck and he reciprocates hugging her tighter.</p>
      <p>“Hardly” he laughs finally letting her go to look at her face “How did you get here before me? I thought you were needed at work” he asks remembering that Jen told him she couldn’t come to the party with him because of work.</p>
      <p>“I was needed today but by Veronica. She demanded my presence here to help her, to make sure that everything would be perfect for the next great american author” she ends affectionately rubbing his arm and he looks at Veronica raising his brows.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“What? I'm great but I’m not two, I needed help and who was better to help me than your girlfriend? Only us knows how specific your tastes can be. Besides, I had a busy day buying a lot of copies of your book to send it to my friends, people that dictates trends and planning my social media so I can promote your work. Veronica Lodge still has a lot of followers on Instagram and I intend to use that to your favor” she speaks taking a sip of her drink, throwing her hair behind her shoulder.</p>
      <p>“You know that I do have an agent, right? In fact, you’re the one that hired the guy. Speaking of him, where’s Mark?” he asks looking around for the blonde haired man.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“He’s next to the band. When I came to greet him, he was trying to flirt with Sarah. I thought about warning the guy that she prefers ladies over gentleman but she looked like she was having fun with his antics” she says smug looking to the back of the room and he follows her eyes laughing and sees one of her models friends trying to hold her laugh while talking to his agent.</p>
            <p>“Poor guy” Jen speaks looking at the same direction holding her grin.</p>
            <p>“I know, but it’s not like he had a chance with her anyway” Veronica dismisses taking another sip of her drink and this time Jen laughs but it dies quickly when she looks to the door.</p>
            <p>“What is she doing here?” she asks now serious and he turns to see what’s she’s talking about and gets surprised to see Cheryl and Toni holding hands accompanied by a shy Betty Cooper, who seems to be wishing to be anywhere else.</p>
            <p>“That little... I swear to God, I’m not inviting Cheryl to anything never” Veronica groans and when Betty's green eyes finds his, he has to force himself to look to his friend to find her with an apologetic face “I invited Cheryl here only because we crossed each other this week and she heard me talking on the phone with Jen about the party. She caught me unprepared and I couldn’t find any excuse when she questioned me and I did find I little bit rude not to invite her considering your book basically tells the world about her brother's death. So yes, I extended the invitation to her but I specifically told her not to bring Betty, I swear” she explains alternating her eyes between him and Jen.</p>
            <p>When none of them speaks, with Jen curling her lips clearly not satisfied with the situation and him not knowing what to say, Veronica sighs.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Listen, I can kick her out. She should never have stepped foot in here in the first place so I can be the bad guy and tell her to go home. I’m in a mood for a good drama anyway with all the hormones that are flowing through my body right now” she suggests still staring at them.</p>
            <p>Since two weeks ago Veronica started her treatment with her gynecologist. The process involved a lot of hormones so it could make her ovulate so the doctor would collect her eggs to frozen them. Veronica was excited at the beginning, knowing this would make it possible to her to have children in the future but as soon as she started to lose control about her emotions and body, she freaked out. Jughead lost count on how many times she called him this past week, worrying about all the surgeries she would have to go through or when she saw a commercial that involved cats and she cried. It came to a point in which Jughead texted his therapist to advise him on how he could help his friend. But tonight she looked calmed enough, but of course she would be, she’s Veronica Lodge after all and she will deny till her grave that she sat on her kitchen floor crying her heart out, eating her stock of chocolates after trying her favorite pair of jeans and not liking the results of it as the hormones were making her body swell like a balloon, her words.</p>
            <p>She looks at them expectantly but Jen shakes her head.</p>
            <p>“No, let’s not make a scene” she pleads hugging Jughead’s arm tightly “This is Jughead's night and I don’t want to ruin it. He deserve this. Unless you want Veronica to do it, Jug?” she asks unsure looking at him, afraid of what he might say.</p>
            <p>“I agree with you. We can forget about her and Cheryl tonight” he nods squeezing her hand and she sends him a smile.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Well, that will be a hard thing to do because they are coming in our direction” Veronica says trying to act normal but turns to Jen first “Okay girl, be prepared because you’re about to make your first contact with the worst human being in the world” she warns her and Jen laughs thinking Veronica was exaggerating.</p>
            <p>Cheryl chooses this exactly moment to appear in front of them, Toni behind her looking apologetic and a clearly uncomfortable Betty.</p>
            <p>“Well, well, well... look at us, all together again just like old times. But this time, celebrating the weirdest guy I’ve ever met. Who would’ve thought?” Cheryl starts ignoring that her crowd was not in the mood for this.</p>
            <p>“Cheryl, very nice of you to come. I’m really glad you accepted our invitation. All of you” Veronica greets her stressing her last sentence and everyone in the group knows what she’s talking about but no one talks about the elephant in the room.</p>
            <p>“Of course we would be here tonight. After all, this not only means something great for one of us but also marks this date as the day of my brother's story will be told to the world. With all the class and importance that my brother deserves, I hope” she looks at him and he furrows his brows staring right back at her. It was childish but Cheryl makes him do things like these.</p>
            <p>“I can guarantee you that, Cher” Veronica talks back affectionately but he knows it’s just for pretend. She clears her throat and turns to his girlfriend. “Jen, this is Cheryl and Toni, we went to school together and Jughead’s book is based on her brother's murder, as you know. And I think you and Betty have already met. Everyone, this is Jughead's girlfriend” she gesticulates with her hand stressing the last word to Cheryl but the red head’s smile turns even bigger.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Hi, guys” Jen waves to the girls shyly while hugging his arm tighter and he gets how intimidating can be for her to be introduced to the people of his past along with his ex girl friend.</p>
            <p>When Cheryl doesn’t speak, Toni pushes her behind her body so she can offer her hand for Jen to shake. “It's very nice to meet you, Jen. I actually can’t believe Jughead managed to find a girl this pretty to call his. Lucky guy” she jests and Jen laughs shaking her hand.</p>
            <p>“Nah, I’m the lucky one here. And it’s really good to meet someone from Jughead’s life in Riverdale. He talked a lot about you”</p>
            <p>“Only good things I hope” Toni lets her hand go and gives Jughead a half hug “Congratulations, Jug. You deserve all this” then she leans slightly at his ear without anyone noticing “I’m so sorry, Jones. I swear I tried to stop her”</p>
            <p>He nods and squeezes her hand lightly when she takes a step back. “Thanks, Toni. I’m really happy you are here. Thanks for coming, Cheryl and Betty” he says pausing to look at the red head then to the blonde, missing Jen curling her lips at the last.</p>
            <p>Betty nods at him and Cheryl continues to stare, making him extremely uncomfortable. Veronica clears her throat, deciding to do something to clear the air.</p>
            <p>“Cheryl, there are some people I want you to meet now that you moved to New York. I think some new friends would do you good. Come with me” she says taking Cheryl’s arm not giving her a choice, taking her away from the group. Clearly feeling out of place, Betty follows them and Toni does the same, after hugging him one last time.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“You know, when we first met I thought that your trust issues were a little exaggerated. But now that I know the people you grew up with, I finally get you. Cheryl seems like a nice person” Jen says ironic and he chuckles.</p>
            <p>“This may sound hard to believe but she’s not that bad. It gets better after you get to know her, but not much to be honest”</p>
            <p>“And here I was thinking you were overdramatic” she says hugging now his neck, pulling him for a light kiss that he's happy to give her. When she goes for some thing more, a yell stops them.</p>
            <p>“Get a room!” Jellybean shouts interrupting them, making Jughead groan and Jen laugh. “I do love you both but I can’t see these kind of things. I’m a minor and this is a crime” she completes getting closer to them only to hug Jen and stick her tong to him.</p>
            <p>“Oh, now you’re a minor? So that means you’ll stay away from all the booze this place contains, right?” he jokes with her and she scoffs.</p>
            <p>“Legally, I can drink but I’m all for that Peter Pan kind of shit, I’m still a child at heart so stop being a pain in my ass” she lets Jen go to look around the place “I really like this one, Veronica did a fine job with this. It reminds me of the White Wyrm but classier. Speaking of her, where’s she?”</p>
            <p>“Well, she’s introducing some people to some crowd of Riverdale and that includes Cheryl” Jen explains and just by the name Cheryl, she makes the situation very clear to her.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Ugh, are you kidding me?” JB groans “Well, that means I’ll just have to wait a little longer because I’m definitely not in the mood for that girl. Now, you Jen are coming with me because I would really like to the dance and I doubt that my moronic brother will ask you to” she says taking Jen away from him to the dance floor that already has some people dancing, and this time he groans.</p>
            <p>“Are you trying to steal my girl friend away from me, Forsythia?” he yells. “Maybe I am, Forsythe” she replies not looking at him sending him her middle finger.</p>
            <p>He laughs at her, looking at his girlfriend and his sister starting to have fun until he feels someone slap his back and he turns to see Sweet Pea dressed in his Serpent's leather jacket.</p>
            <p>“Sweets! I can’t believe you’re here, man” he greets hugging him then taking a step back “I have to be honest, I’m a little surprised. I thought Veronica would never invite you, considering the past, though I asked her to”</p>
            <p>“She only texted me two days ago so that makes sense, she knew it would be hard for me to arrange things at home to come to New York warning me on such short notice. But JB asked me to come with her a while ago so I was ready for it. But I’ll be honest too, I was a little hurt thinking you hadn't invited to your party”</p>
            <p>“Wait a minute, you’re here with my sister?” Jughead asks dumbfounded glancing at JB dancing then to his friend.</p>
            <p>“Yes, I thought I just told you that, the music is not that loud” Sweets snorts and Jughead loses his patience.</p>
            <p>“I thought I was imagining things at Riverdale but I guess I’m not. What is going on between you and my sister?” Jughead demands to know, almost shouting.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Are you serious right now? Relax Jones, this is your night after all. FP would have loved to be here” Sweet Pea replies changing the subject looking around “Toni’s already here, let me go say hi” he says walking away from the conversation, leaving Jughead even more angry knowing that something was going on between his friend and his sister and he would be the last to know.</p>
            <p>He hears someone asking the bartender for beer on his back then clearing it’s throat but he already knows the person behind him.</p>
            <p>“I really hope the angry look you have on your face right now isn’t because of me” Betty starts and Jughead has to stop following Sweet Pea with his eyes to look a her. The bartender gives her beer to her but she takes without taking her eyes off him.</p>
            <p>“No, it’s not. I guess I’m just having some problems understanding Sweet Pea’s connections with my sister”. She looks down, curling her lips and he still know what that means for her. “You know some thing, don’t you?”</p>
            <p>“We share a house, Jughead, with very thin walls might I say. But I’m not saying anything, she already hates me enough without me opening my mouth. Besides, she will tell you when she’s ready. She loves you too much to let you in the dark” Betty points it out looking at JB then at him, taking a sip of her drink.</p>
            <p>“So there’s something happening” he states ignoring the last thing she told him. “I will kill the bastard if he hurts her” he grits out and Betty laughs.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“I would expect nothing less but if I were you, I wouldn’t be too worried about her. In fact, I do think if anyone would get hurt in that relationship, it wouldn't JB” she adds looking down, missing the smile he gave her. “Listen, I wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t be here and I promised you I would give you space and get out of your way. And I intend to keep this promise. But Cheryl dragged me here and I basically didn’t have a choice. I guess you probably know by now that I’m living in NY with them”</p>
            <p>“Right... yes, Veronica told me. Living with her can do that to you. Talking about it, how is it going? Wanting to get back to Riverdale yet?” he asks with a grin and she groans.</p>
            <p>“I guess it’s not that bad. I already knew she could be too much and there’s Toni too, and we both know she never liked me much. But it’s a small price to pay considering now I can finally put my degree to use” she ends smilling.</p>
            <p>“Right, so it’s a celebratory night for both of us. Where are you working?” he asks leaning on the bar.</p>
            <p>“New York Post” she says excitedly and he can see the Betty that approached him to write for the Blue and Gold when they were teenagers. “A friend of college recommended me to her boss and by a miracle, they liked me and hired me. Again, I’m not writing anything yet but I can’t wait”</p>
            <p>“Congratulations, Betty. You deserve it and I bet you’re going to do great things in there” he says honestly and she blushes “I’m just sorry for the students at Riverdale High, they lost an amazing teacher”</p>
            <p>“Well, two teachers now but they have a substitute. My mom was happy to take my place and I think it will do her good, have something to fill her mind. I do pity the students but I guess it will be good for them too. And speaking of her, she sends her congratulations too and asked me to tell you she’s proud of you”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“How is she?” he asks a little embarrassed. FP asked him to take care of Alice, in his own way, but he was too deep in his own drama to do that.</p>
            <p>“She’s fine. She smiles, works and keeps trying to control her kids life's and specially what I eat, but I caught her crying a few times, in the kitchen, her bedroom. But she’s better than I expected” Betty shrugs “Anyway, I won’t spend anymore of your time. I just wanted to say hi, I guess” she starts to walk away but only takes two steps before Jughead calls her name.</p>
            <p>“Betty” she turns to him, still holding her beer. “I know I already said that but I’m really glad you’re here. You helped me a lot when I was writing this book and I lost count on how many times you proofread my work. So, thank you” he speaks remembering all the times, in her bedroom, Blue and Gold or his old trailer, when she would read his articles or stories with a red pen, complaining about his sentences structure or how he could replace a few words to reach the angle he was aiming for. Even after a long time he knows that a part of his victory belongs to her.</p>
            <p>“Are you kidding? All I did was help you with a few things but you did all the hard work” she shrugs smiling “Enjoy your party, Jug. You deserve all this” she says walking a few steps back, then turning her back to him and walking back to Cheryl where he sees the red head gazing at him, narrowing her eyes like she could see his soul.</p>
            <p>He shakes his head deciding not to give her much attention knowing she could still affect him with only a look. Everyone seems to be having fun in the room and he decides to talk to some of his friends and when he’s done, he goes to the dance floor, contradicting every bone of his body that tells him he should stay quiet in a dark corner. He’s a changed man. He still doesn’t like crowds and still prefers a quiet night at home with a book or a nice movie on his computer. But this new Jughead can also see the appeal of dancing a few simple dance movements with the people he loves. It’s a celebratory night after all. So he dances with his girlfriend and even tries to learn some steps Veronica thinks he should know. They laugh and Jughead almost forgets someone, that should be there with him, is missing. He avoids looking at Betty's direction, first because of Jen, knowing how insecure she feels towards her and also because he already noticed how beautiful she looked tonight and knew he should maintain the distance between them, for his benefit and hers.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>After a while he gets tired so he leaves the dance floor in search of a table where he can seat, leaving Jen to his sister. But that doesn’t last long, so she stops dancing, moving her head until she founds him and he can point the exact moment she does it, because of the smile that appears her face. Jen starts walking slowly to him and he moves his chair in time for her to sit on his lap and put her arms around his neck.</p>
            <p>“Feeling tired already? I thought you had more stamina” she teased crossing her legs and he rearranges his body so she wouldn’t fall, holding her legs with his right hand.</p>
            <p>“I feel like I did more than enough tonight, I have reached my social quota for today” he says relaxing a little on the chair.</p>
            <p>“I have to agree with you, in fact, I think I have never seen you like this before, and though I have to say I’m surprised, I’m quite fond of this version of you” Jen goes for a light kiss “Well, I had a lot of fun but I have to go. I have work tomorrow”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“What? Tomorrow is Saturday, I thought you had the day off?”</p>
            <p>“The office fired a lot of people this past month so I have a lot on my plate right now, I had to take some more cases. And my place is too far from work, you know I have to wake up two hours earlier to be there on time”</p>
            <p>“I do. But hey, I wanted to talk to you all week but you kept avoiding me, and it got me worried, but now I know it was for a good reason. Anyway, I wanted to give you this” he pushes her legs aside a little bit to pick a key from his pocket and passes to her.</p>
            <p>“What is this?” she asks moving the key in her hand, her heart beating faster than before.</p>
            <p>“It's the key to my apartment. Look, this doesn’t have to be a big thing if you don’t want to. But my place is closer to your work and I know yours is bigger, but I was thinking that maybe you could use my apartment sometimes to make it easier for you... or if you feel ready, we could move in together” Jughead finishes sheepishly, afraid of her answer.</p>
            <p>“Jug” she starts with a chocked voice, her hand closing around the key like it could disappear “Are you serious?”</p>
            <p>“Yes, I am. I mean, we have been dating for a year now and everyday I get more sure about you, about my feelings for you and yours for me. I love you Jen, I really do and I think moving in together is the right thing to do” he speaks looking at her brown eyes, every word with assurance “But if you don’t feel the same we can go slower or not go anywhere at all. I don’t want to pressure you in to doing something you’re not ready for so if you want to say no, just go for it and I will understand you”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>Jen analyzes his face before putting both of her arms around his neck, planting a slow kiss on his lips. She finishes the kiss cupping his face with her hands.</p>
            <p>“My answer to you, Jughead Jones, is yes. Let’s move in together” she ends with a smile and they both laugh and kiss like all the problems in the world had just disappeared.</p>
            <p>Across the room, Betty watches the happy couple and suddenly her beer feels bitter. She sighs, looking at another direction, hoping no one else saw her watching them, but unfortunately for her, someone did.</p>
            <p>“Really, Betty? I brought you here for a good time, please don’t make me reconsider the speech TT gave me at home” Cheryl starts making Betty jump, scared.</p>
            <p>“Will you stop with this, Cheryl? Honestly, I don’t know why you keep insisting on scaring me. Like the Blossoms weren’t scary enough” Betty speaks putting her free hand on her chest, breathing more calmly “And I’m not doing anything. Me and Jughead... there’s nothing going on and hasn't been for a long time now. He’s happy with someone else and I will do the same soon” she ends with a wry smile, taking a sip of her beer.</p>
            <p>“Oh, but worry not, cousin Betty. That relationship won’t last, that is very clear to me. You two, and I choose to ignore how weird you were together, were made for each other” Cheryl states watching Jen and Jughead, then turning to Betty with a maniacal smile.</p>
            <p>“Cher, stop” Betty pleads not letting her mind go where</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>Cheryl wants it “C'mon, let’s get you another drink, I think you and I need it” she says leaving her alone to go to the bar.</p>
            <p>But the red head stays put, ignoring the music in the back and the people dancing next to her to stare at the couple again before following the blonde.</p>
            <p>“Let me tell you something, Betty. The universe is upside down and I intend to fix it. Mark my words, cousin, with all of us being in the same place again, I will make things right and for good, this time”</p>
            <p>Betty rolls her eyes, moving her attention to the bartender, ignoring the dramatic sentence Cheryl spoke. But the Blossom heiress knew the seriousness of her statement, and she knows she won’t stop until she makes it a reality.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Cheryl, the matchmaker </p><p>I know I took too long to post this but I would love to hear your thoughts on it - that is you're still following this story. So please let me know what you think!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone, here I am again! </p><p>I do have some warnings I would like you to know before reading this chapter. </p><p>First, this is still a bughead story so be calm, okay? They will end up together. </p><p>Second, I know you guys want to see a lot of bughead here, but this chapter and the next one is dedicated to friendship, this one is about Jeronica and the next will be about Beronica. But they still contain pertinent information for the story and I plan to post the next soon because I can't wait to see those two back together again ❤</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>The sound of typing takes Veronica out of her sleep state. She turns on her bed, trying to go back to sleep one more time but the sound continues, faster this time and she groans, losing her patience.</p>
      <p>“Will you please stop with all this typing? Isn’t too early for you to be doing this?” she complains with her eyes closed, her voice muffed by her pillow.</p>
      <p>“Sorry, I guess I just got too excited. Didn’t realize I was being loud” Jughead apologizes not looking up from his computer.</p>
      <p>Veronica open just one eye to see him seating in an armchair next to her bed, a computer on his lap and a serious look on his face.</p>
      <p>“What are you doing? And please don’t tell me you’re writing another horror short story, I had nightmares for a week after the last one you wrote” she begs eyeing him carefully.</p>
      <p>After his release party and all the critics his book received, Jughead started to feel the pressure on his back. The sells were well enough and suddenly, or not at all considering how known Veronica still was, people started to follow him on Instagram, sending comments about his writing and when the next book would be finished. Like he had an idea about what his next book could be. His editor and the publish company started to do the same. So, naturally, Jughead got nervous, wondering if he would be able to write some thing else in the future, if he was going to be one of those writers that have only one success.</p>
      <p>Feeling frustrated, Jughead reached out to an old Iowa professor hoping the man could help him somehow. They talked through various FaceTime sessions until he suggested Jughead to start writing a few short stories, with themes related to his first book since Jughead felt like he should keep on what he thought to be good at. So first he tried murders, then he turned to horror. They were good enough, at least for his professor – Veronica said they were too realistic for her to like it. But Jughead didn’t feel like he should continue them, none made him feel passion, like a story he knew it should be told by someone. So after many Word's documents opened, he gave up and chose other subject to write about.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“No, no more horror stories” he assures her, finally stopping with the typing. “I think I have finally found something else to talk about” he speaks with a smile.</p>
      <p>“I’m happy to know that, me convalescent in a bed, can be a good inspiration source to you” she says ironic, sitting up.</p>
      <p>“Look at that, it seems that your dramatics cells are well enough again”. Veronica snorts and he laughs. “How are you feeling? The pain stopped?” he asks furrowing his brows in worry.</p>
      <p>“I feel better but still in pain. I thought I was ready for it but I guess I’m not” she says looking sideways, then biting her lips and Jughead knows she’s trying not to cry.</p>
      <p>A week after Veronica's New Year’s party, she finally did her first surgery. This time her doctor removed her breasts and ovaries, and in the next she could have the breasts implants she was dreaming about. Veronica did a lot of therapy sessions, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that parts of her body would be cut out of her but in the end nothing could have her prepared for when she got out of surgery a saw herself in the mirror for the first time. Jughead remembered her refusing to look down at the hospital, but curiosity got the best of her when she arrived home.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Jughead was with her since the moment she entered and left the hospital. Her driver brought them to her apartment and Jughead offered to prepare something for lunch and she would have a shower. He had just opened her fridge when he heard a scream and left everything to go running to her. He found her in front of her bathroom mirror looking to where her breasts used to be in shock, with tears running down her face, first in silence but then she started sobbing. Not knowing what to do, he embraced her from behind, and she lied her head on his chest, both of them ignoring the fact she was naked from the waist up, with only with her pants on. She cried for probably an hour until she calmed herself and asked for privacy. He respected her wishes, closing the door behind him but never leaving, sitting on the floor right beside it.</p>
      <p>After that, he decided to move to Veronica's place for a while, putting his clothes on her guest bedroom but actually sleeping on the armchair next to her bed. First because of the many times she fell asleep crying and he would serve as her pillow, then because of the other times she would wake up on pain and didn’t want to get up to take her medication. He argued with her about leaving them on her bedside table but she never allowed it.</p>
      <p>
        <em>“I’m Veronica Lodge, Forsythe. I can deal with pain better than you think”</em>
      </p>
      <p>It turns out she was wrong, but ever the stubborn she would never admit that she needed those pain killers to go through the day. So, he had to offer them and wait for her to accept his offer like she was doing him some kind of favor.</p>
      <p>“Do you want me to get those pills for you or are you in a mood to spend the rest of the day in pain? Because I don’t know if I can’t deal with a moody Veronica again this week” he mocks closing his laptop to take a closer look at her.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Shut up, Dan Humphrey. Go back to your blog, to write about others people's lives” she says with a pout, crossing her arms.</p>
      <p>“Ouch. That was particularly mean, even for you, Ronnie” he speaks putting a hand on his chest. “Really, do you want me to get them for you?” he asks worried.</p>
      <p>“No, I can handle it. Now distract me so I won’t think about what is going on inside my body right now. Tell me, were you writing another short story?” she asks leaning on the pillow, trying to mask her pain with a smile.</p>
      <p>“No, I think I’m finally done with those. But it’s something new, I’m not prepared to show it to you right now so don’t think about stealing my laptop again. I put a password on it and I will know if you try to access it” he speaks serious and she stings her tong out “Now, move a little because my back is killing me from sleeping in here”</p>
      <p>She slips on her bed, giving him space to lie down next to her. Jughead gets settled, putting his head on one of her pillows enjoying the softness of it, wondering if he could bring it home with him and if she would ever miss it.</p>
      <p>“Jen must be hating me, probably thinking I stole you from her. You two barely had time living together and you already left her all alone in that tiny place of yours” Veronica says lying again, almost mimicking his position.</p>
      <p>“She knows you need me more than her at the moment, she’s a very understanding person”</p>
      <p>“I know about that part but I’m still feeling terrible. I’m making you two loose your honeymoon phase, when you are discovering new things about the person you love and still finding them adorable. Now, when you move back you will be hating each other straight away” she says with a pout.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“What? No, that’s not true” he contests furrowing his brows and eyeing her ceiling.</p>
      <p>“Did you forget how many boyfriends I had through all these years? Some of them were pretty serious. Remember Asher? The one with green eyes? We lived together for six months before I finally dumped him. I mean, he was great but after seeing how the guy could have those highly unsanitary habits and still act like it was a normal thing, I just had to break up with him. Living with someone can highlight the worst things about them. Trust me, I’m an expert”</p>
      <p>“Don’t know if I should trust in you about matters of heart considering your last few choices” Jughead says with a side smile and Veronica groans.</p>
      <p>“You have to get over it, Jughead. It was the first day of the year, I was drunk and I needed someone. He offered and I was happy to accept it” Veronica says dismissing the topic with her hand but he was not so sure if he wanted to follow her.</p>
      <p>Jughead was talking about Reggie. The same Reggie Veronica saw in Riverdale and invited to her New Years eve party. The same guy that left Jughead surprised when he saw him at the party then leaving her apartment the next day. Of course he gave her a speech about the past and the choices she was making lately and that obviously was followed by Veronica telling him he was not her father or owner so she could sleep with whoever she wanted and when she felt like it. They got in to a fight that lasted two days before Jughead realizing that it was not his place to tell those things to her. He had to buy a very expensive box of macaroons but in the end of the day, things were good again.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I swear I will drop this subject one day but I’m not sure it will be soon. But back to Jen, we had a month living together and yes, I already saw a bad side of her but nothing that would make me reevaluate our relationship”</p>
      <p>On their first month living in the same house, Jughead learned how organized Jen could be about her things. He knew she liked things neat and tidy from the times he visited her place, but never expected her to be that obsessed about it. Maybe he was exaggerating a bit, his place, though it was not big, it was not a big mess too. His clothes were inside his wardrobe, not all of them were folded but still, they were not on the floor either. The plates and glasses he used were inside the sink but he never minded about leaving them all day there, waiting to be washed and dried. He had been living in New York for over a year now, but never seems to remember that he needs to buy a shelve for his books, so they stay in the corner of his living room stacked by author and genre. Living for so long in a trailer then in a janitor’s closet, Jughead just cared about having a house, a bed and a fridge, full of groceries if he could choose. If anything was out of place, dirty or not matching the color schemes of his apartment, he would just let it be.</p>
      <p>But living together involved a lot of things, considering that his apartment was not his anymore, but theirs. He had to make Jen comfortable for her to feel like she belonged there so he had to make room for her clothes inside his wardrobe, listening her talk for an hour about how he should fold his pants so they wouldn’t get wrinkles and gain more space at the same time. On their second day, they had a fight because Jughead refused to wash the dishes right after dinner, with him arguing that it could be done in the morning and her complaining she hates to wake up and see dirty plates inside the sink. Three days later he arrived home to see his books on a shelve Jen brought from her own apartment, organized by size and color. Jughead decided to let it go, wondering if two fights in the same week would be worth it, considering the ridiculous number of fights they had in their entire relationship. So now, his bedroom smells like lavender and he can’t find anything in his kitchen because Jen reorganized it, again.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>All of these changes made him feel uncomfortable and oddly, on edge, but he was getting used to it. He still loved Jen, and still wanted to share an apartment with her. He still needed some time to get comfortable with all the changes that were happening in his life, but he was happy with his choices.</p>
      <p>“So that’s good, let’s see if you will still think like this when you return to your place. Jen is probably enjoying your stay here, painting your walls pink as we speak” Veronica provokes him and he groans, rubbing his eyes.</p>
      <p>“Well, if Mark gets his way, then she will have time to replace the rest of my things and at this point, I’m not even sure I will complain anymore”</p>
      <p>“Can you please not remind me of the tour I will miss because my DNA hates me? I had already selected my outfits for this trip” she pouts remembering her new Dolce Gabanna dress she bought especially for his book tour that was now in the back of her wardrobe, waiting for her to use after her next surgery.</p>
      <p>Mark, Jughead's agent, was right. His book was a huge success. Partly because of Veronica's social media promotion and the other was because the press found out his book told the story of the murder of one of the heirs of the maple syrup Blossom empire. Cheryl did more than a fine work with her family business, exporting maple syrup all around the globe now, and when the press discovered the inspiration for his book, they went mad, so as the sales. That’s way his publisher was pressing him for another book while Mark kept sending him more and more texts wanting him to go on a tour, to promote his book. Four weeks spent in hotel rooms and airports was not his big dream but his work was getting recognized, and even though Jughead never desired fame, he did want the money he would get from his books. It was all he ever wanted, to be able to support himself doing what he loves, and ever the realistic, Jughead knew that turning his dream in to reality would involve him doing things he didn’t want to.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Don’t worry, I’m not even sure if I will accept it, yet” he soothes her closing his eyes, enjoying the softness.</p>
      <p>“Are you out of your mind? Of course you’re going, you and I worked really hard for this opportunity and I will be damned if I let you refuse it” she sits up, forgetting about the pain she would feel seconds after doing it.</p>
      <p>“Veronica, I really appreciate everything you did to make this happen but let’s not forget about who actually wrote this book, okay? And you look like you’re in pain, are you a hundred percent sure you don’t want your pills?” he asks worried.</p>
      <p>“Yes, I am. And I don’t care about whose name is on the cover of that book because I put my sweat and tears in to making it a reality and I don’t care about what you think or like. You’re going, end of story” she cross her arms and pouts in a way that reminds him of a five year old.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Things don’t work like that, Ronnie” he sighs, messing his hair with his hand. “First, there's you. I know you want to look strong, but I know that you’re human that's just going through a lot right now. I can’t and won’t leave you alone. If I say yes to them, I will miss your next surgery and I know you don’t need me, but I think I need you, to know that you’re fine, not just with your body but with your mind too. And there's Jen too” he points it out “I mean, we have only lived together for a month and I already broke our deal by moving here. If I leave again in two months, to spend four weeks traveling around the country, what does that say of me?”</p>
      <p>“For me, that you’re someone that goes after you want. And I think that is a pretty good thing. Jen will think the same” she reassures him, squeezing his hand. “And I will be fine. I admit it is really good to know that I have someone like you in my life but I can be alone on my own. The next surgery will be less aggressive than this one and I will be prepared for it, physically and mentally. And Jen can come by, make me company for a few hours before I make her crazy. You go on your trip and don’t you come back unless until you reach more than a 10 million followers on Instagram”</p>
      <p>They laugh, but his smile starts to fade fast, pondering her words. When Gladys took Jellybean and ran away to Toledo, leaving Jughead to deal with his alcoholic father, he made his life mission to take care of his father. Help him shower or take his shoes off after getting home almost in the morning, when FP was too drunk to even remember his son. Start to work sooner than he expected so he could afford food on the table so they wouldn’t starve. Do laundry, cook breakfast, lunch and dinner and do his homework and study for his tests so no teacher would ask to see his father to talk about his grades, risking anyone to find out he no longer had someone to take care of him the way a kid should have. He did all of this without complaining but hating every second of it. But with Veronica, and JB, it came naturally and it never felt like a job. For him, it was comforting and he knew that if the roles were reversed, they would do the same for him.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I think all of these talking about traveling is making me hungry. I will go to the kitchen to see if your chef left us something, and if she didn’t, start to pray because you’re about to eat my famous burned grilled cheese” he says, trying to change the subject. He gets up from the bed, Veronica groaning, remembering the last time she had to eat one of his grilled cheese sandwiches.</p>
      <p>Jughead leaves her alone and she starts dozing off when a buzzing sound wakes her up. She opens only one eye to see Jughead's phone vibrating in her bedside table.</p>
      <p>“Jughead” she yells, her voice muffed by her pillow “I think someone is calling you”</p>
      <p>“That’s probably Mark. Feel free to answer, you’re better dealing with him than I am” he screams back from the kitchen.</p>
      <p>Veronica sits up on the bed and picks his phone to see the name ‘Mark’ on its screen but she doesn’t press green in time and misses the call. She unblocks his phone to call Mark again but stops when she sees the Tiffany’s website opened in his internet app.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Jughead? Why are you on Tiffany's website? Are you planning to buy me an early gift for my birthday? Because that would probably be the first time you would get it right” she asks screaming browsing the page herself and looks up to see Jughead puffy and red from running back to her room.</p>
            <p>“Shit... you weren’t supposed to see that” he speaks sheepishly, scratching his neck.</p>
            <p>“Are you really picking a gift for me? Oh my gosh. Okay, let me just select a few things for you, affordable of course, but you can choose anything from it that I will love it. And I can act surprise, I promise” she says excitedly looking down again.</p>
            <p>“I was not looking for your gift. Not that you don’t deserve one –“ Veronica interrupts him.</p>
            <p>“Then why would you –“ She stops in the middle of her sentence, connecting the dots. “Oh my God, it’s for Jen? Own, that’s really sweet. She deserve something expensive to celebrate the new house. Or is this another special occasion. Her birthday is in September...” she ponders, tilting her head while thinking. “Wait a minute, please tell me you’re not doing what I’m thinking you’re doing, Forsythe” she says losing any trace of smile of her face.</p>
            <p>“Veronica, listen –“ Jughead starts but gets interrupted again. “No, you listen, Jughead. Are you out of your mind?” she yells, losing control of her voice.</p>
            <p>“Why? Because I want to propose to my girlfriend? We have been together for over a year. What’s wrong with that? I thought you liked her” he tries to justify, moving his hands.</p>
            <p>“I do like her but I’m your friend and it’s my duty to contest some of your decisions, specially the ones I think are bad, and this is one of these” she starts putting his phone down. “Don’t get me wrong, I love that you’re happy with her, that you have a nice relationship but I don’t think you’re ready for it. This just doesn’t feel right to me, okay? I mean, you two just moved together and you barely lived through the entire experience because you brought your stuff to be with me. Why not enjoy this moment, not rush things?” she tries to reason with him.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“I don’t know, I thought it was the right moment and I think she will say yes. Honestly Veronica, I don’t know where this is coming from. I thought you would be happy for me” he speaks frustrated, taking a seat on her bed.</p>
            <p>“Again, I’m your friend. It’s my job to worry about you” she sighs, ignoring the pain she was feeling, sliping close to him. “I’m just worried about the reasons behind this decision of yours, that they are not entirely right. Please, tell me you’re doing this because you just love Jen that much and not because an ex girlfriend is back to your life” she ends carefully, knowing the explosion that would follow.</p>
            <p>“Veronica, no” he denies moving say from her. “My relationship with Jen has nothing to do with Betty. It never had and never will” he speaks heatedly.</p>
            <p>“Jughead, I made the mistake of underestimate your feelings for her before in the past, and I won't do it now. Can you honestly look me in the eye and tell me you don’t feel anything for her? Can you tell me that this desire to buy an expensive diamond ring is not related to her?” she asks slowly, like speaking to a child.</p>
            <p>“Okay, I will entertain your thought. So how me, buying a ring, has anything to do with Betty? If anything, I would be desperate to break things up with Jen, not wanting a life time commitment with her”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Oh Jughead... for a writer, it’s incredible how much you get it wrong about feelings” She takes a deep breath before speaking again. “I might be wrong, actually I’m hoping to be wrong, but I think you’re doing this because you’re afraid”</p>
            <p>“Afraid of what?” “Of being alone” she says exasperated.</p>
            <p>“Really? Did you forget who are you talking to? I have spent the majority of my life by myself, this doesn’t concern me”</p>
            <p>“I guess you’re right except you are scared. You know you still love Betty and you’re afraid, because she’s near you again and you know there's a high possibility of you two reconnecting. And you don’t want that so you’re clinging to Jen like she’s your lifeboat. Actually, now your decision to move in together makes so much sense” she speaks contemplative, staring at him. “And you know Jen feels insecure about her being close to you again so she would say yes to you last month and will say to your propose now”</p>
            <p>“I think the pain is starting to affect your brain. I will ask your doctor for some strong medication, maybe increase your dosage” he speaks slowly, in a condescending tone.</p>
            <p>“You know I’m right, Jughead Jones” she says smug. “Look, I won’t judge you. I get scared too. Why do you think I invited Reggie to my party?”</p>
            <p>“I thought you still liked the guy, for reasons unknown” he says, whispering the last part.</p>
            <p>“He’s not that bad, okay? Maybe he was an ass to you and with that I can’t argue but he was a nice guy when he was with me. He just needs good influences in his life and not everyone is lucky enough to have Veronica Lodge to guide them” she defends, crossing her arms. “What I’m trying to say is... I knew he was still interested in me and I used that to my favor. I was terrified, having nightmares about everything that could go wrong with all the surgeries I would have to go through, then with how I would look like. I needed someone to clear these thoughts off my head and remind me of who I was and I knew Reggie could do that for me. I didn’t want to be alone with myself so yes, I used him and he was aware of it the whole time, which doesn’t make it less wrong than it was, but at least he knew. Can you say the same about Jen? About your decision?” she arches an eyebrow to him, waiting for his response.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Ronnie, Betty is my past. Jen is my present and future. Asking her to share an apartment with me had no relations to anyone besides us two. And I admit the marriage thing might be a little... Look, I’m still thinking about it and there's nothing certain yet, but yes, the topic has been on my mind for awhile and I would never go through it if I wasn’t sure about my feelings for her” he reassures Veronica “And I had no idea you were feeling like that. I thought you could talk to me about anything”</p>
            <p>“And I can, I just preferred not to. You’re a guy, there are some things you just wouldn't understand so I stayed quiet. And I trust in you, in your decisions but I’m like your sister, I just want to be careful because I saw you hurt in the past and I don’t want to see that again. That’s just too depressing for my mental health” she jokes making both of them laugh. She takes a deep breath, deciding to respect his wishes “So, are we going big or not for the proposal? Because I think Jen will love it anyway and I already have some ideas, I had to stay in bed for too long and YouTube has become my new best friend. Here, let me just show you some proposal videos” she offers picking his phone again excitedly.</p>
            <p>“And you were the one trying to convince to put my plans on pause” he says mocking and she sticks her tong to him “Can we put this planning on hold for a second? You’re out of bread, so I’ll go to the grocery store really quick but I will be back soon, okay?” he tells getting up from the bed, taking his phone with him and leaving the room.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Fine” she groans “I will just select a few videos for you to see when you come back and please don’t buy a lot of bread. You know I’m trying this new glutton free diet”</p>
            <p>He yells a ‘You got it’s picking his coat before leaving the apartment. He checks his pockets to see if he has his wallet with him while waiting for the elevator to arrive. He walks in, leaning on the metallic wall behind him, closing his eyes only to open them after hearing the doors moving again, one floor below the one he was in. Jughead straights up as soon as he sees a surprised Betty on the other side, dressed all in black and leather, her shorter hair down, reminding him of their Serpent’s time.</p>
            <p>“Hey” Betty greets him shy, crossing her arms, almost like a shield. “I can take the next one, it’s okay” she offers, expecting his rejection.</p>
            <p>“I think this thing can take both of us, even my ego can’t weight that much” he gives her, joking without a second thought.</p>
            <p>“Thanks, I’m already late” she says getting in.</p>
            <p>They stay side by side, quiet and looking at everywhere but each other. When the silent becomes too uncomfortable, Jughead searches for a safe topic in his mind. He clears his throat, putting his hands on his pocket's pants before opening his mouth.</p>
            <p>“It's been so hot lately, unusual for winter in New York, don’t you think?” he says, cringing right after the words left his mouth. A published author talking about the weather seemed like the end of the world for him.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Yes, but I heard that snow is to be expected for the next week” Betty goes along, following his lead but managing to control her own cringe.</p>
            <p>Jughead nods, hearing the elevator moving but not fast enough so he tries again.</p>
            <p>“So, I was reading the New York Post yesterday and imagine my surprise when I saw your name on it. I mean, I knew it was only a matter of time before you would be able to do things in there. If anyone could do it so soon, it would be you” he compliments her, remembering the article he read on Veronica's iPad.</p>
            <p>“Thanks but you’re being kind. I’m grateful to be writing something and not bringing coffees but the entertainment column it was not what I was aiming for when they hired me. But the guy responsible for it got ran over by a car and they didn’t had anyone else to cover for him so I volunteered. It’s better than nothing and I get to watch movies and listen some new music and say I’m working. It’s why I’m wearing Toni’s clothes today, I’m going to a concert and I’m trying to mingle with the crowd” she explain, adjusting the black leather jacket on her body.</p>
            <p>“Oh, are you going to a rock concert? I thought this was for Serpents meeting that I wasn't invited to” he mocks making her laugh.</p>
            <p>“Very funny but I think this rock style fits me quite well. Better than the sweaters my mom made me wear on high school” she rolls her eyes.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“I can’t argue with that” he says not realizing the compliment he just gave her.</p>
            <p>Betty blushes, trying to hide her smile as the doors open and Jughead barely notices he’s not relieved by it but almost upset to know their time was over.</p>
            <p>“You were visiting Veronica, right? How is she, after everything?” Betty asks, trying to keep the conversation going. She did want to know about her former best friend. Betty knew about the surgery from Cheryl but didn’t have enough courage to ask Veronica herself how she was doing, not knowing the response she would get from the brunette.</p>
            <p>“She’s fine, as well it could be expected for someone in her situation. Some ups and downs but still the same incredible Veronica we met in high school” he says walking out of the elevator right after Betty, taking each step slowly, enjoying her presence.</p>
            <p>“I’ve been thinking about her a lot but I know she would hate a visit or a call from me so all the information I have, I get it from Cheryl” she explains, mimicking him. “You two and JB were missed on Christmas, my mom was complaining the whole time about the amount of food that would go to waste without the Jones family to eat it” she says without mentioning how disappointed she was to know he was staying in New York with his sister.</p>
            <p>“I know, JB really wanted to go too but Veronica was not good at the time. She was taking a lot of medications and was not in a good place, mentally speaking. So I talked to JB and we both agreed to stay in New York with her, at least this time. We had a quieter Christmas but in the end of the day she was feeling much better” he shrugs.</p>
            <p>“You’re a good friend. Veronica is really lucky to have you”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>Betty states while he opens the glass door to her.</p>
            <p>“Nah” he dismisses with his free hand “I think that everyone that knows Veronica Lodge the way that we do, knows that I’m the lucky one” he refrains himself before including Betty Cooper in his sentence. But to be honest, he still considers himself lucky to have known and dated Betty Cooper as long as he did. Even with his heart broken by her, somethings never change.</p>
            <p>“I can’t argue with that” she says repeating him from earlier, sending him a wink. She turns to the street, eyeing an yellow cab, waiting for her. “That’s my ride”</p>
            <p>“Have a nice concert” he says opening the door for her. “Can’t wait to read about it tomorrow”</p>
            <p>“Thanks. I didn’t know you liked the Post that much” she says leaning on the car, loving the easy talk and being close to him like old times.</p>
            <p>He didn’t like it. Actually, reading newspapers nowadays makes him angry and stressed so he tries to avoid it. But suddenly, he saw the necessity to keep up with the news, and the New York Post seemed like a good choice.</p>
            <p>“I don't, but Veronica loves so it started to rubbing off on me” he lies, letting the door go and taking some space between them. “Off you go, Cooper”</p>
            <p>“Thanks again, Jones” she says with a light smile, getting inside the car.</p>
            <p>Jughead takes a step back, watching the yellow vehicle along the street. He starts walking, going to the grocery store but changes his way after admiring a young couple across the street. Tiffany’s wasn’t close to Veronica's place but she did live near some nice jewel stores and he could go visit one of them and Veronica wouldn’t even notice. After all, looking at some nice things never hurt nobody, and Jughead would not be a exception to the rule.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let's just say that under pressure, Jughead can't function in the right away.</p><p>I just wanted to say thank you for those that left me a comment on the last chapter, it means so much me to see that there's still someone reading and enjoying this work (with everything happening in season 5, I'm actually surprised that people are still reading bughead fan fiction) - So I thank every single one of you ❤ </p><p>And I still want to hear your thoughts, so tell me what you guys think! <br/>See you next chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello everyone</p><p>This chapter is not quite what I planned it to be. The original one would be too big - though I like big chapters, this one would be too much even for me. But at least I could show you more of FP's and Betty's friendship which I loved writing.</p><p>See you in the end!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>
        <em>Lipstick? Check. </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Cellphone? Check. </em>
      </p>
      <p>
        <em>Wallet? Check.</em>
      </p>
      <p>Betty was going through her mental list, making sure she had everything she needed in her little purse, then double checking wanting to be certain she wouldn’t forget anything. She knew that this was her anxiety speaking, making her freaking out only because Betty Cooper had a date.</p>
      <p>She had been on dates before, this was not her first rodeo. After her disastrous break up with Jughead, Betty waited long enough until she got involved with someone. She remembers staying in her dorm room, all night up waiting for a call or a text she would never get, hoping for him to change his mind and say that he couldn’t stay away from her and they could make it work. She waited for a miracle for six months before giving up, realizing she not only lost her best friend but the boy she loved too. Betty lost count on how many times she saw or went through a specific situation that made her pick her phone up and text Veronica or Jughead, only to put it down knowing she couldn’t do it.</p>
      <p>After spending half of the year stuck in her own head, Betty decided to fill her time with as many activities she could, study groups, the college newspaper, parties, voluntary work, and a job at library so she could study and get some money at the same time. With all of that, she barely had time to think about her love life or the lack of it. She managed to stay single and be away from the male sex for the rest of her first year but that changed in the next one, when her roommate, Riley, set her up with one her friends at a party.</p>
      <p>Derek was a nice guy, what many girls would describe as ‘the one’, fun, smart, loved his family and wanted a serious relationship. But the same never happened with Betty. She thought that his clothes seemed to be hand picked by her own mother, and that he smiled too much. He honestly believed in the best of people and that everyone was his friend and Betty was the paranoid one. He had good grades and actually liked her passion for journalism but never understood it, saying it that print journalism was dead and if she wanted to be someone someday, she would have to let go of it. He didn’t have any conspiracy theories unless they were related to his favorite basket ball team and liked to call her ‘Lizzie’ – which had nothing wrong but it didn't sound right like Betts did. They went on a few dates before he kissed her and she felt like she was cheating on Jughead all over again. Derek's lips didn’t feel right, just like his hands on her waist or his breath on her neck. Everything was wrong so she broke things up with him as soon the kiss was over and spent the rest of the semester running away from him on campus.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Four months later she decided to try again, this time with Peter. They shared a few classes together and when he asked her out, it took her ten seconds to say yes. This time, when they kissed, she didn’t feel guilty afterwards but happy that her mind was not on Jughead again. They dated for a year until Peter started to talk that they should take their relationship to another level, which scared Betty away, making her dump him hours before his birthday, knowing he was about to take matters in his own hands.</p>
      <p>After Peter, Betty decided to stay single for a while, thinking that maybe she wasn’t dating the wrong guys, but she was just the wrong girl. So she tried one night stands, which didn’t work too – she cried right after and the poor didn’t know what to do. The sex worked for her but the weirdness that usually followed it was not worth it.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>She finished college, passing every class with flying colors and when Charles asked if she wanted to move in with him, she said yes thinking that Washington seemed like a nice place to start over, and that’s when she met Adam. He lived in the same building as her and Charles and was always out of sugar, making Betty fell in love with his antics to get near her. Maybe love was a strong word for what she felt for him, but she definitely liked him better than the others. They went on a lot of dates and he didn’t seemed to mind that she wanted to take things slow. When things got serious, Betty didn’t feel the need to ran away as fast as she could, but actually wanted to see where their relationship could go.</p>
      <p>When she got a job, Betty felt like everything was finally right in her life. She lived with her long lost brother, being able to know him and enjoy not having a sibling that wanted to kill her, was finally away from her mother and her need for Betty to be perfect - Alice's behavior had definitely improved since dating FP but Alice was still Alice – and had a sweet loving boyfriend that made her feel everything would be fine.</p>
      <p>Then, she was fired and her world started to crumble down. Washington was too expensive for her, even with Charles covering most of their expenses. But Betty didn’t give up, trying every newspaper in town only to get a no in every single one of them. Not enough experience. She didn’t have enough money saved up since she didn't stay long at her job and started to get embarrassed, with Charles or Adam paying for everything for her. So when she mentioned how frustrated she was in Washington, Alice suggested her coming home again, regrouping.</p>
      <p>“It is no shame to admit that you need help and move back home, Elizabeth. We all need something familiar in our lives, a place that reminds us of who we are and you know Riverdale is that place for you. You can go back to your old school, help with the Blue and Gold, I heard they were looking for some help. It will do you good, go back to basics”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>The dark side of her mind kept telling her that going back was basically assuming she had failed, in every aspect of her life, and Betty Cooper had never failed at anything in her life. Going back meant giving her mother control to dictate her life again, losing all the improvements Betty had achieved in her mental health. So she said no, that she was going to try harder and change the game.</p>
      <p>But a few months later, she was broke and started to consider her mother's proposal. Maybe it wouldn’t be too bad to sleep in her old pink room again, wake up and see her mother making breakfast or eat a meal that she didn’t have to cook herself. And it would be for just a few weeks, just until she could get on her feet again and she could try for a new job still living in Riverdale in other parts of the country, that’s why the internet exists, right? It would be like a vacation and she was mature, a different woman than the girl that left Riverdale years ago, she could deal with her mother and finally work their relationship, set boundaries and show Alice she was an adult now.</p>
      <p>With this new resolution, she packed her things and bought a ticket to Riverdale, letting her mom know when she was coming home. With Adam, things were not that easy. He had asked if she wanted to move in together and if her problem was money, he could support them both so she wouldn't have to rely on Charles but it wasn't what Betty wanted so she though things through and broke up with him, saying long distance would never work for them. For Betty's surprise, every word that left her mouth that day hurt more than she could have ever imagined, not realizing sooner that Adam held a special place in her heart and she could actually see her future with him being tearing apart. In her mind, they were good for each other, but just got their timing wrong. But life still moves on, and Betty somehow knew that if she ever moved back to Washington, Adam would accept her with open arms.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>With Riverdale, she was not so sure. Her entire trip inside the bus was filled with a crying baby and a man snoring right next to her, almost like a sign that she shouldn’t be there. Getting down the bus and seeing the sun was a relieve to her, soaking the light as much as she could like it would help her forget the reason she was there again. Her mood got a little better when she saw FP leaning on her mother's car, smirking at her. She went to him smiling, but actually started to cry after him hugging her hard.</p>
      <p>“C'mon kid, things are not that bad” FP tries to soothe her, rubbing circles in her back.</p>
      <p>“It is” she replies sniffing and not letting him go. “I don’t have a job or a house, my boyfriend and I are over and I had to leave my incredible mattress at Washington because I couldn’t find a way to ship it here. I’m a total disaster, FP. A complete failure” she whines.</p>
      <p>“Now you’re just being dramatic” he laughs, taking a step back and getting away from her. “You do have home, here with us, and about everything else, I know it’s not what you planned but it’s not that bad. Trust me, I have reached the rock bottom a few times and it’s nothing compared to this. You have people that loves you and will help you to get back on your feet again in no time. Now, how about I take you home for a shower, then to Pop's?” FP suggests with a smile, remembering when he would make the same offer to his kids and they would scream an excitable ‘yes’.</p>
      <p>“I would like that very much” she answers still sniffing but this time with a tentative smile on her face. “So let’s go, I still have a welcome back gift for you”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>They have an amazing afternoon together at Pop's since her mother would have to stay at work all day and would see Betty only at night. Betty lost count on how many shakes she had that day, FP kept ordering them like crazy somehow knowing it would make her feel better. Then, when he took them to her house again, she could see the old car parked in front of it, asking herself how she could have missed it earlier.</p>
      <p>She takes a few steps, looking closer and wondering who parked it there. “So, this is my gift for you” FP says slowly, putting his hands on his back pockets, shy. “What?”</p>
      <p>“Alice told me how much you liked fixing cars with your dad and this beauty was going to the junkyard, to be destroyed. I thought this was worth saving so I bought it and, maybe, we could work on it together. I know motorcycles are much more my scene and that you used to this with Hall, so this might bring you some bad memories but I figured it would be nice for you to have a little project, something to help your mind so you won’t spiral out of control thinking about everything wrong in your life right now” he says shrugging, like it wasn’t a big thing.</p>
      <p>And for the second time that day, Betty started to cry again.</p>
      <p>“Oh no, this was supposed to be a good thing” FP says seeing her eyes watering and thinking he did something wrong. “Listen, this was a bad idea. Forget everything I just said and I will take the car back as soon as I can”</p>
      <p>“Please, don’t” she pleads drying her cheeks with her hand. “This is a happy cry. You have no idea how much I loved this and how much you’re helping me, especially when I know I don’t deserve it. Thank you, FP”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“You’re welcome, now stop with all this, seeing women cry makes me terribly uncomfortable. Bet your mom is already home, let’s go say hi, shall we?”</p>
      <p>That was Betty's new routine: she would wake up, eat breakfast made by her mom with only a few calories, look for jobs around the country, then prepare some new material to help and inspire the students at Blue and Gold. After leaving the school she would meet FP, so they would search for some new car pieces and they would work on it until dinner, and sometimes, even after eating. At some mornings she would go on running around the forest and eat lunch with Polly at Pop's, and at weekends, she would babysit for her, spending as much time she could with her nephews, trying to compensate the time she lost with them. Though her life was not what Betty had imagined for herself, it was not a bad life. She was enjoying every second of it, trying not to think of her as loser just because no one hired her and she was not out there, writing about important stuff. She knew she was not making a difference in the world, but at least she was helping some kids at her old school.</p>
      <p>Things were pretty good and she was not even thinking about Adam anymore, which gave her time to think about Jughead again.</p>
      <p>FP picked her up from school one day, saying he wanted to try a new place for some car pieces, then he drove her to jewel store asking her to help him to find a ring her mother would love. Still in shock, she did help him but wonder why he was spending a lot of money on something she thought he never cared about.</p>
      <p>“I’m not questioning your love for my mom, I always knew you were perfect for each other, but why now? I mean, you two had terrible marriages, my mom getting the worst part of it, but I thought you were happy with the ways things are now. Are you doing this because my mom said something to you?” Betty asks unsure, watching the salesman wrapping the box, then tying a perfect bow.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“No, I actually think she might not say yes because of how badly she speaks of marriages” he laughs, watching the same scene. “But you know, we both had bad experiences but that doesn’t mean I don’t believe in marrying someone you love and being happy with them” he sighs, looking at her. “There are some days, some bad days, that I wish I could mutter Alice” they laugh together so loud that people next to them send glances at them. “She makes me crazy sometimes, but I still love her and I want to be next to her even when I don’t to be around her, if you get me. I know that marriage is not easy, we live together and I know that sharing your life with someone is one of that hardest things one could ever do, but I still want to do that with her. And I want to do it in the right way, like it should have happened decades ago. That’s why I’m here with you, buying an expensive ring, to finally make things right” he squeezes her hand, making her feel emotional. “And I mean that with Jug too, it’s about time you two work this out”</p>
      <p>“FP, not this again” she sighs, letting go of his hand. “Everything is fine the way it is, I’m good, he’s good. I bet he will even pay you to let this go”</p>
      <p>“Everything is not fine” he says exasperated “I hate that I can’t have both of my kids with me in normal dates like Christmas, and only because Jughead can’t grow up. I know you messed up but I also know you’re sorry for it. Besides, this was years ago and you were teenagers. But you’re adults now and I want my family together, and Veronica included because God knows that girl hadn't lucked out in the family department. I’m confident you and Veronica can go back to where things were, and you and Jug... leave that to me. I will have both of you, in my wedding, in good terms, like it was always supposed to be” he says certain of his words, and Betty laughs taking the ring from the salesman.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>And damn, the man tried his best. Along the years, Betty lost count on how many times he would bring Jughead up, telling her about his life, his accomplishments and his failures. She also lost count on how many times she overheard him talking on the phone with Jughead, asking him to come home, to talk to her. The way FP would end the call, with a frustrated look, she knew that he hadn't succeeded.</p>
      <p>But she was fine with it, she had forgiven herself long ago just like FP suggested for her to do, but was still hoping for Jughead and Veronica to do the same. And she kept that thought until FP passed away and she saw Jughead again for the first time in seven years.</p>
      <p>Seeing him, his trademark black hair without the beanie she had knitted herself for him, his icy blue eyes looking disappointed at her, changed everything inside her again. Not that she had totally forgot about him – every time she would come home for holidays, she would get nervous and her hands would sweat, thinking about seeing him one more time and every single one, she would spend the day frustrated knowing the pain she was causing not only in FP, but also in JB and Jughead for not being together. And she had made her peace with her, with FP himself never blaming her. But seeing him, made her feel vulnerable, the prom night replaying in her mind like a nightmare she couldn’t wake up from. And his attitude towards her certainly didn’t help, pointing fingers and saying things she never expected to hear from his mouth, the same mouth that used to tell her ‘I love you', the same lips that would adore her body and make her feel like they were invincible together. But she accepted every word, every single one of them, because she thought she deserved. Every insult, every question, she would take it, holding her tears with a voice in her head saying ‘You deserve it’.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Then, probably tired of making her heart break, again, piece by piece, Jughead changed his behavior. He was friendly, nice and even though he would still not let her in completely, Betty was happy, to see the guy she fell in love with was still there and more importantly, she could watch and memorize all the changes she noticed on him, the new freckles on his face or habits he had acquired through the years, and she felt like the luckiest girl in the world again.</p>
      <p>Of course she couldn’t ignore his girlfriend, a woman Betty wished she could be. She didn’t let the nicknames, her hand on his chest or his hand on her waist go unnoticed, she was a journalist’s daughter after all, trained to pay attention to details like her life depended on it. And she knew that it was practically impossible to believe that Jughead had stayed single through all this time, Betty certainly hadn't. But she would be lying if she said that actually seeing him with someone didn’t shake her, after all, now she wasn’t the only one to have had him and his mind and his soul anymore. All of that belonged to someone else now, and Betty was having a hard time digesting that in her head.</p>
      <p>Then Veronica came, and Betty remembered why she always tried to stay on her good side. Veronica used to say her specialty was ice, but Betty could beg to differ, since every word the Latina directed to her made Betty feel like she had just got burned. She thought only Jughead had the power to hurt her like that but she was wrong, Veronica knew the exactly spots where to shoot and the time, always correctly. And again, Betty accepted every word without saying anything back other than trying to apologize. And she kept like this until Veronica threatened her new relationship with Jughead, telling her to step back, pointing all the things Betty never noticed she was doing, making her face the consequences of her actions.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>That’s what Betty did, at Thanksgiving. It goes without saying that even before she opened her mouth, Betty knew things would not go well. Yes, she was taking advantage of Jughead’s new attitude, with the nice way he was treating her, almost like seven years ago. She was a good person but she also could see a good opportunity a miles away, and she would be a fool if she let it pass, without trying for at least one more time to have him in her life and correct her past mistakes. So she told him her truth, tried but it was like he wasn’t hearing the words leaving her mouth. Then she tried again, but this time, more realistic, knowing her chances of making him understand her were below zero, but actually made him listen to her, showing him a Betty he didn’t know. And promising to keep her distance from him made her break her heart all over again. But somehow, when she closed the Pembroke’s door, she felt stronger, like an old wound had finally closed. She still had one that belonged to Veronica's, and if FP was right, she would be able to fix it in the future. But at least, with Jughead, she could breath again.</p>
            <p>Jughead's and Veronica’s forgiveness, she hoped it would come with time and she could move on with her life, helping with the Blue and Gold, or her mom with the dishes or her nephews with their homework. And she stayed that way until April, an old friend from college texted her, asking how was she and if Betty was interested in position in an newspaper she was working on. She said yes without even questioning where she would have to move.</p>
            <p>They did a primary interview through a video call with her, then asked her to come to New York to know her better. Everything went better than she expected and she got a call less than a week later, saying she was hired. She was in the Blue and Gold at the time and Betty’s screams were so loud, that the janitor came running to the room, wondering if a student had died. But to be honest, Betty couldn’t fault the guy, Riverdale High's history are definitely not good.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>As soon as she got home, she started to pack and prepare to move to the city of her dreams and leave Riverdale behind once again. Her excitement only lasted for a few hours before she realized she didn’t have the money to support herself even with the worst kind of apartment one could find in New York. Without the means, too embarrassed to ask money from her mother, and with her hope crushed Betty was ready to call New York Post and respectfully decline their offer and cry on her bed for the rest of the week, but like a divine intervention, Cheryl called and noticing Betty was not paying attention to her, she finally asked what was going on and Betty had no other option than telling her the truth. After 10 seconds, Cheryl had the solution to her problems.</p>
            <p>“Okay, I called to let you know that me and TT finally found an apartment in New York that doesn’t look someone died in it. We will sign the contract next week and the place has like four bedrooms. You could come live with us for a few months, until you can get back on your feet and find a place your own” Cheryl suggests like she had just offered an afternoon at the park and Betty’s heart race with the possibility of accepting the job.</p>
            <p>“Oh my God, Cheryl. That would be amazing” she says excitedly until she remembers something. “Wait, you have to talk to Toni, it’s her place too. And I’m pretty sure she won’t like it”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“You let me handle her and go pack your stuff, I’ll text when you can move in. You’re family and family help each other, Toni will understand that” Cheryl assures her and Betty actually has to stop herself from dancing in happiness.</p>
            <p>“Thank you so much, Cher. You have no idea what this means to me”</p>
            <p>“Shush, it’s nothing” Cheryl dismisses “Oh, I forgot to tell you, our place is the same building as Veronica's. Do you think Jughead visits a lot?” she asks like she was asking about the weather and this time Betty doesn’t hold her groan, realizing the kind of drama she had just walked in to.</p>
            <p>Cheryl texts ten days later to let her know she was free to pack her things and ship it to New York. Betty was not surprise when the taxi stopped in front of the building she would be living in, she always knew that the place Veronica chose to live would be fabulous and expensive. And she thanked Cheryl so many times later, after seeing the apartment, knowing she would never be able to afford a place like that in a million years. And having her own bathroom definitely makes it worth the staring eyes she gets every morning from Toni, but this was reality she knew she would have to face. And everyday she keeps trying, waking up earlier to make breakfast, especially the french toasts she was aware Toni liked so much, baking her favorite chocolate cupcakes and making herself scarce when she’s home. And after her efforts, their relationship has improved a little, Toni stopped glaring at her but they still don’t talk, unless it’s ‘good morning’, ‘good night’ and ‘thank you’. And she still gets some bad looks, like the one she received when she appeared on the living room all dressed up on the day of Jughead’s launch book party, but that time, it wasn’t her fault.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>That Friday night, Cheryl stormed in her room with a blouse that made Betty blush just by looking at it and a little purse full of make up. Betty was lying in her bed, wearing her fluffy pajamas, watching Netflix and resting after spending a day bringing coffee to everyone at work and getting yelled at. She was tired, wanting to sleep for the rest of the weekend and forget about her own existence but Cheryl wouldn’t allow it.</p>
            <p>“C’mon, cousin. We don’t have much time to turn you in to Cinderella” Cheryl starts, entering her room without knocking and startling Betty, who sat up scared, barely having time to hold the blouse Cheryl was throwing at her.</p>
            <p>“What are you talking about, Cheryl? I’m tired, I had a full day at work. I just want to sleep” Betty groans, pushing the blouse aside.</p>
            <p>“I don’t care, there’s no rest for the wicked, especially the one’s in mission. Now get up because I’m about to be your fairy godmother, and to be honest, I don’t have much patience for the job, we both know that”</p>
            <p>“Again, I’m tired and not in the mood to go out” Betty sighs, going back to her computer. “Wait, what mission are you talking about?” she asks furrowing her brows.</p>
            <p>“In a few hours, Veronica will host a little party in one of her establishments, celebrating Jughead's book launch and I managed to get an invitation for us. So tonight, my plan for you to get back with Jughead starts. So, again, get up because we don’t have much time” Cheryl rushes her but Betty doesn’t move.</p>
            <p>“Cheryl, first, you need to calm down” Betty starts slowly, like talking to a child and Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Now, second, have you lost your mind? Veronica hates me, I will even bet my laptop that she never directed the invitation to me. And what kind of plan is this? I never said yes to it and me and Jughead are over, have been for a long time now” she mutters the last part and Cheryl rolls her eyes again.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Please, you speak like I wasn't at your mom's at Thanksgiving. I saw you two together and it took me five seconds to see you still love each other. I’m merely helping you two, you’re welcome. Now, take those pajamas off” Cheryl demands, putting her hand on her waist.</p>
            <p>“No, you’re not” Betty replies taking a deep breath. “We're over and I messed up, and I know I’ve lost my chance years ago. I tried to be friends with him, back when we were both at Riverdale, and you know that went bad. We already talked and I promised to keep my distance. This, is not me, keeping my distance”</p>
            <p>“I don’t care about what you promised, Cooper. I gave a penthouse up so we could move here and you would be closer to him. I chose to give you a chance with the love of your life instead of living in the same building of Ryan Reynolds and Blake Lively, do you have any idea what I gave up for you?” she asks raising a perfect brow.</p>
            <p>“Please, tell me you didn’t buy an apartment just so you could interfere in my love life” Betty pleads, rubbing her forehead, not believing the situation she was in.</p>
            <p>“Well, it was not the only motive. Me and TT were pondering our choices but this place was closer to the fifth avenue and after talking to you, I knew what I had to do. And I needed a bigger closet like the one I have now” she shrugs like it was no bid deal, and Betty snorts.</p>
            <p>“You’re unbelievable” Betty shakes her head. “That won’t change anything, I won’t go. Veronica will tell me to leave, and Jughead doesn’t want to see me. Besides, he has a girlfriend and I met the girl, and she’s actually pretty nice” she can’t help but pout a little, like it was a bad thing that Jen was that good.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Well then, good for her. We’re doing her a favor, testing her relationship and making sure she’s with the right person, which we both know she’s not” she speaks with a smug grin.</p>
            <p>“Cher, why are you doing this? And please don’t tell me you’re just bored” Betty asks, tilting her head to analyze the red head’s behavior.</p>
            <p>“I told you, we're family and family take care of each other” she sighs, going to take a sit beside Betty. “For a reason I simply can’t understand, you love Jughead and even in high school, I knew you two were meant to be together. And yes, you made a mistake but that was years ago and you’re not even with that ginger prostitute, that never went nowhere. It was a bump in the road and now, with time, you two are ready to move on from it. And with my help, that will happen before me and Toni’s wedding”</p>
            <p>“What if I don’t want to?” Betty says with a confidence she doesn’t have and Cheryl rolls her eyes. “Fine. But I have to move on, Cher. He doesn’t want me, and I can’t spend the rest of my life waiting for someone that doesn’t love me back”</p>
            <p>“That’s where you’re wrong but I won’t say anything else, I plan to show you, and before my summer wedding in July. We are running out of time. And you, worry about finding a jeans and heels to match this amazing blouse I’m borrowing you” she says getting up from the bed, opening Betty's wardrobe and looking at to with a disgusted face.</p>
            <p>“I won’t go, Cheryl. I already told you” Betty repeats herself, tired from all conversation.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Again, I don’t care. You own me, I let you live here for free. Now, get up and come here before you become homeless” Cheryl warns her, with a dangerous smile that gives Betty chills.</p>
            <p>In the end, she does what Cheryl says, and yes, it’s extremely uncomfortable in the beginning, but in the end of the night, Betty's mood is changed after talking to Jughead and receiving such a nice response from him. It makes easier for her to ignore the happy couple kissing in front of her, Veronica ignoring her and having Cheryl with her makes it even better, tasking herself with keeping her busy so the red head wouldn’t keep staring at Jughead's girlfriend.</p>
            <p>After that night, her life keeps getting better and better. She and Toni aren’t still best friends, but now she manages to hold a conversation with her without receiving any retorts. Her colleagues at work like her well enough, and she got promoted, not to write articles about politics and things that actually matters, but concerts, movies and tv shows, and that seems good enough for her, and the money pays off. And with that promotion and her living arrangements with Cheryl, Betty starts saving money, thinking about moving in the future and maybe spoiling herself a little bit, buying a new laptop or try another perfume, the kind her mother would never allow her to use.</p>
            <p>She knows she has reached another level in her life, a new phase, a renewed Betty Cooper, the one she wished to be in Washington but never quite felt like it. Maybe she was in the wrong place, or it was just the wrong time, but now, she doesn’t care to find time to question herself, being to busy living in the city of her dreams, working in an amazing place and sharing an apartment with two girls and not a man anymore – she loves Charles but even her love for him can be that big, considering his need to leave his paper work all over the place or his facial hair in the bathroom sink.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>She’s happy, healthy and enjoying her life, that’s why when Andrea, her friend from work, tries to set her up with Marcus, another guy from work, she says yes. She buys a new dress, one she can actually wear in March and not freeze to death, and ignore Cheryl’s stares when the red head sees the shopping bag on her bed, choosing not to hear what judgmental argument she had to say or that Betty wasn’t trying enough to get the love of her life back.</p>
            <p>With the apartment to herself, Betty turns her music on and tries to dance her nervousness out, just like when she was younger. She steals Cheryl's make up and Toni boots, hoping the last wouldn't notice, and starts to double check the items in her purse. Marcus is a nice guy, so she knows that this jitter she’s feeling is a good one, but it doesn’t stop her from sending a message to Cheryl to stay alert to her phone, so she can call Betty pretending to have an emergency if things get weird.</p>
            <p>She closes the door with a deep breath, pressing the elevator button with a confident smile, when she hears her cellphone ringing, an unknown number calling her. She decides to answer, expecting someone who got their number wrong, holding the elevator’s door for a second so she wouldn’t loose the signal.</p>
            <p>“Hello?”</p>
            <p><em>“Hey Betty... I got your number from Toni. I need a favor”</em> Jughead says slowly and her heart rushes, listening his voice again in her phone and the same time, wondering why he would call her.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Yes. Of course. What can I do for you?” she says without thinking.</p>
            <p><em>“It's kind of an emergency. It’s about Veronica”</em> he speaks with distress in his voice and her heart stops, thinking about her former best friend.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, for those that asked what Cheryl's plan was, this is it and there's still more in the future. I think FP would've loved it!</p><p>The next two chapters will be focused on Betty, her life, her feelings and everything. And in the next one, I will finally make Beronica happen again because I can't wait to see them friends again.</p><p>And again, for those that left a comment on the last chapter, oh my God, you guys are awesome ❤ I love reading every single one, your thoughts and feelings, to know that there's someone reading my work, to know my effort is not in vain ❤</p><p>See you next chapter and please leave a comment letting me know your thoughts ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter many of you had asked me about in the comments, and I loved writing it, every single word. </p><p>This chapter is dedicated to friendship, may we always have a good friend in our lives.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>
        <em>“It's kind of an emergency. It’s about Veronica” he speaks with distress in his voice and her heart stops, thinking about her former best friend.</em>
      </p>
      <p>“Oh my God. Did something happen to her?” Betty asks nervous, holding the phone tight to her hear.</p>
      <p>“I hope not. I’m honest to God, praying that” he sighs on the other side of the line. “It's probably nothing, okay? I know I’m panicking over nothing but considering the way things go on my life...” she can hear his rapid breath through the phone and realizes she needs to be the calm one in this situation, so still holding the elevator’s doors, she speaks again, this time trying to sooth him.</p>
      <p>“Okay, Jug, I just need you to relax a bit for me, can you do that? Take a deep breath” she asks with a calming voice but the other side stays silent.</p>
      <p>“Sorry” he says after a time with a light chuckle. “I was nodding my head like you were just in front of me... I guess I’m not thinking straight. Yes, I can do that, you can’t see but I’m taking deep breaths right now” she can hear the air coming in and out, loud through her phone and she smiles, noticing he was listening to her.</p>
      <p>“Good. Now tell me what happened and what do you need”</p>
      <p>“I’m just trying to talk to her, for a while now, since last night to be exact. I’ve called her non stop but she hasn’t answered any of my calls and we are on good terms, I know she wouldn’t do something like this unless we were fighting which we aren't” he stops to breath for a few seconds, then goes on “I wanted to know how she was, she just had her last surgery five days ago and I know this wasn’t as bad as the last one she went through, but she didn’t take well the last time. And she has to take her medications, which she never does, and I’m worried about her mental health too. I know for a fact that she was not going to her therapy sessions and she never talks about it with me” he ends with a tired and frustrated tone, and she can feel his sadness through his voice.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Do you want me to check on her?” Betty offers with a tentative smile, though he can’t see her.</p>
      <p>“I know I’m asking for a lot here, but I’m desperate and I didn’t know who else to call” he starts and she tries to ignore the fact she was his last resort. “Jen is going to be in court all day with an important case and she can’t leave. I’ve tried Toni but apparently they are in Mexico, right now?”</p>
      <p>“Yes, they are searching for places, for their wedding” she continues his thought remembering why she’s alone in the apartment for the rest of the week.</p>
      <p>“Yeah, but she gave me your number and said you would be home now”</p>
      <p>“Well, you caught me leaving the apartment, you certainly have a good timing. So, what exactly do you need me to do?”</p>
      <p>“You could go to her place, ring the bell? If she answers, then you could blame on me, put her on the phone so I can hear her calling me all the names I know she will”</p>
      <p>“Fine, I can do that” she agrees nodding. “Hey, I will take the elevator now so my cell will lose its signal but I will call you back as soon as I get there, okay?”</p>
      <p>“Okay, please do”</p>
      <p>She ends the call, getting in and pressing the number for Veronica’s floor, holding herself from doing it twice, hoping for the elevator to go faster.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>When the doors open, she goes running to Veronica’s door. She tries the bell and when she doesn’t hear a noise, Betty tries knocking, lighter and than faster, feeling the same desperation Jughead was feeling. She gives up, picking her phone again to call him, taking deep breaths so she wouldn’t freak him out.</p>
      <p>“Hey, please tell me you’re in front of her” Jughead pleads on the other side.</p>
      <p>“Sorry to disappoint but no. I’ve tried the bell, then knocking but I’ve got nothing. Maybe she just went for a ride?” she offers, trying to think of alternatives.</p>
      <p>“No, she can’t go out for a while, she would be in too much pain. And I've been trying to talk to her since last night, Betty. I’ve had one of the worst nights in my life and you know me, you know I had many terrible nights in my short existence in this world” he stops, calming himself. “Listen, can you see the purple rug in front of the door? I keep an extra key under it without Veronica knowing. Use it”</p>
      <p>“Wait, do you want me to break in?” she asks shocked, not believing him. “It's not break in if you have the key, right?”</p>
      <p>“Of course it is, Jughead” she says exasperated but eyeing the rug. “I can’t do this, Veronica will call the police and probably make her dreams about torture me true”</p>
      <p>“She won’t, I bet she’s in too much pain to even leave her bed. You know I wouldn’t ask you this if I wasn’t scared. C’mon Betty, we’ve done worse when we were teenagers” he says pleading and Betty starts to reconsider her actions.</p>
      <p>She eyes the rug, taking a deep breath, and searches for the key under it. She opens the door with a cringe, waiting to hear Veronica yelling at her at any second. Betty pushes the door, trying not to pay attention to the inside of the place, but can’t help but notice how posh and clean everything is, white and purple mixed in with perfect sync and she realizes this place is exactly what she had imagined for her former best friend, even more classier than the one she was living in now.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I’m in” she says whispering it, closing the door carefully behind her.</p>
      <p>“Thank you. She’s probably in her room now, can you go and check?”</p>
      <p>“Jughead” she groans in a low tone, not wanting to make Veronica hate her even more.</p>
      <p>“Please, Betty” he begs and she rolls her eyes, knowing she would follow his leads.</p>
      <p>“Just to be clear, you own me. A big one now” she speaks in a rushed tone, walking slowly to the room she thinks it’s Veronica's.</p>
      <p>“Whatever you want, I’ll do it. Now, do you see her?” he asks anxious and she stops at Veronica's door, watching her sleep calmly in her bed, with her chest moving with her breathing and she can’t help but take a relieve breath herself.</p>
      <p>“She’s fine. In her bed, sleeping and with her noise cancelling earphones on, which is why she never heard me knocking or breaking into her home” she says with a smile, now more calm.</p>
      <p>“Thank God” he sighs on the other side “You can’t imagine the kind of scenario that played in my mind. Can you wake her? I want to talk to that drama queen who ignores me for a week if I don’t text her back but can’t answer her phone when I call”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Now you’re just asking for too much. I can’t and won’t do that. She will definitely kill me” she whispers. “She won’t and I will be owning you for like a year after this, I know I’m asking for too much”</p>
      <p>She sighs, wondering if she went running to the door, Veronica would wake with the sound and strangle her to death. After a minute pondering, she does what Jughead says, shaking Veronica by the shoulder lightly, then stronger until the brunette opens her eyes, first confused then surprised to see Betty in her room.</p>
      <p>“Betty? What are you doing here? How did you get in?” she asks dumbfounded, gazing at her.</p>
      <p>“I’m so, so sorry, Veronica. Here, there's someone who wants to talk to you” she apologizes, passing her phone to Veronica.</p>
      <p>The brunette takes it with confusion on her face but huffs when she sees the telephone number on the screen.</p>
      <p>“Jughead? Please don’t tell me you made someone break into my apartment with that key you keep under my rug” Betty can’t hear what Jughead is saying but it makes Veronica snorts “Of course I knew about that, it’s under my rug. Like you could fool me” he continues to speak for a few minutes before is Veronica's turn again “I took some pills my doctor recommended me, for pain and for when I needed to rest. I put my cell on airplane mode yesterday so I could sleep without anyone disturbing and I continued my sleep until this morning, when you sent a search party in to my home to see if I was alive, happy now?” she asks impatient and Betty turns her body around, so she would give them more privacy “Well, you can see that I’m fine and Betty herself can attest you that. Now if that was all, I want a shower and something to eat, thanks for your concerns but I need you to go live your life, and sell more books, okay? Talk to you later” she finishes the call, giving Betty her phone back and sitting on the bed.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I’m really sorry about this, Veronica. He was really worried, which kind of scared me so I did this. But it wasn’t my intention to invade your home, we just wanted to make sure you were alright” Betty apologizes holding the cellphone in her hand tightly, nervous about her reaction.</p>
      <p>“It's okay” Veronica dismisses with one hand, while flipping her hair with the other “I should have get used by now with people invading my life, considering how many times I do that with everyone” she takes her time watching Betty and her reaction. “And I guess I have to get used about you in my life again, though I have to be honest, I was not expecting to see you here so soon” she ends with a soft smile and Betty laughs, enjoying the light conversation.</p>
      <p>“Yeah, me too”</p>
      <p>“You look all dressed up, did Jughead interrupted your date?” she asks jesting but when Betty's smile falters, she notices her guess is right. “Oh God, he totally destroyed your date, right?”</p>
      <p>“No” Betty almost yells “I mean, I was just leaving to meet someone but you know me, I still have hours left until I meet him and I had a few errands to run. I like being early”. The last part was true, but this time Betty was actually late to meet Marcus, since they talked about meeting in café on the other side of town, but Veronica didn’t need to know that.</p>
      <p>“Anyway, sorry about what you just had to do” Veronica speaks sheepishly.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“It was nothing. Well, now that you’re good, I’m going, giving you the privacy you need” she says already turning her body to the door to leave.</p>
      <p>“Thanks for checking, Betty” the blonde turns with a smile, hearing such sweet words from Veronica, in time to see the brunette making a face that showed her she was clearly not well.</p>
      <p>“Do you need me to get something for you? I don’t mind and you look like you’re in pain” Betty offers carefully, trying not to over step.</p>
      <p>“That seems to be my life now, always in pain” she mumbles then sending her a smile “Actually, since you’re still here, can you grab me my medicine for pain? It’s on the kitchen counter, a blue bottle. I already finished the one I had with me here” she asks, getting adjusted to the bed and Betty nods, agreeing.</p>
      <p>“Yeah, I’ll pick them for you”</p>
      <p>She leaves the room, going to the kitchen, finding the blue bottle fast, admiring Veronica's white kitchen, guessing the she never actually used it. She sees other prescriptions next to some other bottles and wonders how Veronica is taking everything and if she would like, for a miracle, Betty's company. Hoping for the best, she picks her iPhone to send Marcus a text saying <em>“Hey, an emergency came up and a friend needed me, can we reschedule? Maybe next Saturday?”</em></p>
      <p>Without waiting for an answer she goes back to the room, trying to look confident, with the pills on one hand a a glass of water on the other. She gives it to Veronica, who takes it, swallowing fast.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Thanks, and please don’t tell Jughead this. He likes to brag about being right, especially about me taking my medicine” she tells her putting the empty glass on her bedside table.</p>
      <p>“You got it”</p>
      <p>“Sorry to keep you from your hot date. I feel like I’m turning into a burden” Veronica speaks pouting a little, fidgeting the blanket, looking down.</p>
      <p>“No worry, I’m meeting him later today” Betty lies, pulling her hair behind her ear “So, I’ve been wanting to ask you but I didn’t know how you were going to take it... how are you? With everything?”</p>
      <p>“Do you know about everything?” She asks curling her lips, avoiding the tears that are on her eyes.</p>
      <p>“Cheryl kept me updated but I heard JB speaking with Jughead the last time she was in Riverdale” she admits shrugging, not proud of hearing behind the door but not ashamed either.</p>
      <p>After a while, Veronica answers her question. “The first surgery was the worst one. The pain that went on for weeks, the weird feeling of going around without parts of my body... At the beginning I would cry at least three times a day, but I’m better. I’ve had therapy sessions and now I have these incredible new pairs of boobs, which makes me feel real good about myself, except for the part where I need to swallow three pills a day to survive, but I’m managing” she shrugs.</p>
      <p>Betty can see the gauze and the special bra she knew women had to use after having breast implants through Veronica's pajamas, recognizing it after dealing with Polly and her plastic surgery. She tries to avoid her eyes from going there, knowing it was already painful enough for Veronica.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Somehow I knew you would be fine in the end” Betty says with an encouraging smile.</p>
      <p>“You and Jughead seems to have the same opinion about me, though I still can’t believe he convinced you to use his key and come see me” she speaks leaning on her headboard, getting comfortable with the blonde in her bedroom.</p>
      <p>Watching her body language, Betty walks a little closer to the bed.</p>
      <p>“We were both worried. He didn’t have much work convincing me” she says with a smile and Veronica sighs.</p>
      <p>“I didn’t tell him the truth on the phone. I mean, I did but not all of it” she takes a deep breath “I put my phone on airplane mode because my father, like always, couldn’t stay away and found out about what I’ve been doing, and as always, he’s trying to use it to get near me again”</p>
      <p>“Do you want that?” Betty asks unsure. She knows about Veronica’s relationship with Hiram because of FP, but things change all the time.</p>
      <p>“I'd cut ties with my father for good when my mom finally asked for a divorce. I had to admit to myself that could never compete with him or defeat him, he’s older and much richer than I am, which does not mean I agree with the things he does or the methods he uses. I just realized that everytime I would fight him, he would fight back just to have me in his life, to manipulate me like he does with everyone else. And in his crazy way, I know he loves me, or at least I think he does but it doesn’t mean I want him in my life. In fact, if the FBI comes knocking on my door I would be happy to help them to finally arrest my father again and I would visit him in prison if I realized he’s finally turning in to a good person. It’s just that... he’s my only living parent now, which makes me want to accept all of his advances and at the same time, say no to everything” Veronica ends drying with her hand a few tears that escaped her eyes.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I know exactly how you feel” Veronica looks confused to Betty, and the blonde sits in one of the armchairs next to the bed. “The black hood, remember? Like Hiram, I bet he wasn’t all bad. The times he took me to Pop's after my ballet classes, or sneaked some candy after my mom denying it to me, saying things about my weight, or the many hours he spent in the garage with me teaching everything he knew about cars... I have amazing memories with him, images that keeps replaying in my mind, asking myself how that guy, that incredible father I had turned into a serial killer. He’s been dead for years and I still ask myself how could I have missed the signs, if there ever was a sign. And I know he murdered a lot of people but I still miss the guy from my childhood, and I think you feel the same” she ends contemplative, crossing her legs so she can do something.</p>
      <p>“I do, yes” Veronica nods, her voice falters a little and she clears her throat to mask it “I don’t share the same kind of memories as you do, but I miss the loving father I thought I had. I miss the times I didn’t know he murdered people and kept committing crime after crime, paying people off like everyone could be bought. I wished he had stayed the same man from when I was a child”</p>
      <p>“Yes, but that's the thing. He is the exact same person he was from, I don’t know, twenty years ago. My father, those plans, those urges to commit all of those murderers were already in his mind. With Hiram, from all I’ve heard from him, I guess he was this person you hate even when you were little, he just knew how to mask it, just like my father” Betty shrugs and they stay silent for a while before Veronica speaks again.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“Thank you” she says and Betty's brows furrows in confusion “I talk with Jughead about almost everything but every single time I think about bringing Hiram in to conversation... He wouldn’t understand. Yes, both of our fathers got arrested at some point but FP wasn’t a bad guy, in fact, I considered him one of the best I have ever met, while mine was like a villain from some bad teenage movie. And even though he never said anything to me about it, I felt like my feelings for Hiram were not valid, you know? Like I shouldn’t feel like that or even talk about it, because of the horrible person he is, but hearing you... It makes me feel almost normal, not guilty for feeling the way I do”</p>
      <p>“You’re welcome” Betty shrugs with a grin “Not everyone grew up with such a dysfunctional family as we did. It’s like our duty to support each other”</p>
      <p>Betty speaks the truth, not being able to count how many times she missed her dad and didn’t want to say anything to the people around her, afraid they would find out who her father was and judge her for it. Betty was so afraid of being recognized that she never told her therapist in Washington about what really happened in her life. Everyone in the gang, her friends from High school, were all tied to the tragedy that linked their lives forever, and only them would be able to understand each other without judgment.</p>
      <p>“But I think he gets you, not the way you need but still an understatement. Jughead, I mean” Betty clarifies getting comfortable in her seat. “He sounded like he knew something wasn’t right with you”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Betty still can hear the distress in his voice inside her head, disturbed by all the possibilities that were running in his mind.</p>
      <p>“I know that. I’ve been telling him that all the flowers I’ve been receiving were from a guy I met recently and not from my criminal father and I haven't left the apartment for a while” she lets escape a laugh “I find him annoying sometimes, and he probably thinks the same of me, but I like having him in my life. Having someone to care that much about me makes me feel special”</p>
      <p>“I get it, and I’m really glad Jughead could be that someone to you. He is one of the few I know that cares deeply about the people in his life” Betty says moving her eyes to some corner in the room. She, better than anyone, knew how incredible if felt to have him loving and cherishing her, like there was no else in the world. How unique it was when his attention was on her, watching every action, paying attention to every word she would say.</p>
      <p>She still brings this feeling, this absence with her until this day, when someone misses something about her or makes the wrong assumption, the pain gets stronger. Betty didn’t know how much she needed to have someone like in him next to her, understanding her like no one ever did.</p>
      <p>Veronica nods agreeing with her, playing with the rings in her hand and when she speaks again, Betty can see how fragile she feels.</p>
      <p>“My mother's kind of cancer was pretty aggressive. She was fine one day, and after discovering it, her life fell apart. I could actually see fear in her eyes and I thought it to be impossible to visualize that. Her chemo sessions destroyed her, she would go without food for a whole day if it wasn’t me forcing it down her throat. She got bald really quick and I had to contain myself from not crying everytime I would see her, because I knew it would make her sad” Veronica sniffs, not hiding the tears this time “Things got worse really fast, faster than her doctors were predicting, so they intensified her chemo so she could have a chance, at least some more years, but her body didn’t respond well to that... One of her doctors prescribed marijuana to her, to help with the symptoms from chemo and at first, she was shy about it but after seeing how good it made her feel, it would be most common to arrive at her house and see her smoking weed. It was quite funny when she was high and kept changing wigs, like in a fashion show. It would be comical if it wasn’t tragic” she chuckles and Betty follows “Anyway, high Hermione meant an emotional Hermione. She would say how scared she was of leaving me alone here. She liked Jughead well enough and was relieved to know I would have someone, but she would always ask about you. How were you doing, if maybe I had talked to you” she admits shyly.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Really?” Betty asks furrowing her brows. The blonde never had a disagreement with Hermione, both always nice with each other, but she never thought the older woman liked her too much either, specially after what Betty did to her daughter.</p>
            <p>“Yes, one could think all that weed was affecting her memory” Veronica jests but gets serious again “My mom used to say that her childhood dream was to have a sister, someone to be her person, and she thought that you could be that for me. Apparently having a man as my best friend was not enough, since he wouldn’t be able to understand me completely”</p>
            <p>“And what do you think?” Betty asks after swallowing hard, trying to find courage to do it, afraid to breath any deeper and lose her shot with Veronica.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“I used to think of you as exactly that, my sister, until...” she stops and the blonde knows what she was about to say. The brunette directed her watery gaze at her, curling her lips before speaking, her voice breaking at the end. “What went wrong between us, Betty? What made you do it? Your love for Archie was bigger than what we had? Was I not a good friend to you or was it something I did?”</p>
            <p>“No, it wasn’t” Betty cries getting up from the armchair to seat on the bed next to her. “You were perfect, better than I could ever wish for” she stops to swallow her own tears “It was my fault, I was wrong and I'm so sorry for it. And I know I said that to you many times before, but I want to make sure you know it, that I mean it”</p>
            <p>“Then why you did it? You knew I basically had no one else besides me with my mother still sided with my father and everything that was going on my life. I only had him, why did you have to do that?” Veronica whines, facing her.</p>
            <p>“It wasn’t something I did on purpose, I swear to you Veronica”</p>
            <p>“Then explain to me how you kiss someone accidentally? Did you happen to trip on his mouth, then his bed?” Veronica suggests with poison and Betty feels she’s loosing her.</p>
            <p>“No, it wasn’t like that” she says exasperated and takes a deep breath so she won’t lose her control too. “Did Jughead talked to you?”</p>
            <p>“I know what Jughead said, I want to hear from you” Veronica stresses the last word, crossing her arms on her newly operated chest, making a painful face right after.</p>
            <p>“I’m certain you want to hear a big and fantastic story that would make you understand why I did what I did years ago, so this horrible thing can be justified... but I don’t have any grand argument for you other than say I made a mistake. A huge one, something you don’t have idea how much I regret it. How I wish to take it back” she looks down, embarrassed about her action to even face the woman in front of her. “I wasn’t alright, mentally speaking. I had a lot going on and I thought I knew how to process everything, how to handle things... but it turns out, I didn’t. And instead of asking for help, I kept going and going, pretending I was fine. But to maintain that farce, I did things that hurt other people, tremendously. Archie and I kissed, but I assure you, nothing else happened. I stopped when I realized what I was doing, I would never allowed myself to go further” she lifts her head to watch her reaction.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Why I don’t believe you?” Veronica asks not wanting to believe in what she was listening.</p>
            <p>“You don’t because I broke your trust doing a despicable thing, betraying you with the guy you loved” Betty sighs playing with the blanket “I was selfish. I knew I had to tell you the truth, tell Jughead the truth, but I didn’t because I didn’t want to lose anyone else in my life, especially you and Jughead. So I kept quiet, I thought it would go away but I clearly underestimated the power of Riverdale of destroying people's lives by revealing every dark secret they had” she ends wry.</p>
            <p>Veronica takes a moment before speaking. “You know, the messed up part of this is that if you had just told me the truth, I would have probably forgiven you”</p>
            <p>“Jughead said the same thing” she says with a meaningless laugh “I wanted to, keeping this secret almost ate me away but I couldn't, I couldn’t lose the two people I loved the most”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Did you love him? Archie? Did it mean anything to you?”</p>
            <p>“No and I won’t say it didn’t because it wouldn’t be true but it wasn’t in a romantic way” she adjust her posture, her shoulders high now “We kissed... I kissed him due to some idiotic storyline my sick mind invented. I was spiraling, tired of the craziness that surrounded us and afraid of actually becoming mad, just wanting to be a normal teenager, and the last time I acted like one, I was in love with Archie. My life was simple and my only concern was when he was going to notice me. So when we were alone, all of these thoughts, that maybe, if he and I were together, everything would go back to normal, came too strong. No more serial killer dad's, no more cults, no more murders and sister's that tried to kill me. That way, I would only have to deal with a controlling mother and a boy that never liked me” she shrugs tearful, remembering that time of her life when it was easy “But after doing it, I realized that nothing would change and actually, it would make it worse because, even though I couldn’t change my life, I could still have these incredible people with me” she sighs, coming back to the present “I’m sorry I can’t tell you something you would like to hear, Veronica. I really wish I did, so I wouldn’t be this person who betrayed her best friend and boyfriend with someone I didn’t even loved”</p>
            <p>“And after me and Jughead leaving Riverdale, you never tried something with him again? This time you could have tried, to see if you two had a chance without feeling that kind of weight on your back” Veronica mumbles, imagining them together and not liking what she was seeing.</p>
            <p>“I was too deep in my own head to actually look at someone else. He tried to talk to me after... everything. But I turned him down yelling, not wanting to hear what he had to say” Betty pauses, grabbing one of Veronica's hands, hoping to not get a refusal from her “My feelings for him were gone a long time ago, not because I got tired of waiting for him but because I found out what real love is like, with Jughead. With you. What I felt for him was a childish kind of affection. After losing you and Jughead, I came to the conclusion that I had lost every single thing that mattered to me. A relationship with him was not only something I didn’t care about but the materialization of the absence of you. So no, nothing happened and nothing will happen. The last time I heard about him was from my mother, years ago, to let me know Mary was selling the house and the Andrews's construction business. I swear to you”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>Veronica takes a while to speak, pondering every word Betty said to her and what Jughead told her, months ago. He talked about seeing her for what she was, not the perfect girl next door that used to wear whatever her mother told her too, not the kind and giver girl, that was always available to help, the over achiever. She was a human, that went through terrible situations in her life, that made mistakes and was not unfit to be forgiven.</p>
            <p>“Have you ever thought about everything we lost? The plans we made, the dreams we shared, the kind of life we could have had if all of this had never happened? I wished to have you by my side so many times and I couldn’t even bring that up because I knew it would hurt Jughead, so I kept quiet, mourning you, the friendship I still wished to have even after what you did” she whines sniffing, squeezing the blonde's hand, not able to pretend she didn’t have any affection for her.</p>
            <p>“I did. So much that someone would think I was a little obsessed with you” they both have watery laughs, her hands both tied “There was so many times I thought about calling you, when I saw something that reminded me of you, when I heard about your mom. There was one time, after having sex for the first time with someone who wasn’t Jughead, I almost called you, in tears. When I tried that with a stranger, I lost it. I actually wrote the text but I never sent it”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Betty, I know it's been too long, but I think that you and I both know you wouldn't be able to handle one night stands” Veronica whines comically and they laugh.</p>
            <p>“See? If I had you in my life in that time I could have avoided all the embarrassment I caused, both to me and the guy”</p>
            <p>“You should have texted, called. I would've answered” Veronica says quietly, admitting. “Why would you? I thought you hated me”</p>
            <p>“I hated what you did and I couldn’t understand why you did it with him, but if you needed me, I would still be there for you. And to tell you to wear a condom and not have sex with strangers. Also, Cheryl’s red is not your color, pink is definitely your thing” she points out with a smug grin to the lipstick the blonde had stolen from Cheryl.</p>
            <p>“I guess I knew that, but was too embarrassed to try” Betty takes a breath, her gaze at the woman in front of her “Veronica, do you think you can forgive me? Not the kind of forgiveness that someone gives and let it go, but the kind you can see you and I being friends again?” she asks hopeful, afraid of the answer.</p>
            <p>Veronica analyzes every word careful, pondering her feelings. After listening Jughead’s side on the conversation he and Betty had, she kept thinking about the blonde more than she would care to admit. Veronica wondered if she still hated her, like seven years ago, or if it was something she couldn’t let go from the past. Every retort, insult or the new relation she and Jughead had going on, she questioned.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>Obviously, her actions where Jughead was related, she acted trying to defend her best friend. She saw the wreck he turned in to after their break up, she knew the power the blonde had over him and Veronica was not ready to see that again so she did what she could in Riverdale. But in New York, she weighs her attitudes and realizes that every moment she had with Betty, carried more than a need to save her friend, carried sorrow, grief. She suggested Jughead to finally talk with Betty saying he couldn't carry all of that with him, when in reality, she was the one doing it. Veronica was not only protecting her friend, but also protecting herself. And now, after everything that happened in her life, Veronica questions if seven years, holding that pain in her heart, isn’t it too much.</p>
            <p>“You know, after being operated twice, I had spent too much time in my bed, bored and without anything to do. I actually spent a day in YouTube watching videos of dogs seeing themselves in front of the mirror for the first time because I needed the serotonin this kind of thing would bring me... But I also had time to think, wondering for how long I needed to feel the way I did about you so I wouldn’t be too forgiving. I definitely didn’t want to make it easier for you” she teases.</p>
            <p>“Did you come in to a conclusion?” Betty asks shyly.</p>
            <p>“I did. I concluded that seven years is enough” she answers with a light smile and can see Betty closing her eyes in relief “You did a horrible thing but I know you’re sorry for it. You apologized and I also said some pretty bad things to you. I recognize I was hard, the torture I did with you, though I was trying to protect someone I loved, but I know I can be awful too. So if you want, I think we can try again” Veronica suggests now with a full smile and Betty's green eyes get bigger.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Really?” the blonde asks excitedly. “Yes. I think we both deserve a clean start, considering the past we had. Don’t you think?”</p>
            <p>“Oh my God, Veronica. Thank you, thank you” she yells letting go of the brunette’s hands, holding her own face in disbelief “I really want to hug you, do you think you can handle the pain?”</p>
            <p>“I think Veronica Lodge is capable of a little pain” Veronica answers smug and Betty rushes to hug her, holding her tight until the other groans in pain “I can't. I can't. I definitely can’t deal with pain right now” they let go of each other laughing and she feels lighter, free of the burden she was carrying “Now I know you have a date with some hot guy, but do you think you’re free to go out next Saturday? I think my doctor will give me permission to leave this place freely and I need to go shopping for some new bras, now that my two new best friends got bigger. And I think you and I need to get to know each other again, I’m sure we have many things to tell each other”</p>
            <p>“Yes! Yes, I’m 100% available to shop for bras with you. I can’t wait” Betty answers jumping on the bed, barely giving Veronica time to finish. Betty hoped Marcus was a understanding kind of guy, because a competition between him and Veronica wouldn’t be fair to the first.</p>
            <p>“Okay, we will definitely talk about you wanting to see me in lingerie. I always knew about that part of you” Veronica jokes and Betty rolls her eyes “Now, go away Cinderella. Your Prince Charming is waiting for you and I won’t keep you from him any longer” she says pointing to the door and Betty nods, deciding not to tell her she had canceled her date earlier, hoping of spending more time with Veronica.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Will you be fine on your own?”</p>
            <p>“Yes, I will take a shower and look more fabulous than I look now” she gesticulates with her hands her pajamas and her messed hair “You go and live, have fun enough for both of us. But not too much, you still can’t handle that”</p>
            <p>“Alright, let’s leave that kind of talk for next Saturday, okay?” Betty says getting up from the bed and Veronica does the same. When they are both standing, they hug again, this time lighter. “See you next week”</p>
            <p>“I text you with the details. Now, off you go” she gestures to the door.</p>
            <p>Betty leaves the room with a smile, almost dancing her way to the door. She closes it behind her, not forgetting to put the Jughead's key where she found it. She leans on the wall next to the elevator, laughing to herself, not believing she got her best friend back.</p>
            <p>The doors open and she almost collides with the person leaving the elevator. “Oh, sorry” she apologizes looking up to see Jen, still in her work clothes watching her closely.</p>
            <p>“It was my fault too” she answers distracted, walking out but then turning to the blonde “You came from Veronica's place? Jughead sent me a bunch of texts, asking me to check on her because she wasn’t answering his calls since yesterday. I asked someone to replace me at work but now he’s the one not answering me. Was she alright?”</p>
            <p>“Yes, she’s fine. She was sleeping and they talked. But Jughead's key is still under the rug” Betty answers getting in and pushing her button’s floor. Now that her date was not happening anymore, she decided to stay home, wanting to enjoying the happiness she was feeling.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“You talked to Jughead?” Jen asks dumbfounded, holding her breath and the doors.</p>
            <p>“Yeah, he called” she answers shyly, noticing the distressed she caused with her words “Veronica is in the shower so you will probably have to use the key. I will go now, bye. Have a nice day” she waves goodbye and Jen lets the doors go, swallowing hard but sending her a forced smile all the same.</p>
            <p>Betty sighs but her grin comes back harder, relieved to be free of the drama. She walks in to her apartment and changes in to her comfy pajamas, picking the ice cream from the freezer to watch some Netflix while eating. When she’s in to her second episode of some new show she heard Cheryl talking about, the ring bells and Betty opens the door to find Jen behind it, giving her a hesitant smile.</p>
            <p>“Hey Betty, do you have time for a talk?” Jen asks and Betty freezes with her hand on the door.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, Jen and Betty will talk, and you can guess what the subject will be. </p><p>And now that we're talking, where do I sign to bring Regé-Jean Page back to Bridgerton? I hate when the actors leave the show, destroying their characters storyline. </p><p>Now, back to this, I love, so much, reading your words and thoughts about this story. So please, tell me what you guys thought about this chapter I loved so much writing. </p><p>And my birthday is this Saturday so please, show me some love (I'm definitely in need of it at the moment) </p><p>See you next chapter ❤</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter was something I had in my mind since the beginning of this story and even though it doesn't have a lot of bughead content, it is still a very important one for them.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>
        <em>“Hey Betty, do you have time for a talk?” Jen asks and Betty freezes with her hand on the door.</em>
      </p>
      <p>When the blonde doesn’t say a word, Jen clears her throat and Betty leaves her paralyzed state opening the door totally.</p>
      <p>“Yes, yes. Sorry. Come in” she says with a fake smile. The brunette walks past her, going to the living room, standing in front of the couch. Betty notices the woman in front of her is also nervous by the way her hands grips her purse tightly, like a lifeboat, putting her weight on one leg then the other. Betty puts her arms behind her back, walking slowly to her, waiting for her to speak. “So, can I offer you anything? Water, coffee? I think there’s still some orange juice in the –“</p>
      <p>“No, thank you” Jen interrupts her. “Can I sit or are you with someone here?” she asks looking around. The apartment was like a copy of Veronica's but instead of purple, she could see much more red and pink in the decoration.</p>
      <p>“No, I’m alone. Please seat” Betty offers gesticulating with her right hand. She goes to sit on the opposite couch, pushing her now empty Ben &amp; Jerry's and her blanket to the other side. “You talked to Veronica?”</p>
      <p>“Yes, she’s great. Better than us I would say but you saw her yourself” Jen pauses to take a deep breath, letting her purse go, directing her gaze to her. “Listen, I’m not one to beat around the bushes, so I won’t do this now. And I’m going to apologize even before the words leave my mouth because I know I can be too direct but I need to do this” she rambles, her fingers now squeezing her knees. “Are you still in love with Jughead?”</p>
      <p>The question hits Betty like a ton of bricks, leaving her with no action. She’s pretty sure the color left her face and if she could find a whole in the ground, she would craw right in to it.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“What?” she asks when she finds her voice again, sitting straight now. “I’m sorry but where this is coming from?”</p>
      <p>“From my sick mind, or not” Jen laughs a humorless laugh. “I know this sound crazy and super invasive but I need this”</p>
      <p>“And you need to know about my feelings for what exactly?” Betty asks dumbfounded, furrowing her brows.</p>
      <p>“So I can move on with my life” she explodes, losing her control. “I just came from Veronica's and she was happy, like I have never seen her before and I know it has something to do with you, which I can’t understand because when we met, she hated you. She really hated you. And I know you two shouldn’t concern me but I can’t help but imagine that you will be back in to hers and Jughead's life again, and this does concern me. You're still a choice in his life, someone he runs to when he needs it, today was an example. And I won’t forget the fact that I can see how excited he gets about reading the newspaper now and I doubt it has something to do with the new government or the raising taxes we have to pay. I know all of this relates to you so I need you to tell me the truth” Jen pleads leaning her body and Betty can smells her lavender perfume that way.</p>
      <p>“Again, Jen, I simply don’t get you. You have an amazing relationship with Jughead from where I stand. You shouldn’t be asking me this, actually, I think that you are worried about nothing” Betty soothes her, sending her a sympathetic smile but Jen snorts.</p>
      <p>“I don’t think so. In fact, I guess even you don't think like this. My thoughts are that you are trying to tranquilize me, which makes you a good person but I think there’s more to that.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>You know there’s more than that” she states and Betty looks away. Jen sighs before continuing. “I’m sorry, I really am. And I know I sound like those crazy women, driven by jealousy but I’m not. I swear I’m not. Usually I’m this chill person that doesn’t care about her boyfriend's exes but I have this... I don’t know what it is, but it’s saying that I shouldn’t let this go”</p>
      <p>Betty changes her position on the couch, her back starting to hurt. “I get you, I’m journalist and you’re a lawyer. It’s important to follow these kind of things but there’s nothing going on between me and Jughead. We have been over for years and we're not even friends. The only thing we have in common now that his father is dead is Veronica, but only because she just forgave me and I doubt he considers my mom as his family like his sister does” she rolls her eyes thinking about Alice and Jughead in the same room, trying to bring some humor in to the conversation. When she sees it didn’t work, Betty gets serious again, watching Jen's anxious face. “You can relax and trust Jughead. All we had is in the past”</p>
      <p>“I’m not here because I believe I’m being cheated. I don’t think he’s having an affair with you. I really don't” she answers tired, pushing her hair behind her ear. “Betty, I'm being honest and I’m hoping for you to do the same. I trust Jughead. I trust that he’s not having an affair with his childhood girlfriend, and I know in my heart he’s not going behind my back like you did with his best friend years ago. And I’m sorry I mentioned that now, it was not my place. But I’m here because I need to know if I’m wasting my time, my energy, my love, with someone who’s not mine to keep, mine to love” Betty pretends to act like what she just said doesn't affect her the way it should.</p>
      <p>Having her past constantly being thrown in her face was something Betty was starting to get used to, after receiving so many retorts from Veronica, but from Jen was definitely something she wasn’t expecting. But her heart still hurts for her, insecure about the man, the relationship she probably envisioned for her. So Betty sends her a soft smile, understanding her point of view.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>“I’m not a threat to you. As you said, I made a terrible mistake years ago, one I still regret because it made me lose some people very dear to me, not only Jughead, but Veronica too. I apologized to them, and even though he never said anything back, I’m sure Jughead has not forgiven me yet. But even if he does, I’m also sure I did hurt him, pretty bad I think, and he would never even think of me that way again. And he can be very stubborn when he wants to, so again, you can rest assured that your relationship is safe. In fact, I saw you two at the party and you looked lovely together” Betty points out, ignoring the bitter taste it left in her mouth. She disliked the vision she had at the party more than anything, but Jen didn’t need to know.</p>
      <p>“You don’t get it” Jen let’s a frustrated sigh, making Betty furrow her brows. “He proposed, did you know that? Our relationship is so good that we are living together and he proposed to me, before his book tour” Betty's heart stop at the same time she can feel her body starting to get cold.</p>
      <p>She swallows hard, directing her gaze now to Jen's hand, wondering why she didn’t pay attention to the delicate diamond ring on her finger. She can’t help but hold the exact same finger on her hand, thinking the ring belonged to <em>her. It should've been her.</em> It should have been her ring, her wedding, her Jughead. Betty can hear Cheryl’s voice inside her head saying <em>“We lost, cousin. You waited too long, and now he’s lost to you”.</em> She made a mistake, and though Betty knew she never had a chance with him this time, her heart still shattered realizing that she was really going to face a life without him in it.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>She survived well enough without Jughead in her life, but a small part of her always expected FP would succeed and they would get back together one more time. But this, Betty knows it makes it permanently, definitive. She replays in her head, Jughead, from years ago, in a parking lot, saying <em>“Until it sticks”</em>. Well, now it did.</p>
      <p>She goes back to reality with Jen's voice again, blinking fast so the tears on her eyes wouldn’t fall.</p>
      <p>“It was really sweet, a day after Valentine’s Day because he swore he wouldn’t support the capitalist industry and didn’t want it to be cheesy and common” Jen recalls with a smile and Betty starts breathing fast, imagining the scene on her mind. “I said yes right away, so happy that I never second thought my choice” she watches the blonde carefully, her behavior, knowing she affected her with her words. “Do you think I made the right choice, Betty?” she asks softly and Betty looks up surprised.</p>
      <p>“What?” she asks confused. “You’re asking me if I think you made the right choice by saying yes to the guy you love?”</p>
      <p>“Yes, and I want a honest answer”</p>
      <p>Betty takes her time to speak, trying to erase the proposal scene, Jughead on one knee, from her mind, before opening her mouth. “Yes, I think you did. Jughead is a wonderful guy, I’m sure you two are going to be very happy together” she says, ignoring the pain on her chest, her throat almost closing from that pain.</p>
      <p>“I thought that too” Jen mumbles, admiring the ring while speaking. “When I met Jughead, I knew there was something about him. He’s special in every single way and he makes me feel loved like no one else ever did. But I also knew something had happened to him in the past, he carried a lot of trauma with him, building a wall with it, which was really hard for me to cross. But when I did, the sacrifice only made me love him more. So I met Veronica, and after noticing how close they were, I got scared. I thought it was one of those situations where the two friends never realized they loved each other until a third party joins them. So I took a step back, not wanting to be in the middle of two people that deserves to be together. And Veronica hunted me, demanding to know why I wasn’t answering Jughead's texts and when I explained to her my thoughts, she calmed me by telling me he was like a brother to her and that nothing would happen between them” she speaks contemplative.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Jen stops to cross her legs, trying to hide her nervousness, looking around.</p>
      <p>“You have no way to know this but there’s a specific reason on why I became I lawyer. My dad is a lawyer too, a very passionate one, and seeing him in his suit, winning and losing cases made me want to be exactly like him. But this was all but a childhood dream, since I had never actually understood what being a lawyer meant. That was until a friend of mine got arrested. He was at the wrong place and in the wrong time, and we both know how that works. He was wrongfully convicted, in jail for ten years. He only got his freedom sentence after my dad took his case, the other lawyers he had before my father never cared about digging a little deeper to try and save him. Everyone had given up on him, including my dad but I convinced him to do the right thing, like he always taught me to do. This is how I was built, this is who I am. So when I see something that doesn’t look good, I try to do the right thing. Do you see what I mean by that, Betty?” she asks but Betty shakes her head as a ‘no’, sniffing.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Jen takes a deep breath. “From where I stand, I see two people in love with each other, and I don’t mean me and Jughead” she speaks softly, noticing the tears on Betty's green eyes. She leans her body, getting closer to the blonde and lowers her voice. “I think Jughead loves me, yes, about that I never doubted it. But I think he loves you more, in fact I think he never stopped loving you, even though he tried really hard to. And my guess is that you love him too, and that hearing me talking about him and another woman broke your heart, just like mine is broken at the moment”</p>
      <p>Betty closes her eyes, finally letting the tears roll on her face. She was right, Betty felt like someone was putting a knife in her heart and twisting it, digging it deeper and deeper. It was the worst feeling in the world and she never felt more alone than in this moment.</p>
      <p>She was not fooling anyone, not even her, so she was done pretending. She dries her cheeks with one hand, biting her lip before speaking.</p>
      <p>“He was my first love, my first boyfriend, my first everything. We had our ups and downs but I always believed we were going to be fine, together in the end like we planned” she sniffs, closing her eyes again while speaking. “When I did what I did, I knew I was going to lose him forever. The look on his eye when he realized everything only confirmed it, and I still can see it in my head and in my dreams, the worst ones. After, in college, I thought I was going to forget about him, about what we had. I thought I could replace him because it was almost impossible that I had met the love of my life in high school. I mean, how many people you know that met the love of the love of their lives in high school?” she lets slip a humorless laugh, opening her eyes to face Jen. She supports her elbows on her knees, looking defeated. “I tried, I really tried. And I thought I had actually succeeded until I saw him again, staring at me with the most hateful look I ever saw on his face. And it was directed at me. I didn’t know that seeing him would ever hurt me like it did, with that look, but it did. I lost him, and there’s no one else to blame than me. I deserve this kind of punishment”</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Jen curls her lips, pondering every word she would say next, knowing it would define both of their futures.</p>
      <p>“You know, in court I had to face the worst kind of scenarios you can imagine in your head. Murders, pedophiles, thieves and I try not to play the judge, not only because it’s not my place, but because I don’t think I’m in a position to judge. I’m there to make sure the law is being followed, and that people are getting what they deserve, but this doesn’t stop me from evaluate the situation in front of me and make assumptions, in my mind only. And right now, even though I hate the words I’m saying, I think even you is worthy of forgiveness. I don’t think you actually deserve this kind of punishment you are so sure you deserve”</p>
      <p>“Thank you, but Jughead doesn’t think the same way” Betty appreciates the kindness with a soft smile.</p>
      <p>“Jughead doesn’t know what he's saying about his feelings fifty percent of the time. He can be pretty dense about his own heart. I find quite interesting how he can work with his characters feelings so well in his book and not pay attention to his own emotions” Jen rolls her eyes and gets serious again. “I got a job offer, in Florida. It’s in the immigration, helping people, providing legal consultations. It’s amazing and I can help people like I do here, but I would have to move. I know Jughead doesn’t have anything tying him to New York except Veronica and he would hate the hot temperatures, but my guess is that he would move with me if I asked him to. But for me, right now, this sounds like a new beginning for me, for my career. And when I talk about me, I mean leaving him behind, so I’m going to ask you again Betty. Do you still love Jughead?” she repeats the question from earlier, stressing every word just like she does in court.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Betty nods, afraid to speak and Jen takes a deep breath.</p>
      <p>“That was the answer I needed” she sighs “I already have his and I won’t be in the middle of you two, it wouldn’t be fair, not to me, not to you and not to Jughead. If you two love each other, you deserve to be together” Jen speaks with a final voice, not letting it show her own feelings.</p>
      <p>“No, Jen. You don’t understand. He hates me. There isn’t a chance in this world of me and him getting back together. This doesn’t need to happen” Betty says fast, not believing the words that were leaving her mouth. She can see Cheryl giving her a reprimanding stare in her mind but she doesn’t care, she needs to fix everything right away. “Me and Jughead are over. Yes, I still have feelings for him but it doesn’t mean you should end things with him. You’re a nice woman, and I think you have something really great with him and I know he deserves this. He deserves to have someone like you in life, just like you deserve to have the guy you love with you” Betty pleads but Jen shakes her head.</p>
      <p>“No, Betty. You’re the one who’s not understanding the situation” Jen says frustrated “I deserve to be with someone that loves me with the same intensity I love them. And I know Jughead can’t do the same for me because he’s not capable of feeling for me what he feels for you. And he deserves the same thing, which I know you can do for him. I think you’re sorry for what you did and I know you can make him happy. We all deserve this, and I’m giving us a chance to have it. I love Jughead, I really do, but I can’t live like this” she shrugs, her voice breaking at the end with the cry she was trying to avoid.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Betty's heart hurts even more for the brunette, for the pain she was causing to both of them. She dries the tears that escapes her eyes, watching Jen get up from the couch, taking her purse with her.</p>
      <p>“Thanks for having me, letting me in. I don’t know if I would do the same if I was in your shoes. And thanks for the talk, I really needed that” Jen says after clearing her throat and Betty nods. The brunette starts to walk to the door when Betty calls her name.</p>
      <p>“I really am sorry, Jen. When I came here, it was never my intention to get in the middle of your relationship, I swear”</p>
      <p>“I believe you. To be honest, I was thinking about me and Jughead for a long time, this only helped me to do the right thing” she starts walking again but turns to Betty “Just one thing, if you talk to Jughead again, please don’t tell him about our conversation? I need to do this face to face, not through a cell phone” Jen asks, her tears still on her eyes.</p>
      <p>“Yeah, sure” Betty nods.</p>
      <p>“I wish all the best for you two” she says sincere and Betty wants to slap herself, seeing how good the person in front of her is and how bad she’s suffering right now. “Oh, and Betty? Ask him about his new book, I think he could really use your help with it”</p>
      <p>Jen sends her an appreciative smile and walks out without saying anything. She closes the door behind her still with the same smile, but it falls apart when she leans on the wood, using it to support her body. Not carrying if anyone would see her, she lets the tears fall, not pretending anymore.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>Jennifer Williams never was one of those kids who believed in fairytales. Growing up, hearing about her father's cases from work made her realize the world was not black and white as many people liked to believed, fidgeting about all of the other shades of colors that still remained unseen. With that in mind, she never expected to find perfect people, to have a perfect boyfriend or friend, or a perfect marriage. She was a realistic person, always aiming not perfection, but to try and make the situation or relationship as good as possible. And she thought she had finally achieved her goal with Jughead.</p>
      <p>She took a shot on him after gathering enough courage to ask him out after his therapy session. She had just walk out of a bad relationship, after Josh her boyfriend, cheated on her with a friend from work. Her confidence, not only in herself but also in people, was shaken making her trust issues even worst than the original. After taking some time for herself, she was ready for something new and how she appreciated that Jughead was the one for it.</p>
      <p>They started slowly, taking their time, getting to know each other, but most important, telling each other the truth in every situation. This was a critical point between them and she loved it, because it meant she had finally found someone she could trust. From that point moving forward, Jen learned how to relax again, how to build something she was not afraid of being destroyed all over again. So she enjoyed every date – and they had many – every new restaurant she introduced to him, every new movie he would force her to watch saying it was really good, every smile, every kiss, every touch. And how she craved his calm touch, on her hair, on her arm when she used to lay on his chest after a tiring day at work, or at the rest of her body when he could make her forget the world outside their apartments.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
</div><div class="page">
  <p></p>
  <div class="layoutArea">
    <p></p>
    <div class="column">
      <p>She loved him. Jen knew she had finally found the one. But his father died and he had to go to Riverdale, away from her and now she knows, away from her heart too.</p>
      <p>She wasn’t an insecure girlfriend, Jughead never gave her any reason to. But she couldn’t help but feel a little uncomfortable with the situation. She knew Betty was still a part of his life, one he tried to ignore by not visiting his dad on his home town, but one he wouldn’t be able to ignore being in the same place as her. She tried to pretend him not answering her calls were not bothering her, tried to be the sweet and supportive partner he always had been, she even told him to help Betty with the school newspaper because she knew it would be good for him. The lawyer in her wanted to test the waters, make sure that the love he felt for the blonde stayed in the past. And when he finally left Riverdale and came back to New York, the same Jughead that left months ago, Jen could finally breath again.</p>
      <p>But then, as a nightmare, she sees the blonde that tormented her nights, this time, for good in their lives. She sees her on Veronica's party, on the newspaper Jughead now reads on her iPad, or hears about her when they go out with Toni and Cheryl, the red head making sure to bring Betty's name in to the conversation for at least three times a night. It was hard, but with that Jen could handle, but she knew she couldn’t compete with the blonde in Jughead's heart.</p>
      <p>Before Jughead's book tour, her computer broke so she borrowed his to finish some paperwork related to a client. A Word document was open and curiosity got the best of her, so she started reading knowing it was the story Jughead couldn’t stop typing, saying he finally found something he wanted to write about. Not wanting him to know she was going through his stuff behind his back, she sent it to her email, so she could read the rest of it and not hear about him not wanting to show his work to anyone before it was finished. She started to read the rest of it at work, and felt her heart get heavier and heavier at every word she would read.</p>
      <p></p>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>The main character was a blonde woman, a frustrated journalist who was in the process of finding her true voice, when a childhood friend from her old school disappears and she starts to investigate the case.</p>
            <p>Jen tried more three pages after making the connection in her head, until she finally stopped, deleting the document from her iPhone. The rest of her day was terrible, and unable to focus, she went back to the apartment she now shared with Jughead, gaining a smile from him. She faked a headache and went to bed, where she spent the rest of the night thinking about her future.</p>
            <p>Jen knew what she had to do, and after reading Jughead's probably new book, everything was finally clear to her. She never believed he was cheating on her, at least not on purpose. But she couldn’t ignore the signs that were telling her that some thing on their relationship wasn’t right. She ignored her gut, pushing the thoughts as much as she could in her mind, finally letting them go when he proposed to her. But they came back with full force after meeting Betty outside Veronica's apartment and now, Jen knew what she had to do.</p>
            <p>She wasn’t unhappy on her relationship, and she was certain that Jughead didn’t look like it either. But she can’t stay in the middle of something, knowing that in the end, he won’t choose her. Jughead loved her, but he also never stopped loving Betty and she knew that in the future, he would forgive her. Jughead would welcome Betty with open arms and Jen would have been just a bump in their road to get back together. She didn’t deserve that. They didn’t deserve that. Jen knows Jughead can’t see the bigger picture now, but she can, so she will give them both a chance of happiness with the people they are destined to be with.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>So after taking a deep breath, Jen takes a step away from the door, dries her tears and picks her phone to send a text to her boss saying she got food poison. She walks away, to cry the rest of her tears inside the apartment she now has to leave, while packing her clothes and checking to see if her old place is still available. Jen was a realistic and a practical woman and this time, she was confident enough to try again, knowing she would find love one more time. And this time, she would have to do it in Florida.</p>
            <p>Still inside the apartment, Betty continues to cry, trying to wrap her mind around what just happened. She was honest, like Jen asked, but now she regrets every word. The guilt she was feeling was starting to eat her inside out, knowing she was going to be responsible for inflicting even more pain in Jughead.</p>
            <p>Needing to talk with someone about it, she picks her phone, first to call Cheryl but changes her mind when she imagines what the red head would say to her. Then, she calls for the next person on her list, leaning her back on the couch and hugging as many pillows as she can.</p>
            <p>“Hey, sis. What’s up?” Polly greets on the other side with a cheerful tone.</p>
            <p>“Poll, I think I messed up. Again” Betty cries, eyeing the empty Ben &amp; Jerry's and wondering if there’s still more on the fridge.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Does that mean you’re coming back to Riverdale again? Because I really need help with the twins, those two only seem to hear you” Polly asks distracted, and Betty can hear barking and children screaming in the back.</p>
            <p>“What? No. I really hope not” Betty sighs “I think I destroyed someone’s relationship”</p>
            <p>“Wait, whose relationship are we talking about? Do I know the parties involved?” Polly asks excited to hear some gossip.</p>
            <p>“Jughead's relationship. His fiancée just left Cheryl's apartment and I think she’s going to end things with him” Betty speaks while getting up, finally opening the fridge and looking for more ice cream.</p>
            <p>“I thought you still liked Jughead, isn’t that good?” Polly asks confused, then yells, making Betty cringe on the other side “Juniper, Dagwood, leave that damn scissor where you two found it! Sorry, back to where we were, why aren't you happy?”</p>
            <p>“Are you kidding me, Polly? Can’t you really see what’s wrong here?” she asks exasperated.</p>
            <p>“Betty, give me a break. I have to take care of two kids on my own and manage a business at the same time. Now, explain to me why you sound so troubled” Polly demands in a tone that reminds Betty of their mother.</p>
            <p>She takes a deep breath, frustrated she couldn’t find the ice cream, closes the fridge and goes back to the couch. “Jughead hates me already because of what happened years ago, now imagine when his fiancée breaks up with him because of me... he’s going to hate me for the rest of his life. I ruined another thing for him and, again, he has all the rights to despise me even more”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Okay, first, that boy needs to learn how to let things go. That damn kiss was years ago and you said it didn’t mean anything. Second, why would it be your fault if the woman decides to end things?”</p>
            <p>“He’s not a boy, Poll. He’s a man now. You sound like mom talking like that” Betty rambles, lying and admiring the details of the black couch.</p>
            <p>“News flash, Elizabeth. I am a mom. I still think Alice was absurd some times but I can finally understand her now. And for me he is a boy, holding on to something that happened almost a decade ago. When you go through things like I did, you learn how to appreciate and let go of small errors like yours. He’s wasting both of your times, do you really think if it was me and Jason in this situation, I would wait this much to be with him again? Obviously not” she sighs after her heated argument “Now, again, why would it be your fault?”</p>
            <p>“She came here, asked to talk and if I still loved Jughead. And I said yes” she whines, her voice muffed by the pillow she was holding next to her face.</p>
            <p>“Okay, you need to relax and use your brain now. If she really loves Jughead, she wouldn’t break up with him just because you loved him too. She would fight for him” Polly speaks calmly like explaining to a kid “If she breaks up with him, it won’t be your fault. For me, I think there’s more to it than just your feelings”</p>
            <p>“She said she knew he still loved me so she wouldn't stay in the middle of it”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Now I get it, she’s setting him free. Betty, this is good, right? This could finally be your chance” Polly says excitedly but Betty doesn’t feel the same.</p>
            <p>“No, Polly, it’s not like this –“ she says but it’s interrupted by a groan from Polly.</p>
            <p>“Betty, I gotta go. I just heard the sound of something breaking and the twins were too quiet in their bedroom. I will check on them and probably clean their mess but I call you back to talk about this and about when you’re coming back because I could really use your help. Bye, sis” Polly speaks and hangs up, without giving Betty a chance to say goodbye.</p>
            <p>Betty pushes the cell away from her with a frustrated pout. She needed to vent with someone, but specially, she wanted someone to understand her side and point fingers saying she was the wrong one in the situation. She felt responsible for Jughead's love life, now more than before because if she hadn't opened her mouth, he would still have a future wife. A future wife that wouldn’t be her, but if needed it, Betty could play the selfless one so he could be happy again.</p>
            <p>Her phone starts ringing again and she press the green button to answer without looking. “Polly?”</p>
            <p>“Sorry, not Polly, though I think I would look good with a blonde wig” Jughead chuckles on the other side and she closes her eyes, rubbing her face with her free hand, feeling the guilt all over again.</p>
            <p>“Jughead, hey, twice in a same day, huh” Betty tries to joke without humor.</p>
            <p>“Yeah, I know but I heard some news and I thought about congratulating you” he says and her heart races. Maybe Jen already talked to him, and maybe, this good mood is just a façade to break her heart again.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“Congratulate me for what exactly?” she asks slowly, narrowing her eyes like expecting a punch in her face.</p>
            <p>“I finally got Veronica on the phone and she told me you two talked, and are on good terms again. She sounded happy, lighter” he speaks almost relieved “Who could ever think it was possible to break Veronica's ice wall? But I guess only you could ever do something like it” he jokes and that gets a smile from her.</p>
            <p>“You say like it was easy. I think survive a disaster would be much simpler” she laughs “She definitely made me earn it, but I deserved. I still can’t believe she actually forgave me”</p>
            <p>“I can, she missed you too much and she needed a woman as a friend. I love her but I can admit I can't fully understand and help her like I think you can. I’m really glad to see that old friendship happening again”</p>
            <p>“I guess it's not the same, since we're different people than we were before. But it will be better now. I hope” she says with a hopeful tone, facing the ceiling.</p>
            <p>“Wise words, Cooper, wise words” She laughs, feeling her body relax with his voice and friendly conversation.</p>
            <p>“Where are you now?” she asks trying to keep him<br/>talking. “In the amazing state of Texas” “I bet you’re loving it” she says teasing and hears his laugh on the other side. “You have no idea how much”</p>
            <p>She smiles again, but it falters when she remembers who left her place earlier. She sits, now serious and pushes her hair behind her ear, a habit she now has when nervous. Better than cutting skin with her nails, she thinks.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“So, have you talked to Jen? We crossed each other when I was leaving Veronica's and she was trying to talk to you” she asks anxious, biting her lips hard but not strong enough to draw blood.</p>
            <p>“Not yet. I was at a brunch with some people my agent wanted to introduce me to. Can you imagine that, me in a brunch? The Serpents would mock me for the rest of my life if they knew about it, while Veronica was proud and asking if I ate with my mouth shut or used the right fork” he says laughing and hearing the sound made her nervousness dissipates a little. “Guess this is my life now. But I will call her later, she will be probably busy with something from work. Veronica's state of mind was so contagious that I guess I just wanted to talk to you, see how you’re doing”. She can imagine him on the other side, assuming he’s was in his hotel room because of the silence, in his fancy clothes, his hand on his pant pocket, betraying the embarrassment he was feeling while admitting that to her.</p>
            <p>She stays silent after, now picturing him upset, giving her that same hateful look he stared at her when they met after seven years, saying that once again, she was causing him pain.</p>
            <p>“Betty? Is something wrong? Did I call in a bad time?” he asks worried, noticing how off she seemed.</p>
            <p>“No, everything is good. I guess I’m still in awe of today. I really wanted Veronica and I to be on good terms” she sighs and her eyes starts to water, for the tenth time that day, and she clears her throat, trying not to let it show. “Jug, do you think that can happen for us too? Think you can ever forgive me?”</p>
            <p>He takes a few seconds to think before speaking. “I think I learned that in this life, one should never say never. With that being said, I guess we can work that out, after all the lingerie shopping you’re going to do with Veronica” he teases her and they laugh “It's incredible of how much I’m in debt with you right now”</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
      <div class="page">
        <p></p>
        <div class="layoutArea">
          <p></p>
          <div class="column">
            <p>“I wouldn’t worry about that if I were you” she says unsure, thinking about the future.</p>
            <p>“We will talk about that when I come back to New York, deal? Maybe over coffee”</p>
            <p>“Deal” she agrees, trying not to get too excited about it. “Talk to you later, Cooper”</p>
            <p>“Bye, Jug”</p>
            <p>She takes the cell away from her, getting up from the couch only to lay on the wooden floor, hoping for the cold temperature to cool her body that was now hot. When her iPhone rings again, she looks before answering this time.</p>
            <p>“Polly? I really need help” she begs before the older blonde can speak.</p>
          </div>
        </div>
      </div>
    </div>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>With this chapter, I say goodbye to Jen. She was my first original character and one I loved very much writing about it, and I hope you loved her too. And she will be mentioned on the next chapters, but she's finally gone. With that, Bughead is ready to happen again and in full speed.</p><p>For those that left me a comment in the last chapter, YOU GUYS ARE INCREDIBLE! Really, those amazing words I read at every comment makes me want to keep writing! This is my fuel in every aspect of this story, so thank you so much! That's why I always try to answer every single one of them!</p><p>So please, leave a comment with your thoughts and feelings! I love reading those!</p><p>See you next chapter</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You are welcome to tell me what you guys think of this!<br/>See you next time!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>